Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina (Adoptada)
by Emperor92
Summary: Naruto esta preparando una gran fiesta mientras sus padres, Minato y Kushina, estan en una cena de negocios. Pero por un pequeño descuido, Kushina regresa a su hogar y se vera envuelta en un dilema: entretener a los amigos de su hijo o arruinar su fiesta. NarutoxHarem, Incesto, Yuri y mas. Trabajo original de Crimson Dragon VIRUS. Colaboracion con Javier Pozos
1. 1- La Fiesta

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

* * *

Hola compañeros, mi nombre es Emperor92. Quiero agradecer a **Crimson Dragon VIRUS** que me permitio adoptar esta historia. La verdad, mi lado pervertido fue la que quiso seguir esta historia, pero pues no soy muy experimentado en esa zona. Asi que pedi ayuda a mi maestro y compañero **Javier Pozos.** Asi que sin mas, esperamos que les guste esta remasterizacion que muchos ya estaban esperando. Poco a poco los capitulos se volveran a subir y despues los nuevos. Al final, una nota extra sobre el capitulo. Y como diria Zohan: ¡Y accion!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "LA FIESTA"**

Kushina Uzumaki podría describirse a simple vista como una madre común y corriente de la clase alta. Era una mujer de cabello rojo, lacio, hermoso y sedoso, con una piel blanca nacarada, ojos violeta grisáceos y una figura muy escultural a pesar de tener 40 años de edad. Kushina había conocido a su esposo Minato Namikaze en su juventud y lo había amado más que a nada en el mundo, pero después de su matrimonio él empezó a dedicarle poco a poco menos tiempo hasta que casi no estaba en su casa, al mismo tiempo que su posición crecía cada día más.

Lo único que la consolaba era el hecho de tener a su único hijo Naruto Uzumaki, el cual era el reflejo de su padre, viviendo en su hogar. Lo mimaba tanto debido a que rara vez en la actualidad Minato la sacaba a pasear y cuando lo hacía era relacionado por negocios. Eso la frustraba en demasía y ya estaba exhausta de su matrimonio ya hecho pedazos, pero lo único que le sacar fuerzas era el amor a Naruto como madre. Justo eso había estado pensando Kushina en el carro cuando a Minato se le ocurrió cancelar su aniversario porque tenía una cena muy importante con su jefe, ya que podría ser beneficiado con un ascenso y eso molestaba en sobre manera a la pelirroja. Cuando ellos se encontraban llegando al restaurante de lujo donde sería la reunión, la mujer se detuvo en la entrada del restaurante porque había ocultado algo muy importante.

— Oh cariño, creo que dejé mi teléfono en casa, iré rápidamente a buscarlo – dijo Kushina muy angustiada por su celular

— Está bien Kushina, le diré a mi jefe que llegaras un poco tarde, toma un taxi para que sea más rápido – le respondió a su esposa.

Enseguida la Uzumaki alzó su brazo y un taxi se detuvo a lado de la pareja.

— No tardaré mucho, amor – le dijo Kushina guiñándole un ojo a su esposo.

Minato solo sonrió mientras veía como el taxi se alejaba, sin saber que este sería el peor error de toda su vida. Mientras tanto en casa de los Uzumaki, se encontraban algunos jóvenes que ayudaban a Naruto a preparar todo para la fiesta que estaban organizando.

— Ya casi está todo listo, aunque falta un elemento muy importante para que la fiesta sea un éxito – dio a saber Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto.

— ¿Y cuál sería ese elemento del que hablas Sasuke? – cuestionó Kiba Inuzuka, otro de los amigos que ayudaban a Naruto.

— Ese sería el alcohol, mi estimado amante de los perros – aseguró Sasuke.

— Hey, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora mismo voy a comprar lo necesario – fue lo que dijo Naruto en respuesta al dilema que tenían.

— Naruto, si quieres ve y compra lo necesario. Nosotros terminamos de arreglar aquí – propuso el pelinegro al rubio.

— Perfecto, gracias chicos. Volveré en un momento – solo dijo Naruto mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto y salía de su casa a comprar el alcohol.

— Vamos a terminar rápido para esperar a los demás – asintió Sasuke a Kiba para tener todo listo.

Pasado unos 20 minutos y Kushina llegó a su casa, pero como no quería echar a perder la fiesta de su hijo, la cual ellos le prometieron que no estarían en casa durante la fiesta, ella decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás, ir por su teléfono y salir sin que nadie la viera. Kushina abrió la puerta y entró haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, llegó a su cuarto rápidamente, agarró su celular y salió del cuarto. Ella intentó irse rápidamente y justo antes de salir por la puerta de atrás nuevamente, Sasuke se encontró con ella.

— Hola, no te vi llegar. Soy Sasuke, mucho gusto – saludaba Sasuke sorprendido por ver a una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa

La mujer era de ojos color violeta grisáceo, un vestido de noche negro muy revelador, con la parte de los pechos ligeramente expuesta, unos pechos copa entre C y D, caderas por las que cualquier hombre mataría para que su mujer tuviera, un enorme trasero bien formado y sus piernas bien definidas, dando prueba que se ejercitaba y cuidaba su figura, además de que tenía puestos tacones negros ligeramente altos que combinaban con su vestido. Kushina sorprendida por encontrarse al amigo de Naruto no pudo hacer mucho, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

— H-hola mucho gusto, soy Kushina. Estaba buscando a Naruto, pero por lo que veo no está aquí – saludó Kushina algo nerviosa.

— Oh ya veo, Naruto salió un momento y no debe tardar en llegar, ¿te gustaría esperarlo con nosotros? – propuso Sasuke mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y la llevaba a la sala donde todo estaba listo para la fiesta.

— Mmmm no sé si sea buena idea – mencionó la pelirroja de forma pensativa haciéndose al difícil.

— Vamos, un rato nada más. Naruto no debe tardar mucho – insistió Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sillón jalando a la Uzumaki junto a él, haciendo que se sentara.

— Está bien pero solo por un rato – asintió Kushina accediendo y viendo a Kiba, el cual se quedaba mirando a la mujer cautivado por su belleza.

— Oh Kiba, ella es Kushina. Está buscando a Naruto pero le dije que no estaba, debe estar por llegar – le dijo el pelinegro al castaño.

— Ya veo, s-soy K-Kiba Inuzuka, mu-mucho gusto – saludó Kiba muy nervioso mientras estiraba su brazo para estrecharle la mano a Kushina.

La mujer solo reía ligeramente viendo a Kiba actuar nervioso frente a ella sin un motivo aparente.

— Mucho gusto soy Kushina – fue la respuesta de la bella pelirroja.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? Tenemos solo un par de cervezas que compramos para nosotros en lo que preparábamos la casa de Naruto para la fiesta – le dijo Sasuke

— Mmmmm no lo sé, tengo que irme a un evento dentro de poco-dijo Kushina recordando algo molesta que tenía que volver con su esposo a la cena de negocios aburrida y molesta.

— Vamos solo una cerveza y listo – respondió de vuelta Sasuke rápidamente, tratando de convencer a la pelirroja para que tomara con ellos

— Mmmm, claro. ¿Por qué no? Una cerveza no puede hacer mucho daño – contestó Kushina simplemente.

Sasuke fue a la cocina rápidamente a buscar la bebida de la sexy pelirroja y volvió casi instantáneamente.

— Aquí tienes – ofreció el Uchiha mientras le daba la cerveza destapada a Kushina y tomaba asiento a lado de ella nuevamente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no nos entretienes un poco en lo que Naruto vuelve? – propuso Sasuke terminando de darle un sorbo a su cerveza, para después poner su mano sobre una de las piernas de Kushina y acariciarla lentamente.

— ¿Disculpa? – fue la respuesta desconcertada de Kushina mientras trataba de descifrar lo que decía el pelinegro, para después quitar su mano de su pierna algo ultrajada.

— Si, entretenernos. ¿Para eso te contrató Naruto, no? – respondió Sasuke mientras seguía esperando alguna acción de la pelirroja.

— ¿Eh, a qué te refieres? – fue lo único que pudo decir Kushina extrañada.

— ¿Pues eres una stripper, cierto? A decir verdad, no creí que Naruto contrataría una stripper para nosotros en lo que llegan los demás invitados – explicó Sasuke ansioso por el espectáculo que esperaba de la ahora "stripper".

Antes de que Kushina pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó la puerta frontal de la casa y después de un momento llegó Naruto cargando un barril de cerveza. Este, al entrar en contacto visual con su madre, por poco deja caer dicho barril y fue entonces que se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las bebidas y regresó a la sala para llamar la atención de su madre de forma discreta.

— Naruto, buena idea la de contratar a una Stripper – mencionó Sasuke alzando su cerveza y se volteaba a seguir hablando con Kiba.

Los dos Uzumaki una vez en la cocina empezaron a discutir de forma discreta para que Kiba y Sasuke no los escucharan.

— ¿Mamá, qué haces aquí? Quedamos de acuerdo en que tú y papá no volverían sino hasta más tarde – reclamaba Naruto a su madre esperando que se fuera pronto.

— Cariño, lo siento. Solo regresé a casa porque dejé mi celular aquí y, justo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta de atrás, tu amigo Sasuke me vio y fue entonces que me quede un rato con ellos, pero de alguna forma pensaron que soy una bailarina exótica que tú contrataste – explicó Kushina ligeramente sonrojada de que pensaran así de ella.

— Mamá, lo siento pero tendrás que actuar por un rato para que ellos piensen que es verdad. En el momento en que se enteren que eres mi madre, no querrán volver a hablar conmigo otra vez por vergüenza – le dijo el rubio muy avergonzado de que su madre estuviera ahí.

— Hijo, ¿cómo puedes dec…? – trató de reclamar la pelirroja, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

— Por favor mamá, no me eches a perder esta fiesta, por favor – rogaba Naruto mientras juntaba sus palmas y se inclinaba ligeramente frente a su madre.

La mujer observaba la mirada suplicante de su adoración y no podía fallarle porque había roto su promesa. Además, aunque tenían un carácter fuerte, Kushina amaba demasiado a su hijo y no toleraba estar peleada con él tanto tiempo.

— Está bien bebé, pero solo por un rato – accedió Kushina mientras su hijo se alegraba.

Entonces Naruto la tomó de la mano y los dos fueron nuevamente a la sala sentándose juntos en otro sofá aparte de Kiba y Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces nos vas a entretener? – preguntó Kiba ya más relajado mientras miraba a Kushina nuevamente.

— Cl-claro, para eso vine aquí, ¿no? – respondió Kushina mientras se paraba y se colocaba frente a los tres jóvenes y comenzaba a bailar de forma sensual.

— Ya que esta fiesta la organizó Naruto, él debería recibir el primer baile – opinó Sasuke mientras Kiba asentía con la cabeza.

Kushina solo se quedó nerviosa mirando a su hijo, el cual no sabía qué hacer. Viendo que Kushina no hacía nada, Kiba y Sasuke comenzaban a decir que le bailara.

— Vamos, dale un baile a Naruto. Que le baile, que le baile, que le baile – fue lo que repetían los amigos de Naruto a coro.

Entonces, la Uzumaki se acercó lentamente a su hijo y empezó nuevamente a bailar de manera mucho más sensual y provocativa frente a su hijo sin saber cómo es que quería hacerlo. Naruto se acomodó en el sofá para intentar ocultar la erección que le había provocado su madre.

— Vamos, desnúdate lentamente, preciosa – pidieron el par de amigos al unísono, casi como si estuvieran conectados telepáticamente.

Kushina no supo que más hacer y miró a su hijo, el cual también estaba confundido y de forma disimulada le dijo que lo hiciera. La mujer no tuvo de otra y lentamente comenzó a desnudarse desde la parte de arriba de su vestido. Pasó un momento y la parte de arriba de su vestido se la había quitado revelando sus enormes pechos y un bra bastante sexy. Poco a poco bajó su vestido, mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia adelante y exponía su trasero y sexy lencería a los amigos de Naruto. Ya fuera el vestido de noche, ella lo agarró y lo lanzó a Naruto solo para que los demás no hicieran nada extraño con él.

Naruto, una vez que quitó el vestido de su madre de su cabeza, no pudo evitar notar que el cuerpo de su madre era bastante lujurioso y no pudo evitar reaccionar ante ella. Al mismo tiempo, su madre no pudo evitar ver la erección que tenía su hijo, y se sonrojó ante tal acción. Ya en lencería Kushina siguió bailando por un momento y antes de que los amigos de su hijo dijeran otra cosa, ella desabrochó su sostén y lentamente se lo quitó para aventarlo nuevamente a su hijo, se cubrió sus pechos con sus manos por un momento mientras daba algunas vueltas, para después detenerse frente a su hijo y mostrarle sus pechos hermosos.

Sasuke y Kiba no pudieron evitar, al igual que Naruto, estar completamente erectos. Por lo poco que podía ver Kushina cuando volteaba de vez en cuando era que Kiba y Sasuke no eran tan grandes como lo era su hijo, y eso solo era mientras miraba a sus pantalones, Entonces Kushina se deshizo del restante de su lencería mientras volvía a inclinarse para quedar completamente desnuda en frente de su hijo y amigos. Fue entonces que Kiba y Sasuke no pudieron aguantar, por lo que se desabrocharon sus pantalones y bajaron sus cierres, solo para liberar sus penes y comenzaron a masturbarse en los sofás a espaldas de la hermosa pelirroja. Kushina al notar lo que hacían los jóvenes se sonrojó fuertemente al ver de reojo lo que estaban haciendo los jóvenes mientras la miraban bailar sensualmente. Fue entonces que el joven Uchiha dijo algo que cambiaría la relación fraternal de madre e hijo de los Uzumaki.

— Kushina, desabrocha el pantalón de Naruto y chúpasela. Vamos, no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad – propuso Sasuke mientras no dejaba de masturbar su pene de 15 centímetros lentamente con una mano y con la otra masajeaba sus testículos.

Kiba, por otro lado, se masturbaba de forma frenética su pene de 11 centímetros, sin dejar de ver a Kushina e imaginaba que la penetraba por el trasero mientras ella estaba en cuatro. La mujer mayor se congeló por un momento, mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Sasuke que hiciera su hijo. Sin más opción, accedió y lentamente se acercó a su hijo, se puso de rodillas frente a él solo para desabrochar lentamente su pantalón y bajar su cierre, y bajar la ropa interior de su hijo. Allí fue cuando se reveló su pene de asombrosamente 25 centímetros de largo completamente erecto, el cual al ser liberado le dio un repentino golpe en la cara de Kushina, y ella solo se quedó sorprendida al ver el tamaño de su hijo.

— _No lo puedo creer, es aún más grande que la de Minato_ – pensó Kushina muy avergonzada, mientras llevaba su mano lentamente al pene de su hijo que estaba completamente sonrojado debido a las acciones de su madre.

Lentamente Kushina comenzó a masturbarlo y, pasado un momento, empezó a salir poco a poco el líquido pre seminal del pene de Naruto. La Uzumaki para no levantar sospechas empezó a acercarse y abrió su boca para meter el pene de su hijo en ella. Naruto solo podía gemir de la increíble sensación que le provocaba la boca húmeda de su madre. Entonces, él agarró la ropa interior de su progenitora, empezándola a oler y restregarla en su cara, haciendo que se pusiera más duro de lo usual. Kushina aumentó más la velocidad con que chupaba el enorme pene de su hijo y este ya no podía aguantar más, por lo que se vino completamente en la boca de su madre.

— ¡Kushina, me vengo! – exclamó Naruto a todo pulmón.

Kushina no podía creer la gran cantidad de semen que liberó su hijo y no pudo contenerlo todo en su boca, por lo que dejó salir el restante y haciendo que cayera en el suelo. Kiba y Sasuke seguían masturbándose a espaldas de la madre de Naruto y, en ese momento, ambos se levantaron del sofá y fueron detrás de la mujer solo para liberar todo el semen posible en la espalda de la sexy pelirroja, cubriéndola completamente. Kiba y Sasuke al haber terminado de eyacular, regresaron al sofá y se sentaron todavía con sus pantalones abajo y sus penes ya completamente flácidos, satisfechos ante los eventos que acabaron de ocurrir. Sin embargo, Naruto seguía completamente duro y sus amigos desafortunadamente notaron esto, por lo que alentaron a Kushina a que tuviera relaciones con su hijo.

— Kushina, al parecer Naruto no está satisfecho todavía, creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto – señaló Sasuke mientras con sus manos hacia un movimiento de penetración.

— Si, haz que Naruto te penetre – apoyó Kiba exaltado de esperar ver a la stripper tener relaciones sexuales con Naruto.

La mujer, sin nada que poder hacer, fue hacia Naruto y se colocó sobre sus piernas. Su vagina quedó frente al pene de Naruto de una forma que no se viera muy bien detrás de ella, simulando que estaba siendo penetrada por su hijo. La mujer se movía hacia arriba y abajo, y desde atrás se podía ver cómo era penetrada, mientras que del lado de Naruto solo veía como su madre frotaba sus labios vaginales con su pene. Así paso unos momentos hasta que las piernas de Kushina se cansaron y, debido a que todavía traía puestos sus tacones, dio un pequeño resbalón el cual provocó que el pene de su hijo la penetrara accidentalmente. Kushina no aguanto más y dio un enorme gemido excitada.

— ¡Ooooooh siiiiií! – fue todo lo que gimió Kushina mientras era penetrada profundamente por el enorme pene de su hijo.

Naruto no pudo aguantar más el placer de la apretada vagina de su madre, así que también soltó un gemido.

— Ma-K- Kushina, estás muy apretada – susurró Naruto, por poco rebelando la identidad de su madre.

— ¡CÓGEME DURO, NARUTO! – gritaba la pelirroja y Naruto pensó que era actuado.

El chico agarró las caderas de su mamá y siguió penetrándola fuertemente, no queriendo dejarla ir. Él acercó su boca a sus pechos y comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pezones los cuales estaban completamente duros. Al paso del tiempo Naruto en lo que chupaba y lamia los senos de su madre y ocasionalmente le agarraba el trasero, no pudo aguantar más y le advirtió a Kushina que estaba a punto de venirse.

— Kushina, no creo poder aguantar mucho más tiempo – advirtió Naruto tratando de resistir el venirse dentro de su madre.

— A-Afuera, termina fuera de mi vagina, no quiero terminar embarazada – le avisó Kushina completamente perdida en el placer y orgasmo que le estaba proporcionando el maravilloso y enorme pene de su hijo.

Naruto en un rápido movimiento sacó su pene y colocó a Kushina de rodillas en el suelo, se paró en frente de ella y comenzó a masturbarse en su cara por unos momentos, para finalmente venirse en su cara, liberando una gran cantidad de semen y cubrir por completo su cara y pechos. La mujer al ver que Naruto había terminado de eyacular, se acercó un momento más al pene de su hijo y lo comenzó a lamer y chupar nuevamente para dejarlo completamente seco con delicadeza. La aventura y emociones que había perdido con su esposo los había resucitado con su hijo y no iba a dejar pasar esta grandiosa oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque sabía que estaba terriblemente mal.

— ¿Podrías prestarme tu baño para poder asearme? – pidió Kushina todavía en su papel de stripper.

— Claro, déjame mostrarte – asintió Naruto levantándose del sofá y abrochándose su pantalón apurado.

Una vez vestido, el joven guio a la todavía desnuda Kushina, la cual agarró su ropa y tomó la mano de Naruto para guiarla al baño del segundo piso.

— Fue un placer conocerlos chicos, pero se acabó el tiempo, hasta luego – se despidió Kushina mientras les guiñaba a los otros chicos antes de salir de la habitación cubierta por el semen de los tres chicos.

Los otros chicos simplemente no podían creer lo que había pasado, simplemente abrocharon sus pantalones y se quedaron sentados en el sofá mientras esperaban a Naruto y, posiblemente, a Kushina. Ya en el piso de arriba, Kushina y Naruto estaban en el baño, y el chico estaba ayudando a su madre a limpiarse el exceso de semen del cual fue cubierta.

— Mama, perdón por todo lo que pasó, te juro que no volverá a pasar – suplicó Naruto mientras se inclinaba y pedía perdón a su madre.

— H-hijo, a decir verdad me encantó la sensación de tenerte dentro de mí – confesó Kushina mientras se masturbaba ligeramente recordando el pene de su hijo dentro de ella.

Naruto solo miraba estupefacto antes las palabras de su madre y esta sonreía porque hace años que no tenía sexo causal y fogoso.

— Bueno, será mejor que me dé un baño rápido y vuelva con tu padre y su jefe – suspiró Kushina retomando su carácter serio, mientras dejaba de masturbarse.

Entonces la mujer se metió en la regadera para tomarse un baño y dejar otra vez la casa Uzumaki. Mientras tanto, Naruto la espero afuera del baño y, unos minutos después, Kushina salió completamente vestida, como cuando llegó a la casa y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Naruto se paró del piso donde se había sentado solo para ver a su madre otra vez con su vestido de noche lista para salir. Entonces Kushina se acercó a su hijo, para darle un apasionado y lujurioso beso en la boca, y dejar estupefacto a Naruto.

— Esto será un secreto entre mamá y tú. Si eres bueno, esto se puede repetir, cariño – le dijo la mujer en su oído, dejando estupefacto al rubio.

Después de eso, pasó otro minuto del beso más apasionado que había recibido el joven en su vida y Kushina se apartó de su hijo yendo en su camino a las escaleras para poder retirarse por fin con su descuidado marido. Naruto la siguió todavía atolondrado por la acción de su madre y ya una vez en la puerta trasera, el Uzumaki vio a su progenitora salir de la casa para tomar un taxi y volver con su esposo y el jefe de este. Luego de que esto pasó, el adolescente volvió a la sala con sus amigos, no sin antes tomar la última cerveza, sentarse en el sofá y beberla de golpe.

— Maldición, perdedor. No creímos que pudieras contratar a una Stripper solo para nosotros – felicitó Sasuke todavía anonadado por lo que ocurrió hace un momento frente a él.

— Estoy de acuerdo, amigo. Demonios, esa chica era bastante sexy y caliente, ¿dinos dónde la contactaste? – preguntó Kiba todavía sorprendido por la belleza de la madre de Naruto.

El Uzumaki pensó rápidamente una excusa para no decirle como había contactado a la "stripper de fuego" y se le ocurrió una buena excusa.

— Un hombre de verdad jamás revela sus secretos, y estén seguros que nunca les diré como contactarla – fanfarroneó Naruto tratando de evitar que hicieran más preguntas.

— Bueno, está bien, tranquilo. Esperemos que para la próxima fiesta que organicemos en otro lado puedas contactarla otra vez, y así tengamos aún más diversión – declaró Sasuke esperando poder ver otra vez a la sexy Kushina.

— Ya veremos Sasuke, ya veremos – solo dijo Naruto antes de darle el último sorbo a su cerveza.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la casa dando señal de que habían llegado los demás invitados. Naruto se paró para abrir la puerta y recibir a sus demás amigos, y en la puerta se encontraban Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino y Lee, los cuales traían comida y demás cosas para animar la fiesta. El rubio tragó duro cuando vio a la peli azul y tenían mucho que hablar en privado con ella por lo que sucedió en ese rato por la culpa que sentía. Mientras tanto, Kushina había llegado nuevamente al restaurante a toda velocidad y tomó asiento junto a su esposo.

— Creí que ibas a tardar menos – dijo Minato antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida

— Bueno, cariño. Me entretuve un momento hablando con Naruto acerca de su fiesta y por suerte sus amigos no habían llegado cuando estaba en casa – mintió Kushina a su esposo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Menos mal, mi jefe va a llegar en unos minutos – le indicó el rubio.

— Hmm, está bien – aceptó la pelirroja regresando a la dura realidad en que vivía

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota extra:**

 **Hola compañeros. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Solo los entretengo un momento mas para lo siguiente. Dejen en los reviews sus opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, etc. Los que ya conocen la historia, saben lo que seguira, pero para no arruinarlo a los nuevos, no adelanten mucho. Cualquier "sugerencia extra" pueden darmela por PM si asi lo desean. Tambien los invito a leer mis otros proyectos, los de mi amigo Javier Pozos y claro, los de Crimson Dragon VIRUS. Sin mas, me despido, nos veremos en la proxima.**

 **Que tengan buen dia**


	2. 2- Actividades Nocturnas

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

 **Capítulo 2: ACTIVIDADES NOCTURNAS**

El matrimonio Uzumaki había terminado la cena con el jefe de Minato y al parecer todo había salido bien. Por lo que hablaron, el rubio podría tener un ascenso a vicepresidente de la compañía en la que trabajaba y esto implicaba más tiempo en la oficina y menos tiempo con su esposa e hijo. Kushina al saber que su marido pasaría más tiempo en el trabajo, se decepcionó por el hecho de que ahora no lo vería casi nunca. Pero no pudo dejar de imaginar a su hijo y ella, repitiendo lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas antes de que comenzara su fiesta.

— Kushina, ¿quieres hacer algo más para hacer tiempo y no echar a perder la fiesta a nuestro hijo? – preguntó Minato a su esposa mientras caminaban a su auto.

— Mmmm, no sé cariño. ¿Qué tal si solo damos un paseo por la costa? – propuso Kushina mientras se sonrojaba por lo recordado anteriormente.

— Paseo por la costa será entonces – dijo Minato arrancando el auto.

Después de un momento, la pareja llegó a la costa de la ciudad de Konoha, bajaron de su auto y comenzaron a caminar por toda la playa. Dejaron sus zapatos en el auto para poder sentir la sensación de la arena en sus pies y disfrutar de un momento íntimo de pareja. 10 minutos después la pareja encontró unas bancas en las cuales sentarse y se quedaron un momento más abrazados a la luz de la luna, para después ir de vuelta a su auto y regresar a su casa.

— Minato, ojalá pudiéramos hacer cosas así más seguido – deseó la pelirroja.

— Lo sé, pero cada día el trabajo es más exigente y no puedo fallar – respondió el sujeto.

— Tómate unas vacaciones, me lo prometiste desde hace un año – le pidió la mujer muy desesperada.

— Lo siento, ahora que soy vicepresidente tengo más trabajo y no puedo fallar – le dejó en claro el oji azul.

— Sí, ya me dijiste esto la última vez – habló muy enojada la Uzumaki.

— Cariño, yo... – trató de arreglarlo Minato, pero la Uzumaki no permitió que la tocara.

— Minato, estoy harta de ti. Llévame a casa – le exigió la mujer furiosa.

Minato suspiró y accedió a la petición de su esposa, pensando que su enojo que se le pasaría y se lo agradecería después. Kushina, en cambio, no dejaba de pensar en ir a abrazar a su hijo y hallar consuelo en sus brazos, pero su esposo estaría en su casa para su desgracia.

— Kushina, lo siento. Sé que te sientes sola, intentaré arreglarlo todo en el trabajo para organizarme mejor – le dijo el rubio preocupado.

— Entiendo, solo deseo que todo fuera como antes, en serio – susurró la mujer muy deprimida.

— Algún día lo compensaré todo

— Eso espero Minato, odiaría pedirte el divorcio en un arranque de furia

— K-Kushina, yo... – tartamudeó nervioso el sujeto por esa posibilidad.

— Era broma, yo te amo, pero no te confíes tanto. Una mujer con el corazón roto es capaz de todo para lastimar a alguien que la dañó-mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa

— Kushina, algún día recuperaremos el tiempo perdido y nos iremos con nuestro hijo de vacaciones

— _Si tan solo supieras, Minato –_ pensó Kushina sonriendo y recordando la sesión de sexo que tuvo con Naruto.

Mientras tanto, unas horas antes...

Kushina se acababa de ir de su casa cuando los demás invitados de la fiesta llegaron al lugar. Naruto abrió la puerta para recibir a sus demás amigos y pasaron a la sala para poder platicar más a gusto. Además, el Uzumaki trajo más sillas ya que no entraban todos en los sofás. El rubio tomó asiento junto a su novia Hinata para poder platicar con ella sobre su relación ya que estaba en un dilema debido a lo ocurrido con su madre hace algunos minutos. Una gran parte de él no quería terminar lo que empezó con su madre porque le excitaba, pero otra parte de él tampoco quería seguir engañando a Hinata, quien era una muchacha maravillosa y no se merecía esto. Fue entonces que después de estar aproximadamente 30 minutos con todos, Naruto tomó la mano de su novia para llevarla a su habitación y hablar de lo sucedido con su madre Kushina.

— Chicos, disfruten de la fiesta. Aún queda cerveza en el barril, todavía hay comida, así que acaben con todo – les dio permiso Naruto, mientras se iba de la habitación con Hinata.

Ya fuera del alcance de sonido de los demás empezaron a hablar sobre la pareja que se fue de forma socarronamente.

— ¿Qué creen que vayan a hacer esos dos? – preguntó Ino algo curiosa, intentando averiguar qué pasaba con ambos.

— Mmmm, tal vez vayan a hablar solamente sobre su relación – dedujo Shikamaru algo dormido y cansado.

— No creo que vayan solo a hablar, estoy seguro que harán mucho más que eso – dijo Sasuke algo ebrio, tratando de predecir lo que harían los jóvenes que se acaban de ir

— _Maldito Naruto, tiene una resistencia formidable –_ pensó Kiba algo borracho

— _Cielos, que envidia me das Hinata_ – suspiró Ino algo resignada en sus pensamientos.

— _Maldito Naruto, espero que termine con Hinata_ – dijo Tenten en sus pensamientos.

Ya en el segundo piso dentro de la habitación de Naruto, se hallaban Hinata y Naruto sentados en la cama totalmente en silencio. La peli azul se hallaba muy nerviosa por lo sucedido y sentía que algo terrible había sucedido.

— Hi-Hinata hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo – dijo muy nervioso Naruto.

— Dime Naruto, te noto muy nervioso desde que me trajiste a tu habitación – respondió Hinata notando como estaba su novio.

— Hinata, a decir verdad paso algo muy malo y estoy seguro que me vas a odiar de por vida-susurró el rubio sintiéndose muy culpable por lo sucedido.

— Solo dilo

— Te lo voy a contar: Antes de que todos ustedes llegaran a mi casa, estaba con Sasuke y Kiba arreglando todo para la fiesta y salí a comprar el alcohol – empezó a relatar Naruto.

— ¿Y qué pasó Naruto, acaso te lastimaste en el camino? – preguntaba Hinata preocupada por el bienestar de su novio.

— No Hinata, estoy perfectamente bien...

Naruto le contó toda la verdad acerca de todo lo sucedido y Hinata estaba horrorizada y con lágrimas porque cada detalle era una puñalada a su corazón, pero quería escuchar toda la historia de su posible ex novio. La peli azul le metió una sonora bofetada y se volteó para llorar muy dolida por lo sucedido.

— ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Sasuke y Kiba?! – le reclamó Hinata muy enojada.

— No sé por qué – decía muy avergonzado y con mucha culpa

— No solo me hiciste daño, tu madre hizo eso para que tu estúpida reputación quedara intachable – le regañó con lágrimas la oji perla

Naruto se puso de rodillas y empezó a suplicar el perdón de su novia porque no quería verla llorar.

— Lo lamento tanto, lo siento. Estuvo mal y tú fuiste la víctima en todo esto – susurraba muy culpable el Uzumaki

— No fue suficiente el amor que te he dado, todo lo que creía de ti ha sido una mentira – decía muy herida la chica

Hinata se paró y estaba a punto de irse, pero Naruto le detuvo y ella trataba de zafarse muy enojada.

— ¡Suéltame, no quiero que me toques! – exclamaba muy furiosa la chica.

Después de un momento de forcejeos, Hinata se rindió y lloraba en el pecho de Naruto, quien también se sentía muy mal.

— Perdóname, quería proteger a mi mamá y terminé así

— Te amo, pero me hiciste mucho daño. ¿Acaso no soy bonita? ¿Lo hiciste por qué me he negado a tener sexo contigo desde hace tiempo? – preguntó muy dolida la Hyuga.

— No bebé, claro que no. Fue un accidente y me dejé llevar por el momento – hablo el chico mientras acariciaba su cabeza para consolar a su novia

— Naruto, a pesar de todo te amo. Ahora, ¿tú de verdad me amas? – preguntó la chica muy insegura.

Naruto se quedaba mirando a los ojos de la Hyuga y no podía evitar quedarse rendido a esa cara de tristeza de un alma tan bondadosa como la de ella.

— Te amo, Hinata – dijo el rubio sin ninguna duda

— No te creo

— Te amo, de veras

— Bésame si es verdad

Hinata instantáneamente levantó la cara del rubio y le dio un apasionado beso el cual lo dejó muy asombrado porque se había sentido aún mejor que con su madre. En ese acto, una magia se sentía y sus sentimientos se destapaban sin censura, haciendo que Hinata comprobara que su novio la amaba más de lo que creía.

— Naruto, entiendo que todo lo que hiciste fue para proteger a tu madre de tus propios amigos. Eso es algo que admiro, pero algo que no puedo perdonarte es que le hayas dado tu primera vez a otra mujer que no sea yo – declaró Hinata con mucha confianza, pero algo molesta por el asunto.

— Hi-Hinata… – fue lo único que dijo Naruto para ser callado por su novia, la cual le dio un apasionado beso.

Pasó un minuto y la chica se alejó del rubio para tomar aire. Ella volvió a la cama y sentarse, y una indecisa Hinata comenzó a desabrochar su Obi púrpura y a bajar el cierre lentamente de su chaqueta lavanda sin mangas, quedando nada más en sus shorts cortos y sus medias negras semitransparentes. Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo ya que desabrochó su cierre revelando su lencería blanca de encaje y Naruto solo quedó estupefacto viendo las acciones que estaba haciendo su novia. El chico, por su parte, se puso lentamente duro debido a ver la sexy lencería de su novia, aun habiéndose venido dos veces hace rato con su madre. Hinata se quitó su sostén, mostrando sus enormes pechos 30DD y su vientre plano sexy. Naruto no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó sobre Hinata, tirándola a la cama, mientras ella cubría sus pechos un poco apenada.

— Na-Naruto, sé gentil por favor, e-es mi primera vez – decía Hinata tratando de cubrir su cuerpo

El chico rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta negra, seguido de su camisa que tenía debajo y dejando al desnudo su pecho ligeramente fornido.

— Hinata, yo te amo. Te juro que no volverá a pasar algo como eso – le prometió Naruto afirmándole que no volvería a pasar, por lo que empezó a besar y lamer su cuerpo.

Naruto no podía esperar por más y comenzó a desabrochar los shorts de Hinata y lentamente se lo removía, mostrando lo restante de la sexy lencería blanca que traía puesta. El adolescente al ver esto se puso completamente erecto e inmediatamente empezó a quitarse sus pantalones naranjas quedando nada más en bóxer, los cuales parecían que iban a reventar debido a su erección. La chica al notar la erección de su novio se puso completamente roja y Naruto empezó a besar nuevamente el cuerpo de su novia, haciéndola gemir del placer que le provocaba.

— Na-Naruto, aaahhh por favor no pares, me haces sentir muy bien – gemía Hinata excitada.

Naruto no pudo resistir más, y empezó a remover el bra de su novia mostrando sus enormes pechos, Hinata inmediatamente trató de cubrir sus pechos, pero fue detenida por Naruto, el cual tomó sus manos y las llevó contra la cama evitando que ella se cubriera. Él empezó a acercar su pene cubierto por su bóxer a la entrada de su novia y ella solo podía gemir ante el masaje que le provocaba el pene de su novio en su vagina. Hinata de alguna forma logró zafarse del agarre de Naruto para agarrar la cabeza de este y besarlo de forma apasionada; la chica logró dar vuelta en la cama para que el rubio quedara debajo y entonces la oji perla se paró en la cama solo para remover el resto de su lencería quedando solo en sus medias blancas.

El rubio solo pudo desviar su mirada a su vagina viendo que estaba completamente impecable, sin ningún rastro de vellos, dejándolo totalmente erecto. La chica no pudo evitar ver el pene de su novio e inmediatamente se sentó en las piernas de este y le movió su bóxer para sacarle su miembro y lamerlo como un dulce. El chico, por su parte, solo llevó su mano a la cabeza de Hinata para aumentar la velocidad de la mamada y el líquido pre seminal empezaba a salir.

— _Maldita sea, lo hace aún más fuerte que mi mamá_ – pensó Naruto muy excitado

Naruto y Hinata siguieron así durante unos minutos más para después provocar que el Uzumaki eyaculara dentro de la boca de la Hyuga, pero ella no pudo contener la enorme cantidad que eyaculó su novio y dejó salir la cantidad que faltaba mientras se ponía de rodillas, solo para que el resto del semen cayera por todo su cuerpo y llenara sus senos y hasta su estómago. La chica tragó lo que tenía en la boca y después con sus manos trató de agarrar lo que había quedado en su cuerpo, para llevarlo nuevamente a su boca. Mientras tanto, Naruto se paró de la cama para quitarse completamente su bóxer y quedar completamente desnudo. Hinata decidió dejarse puestas sus medias y cuando vio que su novia terminó de limpiarse, entonces la empujó de vuelta a la cama para entonces abrir sus piernas y llevar su pene a la vagina de su novia. Él la penetró lentamente y la chica daba pequeños gemidos que le provocaba su novio.

— Aaaah, aaaah, N-Naruto… por favor n-no… pares, sigue así – pedía Hinata entre pausas y gemidos

— Hinata, eres muy hermosa-decía Naruto entrando y saliendo de su novia

El rubio empezó masajear los pechos de la chica y de vez en cuando, pellizcaba sus pezones provocándole más gemidos y placer. Después de un rato de jugar con sus senos, Naruto le dio un beso muy lujurioso, el cual al terminarlo, los conectó una pequeña hilera de saliva. Entonces, el chico sacó su miembro de su novia solo para cambiarla de posición, la puso en cuatro y otra vez la penetró solo que esta vez no fue tan lento. El rubio volvió nuevamente a sus pechos inclinándose ligeramente, mientras le daba besos en la espalda y cuello. La Hyuga no se pudo contener más y dejó salir sus líquidos vaginales que cayeron en la cama. Al ver esto, el Uzumaki aumentó la velocidad y tuvo la sensación de que iba a eyacular nuevamente.

— Hinata, estoy a punto de terminar otra vez – advirtió el rubio haciendo más rápido sus movimientos

— ¡A-Afuera Naruto! ¡Termina fuera de mí! ¡Báñame completa con tu semen! – gritaba Hinata sin poder contener su orgasmo inminente.

Fue entonces que Naruto sacó su pene de la apretada vagina de Hinata y se empezó a masturbar detrás de ella, solo para liberar su espeso y caliente semen en su espalda, bañándola completamente. El semen escurría por sus pechos y para finalmente caer en la cama, mezclándose con los jugos de Hinata. Una vez que Naruto terminó de eyacular ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos en la cama. Hinata se acostó bocabajo para sentir la suavidad de la cama y almohadas y sintió frente a ella la mezcla de líquidos de ambos. Encima de ella cayó Naruto no importándole que la espalda de su novia estuviera cubierta de su semen. La abrazo suavemente, mientras seguía jugando con sus pechos. La chica llevó sus manos a su trasero para buscar el pene de su novio y comenzar a masajearlo. Después de un rato, la pareja ya no pudo más y se quedaron dormidos, recibiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

Pasaron un par de horas después de ese evento y los demás invitados que se encontraban en la fiesta comenzaron a irse, no sin antes arreglar un poco la habitación donde estaban, asegurarse de cerrar la puerta con llave y se retiraron a sus hogares. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron profundamente dormidos por otra hora más y lo que ellos no sabían era que sus amigos ya se habían ido de la casa y los padres de Naruto estaban llegando al lugar. Kushina entró por la puerta de atrás nuevamente, mientras Minato guardaba el coche en la cochera. La pelirroja fue al piso de arriba para buscar a su hijo, llegó en la puerta de su habitación y tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que decidió insistir otra vez.

— ¿Bebé, estás ahí? – preguntó Kushina en voz baja

Fue entonces que Kushina abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en la habitación, quedando sorprendida al ver a su hijo con una chica que no conocía, asumiendo que era una amiga o novia de Naruto. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que ambos estaban desnudos, abrazados y cubiertos de lo que parecía ser el semen de su niño. La pelirroja se sonrojó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la pareja, por lo que salió rápidamente del cuarto de su hijo. Minato terminó de subir las escaleras solo para ver a su esposa salir del cuarto de su hijo.

— Kushina, ¿está Naruto en su cuarto? – pregunto Minato a su mujer

— Sí cariño. Ya está dormido, mejor lo dejamos descansar – le pidió Kushina en voz baja, un poco nerviosa para que Minato no entrara a la habitación de su hijo

— Mmmm, buena idea. Debe estar cansado de organizar la fiesta y haber limpiado el desastre que probablemente hicieron sus amigos – mencionó Minato caminando a su habitación

— Si debe ser por eso, voy por un poco de agua y luego a la cama cariño – le avisó Kushina mientras se dirigía a las escaleras nuevamente

— Está bien, yo iré a recostarme amor – respondió Minato sin voltear a ver a Kushina.

— Descansa cariño – fue lo último que dijo Kushina mientras bajaba.

Minato solo entró a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se acostó en la cama, quedando profundamente dormido, satisfecho por haber recibido un ascenso maravilloso en su trabajo. Kushina, por otro lado, fue a la cocina por su vaso con agua, y una vez que terminó de beber se quedó un rato en la sala, prendió el televisor y miró por un rato un programa de concursos que pasaban muy tarde en la madrugada. Después de un rato, la mujer se aburrió de dicho programa y entonces regresó a su habitación sin apagar la televisión. Subió nuevamente las escaleras, entró a su habitación, se cambió su ropa por una bata de noche semitransparente muy sexy color negro, buscó un par de objetos en su mesa de noche los cuales estaban escondidos muy bien y bajó rápidamente sin hacer ningún ruido. Ya de nuevo en la sala, Kushina puso los objetos en el sofá, dichos artículos eran nada más y nada menos que una película porno y un dildo muy grande, aunque no tan grande como el fabuloso pene de su hijo.

La Uzumaki colocó la película en su reproductor y casi enseguida inició la película de forma muy estándar: El típico chico que llega a limpiar la piscina y la ama de casa se encuentra sola, mientras el esposo iba al trabajo; ya una vez que la pareja empezó con la acción, Kushina agarró el dildo y empezó a lamerlo solo para lubricarlo. Paso un momento y la pelirroja comenzó a frotarlo contra sus labios vaginales y de un momento a otro empezó a insertarlo lentamente, imaginando que era el pene de su hijo.

Kushina Uzumaki oficialmente era una mujer sexualmente insatisfecha. Minato en vez de darle atención a su esposa, se enfocaba más en su trabajo y en conseguir el ascenso en la compañía, a lo que le hacía ignorarla mucho tiempo. Por ese motivo, ella estaba al borde de la desesperación ya que al ser una mujer muy hermosa, se frustraba que su esposo no la atendiera sexualmente y su encuentro accidental con su hijo le hizo volver a despertar ese instinto erótico que estaba muy escondido dentro de su alma. Kushina se encontraba masturbando de manera frenética, sacaba y metía el dildo rápidamente, tratando de emular a su hijo que la penetraba frente a sus amigos, aunque no se comparaba en absoluto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naruto, Hinata se despertó en los brazos de su novio con mucha sed y de forma lenta se liberó del agarre de su novio. Ella se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación completamente desnuda y pegajosa por el semen de su novio, pensando que los padres del chico estaban en su propia habitación durmiendo, decidió salir de forma tranquila. Abrió la puerta muy despacio y bajó por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y justo cuando la sala entró en su campo de visión, vio a una mujer pelirroja muy bonita y de apariencia muy joven, masturbándose mientras se reproducía en la pantalla una película pornográfica y susurraba el nombre de Naruto. La chica estaba impávida y seguía viendo como Kushina agarraba el dildo y se daba placer, mientras seguía viendo la película, la cual ya estaba llegando a su fin, pues el hombre estaba masturbándose frente a la ama de casa que se encontraba de rodillas frente a él y se venía en ella, recordando a su hijo hacer esta misma escena antes de que empezara su fiesta.

— Naruto, me vengo – ahogaba la mujer su orgasmo para no ser escuchada y después se vino en el sofá, mojándolo completamente donde estaba sentada.

La mujer se sacó el dildo y lo dejo caer en el suelo, mientras se relajaba en el sofá muy satisfecha. Hinata quería retirarse lentamente del lugar, pero se tropezó de forma torpe.

— ¡Auch! – gritó Hinata y enseguida tapó su boca para intentar suprimir su grito, pero esto fue escuchado por Kushina

La mujer volteó rápidamente muy espantada creyendo que era su marido, pero vio a una hermosa joven detrás de ella completamente desnuda. Ella se sonrojó instantáneamente y se paró rápido tratando de cubrirse sus pechos y vagina con su brazo y manos, mientras Hinata por instinto hizo lo mismo. Después de un momento incómodo, Kushina decidió romper el silencio con la chica.

— Mmmm, ho-hola. M-Mucho gusto, soy Kushina la madre de Naruto – se presentó la pelirroja mientras extendía su brazo para saludar a la peli azul

Hinata al ver a la ahora identificada mujer como la madre de su novio ya no le importaba el estar desnuda frente a ella y extendió su brazo para saludarla.

— M-Mucho gusto señora m-me llamo HI-Hinata Hy-Hyuga – saludó la chica muy nerviosa soltando su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

— Supongo por el estado en el que te encuentras y dónde te vi mientras dormías eres la novia de mi hijo ¿verdad? – preguntó Kushina mientras se sentaba y le ofrecía el asiento de al lado a Hinata

— A-Así es señora – respondió Hinata mientras caminaba al sofá a sentarse a lado de Kushina - ¿Entonces nos vio a su hijo y a mí? – la chica jugaba con sus manos entre sus piernas

— Sí. Mi esposo y yo llegamos no hace mucho y fui a la habitación de mi hijo para ver si estaba despierto y preguntarle como estuvo su fiesta. Pero al entrar los vi a los dos muy acurrucados y cómodos, tanto que me dio mucha envidia para serte sincera – confesó Kushina celosa de ver a su hijo abrazar a otra mujer

— ¿Y-Y no está molesta por habernos visto así?

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Mi hijo es un hombre adulto y él puede hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando asuma la responsabilidad de sus acciones - le respondió la sexy pelirroja ansiosa por volver a sus actividades nocturnas

— Ya veo señora, pero tengo un problema con usted – mencionó Hinata un poco molesta.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

— Usted está tratando de quitarme a mi novio de la peor forma. Él me dijo todo sobre lo que ocurrió con los dos y entiendo que lo va a hacer de nuevo – se quejó la peli azul

— Mi pequeña, yo no sabía que mi hijo tenía novia y sé que está mal que lo haga con Naruto, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar me entenderías – señaló la mujer

Kushina le contó la terrible crisis matrimonial y la terrible desesperación que la obligó a hacer ese acto pecaminoso.

— Entiendo que se sienta así, pero no puedo permitir esto. No es correcto – decía nerviosa la chica menor

— Si es así, no dejaré que estés con mi bebé. Estoy desesperada y no quiero que se vaya de mi lado – le advirtió la pelirroja.

— Naruto me ama y soy mucho más joven, tengo más que ofrecerle que usted – le respondió la chica

Ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos y Kushina se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy egoísta.

— Tienes razón, estoy arrastrando a mi bebé en esto y no quiero perder a otro hijo – susurró la Uzumaki muy triste

— ¿De qué habla, señora? – preguntó muy sorprendida la peli azul

— Puedes llamarme Kushina. Y no deseo hablar de eso – contestó la Uzumaki mientras se volteaba sin decir más

La chica se paró a ver a la mujer y la veía mirando una foto de Naruto con una niña muy hermosa muy similar a él.

— Ella me odia por no saberla entender hasta ahora. Yo no merezco arrastrar a mi niño en mis estupideces – decía muy deprimida la Uzumaki

Hinata tenía un corazón de pollo y abrazó a la mujer, llevándola a sus generosos pechos. Kushina sollozó un rato y después de varios minutos terminó de llorar.

— Lo siento Kushina, usted ama mucho a Naruto y yo también soy muy egoísta. La entiendo bien, hay muchas chicas de la escuela que les gusta a mi novio y yo estoy al tanto – mencionó la Hyuga al respecto

La señora recuperó la compostura mejorando un poco su estado de ánimo.

— Hinata, vamos a tomar un baño. No debes dormir batida de semen – le propuso la mujer mayor

— Primero quiero un vaso de agua – pidió la Hyuga con una sonrisa.

Después de que Hinata bebió su vaso de agua, ambas mujeres tomaron una ducha juntas. La adolescente estaba muy nerviosa porque había terminado en esta situación con la madre de su novio y con la que la había engañado.

— Me gustas mucho como novia para mi bebé – admitió la pelirroja con una sonrisa

— ¿Habla en serio? - preguntó la chica asombrada

— Por supuesto, Naruto es una persona muy inteligente para elegir a la persona correcta

La mujer empezaba a lavar la sexy espalda de Hinata y esta se hallaba muy sonrojada porque la única persona que había hecho eso era su madre y su hermana cuando era una niña.

— Eres tan linda, debes atraerle a los hombres y mujeres de tu escuela. Si Naruko te viera se enamoraría de ti sin remedio – mencionó muy divertida la Uzumaki

— ¿Naruko? – cuestionó muy extrañada la peli azul

— Es mi otra hija, Naruto no la menciona porque la conoce muy bien y trataría de ligarte, aunque no la culpó – explicó la mujer

— ¿Naruto tiene una hermana lesbiana?

— No es lesbiana al 100%, pero le atraen mucho más las chicas. Era una liberal descontrolada y la mandamos a un colegio de monjas hace un tiempo – contó Kushina al respecto.

La Uzumaki veía a la Hyuga en total confianza y sonrió malévolamente porque era su oportunidad de envolver a la chica para que accediera a sus deseos. Sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, Kushina empezó a manosear los enormes senos de la Hyuga.

— ¡Aaaahhh! Kushina, ¿Qué esta…? – Hinata soltó un gemido muy excitante para la peli roja

— De verdad mi hija te haría su objetivo si te viera ¿Cómo es que tienes estos melones? – preguntó la peli roja de forma pervertida

— Suélteme… por favor… – susurraba débilmente la chica.

Kushina empezó a masturbar a la peli azul, mientras seguía tocando su pecho izquierdo. La oji perla no podía zafarse del tremendo agarre de la pelirroja y jadeaba excitada ante las sensaciones sufridas.

— ¡Aaaaaah! Kushi-Kushina – gemía la peli azul

— Te haré una confesión, no voy a dejar que te lleves a mi bebé así de fácil. Me gustas para él, pero quiero que sepas como lo hice gritar mi nombre hace unas horas – le sentenció la mujer

Hinata al oír esto, intentó alejarse de su suegra, pero le fue imposible porque Kushina se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un lujurioso beso. La chica estaba anonadada ante las acciones de la mujer, pero ella era tan buenísima que despertó lo peor de su ser y entonces le regresó el beso. La Uzumaki no esperaba que ese beso se sintiera tan rico, en especial por hacerlo a una mujer, al igual que su hija. Lo más oscuro y perverso de su alma se apoderó de ella y se volvió más atrevida volviendo a tocar el cuerpo de Hinata poco a poco, masajeando uno de sus pechos y su trasero con ambas manos. La adolescente tampoco se quedó quieta y llevo sus manos al trasero de Kushina para empezar a apretarlo.

— ¡K-Kushina, aaaahhhh! – fue todo lo que dijo Hinata mientras soltaba amplios y lujuriosos gemidos

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Pequeña Hinata! Eres tan sexy, dime una cosa ¿Qué se siente haber sido cogida por mi hijo? – preguntó Kushina muy curiosa y frotando su vagina con la pierna suave de su amante

— Fue maravilloso, el pene de Naruto es algo imposible de describir – confesaba Hinata excitada mientras tomaba más aire

Ambas mujeres olvidaron todo y se besaban, mientras se daban un intenso placer. Ellas se frotaban con una de las piernas de la otra y así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que no pudieron más.

— ¡Hinata, no puedo más! – advirtió Kushina en su límite.

— ¡Me vengo, me vengo! – exclamó Hinata alcanzando el clímax

Ambas mujeres tuvieron un potente orgasmo simultáneo y respiraban profundamente abrazándose, mientras que el agua caía sobre sus sudados cuerpos.

— Santo cielo, esto es lo que le gusta a Naruko entonces. Ahora la entiendo mejor – susurró la pelirroja muy satisfecha y como si hubiera tenido una epifanía.

— Fue tan maravilloso, no puedo creer que engañé a Naruto – dijo muy turbada la Hyuga al recuperar la cordura

— No te preocupes, ahora están a mano, en serio – le mencionó la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica

— Es cierto, ya no puedo reclamarle eso – sonrió Hinata ante la ironía

— Hay que terminar de bañarnos o nos pueden descubrir – finalizó la conversación la Uzumaki

Ambas se limpiaron sus cuerpos con la ducha y luego se secaron con una toalla. Las dos se pusieron una bata y caminaron para llegar al cuarto de Naruto, o en ese momento la peli azul se desnudó otra vez para dormir con su novio.

— Hinata, ve con mi niño y duérmete, es hora de descansar – habló la Uzumaki mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la oji perla – Hablaremos mañana de lo que hicimos esta noche – se despidió Kushina mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Hinata-

— Buenas noches, que descanse – le dijo la oji perla a Kushina mientras entraba a su habitación

La chica se quedó un momento pegada a la puerta, mientras recordaba lo que hizo con su suegra en la ducha y se sonrojó toda, cubriendo su cara con sus manos y se movía descontroladamente.

— N-No puedo creer que yo haya hecho eso con la madre de Naruto. Lo peor de todo es que me encantó – susurró Hinata muy ruborizada

Entro a la habitación de su novio para recostarse a su lado y aferrarse a su cuerpo desnudo mientras el sueño la tomaba por completo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota extra:**

 **Hola compañeros. Tengo muchas cosas que agradecer. Primero que nada a Crimson Dragon VIRUS, quien me permitio adoptar esta historia, la cual ha obtenido un total de 51 seguidores. ¡Increible!**

 **Segundo, quiero agradecer a mi amigo y maestro Javier Pozos que me esta ayudando con la re-edicion de los capitulos y a ponerle un toque mas sereno y mucho mas pervertido. Yo tambien estoy mejorando.**

 **Tercero, pero no menos importante, a ustedes los lectores que siguen esta historia. Me siento muy bien que les gusten los nuevos retoques que le damos a la historia.**

 **Ahora, respondiendo algunas dudas que llegaron en los reviews: Si, seguira con la misma idea que tenia Crimson, con las mismas chicas. Si, se agregaran mas y no se quitara ninguna chica, pues todas son gran parte de la historia. Dejare abajo una lista de las chicas que ya estaban contempladas, el rol que llevara cada una, como se uniran al Harem. Luego agregaremos las que tenemos contempladas para despues. Si quieren que otra mas se agregue que no hayamos incluido, dejen sus ideas y sugerencias.**

 **Sin mas, les agradezco su apoyo. Los invito a leer las historias de Javier Pozos, las cuales son interesantes y pervertidas, pero muy buenas. Las historias de Crimson Dragon VIRUS que son las mejores que he leido. Y tambien las mias, que tal ves no tengan nada de perversion (perdon por eso) pero tienen buenas ideas, tramas y romance.**

 **Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen dia.**

* * *

 **Lista de Chicas confirmadas y grupo al que pertenecen en el Harem:**

 **Kushina: Lider**

 **Hinata: Segunda al mando**

 **Ino: Grupo de jovenes**

 **Karin: Grupo de Jovenes**

 **Hanabi: Grupo de Lolis**

 **Mikoto: Grupo de Milfs**

 **Lista de Chicas nuevas confirmadas, como entraran al Harem y lugar dentro de el:**

 **Naruko: Grupo de jovenes, ?**

 **Moegi: Grupo de Lolis, Hanabi la introducira**

 **Hana Hyuga: Grupo de Milfs, atrapa a Hinata y Naruto en el acto**

 **Mei Terumi: Grupo de Maduras, Seduce a Naruto en su casa**

 **Tsunade Senju: Grupo de Maduras, Directora, Seduce a Naruto en la escuela**

 **Tenten: Grupo de Jovenes, Rival de amores con Naruto, sometida por Naruto y Hinata**

 **Samui: Grupo de Maduras, Maestra de clase de Natacion, seduce a Naruto**

 **Posibles candidatas al Harem (dejen en los comentarios como deberian entrar al Harem y que otras chicas debemos agregar. Sakura queda prohibida):**

 **Anko**

 **Kurenai**

 **Tayuya**


	3. 3- Una Gran Idea

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

 **Capítulo 3: Una gran dia y reuniendo a la familia**

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Uzumaki, Minato se había levantado temprano para irse al trabajo. Para el colmo de Kushina, su marido como vicepresidente de la empresa tenía que ir a trabajar los domingos, por lo que se levantó para preparar el desayuno y comer juntos ya que sería de las pocas veces que pasarían tiempo como matrimonio a partir de ahora. El rubio terminó de comer y rápidamente se cambió de ropa por algo más formal y partió rumbo al trabajo que le costaría muy caro todo. Su esposa, por otro lado, fue a despertar a la pareja que se encontraba todavía durmiendo en el segundo piso. Hinata se estaba despertando lentamente y no sabía era que cierto rubio estaba acostado frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Esto provocó que Hinata se sonrojara y se sorprendiera mucho al respecto.

— Buenos días, preciosa – dijo Naruto con mucha confianza mientras se acercaba para darle un tierno beso en la frente a su novia, quien se puso más roja y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas – Vamos a tomar un baño Hinata, estamos muy pegajosos

Los dos se pararon completamente desnudos y se fueron al baño besando ligeramente, pero antes pudieran entrar la puerta del cuarto se abrió solo para ver entrar a Kushina, la cual se sorprendió de ver a Naruto y su novia despiertos y sin nada de ropa.

— Muy bien jovencitos, tomen un baño y bajen a desayunar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – les ordenó Kushina muy sonrojada de ver a su hijo desnudo y su amante de anoche, mientras recordaba la maravillosas sensaciones placenteras que tuvo con ambos

La hermosa pelirroja salió rápidamente del cuarto para dejar a la pareja tomar su ducha. Ya en el baño, Naruto vio inclinarse desde atrás a Hinata que recogía un jabón tirado y él quería simplemente tomarla ahí mismo, pero como su madre los esperaba decidió solo frotarle su trasero, a lo cual la oji perla dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresiva acción del oji azul.

— Naruto, no hagas eso por favor, tenemos que apurarnos, tu madre nos espera abajo – le recordó Hinata mientras fingía enfado contra su novio

El Uzumaki solo vio las acciones de su novia, se acercó a ella lentamente, la abrazó de forma sobreprotectora y le dio un beso.

— De acuerdo, vamos a bañarnos – aceptó el chico empujando levemente a Hinata para que se metiera a la bañera

Naruto abrió la llave para que esta se empezara a llenar, se sentó en un extremo de la bañera y luego le indico a Hinata que se sentara de espaldas frente a él. Ella accedió y se posó frente a él, el chico la abrazó y solo esperaron a que la bañera estuviera llena al nivel adecuado. Pasó un tiempo y el rubio cerró la llave del agua para poder relajarse junto a su novia. El adolescente entonces comenzó a frotar suavemente el cuerpo de su pareja para quitarle lo pegajoso de su espalda y aprovechar el momento para tocar un poco su erótico cuerpo, haciendo gemir a la peli azul por el manoseo del sujeto.

— Aaahhh Naruto, eso se siente tan bien – gemía Hinata al sentir el toque de su novio por sus pechos o vagina

Así siguieron por un momento más y entonces la Hyuga se volteó para besar al Uzumaki en la boca. Entonces, ella se quedó de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a frotar el cuerpo del chico insaciable para regresarle el favor de que la había limpiado. Esta comenzó a frotar su pecho, luego siguió por sus brazos, comenzó con el estómago y entonces bajo más. Debido a la excitación de momento, Hinata estaba más atrevida de lo normal, por lo que agarró el pene de Naruto y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo, provocándole una potente erección al rubio. La peli azul masturbaba lentamente a Naruto y con su otra mano agarró sus testículos para masajearlos.

— Hinata, eres muy buena, ¿Dónde aprendiste esto? – dijo Naruto sin poder contener el placer provocado por su novia

— L-Lo aprendí de una revista erótica, Na-Naruto. ¿De verdad te gusta? – preguntaba Hinata sonrojada y sin parar sus acciones

— S-Sí, Hinata. Tú técnica es in-increíble – gemía el rubio con mucho placer

Hinata siguió por un momento más hasta que Naruto se vino y eyaculó bastante dentro de la tina. Cuando el sujeto se recuperó, drenó la tina rápidamente y entonces abrió la llave de la regadera para terminar su baño con Hinata. Una vez limpios, ambos adolecentes se vistieron. Naruto se puso una simple camiseta y shorts y Hinata tenían una mini blusa negra y un mini short pescador de mezclilla.

— ¡Ya bajen a comer! – se escuchó la voz de Kushina desde el comedor.

— ¡Ya vamos!

— Mi amor, ¿de dónde sacaste ropa de mi talla? – preguntó la chica curiosa

— Luego te explico – suspiró el Uzumaki porque tenía que revelar algo muy importante al respecto

Hinata recordó una foto de una niña rubia de la edad de Naruto y pensó que podría hacer pertenecer a ella. Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la cocina para encontrarse con Kushina. La mujer se encontraba preparando el desayuno para la pareja, huevos y pan tostado con jugo de frutas. Su hijo solo podía oler a lo lejos y empezar a saborear la comida. Hinata por su parte estaba completamente roja por las actividades nocturnas que hizo con la pelirroja frente a ella.

— Muy bien, chicos ¿Me quieren explicar porque estaban los dos completamente desnudos el día de hoy? – preguntó Kushina mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus caderas y se inclinaba levemente hacia delante

Naruto se quedó completamente quieto tratando de pensar una respuesta muy ingeniosa, pero Hinata se le adelantó y respondió inesperadamente.

— Kushina, en realidad su hijo y yo tuvimos sexo anoche – confesó Hinata de forma callada, pero aun así fue escuchado por los demás

Naruto solo se sorprendió al escuchar a Hinata llamar a su madre por su nombre y alzó la ceja porque algo olía a gato encerrado.

— Hinata, ¿cómo es que sabes el nombre de mi madre? Nunca te la he presentado – preguntó el sujeto muy confundido

— Mi pequeño inocente – reía Kushina por la pregunta de su hijo – a decir verdad, Hinata y yo nos conocimos anoche, pues ella bajó a la cocina y yo me encontraba en la sala haciéndome cargo de unos asuntos – mintió la Uzumaki recordando lo que estaba haciendo cuando la hermosa adolescente la sorprendió

— ¿Qué asuntos, mamá? – la pregunta del rubio, puso nerviosa a las chicas

— B-Bueno, Naruto. Y-yo estaba en la sala sola y tu papá se había ido a dormir. Después de un rato subí para cambiarme y buscar un par de objetos, pero Hinata me vio con dichos objetos – las palabras nerviosas de la peli roja, hicieron sospechar al rubio

— No es verdad, yo encontré a tu mamá haciendo cosas indecentes mientras miraba una película – confesó Hinata muy roja y tapándose la cara

Naruto estaba tratando de conectar lo que habían dicho ambas mujeres y llegó a una perturbadora conclusión.

— ¿Mamá…acaso…te…estabas masturbando? – preguntó el adolecente entre pausas y muy consternado

Kushina solo se puso tan roja como un tomate y asintió su cabeza. El sujeto tan solo con ver la acción de su madre e imaginar lo que hizo la noche anterior frente a su novia lo sonrojó y su pene se puso ligeramente duro. Su madre notó la entrepierna de su hijo y solo pensaba en llevarlo contra el suelo y bajar su short. Ella fue sacada de su pensamiento al ver a Naruto sentarse a desayunar junto a Hinata, por lo que hizo lo mismo para seguir interrogándolos.

— Bueno hijo, ya que sabes qué pasó con Hinata y conmigo. Cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo su noche? Y no hablo sobre la fiesta – preguntó Kushina mientras sonreía mirando a la pareja

Ambos empezaban a contar todo lo que había sucedido con su primera vez y Kushina escuchaba atentamente, mientras se imaginaba que Naruto le hacía eso. Cuando el rubio terminó de platicar de eso, se puso a pensar un momento había algo que le hacía falta saber: Lo que hicieron su madre y Hinata después de que fuera sorprendida con su "asunto".

— Mamá, hay algo que no logró digerir en todo esto. Si Hinata te descubrió mientras estabas ocupada, no creo que simplemente dejaras de hacerlo y solo hablaras con ella nada más, ¿qué más ocurrió anoche? – pregunto su hijo en busca de respuestas satisfactorias

— Eh, hi-hijo. Te juro q-que no pasó n-nada – respondió Kushina tartamudeando y muy nerviosa ante el asunto

— ¿Hinata? – preguntó Naruto a la joven la cual simplemente se sonrojó

— ¡Tumamáyyotuvimossexoenelbañoymegustómucho! – confesó rápidamente Hinata para luego esconderse debajo de la mesa

Kushina solo llevó su mano a la cabeza en decepción a la discreción de Hinata y Naruto simplemente quedó atolondrado, por lo que sucedió con su madre y su novia.

— ¡Yo lo hice con mi mamá y te juré que no iba a hacerlo más con ella porque te amo! ¡Y ahora me dices que te la cogiste un rato después de eso! – exclamó muy molesto el chico

— Kushina es muy buena, no sé qué me pasó y ahora entiendo porque tuviste sexo con ella – decía muy apenada su novia

— Hijo, a Hinata y a mí en realidad nos encantó lo que hiciste con nosotras. No te enojes con ella, yo prácticamente la obligué a todo, es una chica muy tierna y dulce y pienso que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que nos sucedió anoche-propuso la mujer tranquilizando al oji azul

— Ay mamá. Yo amo profundamente a Hinata como a nadie más, pero hasta que pasó lo nuestro me di cuenta que también te amo, no solo como mi madre sino también como una mujer – suspiró Naruto tratando de asimilar todo lo escuchado y pensando en una solución viable

En ese momento, Hinata pensó en algo que podría solucionar todo que nadie se esperaba que saliera de su boca.

— ¿Y q-qué tal si c-c-compartimos a Naruto? – fue todo lo que preguntó Hinata muy tímidamente

— ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo madre e hijo que veían muy sorprendidos a la chica.

— ¿Hi-Hinata, estás segura de eso? – preguntó Naruto todavía procesando lo que dijo su novia

— Estoy de acuerdo, esa pregunta no se puede tomar a la ligera – mencionó la oji violeta mirando fijamente a Naruto

— Así es, tanto usted como yo disfrutamos el enorme pene de Naruto. Yo pienso que debería ser compartido entre nosotras o más mujeres – propuso Hinata a los Uzumaki

— ¿Entonces estás diciendo que mi hijo debería tener un harem?-cuestionó Kushina muy consternada, y Naruto estaba muy interesado en el plan de su novia-Aunque es una propuesta interesante, pienso que solo debería quedarse con nosotras dos-opinó la Uzumaki no queriendo compartir a su hijo y seguir disfrutándolo

— Mamá, pienso que Hinata tiene razón – dijo Naruto apoyando a su novia por sus propias razones

— Como usted sabe, Naruto tiene una resistencia sobrehumana y pienso que nosotras dos no seremos suficientes para poder satisfacerlo. Deberíamos buscar candidatas óptimas para que se unan a nosotros – dijo la adolescente ya sentada en la silla

— Está bien, está bien, lo haremos. Terminen de desayunar para que platiquemos bien a quien podemos incluir – les dijo la pelirroja yendo a hacer el quehacer de la casa

— De acuerdo – asintieron los dos adolescentes mientras seguían comiendo

La Uzumaki empezó a hacer el quehacer de la casa y Naruto platicaba a su novia de otras cosas con respecto a la escuela y sus vidas cotidianas. El ama de casa llegó al baño y empezó a llenar su bañera, se desvistió y se metió a la bañera sin preocupación alguna. Naruto tocó la puerta para avisar de su presencia y su madre no respondió, por lo que entró. Ninguno de los dos vieron a la mujer y entonces el rubio entró al baño, solo para ver a su madre completamente desnuda relajándose en su bañera. El Uzumaki, al contemplar esa sensacional vista, tuvo una enorme erección. Kushina solo vio entrar a su hijo y vio cómo su pene estaba completamente erecto, por lo que sacó su mano de la bañera y la movió, señalando que se acercara. Naruto rápidamente se desnudó y se paró a un lado de la bañera, mientras que su madre llevó su mano al pene de su hijo y comenzó a masajearlo, al mismo tiempo que con la otra le apretaba los testículos suavemente.

Antes de que todo eso pasara, Hinata vio a Naruto entrar al baño y entonces ella entró por otra puerta la cual era un gran armario. Al no ver a Kushina ahí salió inmediatamente y entonces vio a Naruto completamente desnudo y en la bañera a la mujer mientras le hacía algo a su novio. Ya que se dio una idea de lo que estaban haciendo, discretamente se desvistió para luego entrar al baño de nuevo. El rubio sintió un par de increíbles senos y un par de brazos abrazarlo para después masajear su fornido tórax y lentamente bajar por su estómago y terminar en su pene para comenzarle a dar sexo oral junto a Kushina. El rubio volteó para ver a su novia y solo pudo dejarse llevar por el placer. El Uzumaki no pudo resistir más y eyaculó en la boca de su madre, pero esta no pudo contener más semen y el resto de la carga la cubrió completamente. Entonces, Hinata al ver a Naruto eyaculando, rápidamente lo volteó para recibir un poco de la caliente semilla de su novio, se arrodilló y abrió su boca para recibirlo, la cual terminó cubriendo a la chica completamente.

Una vez que terminó, ambos jóvenes se metieron en la gran bañera con Kushina. Drenaron el agua la cual ya estaba mezclada con el semen del rubio, pero en vez de llenarla nuevamente para tomar un baño decidieron usarla para otro propósito. Colocaron al Uzumaki en un extremo de la bañera y, mientras que las dos mujeres gateaban hasta él, Hinata subió a las piernas de Naruto haciendo que su trasero estuviera en contacto con su pene. La pelirroja se quedó abajo mientras lamía el pene de su hijo y la peli azul acariciaba el atlético pecho de Naruto mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Ahora Kushina lamía el pene, mientras que con una mano jugaba con su clítoris. Entonces, el chico llevó una de sus manos al trasero de Hinata para entonces meter uno de sus dedos en su ano. La chica solo pudo gemir ante la súbita acción de Naruto, el rápidamente metía y sacaba su dedo iniciando una leve sesión anal. Mientras tanto, Kushina empezó a meter el pene en su boca dándole gran placer a su hijo, al mismo tiempo que este comenzó a chupar los pezones de Hinata mientras llevaba su mano a su clítoris y empezaba a frotarlo lentamente.

El muchacho, después de un rato, cambió de posición a las dos chicas, acostándolas juntas a ambas en la bañera. Él se colocó atrás de su madre y empezó a frotar su pene en su vagina y con su mano derecha también frotaba la vagina de su novia. El chico se inclinó para besar a su madre de forma lujuriosa, sin dejar de frotar su pene y mano en ambas chicas. Entonces se separó de su madre dejando una hilera de saliva. Bajó lentamente por todo su cuerpo dejando pequeños besos en sus pechos y vientre. Hizo lo mismo con su novia dándole un apasionado y lujurioso beso, para después pasar por sus pechos y vientre. Al final termino lamiendo su vagina solo unos instantes, lo que le provocó un intenso orgasmo y se vino en la cara de Naruto. Él simplemente tragó el delicioso néctar de su novia y Hinata se quedó dormida por el placer que le provocó su amante, por lo que se alejó de ella para concentrarse en su madre.

El sujeto la cambió de posición, poniéndola en cuatro y se puso encima de la inconsciente Hinata y empezó a ser penetrada por su hijo. Como estaba ligeramente mojada por ser frotada con el pene del rubio, este entró más fácilmente dentro de su madre y Naruto le dio un par de nalgadas a su amante. Ella gimió muy intensamente al ser azotada de esa forma, haciendo que se viniera y cuando el rubio terminó de darle nalgadas a su madre, decidió jugar con su ano y llevó dos dedos al ano de Kushina y rápidamente los insertó.

— ¡Aaaaaaaah, cariño! ¡Eso se siente muy bien! ¡Sigue penetrando mis dos entradas! – los gemidos de placer de Kushina eran cada vez más fuertes y excitantes – ¡Por favor, no pares! ¡Por lo que más quieras!

Entonces de la nada, la Uzumaki tuvo más placer debido a que Hinata se había despertado y empezó a chupar, morder y pellizcar los pezones que tenía frente a ella. La mujer bajó su cabeza y besó a la adolescente de forma apasionada, no sin antes alejarla de sus enormes pechos y empezar jugar el mismo juego por lo que ella mordía uno de los pezones de la oji perla, mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba. El chico siguió con la penetración vaginal, mientras sacaba sus dedos de su madre para darle 5 nalgadas más y cuando dio la sexta, pudo sentir la inminente sensación de un orgasmo, y le avisó a su madre.

— Mamá, estoy a punto de venirme ¿Dónde lo quieres? – preguntó Naruto en su límite

— ¡Dentro de mí, cariño! ¡Termina dentro de mí, quiero sentir tu espeso semen en mi interior! – le indicó Kushina alejándose de Hinata, la cual aprovechó para ahora atacar sus pechos, mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con su vagina

— De acuerdo, mamá – fue todo lo que dijo Naruto para penetrarla una última vez y liberar su caliente semen dentro de ella

Naruto liberó una gran carga semen dentro del interior Kushina y luego sacó su pene solo para seguir eyaculando y cubrir la espalda de su madre con más semen. Después de unos segundos más del orgasmo, el rubio se sentó en la bañera y la madre cayó rendida a un lado de la oji perla. La peli azul aprovechó para levantarse y darle un último beso a la pelirroja, solo para ir a donde estaba Naruto. Gateó hasta su novio, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su pene y comenzó a chuparlo para intentar sacarle algún último rastro de semen. Naruto simplemente no pudo resistir más y su pene tuvo una erección nuevamente, dejando sorprendida a la chica por la resistencia que tenía su novio. Fue entonces que Hinata se puso en cuatro sobre Kushina, solo para sentir como era invadida de la misma forma que la pelirroja. El Uzumaki no pudo resistir más y fue detrás de su amante para frotar un rato su pene en sus labios vaginales y finalmente fue penetrada. Gracias al orgasmo que tuvo anteriormente, también fue fácilmente estocada y no podía parar de gemir una y otra vez.

— ¡Aaahhh, Na-Naruto! ¡Aaahhh n-no pares po-por favor! Me haces, aaahhh sentir muy bien ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! – exclamó Hinata entre gemidos solo para dar uno último muy fuerte

Ese gemido fue tan fuerte que cierta vecina de largo cabello castaño rojizo no pudo evitar escuchar, mientras salía de su casa alertándola de las actividades mañaneras de sus vecinos, simplemente para lamer sus labios imaginando quien hacia gemir tan fuerte a la joven de voz desconocida para ella. Volviendo al baño de los Uzumaki, Hinata recibía más nalgadas de parte de su novio y Kushina despertó debido al gran gemido de parte de la tierna chica frente a ella. La pelirroja empezó a masajear uno de los pechos de la joven, además de tomar su otra mano y llevo un par de dedos a su boca para lamerlos. Una vez lubricados por la saliva llevó la mano de Hinata a su vagina para que los metiera y masturbara a la Uzumaki, al ver que la peli azul seguía con el movimiento de su mano, comenzó a besarla. Naruto seguía penetrando a su novia hasta que no pudo aguantar más y decidió liberar todo su semen dentro de ella sin preguntarle.

-Vaya cariño… sabía que eras increíble pero… nunca creí que a este punto – jadeaba Kushina al estar muy cansada y ver que Naruto seguía dando para un rato más

Kushina y Hinata seguían con su apasionada sesión hasta finalmente terminar con una hilera de saliva y semen conectándolas, fue entonces que los tres finalmente se detuvieron y descansaron, solo para poder platicar más sobre el Harem que había propuesto Hinata.

— Entonces Hinata. ¿Tienes pensado a quién agregar a este harem que propusiste? – preguntó Kushina interesada

— Por mi parte, yo tenía a algunas personas en mente. Pensaba en decirle a Ino porque siempre ha estado interesada en Naruto y desde hace tiempo sale con Sai debido a que yo empecé a ser novia de su hijo. Por un momento pensé en Sakura, pero hace tiempo tuve una conversación con ella y está enamorada perdidamente de Sasuke. En cambio, no estoy segura de Tenten porque ella me odia desde que empecé a salir con Naruto por un motivo desconocido. No sé en quien más pensar, aparte de las tres – declaró Hinata muy satisfecha

— Mmmm, ya veo. ¿Qué tal si también le dices a tu prima Karin, Naruto? Desde que sus padres murieron y decidió dejar nuestra casa para vivir sola, no la he visto animada para nada y por lo que sé, no tiene novio – mencionó Kushina recordando los tiempos en que su sobrina vivía con ellos

— Pero mamá, es mi pri… – respondió Naruto pensando sobre ello, pero luego de tener relaciones con su madre se quedó callado solo para asentir muy avergonzado

— ¿Sabes quién podría estar interesada? Yo tendría que convencerla porque me tiene confianza. Hablo de Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de tu amigo Sasuke – propuso Kushina ofreciendo a su mejor amiga a su hijo

— ¿La madre de Sasuke? ¿Qué acaso no es casada? – preguntó el Uzumaki bajando lentamente en la bañera sin meter la cabeza

— No, cariño. Su esposo murió en un accidente de auto, quedando viuda con dos hijos – explicó Kushina tristemente pensando en su amiga

— Por eso Sasuke no quiere hablar de su familia – entendió ese punto Naruto

En ese momento, Hinata se logró acordar de alguien más que aceptaría de inmediato, pero no quería decirlo pues le apenaba mucho ese asunto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Ibas a decir algo? – preguntaba Naruto ansioso por lo que quería decir su novia

— B-Bueno, estaba pensando en mi he-hermana Hanabi, es menor de edad pero desde que le presenté a Naruto a mis padres y a ella, se obsesionó con él completamente, ansiosa de cuando Naruto iba a nuestra casa a cenar o a ver alguna película – mencionó la Hyuga completamente avergonzada

— ¿La divertida y pequeña Hanabi? Eso explica que cada vez que voy a tu casa siempre está pegada con nosotros – mencionó Naruto recordando a la sexy castaña

— Bien, entonces tu hermanita está dentro – afirmó Kushina sorprendida por la sugerencia de Hinata

— Ahora yo daré mis sugerencias. ¿Qué tal la directora de la universidad, Tsunade Senju? – comentó Naruto tratando de tener presencia en la conversación

— Oh, que interesante. Yo conozco a la maestra Tsunade, ella fue mi maestra en la universidad – comentó Kushina emocionada cuando recordaba sus años en la misma escuela de su hijo

— Vaya, sí que son muchas mujeres las que están sugiriendo – dijo Hinata quedando corta con las propuestas

— Mamá, ¿qué tal la vecina Mei Terumi? Ella es soltera – sugirió el rubio muy interesado por la sexy pelirroja con ganas de hacerla suya

— Cierto Mei, sí ella. Por alguna razón, nunca ha podido mantener un relación seria por mucho tiempo, es una buena idea cariño – respondió Kushina algo interesada en relacionarse más con la mujer

— No puedo pensar en nadie más, Naruto – dijo Hinata tratando de contemplar a alguien más

— Mmmmm, yo tampoco cariño – respondió Kushina muy dudosa

— Yo tengo en mente dos personas más: Tayuyá y Naruko – dio a conocer Naruto sorpresivamente a las dos mujeres

— ¿Tú prima mayor y tú hermana? Eso sí me deja sorprendida – confesó la pelirroja muy sorprendida

— ¿La chica rubia de la foto es tu hermana? – preguntó Hinata interesada

— Sí, no quería hablarte de ella porque es muy peligrosa. Muchas veces se acuesta con las chicas que yo le presento y no dudo en que lo haría contigo. Ahora que haremos esto, ya no tengo problemas en hacer algo de hermanos gemelos – mencionó Naruto al respecto un poco nervioso

— El año escolar de tu hermana está por terminar, ella estaba en preparatoria porque reprobó el año debido a que se saltaba las clases. Ahora que salga de la escuela de monjas, se integrará a nosotras – informó Kushina muy interesada en reconciliarse con su niña preciosa

— Yo hablaré con Naruko sobre esto, a mí me tiene más confianza y aceptará de inmediato – dijo el rubio a las mujeres

— ¿Y qué tal tu prima Tayuyá? – recordó Hinata a la otra chica

— Naruto, ella huyó de casa de su padre porque es un hombre muy violento y no sabemos dónde está ahora – le recordó Kushina muy intrigada por ese asunto

— Bien, no se los quería decir, pero esto lo amerita. Hace tiempo que tengo contacto con Tayuyá – confesó el rubio con un suspiro

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó la pelirroja muy consternada y preocupada

— Ella me hizo jurar no hacerlo. No sé dónde vive, pero tengo su teléfono y ella me busca cuando quiere mi compañía – explicó el rubio al respecto

— Habla con ella y trata de hacer que venga a vivir con nosotros, o que vaya a visitarnos sin miedo – le pidió la mujer muy preocupada por la única hija de su hermana mayor fallecida

— Eso haré, mamá

— Bueno, por ahora tratemos de persuadir a estas chicas, después veremos cómo hacer funcionar esto – finalizó Kushina el asunto

— De acuerdo mamá. Bueno, por más que quiera quedarme con ustedes, será mejor que nos demos un baño sin interrupciones para que lleve a Hinata a su casa y descansar para ir mañana a la escuela – mencionó Naruto comenzando a drenar la bañera

Las dos mujeres asintieron y Kushina abrió la llave de la regadera para poder bañarse. Después de veinte minutos, los tres salieron del baño completamente limpios, pero desnudos. La pelirroja fue a su armario por ropa, mientras que Naruto y Hinata regresaron a la habitación del rubio para que la chica se pusiera su ropa de ayer ya limpia, seca y planchada, al igual que su novio. Después, ambos muchachos bajaron y Naruto le avisó a su madre desde abajo que volvía en un momento, por lo que los dos subieron al auto del Uzumaki y se fueron a la casa de Hinata.

— Mi amor, no vayas a decirle nada a tus padres sobre esto. Solo tu hermana debe enterarse cuando todos estén durmiendo para que no nos descubran – le pidió muy preocupado el chico a su amor

— Lo sé, seré una tumba – asintió decidida la mujer

El auto se detuvo y Naruto acompañó a su novia a su casa para que no la regañaran por llegar sola. El rubio aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que ella era multimillonaria y su casa era enorme. La madre de Hinata fue la que se encargó de recibirla y el rubio la saludó educadamente.

— Buenos días, señora. Lamento que su hija se tardara mucho, pero mi madre le agradó mucho y se les fue el tiempo platicando – dijo el Uzumaki muy sonriente

— Son mujeres, así somos nosotras – respondió la mujer muy divertida – Soy Hana Hyuga, por cierto

— Naruto Uzumaki para servirle y complacerle – dijo el rubio de forma respetuosa

— _Pero que chico tan apuesto. Se nota que mi hija tiene buen gusto_ – pensaba muy nerviosa la mujer mayor

— _Ella es idéntica a Hinata y además es muy hermosa y sexy. Tal vez ella pueda ser parte de mi Harem, pero necesito hacer bien mis movimientos_ – pensó Naruto por su parte

— Naruto, descansa porque mañana hay escuela. Se cuidadoso al regresar a casa – se despidió Hinata de su novio

— Adiós, mi amor

Naruto le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia para dirigirse a su auto y volver a su casa. Al llegar, encontró a su madre dormida en su habitación debido al cansancio de hacerle el amor repetidas veces en el día, así que él decidió ir a su habitación y descansar un poco. El Uzumaki se recostó en su cama y reviso su celular, recordando el detalle de hablarle a Naruko y Tayuyá, así que decidió hacerlo de una vez. En un barrio de mala muerte, una bella pelirroja rebelde vivía rodeada de la peor clase de gente que podría haber en una comunidad. Un pequeño e incómodo condominio era el hogar de una descarriada Tayuyá Uzumaki, quien había desaparecido del contacto de su familia, excepto de su primo rubio.

— Tayuyá, ven a la cama – le dijo una mujer de pelo negro desnuda

— Creo que hay que aprovechar nuestro momento a solas, Kin – sonrió la pelirroja la cual se quitaba su bata, revelando su cuerpo también desnudo

Tayuyá vivía con una compañera y amiga de una banda que se autodenominaba "La Banda del Sonido". La chica se llamaba Kin Tsuchi y era una amiga con beneficios de la Uzumaki, puesto era la única que le inspiraba confianza del grupo de delincuentes. La pelirroja fue a la cama a besar a su amante y comenzaron a toquetearse, mientras cruzaban sus piernas y frotar sus vaginas unas con otras.

— Esto se siente muy rico Kin – dijo la peli roja perdida en su excitación

— ¡Tayuyá! ¡No te detengas por favor! – Kin no dejaba de gemir del placer que sentía

Mientras jugaban con sus senos, ellas se besaban de forma apasionada y acumulaban más tensión sexual al encuentro. Ahora Kin lamía golosamente uno de los pechos de Tayuyá y ella manoseaba el trasero de su pareja.

— ¡Aaahhh, Tayuyá! – exclamaba la pelinegra al aire

— ¡Me vengo Kin! – Tayuyá no pudo contener

— ¡Yo también!

En ese momento, un orgasmo las invadió y se arquearon al instante. Ellas cayeron juntas en la cama y jadeaban intensamente al sentir mucho placer, aunque tenían siempre la sensación de que les hacía falta algo muy importante a esos encuentros.

— Eso fue… muy salvaje – suspiraba Tayuyá mientras encendía un cigarrillo

— Aprende a compartir querida – dijo Kin tomando el cigarrillo de su amante

— No sientes que algo nos falta para sentirnos mejor – mencionó la pelirroja muy pensativa

— Lo que nos hace falta es irnos de este asqueroso lugar - declaró la pelinegra muy segura

— ¿Y cómo le haremos? Estamos muy metidas en la banda y podrían matarnos si intentamos salirnos – declaró la Uzumaki molesta por su situación

— Me habías dicho que tienes una familia que nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos – recordó la pandillera ojinegra

— No quiero involucrarnos en mi desdicha y tampoco deseo imaginar que dirían si saben que soy bisexual – suspiró otra vez la mujer

En ese momento, el celular de Tayuyá sonó y Kin lo miró curiosa. La llamada respondía a nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, apellido que llamó su atención.

— ¿Es algún familiar tuyo? – dijo Kin viendo la foto de contacto – es muy guapo

— Mi pequeño primo, le llevo dos años. ¿Me pregunto porque me estará llamando? – dijo la Uzumaki algo nostálgica

Tayuyá contestó la llamada y comenzó a entablar una rara e interesante conversación que cambiaría la pésima vida de ambas mujeres.

— ¿Naruto? Es bueno saludarte

— Tayuyá, hace tiempo que no hablábamos. Quiero contarte algo muy importante en privado. ¿podemos reunirnos? – le dijo el rubio de forma animada

— Naruto, no es tan fácil reunirnos. Puedes decírmelo ahora mismo – le sugirió insegura la pelirroja

— Bueno, si no hay de otra. Sucede que mi novia, mi mamá y yo queremos proponerte algo muy indecoroso… y no sé cómo puedes reaccionar

— A estas alturas de mi vida, ya nada podría sorprenderme – suspiró la chica con cansancio – dime que te atormenta cariño

— Oye, pon el altavoz – le pidió Kin en voz baja – ya me dejaste con la duda

La pelirroja pandillera accedió a la petición de su amante pelinegra y empezó a escuchar la conversación que se tornaba más interesante.

— Lo primero es una confesión muy vergonzosa para mí – el rubio suspiro con pesar para contar lo sucedido – ayer y hoy tuve sexo con mi mamá y no estoy para nada arrepentido

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! – exclamaron las dos mujeres en shock

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Tayuyá, hay alguien ahí contigo?! – preguntó Naruto muy nervioso

— Si, tu tranquilo es de confianza, pero dejando eso ¡Te cogiste a mi tía Kushina! ¡No me la esperaba de ti! Yo que me apenaba de haberme cogido a Naruko hace años. Ahora estoy más tranquila y puedo dejar de fingir demencia – Tayuyá no paraba de reírse por lo que le contaba su primo

— ¿Te cogiste a Naruko? Sinceramente no estoy nada sorprendido – suspiró el rubio por las locuras de su hermana gemela

— Naruko va a enojarse porque siempre quiso quitarte la virginidad y la tía Kushina le ganó – sonreía la mujer muy divertida

— ¿Acaso tu familia está llena de locos incestuosos? – pregunto Kin muy ruborizada

— Quien sabe, por cierto Naruto, ella es Kin. Es mi mejor amiga y es una buena amante ocasional – presentó Tayuyá ya sin miedo a su compañera

— Es un gusto conocerte Kin – dijo el rubio de forma cortes

— El gusto es mío

— En fin, lo que quería platicarte es que mi mamá y yo planeamos crear un Harem para mí y quería que te nos unieras – conto el rubio sin miedo – en casa serás bien recibida y no te juzgaremos por tus acciones. Además, la familia de mi novia podría ayudarte con tu sustento pues son millonarios

— ¡Yo le entro! – pidió Kin muy interesada en la propuesta del Uzumaki

— Pero Kin, se trata de un Harem – dijo la peli roja un poco sorprendida - ¿No te sentirías incomoda con eso?

— Comparado a la asquerosa vida que he tenido, esto es mucho mejor – dijo la peli negra un poco triste – además, me has dicho que tu pequeño primo es muy gentil y amable. Y si su noviecita nos apoyara con dinero y un hogar mucho mejor, no me molestaría tener que compartirlo. Todo por una mejor vida

— Tienes razón. Naruto, me has convencido – dijo Tayuyá muy animada – después de todo, soy una mujer liberal y no niego mis deseos de hacerlo contigo. Solo te pido un poco de tiempo para atar algunos cabos sueltos

— Me parece bien Tayuyá – dijo el rubio

— Solo pido una cosa – la peli roja antes de terminar la llamada – Kin es mi mejor amiga y tal vez la única que me apoya y entiende y no pienso abandonarla. Por eso te pido que también le brindes un hogar a ella

— No tengo problema con eso, aunque ya deberías estar al tanto de las propiedades que están al nombre de mi madre y su familia – dijo el rubio – creo que una de ellas está al frente de nuestra casa y está a tu nombre y al de Karin

— ¡¿En serio?! – la peli roja estaba muy sorprendida y se puso emotiva por la noticia – yo… no lo sabia

— Aun debo hablar con Karin, pues sigue triste por la muerte de sus padres. Ella puede vivir contigo, de esta forma, estaremos toda la familia unidos como siempre debe ser

— Naruto… gracias – dijo Tayuyá muy agradecida mientras abrazaba a su amiga con cariño con unas cuantas lagrimas – arreglare todos mis pendientes y estaré lo más pronto posible en esa casa. En serio te debo una

— No tienes que agradecer nada. Le avisare a mamá en la mañana

— Adiós Naruto, en serio te quiero mucho

— Y yo a ti Tayuyá

La peli roja colgó el teléfono y se aferró con fuerza y cariño a su amante para después darle un beso por lo emocionada que estaba. Kin le correspondió el beso, pues eran muy pocas las veces que su amante peli roja se mostraba tan alegre.

— Ese pequeño rubio – dijo Tayuyá con alegría – siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme feliz, aun cuando la vida es muy dura conmigo

— ¿En serio?

— Así es. Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre llegaba borracho y me pegaba mucho o cuando una vez intentaron violarme unos malditos en la escuela por ser un poco anti social. En esos momentos, Naruto me ayudaba cuando más lo necesité como un ángel guardián, ya sea para darme un abrazo de consolación o ahuyentar a golpes a esos rufianes que iban a hacerme daño – contaba muy sonriente la chica

— Creí que odiabas a los hombres

— A la mayoría, sí. Pero Naruto es la prueba de que hay muchos que valen la pena y por ello soy bisexual. Le debo a mi primo no perder la cordura y lo quiero muchísimo, incluso al grado de enamorarme de él hace años. Una de las razones para alejarme de todos fue que no quería hacerle daño a mi querido primo por hacerle el amor, aunque no pude aguantarme con su hermana adorable y loca

— Suena a que es un hombre maravilloso – decía Kin un poco ruborizada – en serio deseo conocerlo

— Si, lo es. Solo con el estaría dispuesta a tener un hijo

— Tenemos que salir de la banda lo más pronto posible – dijo la peli negra muy convencida

— En el momento correcto, nos iremos de este horrendo lugar. Te lo garantizo – la peli roja termino la conversación con un beso lleno de pasión a su amante

Naruto termino la llamada con su prima y ahora seguía con su hermana Naruko. En otra parte del país, una linda rubia muy hermosa y con un físico muy similar al del rubio Uzumaki estaba saliendo de la ducha y se notaba que su cuerpo era tan hermoso como el de Hinata y con las mismas medidas. El celular de la chica sonaba y esta fue a contestar rápido al ver que era su hermano gemelo.

— Naruto, hace tiempo que no llamabas – dijo muy emocionada la Uzumaki.

— Lamento eso hermanita, pero dejando eso, quiero contarte algo muy importante – dijo el rubio de forma tranquila

— ¿Podemos hacer una video llamada? En serio que deseo verte de nuevo – dijo la chica un poco emocionada

— De acuerdo, solo dame un momento

Naruto colgó y tomo su laptop para iniciar su conexión y comenzaron a hablar en video, pero el chico notó que su hermana solo llevaba una toalla muy pequeña para su cuerpo.

— ¡Naruko, estás desnuda! – el rubio estaba muy sorprendido por cómo estaba su hermana

— Tú ya me has visto así muchas veces, después de todo somos gemelos – respondió la chica con un guiño pervertido

— Cierto, pero bueno, la razón de mi llamada es para contarte algo muy importante: Perdí mi virginidad ayer – le empezó a decir el rubio

Naruto empezó a contarle con sumo detalle de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y el día de hoy, dejando en tremendo shock a Naruko por lo que escuchaba

— ¡¿Tuviste sexo con mi mama y con tu novia?! – la rubia no lograba asimilar del todo la noticia

— No sé qué pasó, aún no proceso del todo lo sucedido – dijo el rubio totalmente ruborizado

— ¡Demonios! ¡Mama se me adelanto! – dijo la chica muy molesta

— ¿Es en serio? – dijo el rubio con nervios

— Siempre soñé con que me hicieras el amor y dijeras mi nombre con cada estocada que me dieras – dijo la chica con una mirada soñadora – pero ahora resulta que mi madre se me adelanto. Siempre estaba criticándome porque prefería salir con mujeres y termino igual que yo. Creo que eso explica de donde saque mi forma de ser: ambas somos un par de zorras

— Por cierto, Tayuyá me confeso que ustedes ya lo habían hecho

— Bueno, eso solo fue una fase – dijo la chica de forma pervertida – pero no niego que me gusto

— En fin, otra cosa que quería contarte, es que mi novia Hinata y mi mama quieren formar un Harem y deseo que seas parte de el por ser mi hermana gemela

— Eso sí que no me lo esperaba y mucho menos de mi madre… digo, me pides que deje que me utilices para tener sexo cuando tú quieras, a pesar de que somos hermanos…. ¡¿Dónde firmo?! – la rubia no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar

— Sabía que aceptarías pequeña golosa – dijo el rubio con una risa – estamos empezando a formar la lista de candidatas y te garantizo que será como tu pequeño paraíso en la tierra. Además, mamá desea reconciliarse contigo y también convencerá a papá de arreglar sus problemas. Pero solo si prometes comportarte, en especial al guardar discreción con tus actividades para divertirte

— Eso suena muy bien para mí, de veras – dijo la chica muy animada

— En cuando terminen tus cursos en el colegio, volverás a casa y te prometo que disfrutara de una velada llena de sexo y placer donde ambos gritaremos el nombre del otro como siempre has deseado y me esforzare en hacer todas tus fantasías realidad, de veras – el rubio le prometió a su hermana cumplir sus más alocados sueños con una sonrisa

— Y dime, ¿Papa está enterado de esto o no? Porque pienso que es un gran idiota al descuidar a mama

— En eso tienes razón. Pero él nunca se enterara de esto, eso te lo garantizo. Será como una forma de castigarlo por su falta de interés en nuestra familia

— Bien, ya aclarado eso, necesito pedirte un favor – la chica puso un lindo y tierno rostro suplicante

— Solo dime lo que deseas amor

— Necesito liberar esta terrible tensión que me está volviendo loca, pero necesito un poco de "inspiración" pues aquí han hecho que olvide como se ve un chico ¿Puedes darme una mano? En serio necesito que me dejes ver tu bien trabajado cuerpo

— Se nota que somos gemelos, pues me robaste la idea – dijo el chico con una sonrisa comprensiva

Naruto comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente a la laptop y Naruko no podía creer que su propio hermano al fin accediera a sus más retorcidas peticiones. La chica contemplaba ahora el desnudo y fornido cuerpo del sujeto y empezó a ponerse cachonda después de ver el enorme pene de su hermano.

— Bien, lo justo es que yo también haga lo mismo – dijo la rubia con una risa coqueta

La rubia dejó ver su magnífico cuerpo desarrollado y Naruto tuvo una poderosa erección. Sus medidas era idénticas a las de Hinata, pero su tono de piel era igual a la del Uzumaki.

— Con solo verla, ya se me antojó – decía la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos

— Estas como quieres, Naruko – el rubio quedo impactado con el sexy cuerpo de su hermana – en serio deseo tenerte entre mis piernas

Los dos comenzaban a masturbarse al mismo tiempo y parecía que estuvieran sincronizados por el hecho de ser mellizos. Naruko disfrutaba de la vista de su hermano gemir su nombre, mientras se jalaba su gran pene viéndola manosearse sus pechos y su húmeda vagina.

— Naruto… Naruto… en serio necesito tenerte dentro de mí – jadeaba la rubia muy excitada

— Quiero cogerte, Naruko. No sé porque no lo hice antes – decía el rubio entre gemidos

Pasaron unos cincos minutos y ambos ya estaban en su clímax justo al mismo tiempo. Naruto tenía su pene hinchado porque indicaba que iba a eyacular y Naruko estaba realmente muy mojada.

— ¡Naruko, me corro!

— ¡Naruto, aahh me vengo!

Ambos mellizos hicieron una sincronía maravillosa y tuvieron un orgasmo simultáneo muy espectacular. Ese día, habían descubierto que el libido de ambos estaba conectado y eran igual de potentes

— Naruko, eso fue muy espectacular – suspiró muy aliviado el Uzumaki

— Naruto, después de cogerte quiero conocer a fondo a tu linda novia. Tengo que darle la "bienvenida adecuada" a la familia – le dijo la Uzumaki muy deseosa y limpiándose con una servilleta

— Es un amor de mujer, ella será tu amiga de inmediato

— Bueno, con esto podre dormir tranquilamente. Espero ansiosa que acabe la escuela para ir a casa, buenas noches – la chica beso la cámara de su laptop usando su lengua de forma sensual

— Hasta mañana, mi sexy hermana

El chico colgó y ya tenía anotada a las mujeres en su lista, pero ambas tendrían que esperar para ser integradas por diversas causas por lo que ahora se concentraría en las chicas de su escuela.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas Extras:**

 **Hola compañeros. De parte de mi maestro y amigo Javier Pozos, les damos gracias por su apoyo. En serio, al ver que tenemos 69 followers, simplemente me siento muy feliz por su apoyo (Ojala mis otras historias tuvieran ese tipo de apoyo)**

 **\- Se vale soñar amigo - dice Javier desde su computadora**

 **\- Eso no me sirve (-_-) ... ya me deprimi de nuevo TT_TT**

 **\- Ya superalo hombre, mejor continua con lo que ibas a decirles**

 **\- Ok, retomando la nota...**

 **De nuevo agradezco a Crimson Dragon VIRUS por la oportunidad de adoptar esta historia y espero que sigamos dandoles gusto a ustedes, nuestros lectores. Todos sus comentarios, halagos, ideas y sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta y les prometemos que se sorprenderan con lo que tenemos planeado. Esperemos que lo disfruten. Sin mas, nos despedimos y les dejamos en seguida la lista de chicas confirmadas y otros detalles. Si olvidamos agregar a alguna otra, sugerencias de situaciones que quieran ver en la historia, etc, dejenlo en los reviews. Tambien los invito a pasar por el perfil de Javier Pozos. Estoy seguro que les gustaran mucho sus historias. Al igual que las de Crimson Dragon VIRUS.**

 **Hasta la proxima compañeros. Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera. ¡Paz!**

 **Chicas ya dentro del Harem, grupo y posicion:**

 **\- Kushina Uzumaki - Lider, Grupo de Milfs**

 **\- Hinata Hyuga - Segunda al mando, Grupo de Jovenes**

* * *

 **Chicas ya confirmadas para el Harem en la primera version, grupo al que pertenecen:**

 **\- Ino Yamanaka - Grupo de Jovenes**

 **\- Karin Uzumaki - Grupo de Jovenes, Familia de sangre**

 **\- Hanabi Hyuga - Grupo de Lolis**

 **\- Mikoto Uchiha - Grupo de Milfs**

* * *

 **Chicas confirmadas en la nueva historia, grupo al que pertenecen:**

 **\- Naruko Uzumaki - Grupo de Lesbianas, Familia de Sangre (El grupo de lesbianas es referencia a que ellas tiene mas gusto por las mujeres que las demas)**

 **\- Tsunade Senju - Grupo de Maduras**

 **\- Mei Terumi - Grupo de Maduras**

 **\- Tayuya Uzumaki - Grupo de Lesbianas, Familia de sangre**

 **\- Kin Tsuchi - Grupo de Lesbianas**

 **\- Tenten - Grupo de Lesbianas (Mayor tendencia hacia Hinata)**

 **\- Samui - Grupo de Maduras**

 **\- Moegi - Grupo de Lolis**

 **\- Hinoko - Grupo de Lolis**

 **\- Shizune - Grupo de Maduras**

 **\- Hana Hyuga - Grupo de Milfs**

* * *

 **Candidatas al Harem:**

 **\- Kaguya Otsutsuki**

 **\- Tsume Inuzuka**

 **\- Shion**

 **\- Kurenai Yuhi**

 **\- Kurotsuchi**

 **\- Anko Mitarashi**

 **\- Fuu**

 **\- Konan**

* * *

 **Compañeros del Harem:**

 **\- Konohamaru Sarutobi - Mano derecha de Naruto**


	4. 4- Tiempo de caridad con la familia

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

 **Capítulo 4: "TIEMPO DE CARIDAD CON LA FAMILIA"**

Después de un fin de semana lleno de muchas emociones muy subidas de tono entre el rubio y su hermosa madre peli roja, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad ese lunes en la mañana. Minato salía temprano a su oficina sin siquiera disfrutar de su desayuno con lujo de detalle. Aunque Kushina se entristeció por el especial detalle que había preparado para su esposo, pero su tristeza se alejó cuando su hijo bajo y le dio los buenos días con un pequeño, pero amoroso beso en los labios, para después comer su desayuno con emoción mientras alababa las delicias que había preparado su madre. Una vez que termino, tomo rumbo a la Universidad de Konoha, pero en el camino recogió a su amada novia Hinata en su hogar, la cual la esperaba con una bella sonrisa. Desde la entrada de la mansión, la madre de la oji perla los observaba con una sonrisa triste. Unos minutos después, la pareja llego a la universidad y después de darse una amorosa y tierna despedida, debido a que ambos estudiaban carreras diferentes, se marcharon para comenzar sus actividades diarias, con la promesa de reunirse en la hora del almuerzo.

Las clases pasaron a ser largas y tortuosas horas para el rubio que por más que intentaba, no dejaba de pensar en su hermosa y sexy madre, en su delicada e ingeniosa novia y en lo hermosa que estaba Naruko al recordar la video llamada de la noche anterior. Cuando la campana sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo, el rubio fue el primero en salir hacia la cafetería para poder ver a su novia, la cual ya la esperaba junto a su grupo de amigas. Unos minutos después, todo el grupo de amigos de la parejita se hallaba reunido en una sola mesa. Aunque estaban separados entre chicos y chicas, eran un grupo muy unido. Por el lado de los chicos, Naruto solo hablaba de muy bueno humor mientras hacia una que otra broma tonta, Sasuke y Kiba conversaban sobre la alocada fiesta que festejaron en casa del rubio de su amigo, en especial el recuerdo de la chica peli roja que nunca olvidarían; Shino se encontraba callado mientras a su lado Lee trataba con todas sus fuerzas de motivar a Shikamaru y Neji de unirse a las actividades extras en el gimnasio, aunque el primero solo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de dormir mientras el segundo lo ignoraba mientras meditaba en silencio, aunque le era imposible por el sonido que Chouji hacia mientras comía. Por otro lado, las chicas se mantenían hablando juntas sobre los temas habituales como películas de moda, chicos, ropa, compras, etc.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la campana que anunciaba que las clases debían continuar. Después de aguantar más horas tortuosas en clases, al final el día llego a su fin. Todos empezaron a salir mientras se despedían de amigos y compañeros. Naruto alcanzo a Hinata en la salida del instituto, pero ella se disculpó, pues su padre y hermana la recogerían al salir de la universidad para asistir a un evento social en familia. Con un rápido beso en los labios, la pareja se decidió. Al verse solo y sin más amigos cercanos, empezó a caminar al estacionamiento para buscar su auto y retirarse, pero a lo lejos, una chica con un peinado de bollos lo miraba con cierto enojo, sin que Naruto se percatara de eso. El rubio manejaba con tranquilidad, pero en su interior, algo lo impulso a tomar el camino largo a casa, una corazonada. Llego a una zona un poco abandonada de la ciudad donde miraba a las pocas personas que caminaban por la calle. Fue ahí que se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su prima peli roja de anteojos Karin Uzumaki.

Con una sonrisa, se dispuso a llamarla para llevarla a su hogar y conversas un poco durante el camino. Pero su semblante alegre cambio a uno de preocupación al ver como un trio de maleantes empezó a seguir a su prima muy de cerca. Karin se percató de la cercanía de los tres sujetos detrás de ella y decidió apresurar el paso. Por desgracia esos individuos también le siguieron el ritmo. Los tres sujetos se percataron que en el camino había un callejón solitario y sin pensarlo dos veces la alcanzaron y sin darle tiempo a Karin de oponer resistencia, le cubrieron la boca con sus manos y la arrastraron al sitio solitario. El rubio al ver la peligrosa escena, se apresuró a estacionarse y bajo de su auto para brindarle auxilio a su amada prima. Se acercó con cautela al callejón y vio como Karin trataba de escapar del agarre de sus captores. Al ver que los tres sujetos estaban distraídos tratando de quitarle la ropa a su prima, tomo un tubo de acero del suelo y con mucho sigilo se puso detrás de uno de ellos, para darle un fuerte golpe que derribo al sujeto para dejarlo noqueado. Sus compañeros al percatarse de lo sucedido, trataron de defenderse, pero no lograron reaccionar a tiempo, pues el segundo del grupo recibió otro golpe igual de fuerte que lo empujo contra un contenedor de basura para quedar noqueado. El tercer sujeto se preparó para lanzarse contra Naruto, pero Karin, que ya se había zafado del agarre de sus captores, le propino una fuerte patada al sujeto directo en su "hombría". El pobre diablo no pudo hacer más que retorcerse en el suelo con dolor y antes de mirar a su agresora, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Naruto, quedando igual que sus compañeros.

Karin rápidamente empezó a vestirse, pues si camisa había sido arrancada, pero con tristeza vio que ya no tenía botones. En eso, vio cómo su primo le entregaba su chaqueta para cubrirse. Subieron al auto del rubio y este la llevo a su hogar, lo malo fue que el resto del camino fue silencioso e incómodo, pues Naruto no tenía las palabras adecuadas para consolarla y Karin estaba en tremendo shock porque estuvo a casi nada de ser violada. Al llegar a su destino, Naruto acompaño a su prima hasta la entrada de su departamento. Al momento de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, Karin no pudo más que llorar de forma inconsolable en el pecho de su primo pues sin él, hubiera sido golpeada, violada, o en el peor de los casos, asesinada.

— Naruto… ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! – la peli roja no dejaba de repetir sus agradecimientos hacia el rubio – sin ti… yo hubiera sido violada, o…

— Tranquilízate Karin, ya paso – Naruto abrazo con cariño a su prima mientras le mostraba una tierna sonrisa – recuerda que somos familia. Siempre puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa

Karin no se apartó de los brazos de su primo mientras sonreía con mucha alegría y agradecimiento. Se sentaron en el sofá de la pequeña sala y se quedaron muy juntitos para después caer dormidos por al menos una hora. Pasado el tiempo, la chica fue la primera en despertar y decidida, salió con rumbo a su habitación para preparar una muy especial sorpresa en forma de agradecimiento. Cuando Naruto despertó, vio a sus alrededores buscando a su primita consentida, pero sus ojos fueron tapados por unas pequeñas y delicadas manos, lo cual lo dejo muy sorprendido en ese momento.

— ¿Karin? – el rubio trato de apartar las manos de su prima, sin ningún éxito - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Solo mira tontito – la chica retiro sus manos para dejar muy sorprendido al rubio

Naruto quedo muy consternado al ver a su prima usando una lencería de encaje negra. Se tallo los ojos creyendo que era un sueño, pero lo que veía, era muy real.

— Karin, ¿Qué pretendes al vestirte…? – Naruto fue silenciado al recibir un delicioso y cariñoso beso en los labios por parte de la chica, el cual correspondió por unos minutos

— Esta es la forma en que te doy las gracias por haberme salvado de esos hombres – la chica se ruborizo mientras cubría su rostro por lo apenada que estaba, como una pequeña enamorada – solo a ti le entregaría mi virginidad, Na-ru-to

Ni tarde ni presurosa, la peli roja empezó a desvestir a Naruto, el cual no podía creerlo. El chico planeaba convencer a su prima de unirse al harem, pero la situación que se estaba presentando, le facilito mucho las cosas. Ya sin su camisa, el rubio empezó a recibir muchos besos y caricias por parte de su prima en su pecho. Ambos se abrazaron con mucho cariño mientras volvía a unir sus labios con otro beso. Naruto acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Karin con delicadeza mientras se acercaba al seguro de su sostén. Logro desabrocharlo y la chica se separó de su primo con delicadeza mientras con sus manos detenía el sostén para cubrir sus pechos.

— Naruto, vas a ser gentil conmigo ¿verdad? – Karin empezó a mostrarse un poco insegura por cómo se había tornado la situación

— No debes preocuparte por eso mi pequeña y hermosa prima – Naruto tomo las manos de Karin para retirarlas y dejar caer su sostén y dejar a la vista sus pequeños, pero bellos pechos – yo nunca haría algo que te lastimara

El oji azul quedo cautivado ante la belleza de su prima, cosa que le causo una poderosa erección. La chica noto el bulto crecer en la entrepierna de su primo, causando que se sonrojara de forma muy apresurada. Con cariño, la chica se acercó a besar a Naruto mientras que usaba sus manos para liberar su miembro de su asfixiante prisión. Primero bajo su pantalón y después abrió un poco sus bóxer, dejando ver una imponente erección. Al terminar su cometido, la peli roja se alejó lentamente del beso que la unía con el rubio, dejando una pequeña pero muy sensual hilera de saliva que los conectaba por unos leves segundos. Luego miro hacia abajo para ver el asombroso miembro de Naruto, así que descendió hasta tenerlo frente a su rostro para empezar a masajearlo. El rubio deseaba devolverle el favor a su prima, por lo que la llevo a su habitación para continuar con sus actividades. Al llegar, Naruto se recostó en la cama mientras Karin se sentaba sobre su erecto miembro, para frotar su vagina con él. Al sentir como su miembro empezaba a ser cubierto por los fluidos de la chica, Naruto se sentó para empezar a masajear sus pechos, haciendo que los gemidos de la chica empezaran a subir de volumen.

— Karin… eres muy buena… aahh… en esto – dijo el rubio mientras disfrutaba el roce de su pene con la vagina de su prima

— Sabes Naruto… siempre soñé con hacer esto algún día – confeso la chica mientras retiraba la última prenda del rubio

— ¿Hablas en serio? – el rubio no podía creer lo despistado que había sido

— ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que me fui de tu casa? – recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio, Karin se recostó sobre su pecho sin dejar de frotar su vagina sobre el miembro del rubio – veras, mentí al decir que buscaba mi propia independencia – la chica se detuvo un momento para buscar las palabras correctas – la verdad es, que tú fuiste la razón de que me fuera

— ¿Yo? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – el rubio empezaba a creer que su prima lo odiaba

— Claro que no – la chica lo detuvo de preguntar algo mas – no pienses que te odiaba, porque es todo lo contrario. Durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos, vi como eras gentil con quienes te rodeaban, vi tu amabilidad y el cómo te enfrentabas a cada desafío que la vida te imponía – Karin empezó a disminuir la velocidad con que se frotaba con el pene de Naruto – yo quede… cautivada con todo eso. Ya no podía verte simplemente como mi familia porque… ¡porque me enamore de ti!

Perdiendo todos sus miedos, la chica se lanzó sobre los labios de su amado primo para besarlo de forma apasionada. El muchacho simplemente recordó todos los momentos que pasó con Karin mientras vivía con él, cumpleaños, reuniones familiares, entre otros eventos que siempre fueron llenos de alegría.

— No eres la única que tuvo esos sentimientos. Mientras vivías con nosotros, noté como poco a poco te ibas convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa, inteligente y fuerte – admitió el chico mientras depositaba a Karin sobre la cama

Entonces el joven lentamente empezó a darle pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo de su amante, se detuvo a la altura de su entrepierna y comenzaba a lamer sus pantis las cuales estaban mojadas. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, mordió dichas bragas y las arrancó con su boca, dejando al descubierto la vagina de Karin. La chica trató de ocultar su sagrado lugar, pero su primo travieso lo evitó metiendo su lengua completamente dentro de su vagina.

— ¡Aaahhh, Naruto! Eso se siente muy bien ¡aaahhh! – gemía Karin mientras agarraba la cabeza de Naruto y alzaba sus piernas y con ellas lo rodeaba

Pasaron algunos minutos y Naruto seguía con una intensa sesión de lengua, alternando la entrada de la vagina con el clítoris de Karin. Él siguió por un momento hasta que la chica liberó sus jugos con su primer orgasmo de la noche. El Uzumaki tragó un poco del delicioso néctar para luego ponerse de rodillas encima de su prima y ponerle en su cara su enorme pene. Karin se sorprendió de verlo tan cerca y lo agarro con las dos manos, para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en la punta y comenzar a lamerlo completamente de la punta a la base y de regreso. Mientras su pene era lamido, Naruto acariciaba la cabeza de su prima y ella comenzó a chupar el enorme pene, el cual no pudo meter completamente a su boca. Ella lo chupaba lo más que podía, mientras que con una mano masturbaba el resto que no pudo meterse y con la otra masajeaba sus testículos. Un rato pasó y Naruto sentía como su pene estaba por liberar una gran carga, la cual a los pocos minutos salió disparada del rubio, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que por poco se atraganta ante la increíble cantidad que liberó su primo. El rubio cubrió toda la cara de Karin con su caliente semen y esta tomaba lo más que podía de su ahora bebida favorita. Cuanto él terminó de eyacular, solo miró a su prima cubierta del blanco líquido y verla así lo excitó aún más, teniendo otra erección. Naruto no pudo resistir más y colocó su pene en la húmeda vagina de su prima, para lentamente empezar a penetrarla. Ella solo podía sentir el pene de su amado primo adentrarse en su interior lentamente, aumentando más y más el placer que sentía.

— Karin, estas increíblemente apretada – el rubio sentía una gran sensación, provocada por la vagina de Karin – siento como mi pene tiene dificultad para entrar

— Na-Naruto, eres increíble – Karin jadeaba mientras apretaba con mucho éxtasis sus pezones – nunca me había sentido de esta manera

Entonces, Naruto llevo sus manos a los pechos de Karin, mientras seguía penetrándola lentamente. Karin solo podía gemir y sentir el placer que le daba el enorme pene de Naruto, entonces se acercó como pudo a Naruto y lo empezó a besar de manera descontrolada.

— Lamento mucho no haberte hecho mía antes, me gustas mucho – hablaba el joven con el placer nublando su juicio

El Uzumaki masajeaba sin parar los pechos de su prima y ocasionalmente pellizcaba sus duros pezones. Entonces, él cambió de posición a su amante, poniéndola de lado llevando su pierna derecha sobre su hombro y su pierna izquierda quedó debajo de él, todo eso mientras continuaba penetrándola de forma salvaje y placentera. La chica simplemente no podía creer lo bueno que era Naruto, llevándola a la conclusión de que esta no era su primera vez, lo cual no le importó porque ella nunca pensó que tendría relaciones con él y fue un verdadero milagro que sucediera esto. La pelirroja solo podía disfrutar el momento. En un momento inesperado, esta sintió venir de nuevo el clímax que era aún más fuerte que el primero.

— ¡Naruto, aaahhh! – gritó Karin en un estado de éxtasis

El seductor solo vio cómo su prima tenía un segundo orgasmo y decidió cambiar de posición nuevamente. Naruto levantó a Karin de la cama y la llevó a su escritorio, para sentarla sobre este exponiendo su apretada vagina, abrió sus piernas y nuevamente comenzó a penetrarla más rápido que hace un momento. El escritorio, debido al movimiento de ambos jóvenes, se movía de forma descontrolada, tirando papeles, libretas e incluso la lámpara que allí tenía la Uzumaki. Karin se sentó para abrazar a Naruto y comenzar a besarlo una vez más, mientras que él puso sus manos en su trasero solo para tener un mejor agarre de la chica.

— ¡Cógeme más, eres increíble Naruto! – chillaba de placer la mujer

Después de unos minutos, Naruto solo podía sentir venir su final, por lo que levantó a Karin y la sostuvo en el aire mientras seguía siendo penetrada. Entonces, el rubio dio un par de penetraciones más hasta que finalmente liberó su carga dentro de Karin, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja tuvo un tercer y último orgasmo.

— ¡Naruto, me corro, me corro! – volvió a gritar la chica por última vez

El Uzumaki empezó a venirse dentro de Karin, pero decidió sacar su pene de ella, la colocó nuevamente en el escritorio y empezó a bañar un poco a la pelirroja con su espeso semen. Cuando el sujeto dejó de eyacular, cargó a Karin a su cama, la cual lentamente se quedaba dormida, por lo que este se acostó junto a ella, la abrazó y finalmente durmieron juntos como lo hacían en su infancia. Varias horas transcurrieron hasta que la pelirroja finalmente despertó y notó que cierto rubio se encontraba acostado a lado de ella. Por alguna razón, ella se sentía un poco pegajosa y sudada hasta que recordó todo lo que hizo con su propio primo, lo cual la hizo ponerse completamente roja mientras cubría su cara de la vergüenza. Solo paso un par de minutos y Naruto comenzaba a despertarse, estiró sus brazos y notó a Karin sentada junto a él.

— Hola Karin – saludó el oji azul, a lo cual Karin quitó sus manos de su rostro

— N-Naruto, ho-hola – fue todo lo que respondió Karin mirando a su primo

— Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el rubio preocupado por la pelirroja

— Muy bien en realidad, solo quería que supieras como me sentía sobre ti, y espero que esto que hayamos tenido, no lo olvides – suspiró la chica acostándose nuevamente junto a su amado

— No pienses eso Karin, yo jamás podría olvidarme de ti y de lo que pasó – Naruto acerco a su prima en un reconfortante abrazo – hay veces en que hubiera deseado que te quedaras a vivir con nosotros, pero yo no era nadie para detenerte. Y quiero que sepas también que siempre estaré ahí para ti para protegerte. Así que siempre que necesites ayuda, búscame a mí primero

— Gr-Gracias Naruto – respondió Karin mientras se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho su primo – de acuerdo Naruto pero antes de que te vayas dime algo, ¿qué pasa si tú novia o tu madre se entera de lo que hicimos entre nosotros? – preguntó Karin preocupada de que alguien se enterara sobre lo ocurrido

— No sé si debas saberlo o no – dijo el rubio poniéndose un poco serio – Solo dime un cosa, ¿estarías dispuesta a volver a casa si supieras un secreto que tengo con ellas dos?

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Qué dirías si te confesara que he tenido sexo varias veces con mi mamá y mi novia juntas? – le soltó la sopa el muchacho

— ¡¿Que tía Kushina y tu novia tuvieron sexo al mismo tiempo contigo?! – exclamó en shock la pelirroja

Naruto le contó todo lo que había pasado a su prima especial y esta escuchaba asombrada el relato. Eso la dejó muy pensativa sobre la proposición del harem que le daría la oportunidad de disfrutar momentos con su amado primo sin ningún remordimiento y reclamos de su tía. Aunque se sentía ligeramente mal por su tío Minato, pues su obsesión por el trabajo había provocado todo esto.

— Tu oferta es muy tentadora, primito. Sexo contigo y besarte sin miedo es lo que siempre quise y es la única forma de poder hacerlo. Pero necesito pensarlo muy bien, pero prometo darte mi respuesta en unos días – le dijo la Uzumaki de forma reflexiva

— Está bien, mi princesa. Ahora necesito un baño ¿Quieres acompañarme? – le propuso el chico

— Desde luego que sí

Antes de ir al baño, Naruto le dio un último beso a Karin y entonces ambos jóvenes tomaron un baño juntos, para finalmente despedirse, haciendo que el rubio tomara rumbo a su propio hogar. Después de un corto viaje en auto, el Uzumaki finalmente llegó a su casa. Al ver que no se encontraba el auto de su padre, asumió que seguía en el trabajo, como era la costumbre. Su madre estaba preocupada por su hijo, el cual todavía no llegaba a casa, pero al escuchar como la puerta del frente se abría, la peli roja salió a toda prisa para confirmar que su hijo había llegado.

— Jovencito, ¿Podrías explicarme donde habías estado todo el día? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada – pregunto la mujer de forma autoritaria

— Relájate mama, te lo explicare todo – dijo el rubio muy nervioso al ver como su madre levantaba una sartén de forma amenazadora

— Te escucho fuerte y claro – ordeno la mujer

Naruto le contó detalladamente todo lo que había pasado a su prima en el sitio donde la encontró y que la había llevado a su casa para tranquilizarla.

— Ya veo cariño. Fuiste muy valiente – Kushina abrazo a su hijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura, pero noto que se encontraba un poco húmedo - ¿Y porque tienes el cabello húmedo jovencito?

El rubio volvió a ser atrapado por su madre, así que le confeso sobre la sesión de sexo que tuvo con Karin y como después tomo un baño para limpiarse toda la transpiración y olor a fluidos. También le comento sobre como su prima pensaría sobre la idea de unirse a su harem, aunque todo parecía que terminaría con agregarla, además de asegurar su regreso a casa.

— Me alegra saber que mi pequeña Karin regresara a casa al igual que Naruko – dijo Kushina celebrando mientras abrazaba a su hijo con mucho cariño – solo nos falta Tayuya para volver a ser una familia

La hermosa peli roja bajo su mano hacia la entrepierna de su hijo, provocándole una peligrosa erección. Por desgracia, se escuchó como el auto de Minato se estacionaba al frente de su casa, haciendo que madre e hijo se separaran de forma apresurada.

— Hola familia, ya regrese – dijo el rubio mayor entrando con alegría y cansancio en su hogar - ¿Qué tal su día?

— Hola cariño – Kushina se acercó a su esposo para besarlo, causando unos cuantos celos a su hijo – fue un día normal. Naruto me comentaba que fue a visitar a su prima Karin, quien se encuentra muy bien

— Eso me parece muy bien – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – dime hijo, ¿Cómo se encuentra la pequeña Karin?

— Al parecer le va muy bien padre – el rubio mostraba una sonrisa tranquila, mientras por dentro estaba celoso por la muestra de afecto que recibió por parte de su madre – es posible que pronto nos visite, aunque creo que desea volver a vivir con nosotros

— Grandioso, dile que siempre será bienvenida en esta, su casa. Siempre contara con nuestro apoyo

— No hay problema. Si me disculpan, debo ir a mi habitación a terminar con mis deberes del instituto – el rubio subió a su alcoba, tratando de mantener tranquila la erección que le había causado su madre

Sin otro contratiempo, el día llego a su fin para la familia Uzumaki. Al día siguiente, todo volvió a ser la misma rutina: Minato saliendo a toda prisa a su trabajo sin desayunar, pero esta vez dijo que debía hacer un pequeño viaje que le tomaría unos tres o cuatro días fuera de casa, cosa que entristeció un poco a su esposa, pero luego se alegró por el tiempo que tendría con su hijo a solas. Naruto bajo para desayunar con su madre, que le contaba la noticia sobre su padre, así que este solo dijo que aprovecharía bien esos días. Después de eso, salió con rumbo al instituto donde la jornada de estudios siguió sin nada relevante. En la hora del almuerzo, Naruto le contó a Hinata lo que ocurrió con su prima, a lo que la chica oji perla solo se alegró que de que amado novio protegiera a su prima y que no pasara nada grave. Al terminar las clases, el rubio decidió llevar a su novia a su casa, pero en el camino, sintió como si alguien lo mirara de forma amenazante. La pareja llego al hogar de la oji perla y se despidieron con un sensual y lujurioso beso que termino con una hilera de saliva que los conecto por un momento.

El rubio tomo rumbo a su hogar, pero se encontró solo. Al llegar a la cocina, vio una nota de su madre, donde le decía que había salido a realizar unas compras, así que le tomaría unas horas, así que le dejo comida preparada y dinero por si quería comprar algo para pasar la tarde. Pasaron las horas, llegando casi el atardecer, Naruto se encontraba viendo en la televisión un especial de deportes playeros con varias chicas jugando voleibol. El rubio no dejó de imaginarse a su madre, su novia y a Karin usando unos sexys bikinis mientras sus pechos bailaban con cada brinco. Tal pensamiento le causó una poderosa erección, pero no había nadie que le ayudara con eso, pues su madre aún no había regresado de sus compras y había recibido un mensaje de que atendería un asunto pendiente que le llevaría horas. Y su padre no se encontraba, debido al pequeño viaje que iba a realizar, del cual ya sabía por lo que escucho en la mañana. El chico pensó en calmar sus ansías solo, pero fue interrumpido cuando el timbre de su puerta empezó a sonar mucha prisa. El rubio fue a abrir y se llevó una sorpresa un poco preocupante: En la puerta se encontraban su prima Tayuya y una chica de cabello negro largo, que tenían sus ropas muy rasgadas y varios raspones.

— ¡Tayuya! ¡¿Pero qué pasó?! – preguntó el rubio mientras ayudaba a las chicas a pasar a la sala

— Maldita sea, es una larga historia, pero solo puedo decirte con brevedad, que al fin somos libres – suspiró la pelirroja mientras sonreía de forma triste – por cierto, ella es mi muy cercana amiga Kin Tsuchi

— Hola, tú debes ser el famoso Naruto – saludó la peli negra con una sonrisa un poco deprimida – Tayuya tenía razón, eres muy guapo para ser un chico

— Es un gusto conocerte – devolvió el saludo el rubio mientras buscaba el botiquín de la casa – Pero cuéntenme, ¿Por qué están así de heridas?

— Es una larga historia, todo empezó… - empezó a contar la Uzumaki mientras se recostaba en el sofá de la sala, mientras tomaba su cabeza para sostenerla en sus piernas

 **Flashback**

Era temprano en lo que parecía ser un edificio de varios departamentos totalmente lleno de drogadictos, alcohólicos y prófugos de la ley. En una gran habitación sin sillones, que solo contaba con viejos y apestoso colchones, se encontraban 5 sujetos, cada uno en sus propios asuntos: Un sujeto gordo se hallaba tirado sobre un viejo sillón individual con una botella de whisky en sus manos; dos peliblancos estaban en un rincón fumando mientras reían como si fueran hienas; un hombre alto de cabello negro se encontraba clavando su navaja en el suelo con aburrimiento, mientras fumaba y un último sujeto de cabello blanco, largo y muy pálido que se inyectaba una sustancia muy peligrosa, mientras tocia de forma violenta, para después sentir un sabor muy común en sus labios: Sangre. En eso, entran Tayuya y Kin llevando varias bolsas con comida, bebida y más jeringas.

— ¡Ya te habías tardado maldita sea! – reclamó Kidomaru tomando su navaja

— Ya cállate, idiota – le contestó la pelirroja dándole la comida que traía – ¿Ya me puedo ir?

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? – habló Sakon junto a su gemelo que rodeaban a las chicas – podríamos divertirnos un rato todos juntos

— Tal vez una salvaje orgía – continuó Ukon mientras se reía como idiota – Yo me pido a Kin

— Y yo quiero cogerme a…

De repente, un disparo se escuchó mientras todos veían como Sakon caía al suelo muerto con su cráneo siendo atravesado por un disparo. Unos segundos después, se escuchó otro tiro que le dio también a Ukon y se oyó sonar las sirenas de la policía. En las habitaciones al lado del lugar, se escuchaban a más policías golpear y destruir todo a su paso. Al parecer, se trataba de una redada y todos los que estaban en el edificio eran arrestados. El resto del grupo se preparó para tratar de escapar, pero Kidomaru no se movió y sonrió con malicia.

— ¡¿Qué haces Kidomaru?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – gritó Kimimaro

— ¡A la mierda! – desobedeció el chico sacando varias navajas de sus bolsillos – ¡Primero mato a unos cuantos polis…!

Antes de terminar, varios disparos atravesaron la puerta y mataron al bravucón con facilidad. Jiroubo se enojó y arremetió con los policías, pero nada pudo hacer. Kimimaro y las chicas corrieron hacia la ventana donde estaba la escalera contra incendios.

— Salgan, yo le prenderé fuego al lugar para detenerlos – les ordenó Kimimaro serio

— ¡No digas estupideces! Tú eres el único que ha sido bueno con nosotros, mejor vámonos juntos – dijo Tayuya con enojo

— No queremos que mueras – trataba de convencerlo Kin muy preocupada

— Ya estoy muerto, chicas – mencionó el sujeto mostrando en su mano sangre que salía de su boca – prefiero que ustedes vivan, ahora váyanse – les dijo por última vez el hombre con una sonrisa y se fue del lugar

Con mucho dolor, las dos chicas empezaron a bajar por la escalera con mucha rapidez. En eso, escucharon muchos disparos mientras veían grandes cantidades de fuego salir de la ventana y después hubo una gran explosión, la cual empujo a las chicas y cayeron hacia unos contenedores de basura, logrando varios raspones y golpes. Durante todo el día, ambas se ocultaron de las autoridades para no ser encontradas. Ninguna de la dos tenía un sitio a donde regresar porque sus cosas y documentos legales se incendiaron en el lugar y solo contaban con la ropa que llevaban puesta. Tayuya recordó la oferta de su primo querido Naruto y le sugirió a su amiga que fueran allí, lo cual aceptó sin dudar.

 **Flashback Fin**

Naruto suspiró al oír la historia trágica de las dos chicas y las abrazó para que se sintieran un poco mejor.

— Lo lamento mucho, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran. Cuando mi mamá vuelva de sus asuntos pendientes hablaremos de esto – les indicó el rubio de forma segura

— Muchas gracias, primito– agradecía la pelirroja muy sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – eres el mejor

Kin jamás había visto a su amante comportarse tan bien con un hombre y quizás se debía a la actitud inigualable del muchacho que esto sucedía. Ella era la mayor y al parecer consentía a su pequeño primo cuando eran pequeños

— Naruto, ¿puedo tomar un baño? Quiero quitarme la suciedad de todo el día – le pidió Tayuya un poco abochornada por estar acalorada y sudada

— Por supuesto, pasa al fondo a la derecha – le dijo el rubio

— Yo creo que iré contigo, linda – Kin abrazó a la peli roja y la besó en los labios un segundo

— Creo que hay dos toallas allí, mientras pediré unas dos pizzas a domicilio – les avisó el chico

— Naruto, en serio que eres todo un amor – fue lo último que dijo la chica pelirroja antes de irse a duchar con su amante

Las dos mujeres lesbianas se metieron a la ducha y empezaron a quitarse la suciedad de todo el día. Después de tanto estrés, Kin empezó a toquetear a Tayuya esperando que esta le devolviera el favor, pero sorpresivamente esta la detuvo por primera vez.

— Cariño , debes ser paciente – dijo Tayuya con una mirada seria – al igual que tú, estoy ardiendo de pasión por toda la adrenalina de lo ocurrido y quiero hacerte mía, pero no ahora

— ¿Qué ya no me quieres? – le pregunto la pelinegra triste

— No seas bobita, te amo tanto. Lo que deseo es que ambas estemos en un lugar donde nos vaya bien sin tener miedo de los delincuentes o los violadores y este es el mejor lugar. Por eso, me decidí a aceptar la propuesta del harem de mi primo – le reveló la mujer

— No creí que fueras aceptar eso, tú odias a los hombres – comentó Kin sorprendida

— Mi vida, Naruto y el tío Minato son la única excepción a la regla. Desde que mi primito creció, me lo quería coger y robarle su virginidad, pero no quería que me odiara y además, competía con mi primita Karin por su atención. Lo quiero tanto como lo hago contigo, es al único al que le entregaría mi cuerpo para satisfacer mis deseos – confesó la chica con una sonrisa verdadera

— ¿Tan buena persona es tu primo? – Kin sonrió ante las palabras de su amante – creo que yo te ayudaré, a lo mejor me da una sorpresa y empiezan a gustarme los penes

— Esa es mi nena, te diré mi plan... – empezó a decirle la Uzumaki a su chica

Luego de una relajante ducha con besos y caricias, las chicas bajaron a la mesa y Naruto las esperaba con unas deliciosas pizzas. Lo que el rubio no esperaba es que las dos mujeres solo usaran unas camisas de manga larga de él y solo eso.

— Chicas, mi mamá tiene vestidos que pueden usar – señaló el muchacho un poco nervioso

— No quiero tomarme tanta confianza con mi tía, además no somos de su talla – mencionó su prima mayor

— Díganme que al menos están usando ropa interior – dijo el rubio creyendo saber la respuesta

— Tampoco tenemos la talla de tu mamá, no llevamos nada puesto – le respondió Kin sentándose en la mesa

Naruto entendió muy rápidamente el plan del par de lesbianas mientras en su mente se repetía en eco las palabras de la peli negra: _Nada puesto… nada puesto… "nada puesto"._ Sí, todo parecía ir marchando bien para el rubio. Sabía perfectamente que su prima siempre fue pésima para los estudios y estaba seguro que su amante tampoco tenía un nivel de estudios acordes a su edad, y no contaban con los recursos para mantenerse a salvo, por lo que su única opción para sobrevivir, era unirse al harem. Minato ganaba muchísimo dinero y Hinata literalmente dormía sobre dinero, así que Tayuya era capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él si la mantenía a las dos y las tratara como las princesas que eran. Aunque estaba muy claro para Naruto que él podría brindarle todo eso y más a su prima y su amante sin poner condición alguna, pues la quería mucho, pero le seguiría el juego para el gusto de la peli roja. Los tres comieron bastante, sobre todo las dos chicas que se morían de hambre ya que no habían probado alimento o bebida en todo el día. Luego de eso, ambas acompañaban al muchacho a ver una película rentada. Las dos se sentaron a los lados del rubio, la pelirroja en la derecha y la pelinegra en la izquierda.

— _Sí que son una chicas malas_ – pensó el rubio con una sonrisa astuta – _ya planearon la forma de someterme. Inocentes criaturas_

El rubio se percató de como la mano de Tayuya empezó a bajarle el cierre del pantalón Kin le daba leves caricias en su pecho. Naruto solo dejo que las chicas siguieran con lo suyo, entonces Tayuya empezó a besar a su primo de forma caliente, pero esta se llevó una gran sorpresa porque este la besaba con una intensidad fuera de serie. Sus lenguas empezaban una lujuriosa danza en sus bocas, que al final el rubio domino.

— _Debo darle las gracias a mi madre por las clases especiales sobre los besos de lengua_ – pensó el rubio

Por su parte, Kin jamás había hecho una mamada a un hombre, pero sería un buen comienzo sin estar de por medio que la obligaran a hacerlo. El pene del sujeto era grande y no le entraba en la boca, pero lo hacía bien para su primera vez. Por su parte, Naruto empezó a meterle dos dedos en su vagina debajo de su camisa y aplicó el conocimiento de su experiencia previa para hacerla gemir.

— Mierda, eres muy bueno – gemía un poco la pelinegra sin querer

Tayuya retiro su camisa revelando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo y Naruto le metió mano en su vagina como a Kin, mientras lo besaba en los labios salvajemente.

— _Maldición, no era broma que ya tiene experiencia_ – pensó la peli roja totalmente excitada - _es mucho mejor que yo en esto… ¡Lo quiero dentro de mí ahora mismo!_

La pelirroja no pudo resistir más y sacó a Kin de un golpe para meter el pene erecto y viscoso de su primo en su interior. Esta lo montaba muy enérgica y la pelinegra jamás la había escuchado gemir y jadear como toda una puta.

— ¡Cógeme más rápido, párteme en dos! – le gritó Tayuya poseída por la lujuria por primera vez de esa manera

Kin no sabía qué hacer, pero el rubio le susurró al oído de que le iba a dar la mejor sesión de cunnilingus de toda su vida. La chica accedió y se paró para poner su intimidad frente a la cara de Naruto con algo de pena y este empezó a recorrer con su lengua con una maestría espectacular, e hizo arquear a la mujer que puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Carajo, nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno! – admitió la lesbiana, mientras tomaba la cabeza del rubio para llevar el ritmo de las lamidas

— Dímelo a mí, me encanta tenerlo en mis piernas – secundaba Tayuya sudando y sacando la lengua sin poder creer que era el mejor sexo de su vida me siento como una puta

Pasaron los minutos y el límite de Naruto llegó a su fin. Tayuya se dio cuenta de que el pene de su primo se hinchaba y ella quería venirse al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Naruto, me vengo, me vengo! – gritó Kin inesperadamente

La pelinegra se vino repentinamente en la cara del rubio y esta apenas se sostenía de los brazos del sujeto que la agarraba. Mientras tanto, el chico sintió que ya no podía más y la mujer pelirroja quería su semilla dentro de ella.

— ¡La quiero toda dentro de mí! – fue lo último que dijo la peli roja sin poder más

Los dos parientes se corrieron al mismo tiempo y Tayuya cayó desplomada en el pecho de su primo. Kin se había quitado la camisa de Naruto porque estaba toda sudada y acalorada, recuperándose del tremendo sexo oral que le aplicaron.

— Nunca me habían cogido de esa forma, la tía Kushina ha creado un monstruo del sexo – dijo débilmente la pelirroja

— Me devoró mi vagina mucho mejor que tú y eso es bastante decir – confesó Kin exhausta

— ¿Ya se cansaron, chicas? – les menciono el rubio recuperando sus fuerzas - eso fue solo una probadita de lo que puedo darles

Las dos mujeres vieron sorprendidas a un Naruto pararse como si nada y cerrar sus pantalones. El muchacho les hizo una seña en dirección a su habitación para que lo siguieran así como estaban y ambas obedecieron. El rubio las invito a entrar y las chicas desnudas pasaron para sentarse en la cama. El rubio les hacía de señas de que ambas se besaran frente a él y estas accedieron. Naruto se empezaba a desvestirse mientras las dos lesbianas comenzaban a manosearse. Él ahora quería probar la vagina de Kin y hacerla adicta a su pene, por lo que aprovechó el momento en que esta devoraba la intimidad de su amante con su trasero al aire y penetrarla duramente.

— Estás muy estrecha, Kin – le dijo Naruto muy excitado

Kin antes de esto tenía miedo de dejarse coger por un hombre, pero el maldito rubio la estocaba en sus zonas internas más sensibles y agarraba firmemente su culo, mientras le daba nalgadas que la abrumaban.

— ¡Maldición, se siente tan rico! – gritó la lesbiana excitada

Tayuya sonreía porque su chica le perdió el miedo a su primo y disfrutaba que se la cogieran así.

— ¡Esto es mucho mejor que un consolador, el pene de Naruto no tiene comparación! – volvía a chillar la chica

En ese momento, Naruto estaba orgulloso de hacer excitarse así a una lesbiana y esa era una tarea difícil, puesto que tienen que romper el asco inicial a él. Tayuya estaba en las últimas porque se hallaba muy sensible por la cogida de su primo.

— ¡Kin, ahí voy! – gritó excitada la pelirroja

La chica se vino de inmediato en la cara de su amante y la pelinegra no podía enfocarse en ella porque seguía siendo duramente cogida por Naruto mientras seguía en cuatro. Después, de unos minutos, ella sentía venir su clímax y jadeaba más fuerte.

— ¡Naruto, me corro, no puedo más! – chilló excitada la pelinegra

La vagina de Kin se llenó de muchos líquidos por su orgasmo, pero Naruto la seguía estocando como si nada. Como no le había dado tiempo de recuperarse del clímax anterior, después de unos segundos volvía a experimentar otro orgasmo aún más fuerte.

— ¡Carajo, me vengo de nuevo! – gritó otra vez la pelinegra

Tayuya ya recuperada estaba muy sorprendida del multiorgasmo que le hacía experimentar ahora. Kin estaba sacando la lengua por la falta de aire y sus ojos estaban en blanco porque era la mejor cogida de su vida.

— Tayuya, prepárate porque eres la siguiente – dijo el rubio sin dejar de embestir a la peli negra – deja que termine de darle placer a tu novia

En ese momento, Naruto levantó con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer y la sostuvo de sus piernas, mientras se veían reflejados en el espejo. Kin se sentía mejor que nunca y le excitaba verse así, con el sujeto haciéndola suya.

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡Me vengo! – gritó la pelinegra sin poder más

El rubio por fin tuvo un orgasmo potente y soltó dentro de la chica una gran cantidad de semen. Ella se desmayó al no tolerar más cogidas bestiales como esa y Naruto la depositó en la cama porque no despertaría en toda la noche.

— Jamás vi a Kin así de exhausta – dijo Tayuya muy impresionada – eres todo un semental

— Bien, eres la siguiente – dijo el rubio limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo

— Está bien, pero aquí no – dijo la chica de forma seria – quiero que mi nena preciosa descanse

Los dos sujetos dejaron la habitación y fueron a la alberca del patio de la casa donde nadaban desnudos. Los dos se besaban muy felices por el hermoso reencuentro fraternal mientras se daban todo el cariño posible

— Tayuya, no era necesario que quisieras cogerme para que aceptara que vivieras aquí gratis – dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa – soy tu única familia y no te abandonaría jamás

— Sé que es así, pero quiero hacerte saber que te quiero demasiado. Me gustas mucho por tu linda forma de tratar a una dama, incluso a Kin le encantaste por ser tú – respondió muy sonriente la chica

— Te extrañé mucho Tayuya – le confesó el chico.

— Yo también, mi pequeña máquina de risas – dijo la chica mientras se aferraba más al pecho de su amado

Ambos se besaban y comenzaban a hacer el amor de forma suave y cariñosa por un largo tiempo, pero no se dieron cuenta de que la sexy vecina observaba el evento muy cachonda. Se imaginaba ser poseída así por el joven de al lado y eso la hizo pensar en una manera de tener una aventura con él. Después de terminar de tener sexo, ambos jóvenes se secaron con una toalla y fueron al cuarto de Naruto donde Kin seguía dormida. El Uzumaki se colocó en medio de la cama y la chica despertó un poco cansada, mientras que Tayuya se colocó a lado de su primo.

— Eso fue tan maravilloso – les dijo Kin débilmente – estoy exhausta

— Descansa, preciosa. Mañana será un nuevo día – le respondió su amante pelirroja acariciando su cabello con ternura

La chica se volvió a dormir y los otros dos procedieron a hacer lo mismo. Al Uzumaki se le había olvidado que su madre estaba desaparecida, pero no era muy oportuno que indagara ahora.

 **Unas horas antes...**

Era de tarde cuando Kushina Uzumaki había salido a realizar unas compras para una deliciosa cena para su hijo. También pensaba en el progreso del harem de ella y Naruto, ya que prácticamente estaba reunida toda su familia biológica, con excepción de la directora Tsunade la cual era su tía segunda de 54 años.

— Veamos, mis queridas Tayuya, Karin y Naruko ya están confirmadas y mi Naruto las llamará – Kushina meditaba en voz baja – debo ayudarlo con mis propias conocidas, pero aún no sé cómo incluirlas aun

En ese momento, vio una lata de crema batida detenidamente y en su mente apareció una imagen de ella siendo cubierta por la dulce crema mientras Naruto y Hinata la devoraban lamiendo su cuerpo.

— Me llevaré la crema batida, el chocolate líquido, miel de maple, mermelada y un frasco de cerezas – Kushina se emocionó por todas las posibilidades que podrían surgir mientras tomaba más cosas para su despensa

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien la llamó detrás de ella. Un poco asustada por la sorpresa se giró y entonces volvió a quedar sorprendida. Detrás de ella se hallaba Hana Hyuga, usando un sencillo vestido lila, floreado, corto, muy pegado a su hermoso y escultural cuerpo; ella llevaba el cabello largo, pelinegro azulado, ojos perlas con destellos que la miraban de forma soñadora. A pesar de ser de la misma edad que Kushina, la matriarca Hyuga parecía mantener una belleza muy juvenil y era una viva imagen de cómo podría verse su hija Hinata en el futuro.

— ¿Hana, en verdad eres tú? – dijo Kushina, la cual no podía creer que se había reencontrado con su antigua amiga

— ¿Tomatito?… ¡Sí eres tú! – gritó la mujer muy emocionada y saltó a los brazos de la pelirroja casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras le daba muy pequeños y tiernos besos en las mejillas – ¡Kushina, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

— ¡Ojitos, yo también te he extrañado! - la peli roja abrazo a su amiga con mucho cariño mientras su amiga no podía contener más las lágrimas - Mi nena preciosa, no sabes cuánto te echaba de menos, en serio

Kushina siempre supo que su amiga Hana era muy sensible y empezó a consolarla cariñosamente. Después de ese hermoso reencuentro, ambas decidieron salir juntas del lugar y tomaron rumbo hacia el parque de la ciudad. Las dos mujeres mandaron mensajes a sus hijos sobre que no llegarían a sus casas hasta muy tarde y luego se sentaron en una banca muy alejada de la vista del público para disfrutar de su compañía. Ya estaba siendo de noche y solo una luz cubría el sitio, mientras que el lugar estaba quedando más solitario. Ambas mujeres maduras tenían un pasado en común: Hana Hyuga y Kushina Uzumaki habían sido las mejores amigas por mucho tiempo y compartieron su infancia y adolescencia. Las dos eran casi inseparables junto a su tercera amiga atractiva y caliente, Mikoto Uchiha, pero con el tiempo Hana empezó algo más que un amor filial hacia su amiga.

La Hyuga empezó a amar de forma ágape en secreto a Kushina, por lo que siempre velaba por su felicidad. Siempre tuvo fantasías y sueños en los que su mejor amiga la hacía suya, aunque supo que era imposible, así que solo se conformó con su cercanía. La vida permitió la entrada de los chicos en el círculo de las tres amigas, siendo Kushina la primera en establecer una relación con su ahora esposo Minato, y Mikoto se embarazó y contrajo matrimonio cuando salió de la preparatoria. Llegó un momento en que las vidas de las amigas tomaron caminos distintos y la comunicación con las tres se perdió para siempre. Hana fue a la universidad muy lejos porque trataba de olvidarse de su amor por su "tomatito" y estudió bastante para ser dueña de la compañía de su familia. Allí tuvo un encuentro con un pariente muy, muy lejano llamado Hiashi Hyuga. Ella siempre se había llevado muy bien con él y empezaron a frecuentarse y así Hana volvió a hallar el amor que fue correspondido esta vez. Tuvieron dos hijos y Hana se dedicó a las labores del hogar porque de verdad odiaba hacer negocios, a pesar de ser buena en ese ámbito. Hiashi se encargó de los trabajos de la compañía Hyuga y el hueco en su vida amorosa volvió a aparecer en el corazón de la mujer porque su marido comenzó a dedicarle más tiempo a su empleo, dejándola sola y sin su cariño.

Hana solo pudo buscar consuelo en el amor de sus hijas, pero estaba desesperada por un poco de placer. Así pasaron los años y Hana cayó en una terrible depresión que supo disimular a Hinata y Hanabi, pero cada vez empeoraba y parecía que su vida estaría condenada a jamás estar al lado de alguien que la hiciera sentirse viva. Un día, de manera inesperada, Hinata le presentó a ella su novio, un encantador rubio de ojos azules que desprendía un brillo lleno de alegría y amor, similar al que desbordaba su antigua amiga de cabello rojo y amor prohibido. Desde ese día, su vida se alegró un poco porque se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, lo que significaba que ahora vivía en la misma ciudad.

— Tomatito, sigues tan hermosa como siempre – le dijo Hana desde lo más profundo de su corazón – te extrañe tanto

— Sigues diciéndome "tomatito" después de este tiempo. Odio ese apodo – se quejó muy divertida la mujer aludida

— Solo yo podía decirte así en privado – le recordó muy risueña la peli azul

— No te preocupes, solo tú tienes ese derecho – menciono la peli roja tomando las manos de su amiga – Que cosas, ¿no? Ahora me doy cuenta que la vida nos quería reunir de nuevo de forma tan misteriosa

— Lo sé, aún estoy consternada e incrédula cuando vi a tu encantador hijo. Es un amor con mi Hinata, lo educaste tan bien – le alabó la mujer ricachona

— Mis dos hijos son mi sostén en estos años y hace poco conocí a tu hermosa hija. Es tan...tan... ¡tan tú! Es como hablar contigo cuando éramos jóvenes – declaró la Uzumaki maravillada por su nuera oficial

— Parece un hermoso sueño: Nuestros dos pequeños juntos como novios y las dos reunidas de nuevo. Solo nos falta Mikoto para ser de nuevo "El trío de las Bellezas" – dijo muy ansiosa la Hyuga

— Sí, es verdad. Ella también se mudó a la ciudad hace poco y la encontré hace unos meses. Está tan sola desde que su marido murió hace unos años y se siente tan deprimida que no me gusta dejarla sola – le contó Kushina con tristeza

— ¿Fugaku murió? Pobrecita, ella lo amaba tanto. Me gustaría verla también porque extraño sus interesantes pláticas – comentó Hana triste por la soledad que estaba enfrentando su amiga

— ¿Quieres ir a verla? – le propuso la pelirroja a su amiga

— Tal vez después, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar este momento juntas – le mencionó la mujer muy feliz

En ese momento, Hana se acurrucó en el pecho de Kushina mientras respiraba con ternura y dedicación la dulce esencia que desprendía su amiga. Extrañaba su aroma y que su amiga la tocara con ese cariño tan íntimo que solo ellas se podían dar.

— Kushina, te extrañé tanto – le confeso la peli azul sin darse cuenta que empezó a sollozar por lo deprimida que estaba – me has hecho mucha falta mi nena hermosa

— ¿Qué sucede Hana? – preguntó la pelirroja preocupada por la actitud de su amiga – ¿No me digas que Hiashi te golpea o te amenaza? Si es así le voy a…

— ¡No, Kushina! Él es un buen esposo, pero…desde hace muchos años su excesivo trabajo no le permite pasar tiempo conmigo o nuestras hijas como antes – Hana no soporto toda la frustración en su corazón, por lo que empezó a llorar con mucho dolor - ¡Ya estoy harta, no quiero sentirme así de sola! ¡No lo soporto, Kushina!

Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente y Kushina empezó a sollozar porque la comprendía mejor que nadie. Le dolía el hecho de que una buena mujer como Hana aguantó por mucho tiempo ese sentimiento de soledad y estrés y se hizo la promesa que la consolaría y nunca la abandonaría.

— Te entiendo perfectamente, a mí me pasa lo mismo – le confesó la pelirroja acariciando el cabello de su amiga - ya no te sientas mal. Aquí me tienes y te prometo nunca volver a separarme de tu lado

— ¿De verdad? ¿No me vas a volver a dejar? – le dijo la mujer mirándola a los ojos de forma suplicante

— No, mi vida. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero estar lejos de ti, te amo tanto y me has hecho tanta falta estos años. Siempre quise saber que fue de ti y jamás dejaré que te vuelvas a ir tan lejos de mí, sigues tan hermosa y pura como antes y te deseo tanto – le confesó la Uzumaki sinceramente

La mirada de Hana brilló en ese momento y estaba muy sorprendida. Su corazón latía fuertemente y se puso roja porque no se esperaba esta situación.

— Kushina, ¿te gusto? – cuestionó nerviosa la Hyuga

La peli roja solo asintió con una mirada especial de deseo. Hana se levantó de la banca donde estaban para correr unos segundos, mientras se tocaba el pecho muy consternada. Luego sintió que los brazos de la Uzumaki la tomaban por detrás y esta comenzó a besarla en su sensible cuello.

— Eres tan linda y ultra jable, estoy empapada de solo pensar en tu cuerpo desnudo mientras gimes mi nombre varias veces – le susurró eróticamente al oído Kushina, mientras que Hana cerró los ojos, reprimió un quejido

— M-mi corazón no estaba listo para esto, no sé qué decir – jadeaba nerviosa la peli azul

Las dos mujeres se separaron y se miraron a los ojos de forma lujuriosa y erótica. Sin poder soportarlo más, Hana le dio un sorpresivo beso en los labios a la mujer de sus sueños y la pelirroja quedo sorprendida ante la acción de su amiga, pero no pudiéndose negar le devolvió el beso de forma amorosa, el cual pasó de ser tierno y amoroso a ser uno lleno de pasión y lujuria. Mientras ambas devoraban la boca una de la otra, poco a poco, Kushina empezó a meter su mano debajo del vestido de su amiga y empezó a frotar con sus dedos su intimidad, haciendo que la mujer liberara leves, pero muy placenteros gemidos.

— Kushina…te amo…te deseo… – dijo Hana mientras sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes

— Yo también te amo, me excita verte así por mi causa – le susurró la Uzumaki, mientras encontraba el clítoris de su amiga y le dio una leve caricia, haciéndola estremecer bastante

— Kushina, aquí no… nos descubrirán – le habló nerviosa la peli azul

— Nadie viene aquí, excepto para coger. No se atreverán a interrumpirnos – mencionó la mujer oji violeta muy segura

— Soy toda tuya, tomatito. Hazme sentir una mujer deseada – fue lo último que le dijo la peli azul

Kushina besó el cuello de la mujer mientras ella jadeaba bastante por la maestría de la pelirroja sensual. La Uzumaki bajó el vestido de la Hyuga dejando su sostén al descubierto y esta lo desabrochó por delante para mostrarle sus hermosos pechos copa D. Hana sintió como la mano de su amante era metida en sus bragas y empezó a ser masturbarla otra vez, mientras sus senos eran mamados y lamidos de forma espectacular. Ella empezaba a llorar bastante porque era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida y no quería que esto terminara.

— Soy tuya, Kushina. Quiero ser tu puta para siempre, hazme sentir bien por favor – le decía suplicante la Hyuga

La peli roja volvió a besarla mientras que estimulaba el pecho de su amante con una mano, a la vez que esta se tocaba su otro seno para aumentar más el placer. Debido al terrible estrés de tantos años, ella sintió que su orgasmo iba a llegar y Kushina se dio cuenta. La pelirroja no dejó gritar a Hana para no llamar la atención y la besó, al mismo tiempo que la peli azul se venía en su mano y una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Ella dejó de besarla y la llevó a su pecho. Hana empezó a sollozar por la intensidad del potente clímax sufrido.

— Hana, eres tan bella. Perdona por haberte herido así antes yo no sabía cuánto me amabas – le pidió disculpas la pelirroja acariciando a su amante

— Kushina, yo siempre te he amado y jamás dejaré de sentir esto por ti – le confesó finalmente la mujer oji perla

— Yo también te amo. Eres mi mejor amiga – le respondió la pelirroja y besó su frente de forma cálida

Las dos mujeres veían la Luna Llena y Kushina se sentía un poco mal por Hana. Le iba a decir la verdad de lo que ha hecho estos días y quizás ella se adentraba también

— Bebé, ¿te puedo confesar algo muy malo? – le dijo la pelirroja insegura

— ¿De qué se trata, querida? – cuestionó la Hyuga dudosa

— No soy la misma mujer que conociste hace años – le menciono la Uzumaki de forma seria – recientemente, yo he hecho cosas muy malas y no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo, pero eres muy importante para mí y te amo tanto

— ¿Más malo que las dos tengamos una relación lésbica a espaldas de nuestros maridos?

— Sí, mucho peor que eso

Kushina empezó a contarle lo que había experimentado en las últimas dos semanas: Le hizo el amor a su propio hijo numerosas veces y tuvo dos sesiones ardientes de sexo con la primogénita de Hana. La peli azul quedó en shock y se puso de pie para digerir la noticia inesperada.

— ¿Te cogiste a Naruto y a mi niña? Eres de lo peor - le dijo enojada la mujer

— Hana, yo... – Kushina se puso muy nerviosa mientras trataba de calmar a su amiga

— Le hiciste el amor a Hinata dos veces antes que a mí ¡no es justo, no es justo! – reclamó la oji perla molesta

Kushina quedó con cara de póker face porque literalmente le dijeron que estaba celosa de su hija porque fue más rápida que ella en ese asunto.

— Oye nena, tranquila. Hinata lo disfrutó mucho, pero yo deseo estar contigo – le tranquilizó la Uzumaki

— Pero cometiste incesto, ¿tan desesperada estabas para hacerlo con tu hijo? – cuestionó Hana para ver a su amiga asentir – No te culpo, por muchos instantes estuve a punto de violar a mis propias niñas. La soledad nos vuelve locas sin dudas – dijo la mujer entendiendo la situación perfectamente

— Ay ojitos, gracias por ser tan buena. Me habría dolido tanto tu rechazo, ahora entiendo mejor a Naruto por sus sentimientos por Hinata

— Dime solo una cosa, si te cogiste a mi Hinata significa que ella sabe que tienes de amante a Naruto. Algo me dice que esto es la punta del iceberg - dedujo la ricachona

— Eres muy inteligente, tal y como lo recuerdo. La verdad es que Naruto es todo un semental en la cama y te juro que no se queda satisfecho. Si dejaras que él te lo hiciera sin piedad, quedarías sin fuerzas al día siguiente – le mencionó la Uzumaki sin poder contener la emoción en sus palabra

— ¿Tener sexo con mi futuro yerno? Suena tentador y mi propia hija me daría pase libre. No, espera, hay algo más oculto, ¿o me equivoco?

— Sí, entre Hinata, Naruto y yo planeamos un harem para tener orgías y noches inolvidables donde la sociedad no nos señale. Yo te amo tanto como lo hago con Naruto y me halagaría que entraras con nosotros. Hinata se sentiría muy feliz al saber que su propia madre la apoyara y participaras con ella en sus actividades eróticas – le propuso feliz la Uzumaki

— Solo una cosa más, ¿contemplaron en esto a mi Hanabi? Ella está obsesionada con Naruto y dudo que Hinata la haya dejado a un lado porque en verdad es muy consentidora con mi chiquilla – preguntó la peli azul dudosa

— Sí, Hinata pensó en ella primero

— Bueno, ya que. Harás esto sin mí y no estoy dispuesta a seguir sufriendo más soledad. Además es inevitable que mis nenas se unan a esto así que estoy dentro del Harem de Naruto. Nuestros matrimonios son horribles y si mi marido me descubre, tengo mis propios negocios para sobrevivir. Aunque el tuyo te descubra y te eche de la casa con tus dos hijos, yo voy a recibirte con mucho gusto. Ya estoy harta de ser la dama recatada y reprimida de sociedad, quiero tener sexo y sentirme viva en los pocos años de juventud que me quedan y junto a ti será mucho mejor – se decidió la millonaria

— Eres mejor, contigo en el harem será mucho más divertido. Pero me gustaría agregar a Mikoto para que esto sea aún más emocionante, la pobre debe estar tan necesitada de cariño desde que falleció Fugaku

— Es cierto, vamos a verla y a hablar con ella sobre esto. Esta noche será de mujeres solas y abandonadas, deseo sacar toda esta frustración y estrés como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos – propuso la peli azul empezando a vestirse rápidamente

— Esa idea me agrada mucho, eres una genio – aceptó la pelirroja gustosa

El par de señoras se fueron del parque en cuanto terminaron de arreglarse para dirigirse a la casa de la última integrante del "Trío de Bellezas" que faltaba para el harem.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas extras:**

 **Hola compañeros. Hemos vuelto, no estamos muertos, simplemente agotados. Deben saber que no es tan facil para mi y mi maestro Javier Pozos escribir estos capitulos y no verse afectado por ellos. En serio que se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad para resistir esto, digo literalmente me tome como 3 baños de agua fria en un dia para escribir esto. Y no me negaran que es demasiado dificil el resistir la tentacion (que lance la primera piedra aquel que si pudo resistir, aunque lo dudo -_-;)en fin, continuando con esto:**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias. En serio que me siento muy agradecido por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, siendo que no soy experto en escribir este genero (porque no lo resisto y porque soy mas de disfrutarlo que de escribirlo) pero voy aprendiendo. Se podria decir que mi nivel de perversion al escribir ha subido de un 10% a un 40% y eso es mucho para mi.**

 **Ahora, aclarando algunas dudas en general: la idea de Konohamaru se añadio, porque queremos que el se integre con Kurenai. Alguien sugirio que la mujer sea abandonada por su esposo y nosotros ya estamos en el proceso de estructuracion de la trama (eso se escucho demasiado exagerado -_-; ) ademas, sabemos que Konohamaru es el fiel compañero de Naruto. Otra cosa, algo que me hizo recordar mi maestro y que es muy importante: no olvidar al personaje principal, que es Kushina. La historia se centra en su "entretenimiento" por lo que ella tambien tendra sus momentos de diversion con su pedazo del harem. Todas las chicas que han sugerido, en su mayoria, ya estaban contempladas, pero antes de agregarlas, queremos terminar con lo que Crimson Dragon VIRUS ya habia realizado, y eso sera hasta la entrada de Mikoto y Hanabi (que como se habran dado cuenta, ya le dimos un ligero ajuste para quienes ya conocian la historia original) una vez que terminemos con esto, realizaremos una encuesta sobre quien sera la siguiente en entrar al Harem.**

 **Bien, dejen sus dudas, sugerencias y alabanzas (en serio que senti que mi ego subio cuando empezaron a alabarnos, pues nunca lo han hecho T_T ) tambien diganos que escenas de este cap les gustaron mas para utilizarlas con otras chicas o saber que tipo de "situaciones" les gustan mas.**

 **Sin mas, nos despedimos, vuelvo a dejarles la recomendacion de las historias de mi maestro y amigo Javier Pozos y del autor original de esta historia Crimson Dragon VIRUS al igual que mis otras historias, esperando encuentren alguna de su interes. Y por si alguien preguntaba por mis otras historias, pronto lloveran actualizaciones para todos.**

 **Bien, nos despedimos, gracias por todo y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera ¡Paz!**

* * *

 **P.D. ya no pondre la lista hasta que el Harem crezca mas (la verdad me dio un poquito de flojerita jejeje) pero las nuevas en el harem son: Karin, Tayuya, Kin y Hana**

 **Adelanto: Ino, regreso de Naruko (espero...) y trio de maduras.**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	5. 5- Planeando una Reunión

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

 **Capítulo 5: "Planeando la reunión"**

Era de noche y dos mujeres maduras de aspecto juvenil caminaban tomadas de la mano y la de cabello azul parecía muy cariñosa con la pelirroja. Para su buena suerte nadie los veía porque estaba desierta la calle y tenían chance para conversar en lo que iban a la casa de su tercera amiga.

— Oye Kushina, tengo a alguien que podría ser una excelente candidata al harem. Créeme que sería bueno que pensarán en ella – le mencionó Hana a su amor

— ¿Quién, linda? – preguntó Kushina curiosa

— Se trata de una familiar lejana un poco mayor a mí llamada Kaguya Otsutsuki y es una multimillonaria con una fortuna y poder mucho mayor al mío y Hiashi juntos – explico Hana de forma detallada – hace años que no la veo y si tú niño la seduce sería muy bueno para todas nosotras

— Una prima lejana, que interesante

— Sí, ahora que lo pienso ella tiene dominio sobre la empresa donde tu marido trabaja. Cuando Naruto empiece su vida laboral, podría recomendarlo para que él no pase demasiado tiempo en un puesto pequeño y el Harem no se desintegre

— No lo había pensado, sabía que tu gran inteligencia sería de gran ayuda, por eso te quiero ojitos

— No quiero que mi pequeña Hinata sufra el abandono de Naruto como nosotras, hablare del asunto con Kaguya un día de estos en persona

En ese momento, las mujeres llegaron a la casa de Mikoto. Kushina notó que no había auto en la entrada de la cochera, pues recordó que Naruto le había comentado que su amigo Sasuke poseía uno. Hana tocó la puerta y una hermosa pelinegra las recibió muy sorprendida.

— ¿Kushina, Hana? – dijo muy consternada e incrédula la Uchiha

— Hola, Mikoto – saludó Kushina con una sonrisa cariñosa

— Es un gusto verte de nuevo, linda – saludo Hana de forma gentil

La pelinegra abrazó a sus antiguas amigas y empezó a llorar amargamente porque las extrañaba tanto y hoy era un día malo para ella.

— Tranquila, ya no llores nena – Kushina empezó a consolar a su querida amiga – Ya no estarás sola

— No saben cuánto las necesito ahora, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi marido – les hizo saber la pobre mujer

— Apenas me acabo de enterar, angelita – Hana se acercó al abrazo mientras empezaba a disculparse – lamento no haber estado allí como tu amiga

— No te preocupes, ojitos – dijo la mujer Uchiha un poco más tranquila – créanme que ya me siento un poco mejor con ustedes a mi lado

Las dos visitantes pasaron y se sentaron con Mikoto, quien se veía muy triste y las dos la abrazaban muy maternalmente.

— Gracias por venir en este día tan doloroso para mí chicas – susurró muy deprimida la pelinegra

— No pienses en eso ahora, una buena bebida es recomendable para olvidar un triste recuerdo – dijo Kushina tratando de animar las cosas

— No bebo desde la preparatoria – mencionó Mikoto preocupada

— Ni yo, saben que soy muy poco tolerante a las bebidas fuertes – dijo nerviosa Hana

— Las tres estamos muy cansadas de nuestras penas y propongo que nos vayamos de fiesta – les propuso Kushina animada

— Pero ya no somos tan jóvenes para ese tipo de cosas – dijo Mikoto un poco nerviosa

— No sean amargadas, somos el "Trío de Bellezas". Es hora de que revivir nuestra gloria – declaró la peli roja avivando la llama

Kushina arrastró a sus dos amigas a un antro moderno donde había muchos jóvenes. Con todo lo que veían y escuchaban, descubrieron que estaban fuera de moda.

— ¡Me siento rara, repiten la maldita canción muchas veces! – se quejó la pelirroja molesta

— ¡No escucho! - dijo Hana totalmente sorda

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No te escucho! – gritó Mikoto sin escuchar a su amiga

La Uzumaki les hizo una seña con la mano a sus mano para que fueran a la barra para servirse unas bebidas y vieron que el sujeto de la barra estaba bastante atractivo.

— Buenas tardes, ¿les ofrezco Sexo en la Playa con gomitas y una naranja en la copa? – dijo el hombre muy amanerado

— ¡Eso es bebida de maricas! – le respondió molesta Kushina

— Denme un shot de vodka con ron – solo dijo Mikoto de forma seria

— Un tequila doble del más fuerte que tenga – mencionó Hana de forma decidida

— Deme una "Venus" y también póngale un "toque pícaro" al de mis amigas – habló la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo al barman.

(Nota: "Venus" hace referencia a un tipo de bebida que se sirve en los antros modernos, caracterizado por ser una "Bebida Afrodisiaca". Al decir "Toque pícaro" se refiere a poner lo mismo de esa bebida en la de sus amigas)

(Nota 2: Los que escribimos esta historia no estamos incitando y/o promoviendo el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas. Bebe con responsabilidad)

3 Doritos después...

Las mujeres habían perdido cualquier tipo de tolerancia a las bebidas alcohólicas y ahora bailaban totalmente ebrias en el lugar, haciendo el ridículo.

— ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! – gritaba Mikoto ebria

En ese instante, unas chicas jóvenes que eran porristas se acercaron a las mujeres para humillarlas.

— Ancianas, no deberían estar aquí. Vayan a su casa para tejerle un suéter a sus nietos – les dijo una de las chicas al parecer su líder – no se vallan a morir de frio

— Disculpa jovencita, pero las que no deberían estar aquí son ustedes, ¿O acaso actuar como una zorra es de lo que planeas vivir? – le respondió Kushina muy enojada – pero bueno, si es algo normal en una perra como tú, sigue desperdiciando tu vida

En ese momento, la chica le dio una bofetada a la pelirroja porque eso fue muy insultante, pero la pobre inocente no se dio cuenta que firmó su sentencia de muerte. Kushina se abalanzó sobre la chica y con esto empezó una pelea de gatas en el suelo. Las amigas de la mujer trataban de ayudarla, pero Mikoto y Hana se les atravesaron, lo que se convirtió en una batalla campal en el lugar. El sitio empezó a ser un caos total, cuando de la nada apareció la policía.

— ¡Quietos todos! – grito uno de los policías mientras todo el lugar era acordonado

Todo el mundo empezó a descontrolarse y el Trio de Bellezas huyó a los baños para escapar desesperadamente por la ventana. Las tres corrían apresuradamente a donde sea, pero instintivamente fueron a la casa de Mikoto.

— Eso... estuvo... cerca – jadeaba muy cansada Kushina

— Fue... la mejor... noche de mi... vida en mucho tiempo – decía Mikoto sintiéndose mucho mejor

— No quiero volver... a un lugar como ese mucho tiempo – dijo Hana mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Las tres pasaron a la casa y siguieron con su pequeña reunión alegre. Pusieron música de su época con bastante volumen y sacaron unas bebidas de un frigo bar en la cochera, donde Sasuke las guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

— Mi esposo ya no me toca para nada, hace años que no puedo sentir el placer que solo un hombre puede ofrecer – se quejaba Hana con sus inhibiciones fuera

— Yo he tratado de rehacer mi vida, pero ya no soy la misma chica que hacía caer a los muchachos como antes – suspiró Mikoto muy triste

— ¡Con un demonio, lo que me faltaba! Mi hijo no contesta mis llamadas – maldijo Kushina con enojo – creo que estamos solas

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hijo con esta situación? – preguntó la Uchiha curiosa

— Si supieras, angelito – sonreía Hana muy divertida

— Cuéntame de una vez, no me dejes con el suspenso perra – le pedía saber la mujer interesada.

— La loca de Kushina tiene relaciones sexuales con su propio hijo y su novia – le soltó la sopa la peli azul

— ¡Esa tiene que ser una de las peor locuras que se te ha ocurrido Kushina! – exclamó en shock la Uchiha

— ¡Pero estoy desesperada! – se excusó la Uzumaki

— ¿Acaso tú ves que trato de seducir a Sasuke, o a Itachi o a sus respectivas novias Izumi y Sakura? – declaró Mikoto enojada

— Pero si tú eras la más atrevida de las tres – dijo la peli azul de forma seria – pareces monja recién salida del monasterio

— Solo lo hice con Fugaku y quede embarazada, eso arruinó mi vida social

— Mikoto, no te pido que me entiendas. Sé que amabas a tu esposo, pero en mi caso y el de Hana, nuestros matrimonios ya murieron desde que dejaron de ponernos atención – le dijo Kushina con un dejo de tristeza

— Yo creí que amaban a sus esposos como para soportarlo todo, pero estaba equivocada – habló molesta la Uchiha

Kushina y Hana comprendieron que su amiga estaba muy sensible con el tema de su esposo fallecido y la dejaron sola un minuto.

— Creo que no debí decirle aún sobre lo del harem – susurró muy triste Hana

— No calculé bien el momento – suspiró la Uzumaki

En ese momento, Mikoto empezó a llorar a solas porque estaba tan borracha que no podía más con este dolor. Las dos fueron a consolarla y la pelinegra no se opuso a ello.

— No se vayan por favor, no quiero volver a estar sola les dijo muy deprimida la mujer Uchiha – las necesito, entiendo que lo hicieron porque estaban solas y sin amor como yo

Las dos mujeres se sentían mal por su amiga y la acariciaban para que se sintieran mejor. En ese momento, Mikoto no empezó a sentirse terrible del estómago, lo que causo que vomitara bastante, manchándose tanto ella, como sus amigas.

— Creo que… ya se veía venir – dijo Hana con pesar

— Lo... siento... no estoy acostumbrada a las bebidas fuertes – decía muy apenada la pelinegra

— Tomemos una ducha – les propuso la pelirroja

El trío de mujeres se metió a bañar para quitarse el vómito y despejaron un poco la cabeza de su ebriedad. Luego se fueron a la habitación de Mikoto para vestirse porque ellas no traían ropa de repuesto. Cuando la Uchiha se quitó la toalla, Kushina tocó sus pechos mientras sus senos presionaban su espalda.

— ¡Kya! – chilló de placer la Uchiha

— Eres tan hermosa, amiga mía. Cuanto deseo hacerte venir una y otra vez – le decía la Uzumaki con una voz de lujuria

La pobre mujer un se encontraba medio ebria, que no opuso resistencia, resignándose a solo gemir con placer. En eso, vio a Hana arrodillarse y empezó a darle placer a su intimidad con su lengua, haciendo que los gemidos fueran más sonoros.

— Hana, hace tanto tiempo que no... aaahhh... me hacían esto – decía sin poder resistir más la mujer

— Siempre fuiste una gran zorra, Mikoto. Ya es tiempo de dejar la soltería, para que te conviertas en nuestra esclava sexual – le propuso Kushina besando su cuello con delicia

— ¡Aaahhh! Claro que sí ¡Acepto! – se rindió la pelinegra, quedando a merced de sus dos amigas

La pobre viuda tenía mucho tiempo que alguien no la manoseaba así y unos minutos más tarde, termino viniéndose en la cara de la Hyuga. Sus jugos vaginales se deslizaban en sus piernas.

— Mikoto, ¿tienes un dildo guardado? – preguntó Hana curiosa

— S-sí, en la gaveta al lado de mi cama – le respondió la mujer

Mientras Mikoto y Kushina se besaban, Hana fue a traer el juguete sexual de la Uchiha y se fijó que era bastante fino y con opción de vibrador. En ese momento lo introdujo lentamente dentro de la pelinegra y está abrió los ojos al sentirlo dentro de ella.

— Maldición – susurró la viuda mientras jadeaba con fuerza

El dildo tenía un pequeño cinturón que se amarró la peli azul y así comenzó penetrar a la chica como si fuera un hombre.

— ¡Hana, cógeme como la puta que soy! – gritaba la mujer excitada

— Eso no es nada comparado con lo que mi hijo me hace gritar de placer – comento Kushina sobre la situación – un sencillo juguete de plástico no puede sustituir su gran y duro miembro…

— ¡Quiero follarme a tu hijo Kushina! – grito Mikoto sin poder resistir más su deseo

Hana nalgueaba sin piedad a su amiga y Kushina la obligó a que le diera sexo oral. A pesar de ser su primera vez con una mujer, la Uchiha estimulaba bastante bien la vagina de la Uzumaki, la cual recordó la inexperiencia inicial de Hinata. En ese momento, la viuda tuvo un orgasmo silencioso y Kushina sintió que Mikoto había parado de lamerla y respiraba agotada a su lado. En ese instante, Hana se metió a besar a la Uzumaki y le metió el dildo dentro de su ser.

— ¡Aaahhh sí! – gemía la mujer pelirroja

— Es tu turno de sentir placer de mi parte, mi amada – le dijo Hana de forma dulce

La mujer refinada empezó a estocar bastante fuerte a la Uzumaki, quien jadeaba descontroladamente ante la intensidad y fogosidad de la peli azul, recordándole a como lo hacía Hinata. Por su parte, Mikoto se lanzó a besar a la Hyuga y esta le correspondió gustosa, mientras ella empezó a manosear los pechos de la peli azul.

— Nunca pensé que una mujer tan tímida y tierna como tú sea una bestia en la cama – declaro Mikoto llena de lujuria – tienes mis respetos, ojitos

— Ayúdame a darle placer a Kushina – pidió Hana a su amiga

Mikoto asintió y ella empezó a masajear los sensibles pechos de la pelirroja. Aunque esto no era nada como Naruto la hacía sentir, se sentía muy bien tener sexo con sus mejores amigas del alma.

— ¡Ay no, me vengo! – chilló la Uzumaki excitada

Sin poder más, la mujer sucumbió al placer y tuvo un potente orgasmo frente a sus dos amantes. Kushina estaba muy exhausta y jadeaba para recuperar el aliento por lo agotador que había terminado el asunto. Mientras tanto, Hana y Mikoto empezaron a rozar sus vaginas para saber que se sentía. Con cada rose, su placer aumentaba más y más. En eso, cada uno tomo los pechos de la otra para masajearlos mientras daban ligeros pellizcos a los pezones.

— Que increíble orgasmo, pero no se compara a como me deja mi hijo Naruto – declaro la pelirroja muy satisfecha – veo que ya están entendiendo como va este asunto, mis queridas y amadas amigas

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡Qué bien se siente! – dijo Hana totalmente en trance

— ¡No me dejen sola, malditas zorras! – les dijo Kushina de forma juguetona

Hana se levantó sin romper la unión con Mikoto y la Uzumaki se acercó a su amiga para besarla apasionadamente, mientras Mikoto volvía a estimular la intimidad de la mujer Uzumaki. La peli azul estaba descargando sus fetiches y todas sus ganas de hacer cosas sucias con sus dos amigas ahora y besaban como bebé hambrienta los pechos de Kushina mientras esta tomaba la cabeza de la mujer como si fuera su ama.

— _Esto inició como un entretenimiento por la ausencia de mi marido y ahora me estoy divirtiendo como nunca_ – empezó a pensar Kushina – _no quiero que esto termine_

Como si las tres estuvieron sincronizadas, un último y potente orgasmo las atravesó despiadadamente. Sin que hicieran ruido, cayeron a la cama rendidas y exhaustas por la tremenda sesión de placer, dejando a Hana y Mikoto totalmente dormidas. Kushina, al ser más resistente, acomodó a sus amigas mientras ella se colocó en medio de las dos, las cuales empezaron a abrazarla de forma instintiva como su fuera su líder.

— Hana, Mikoto, las amo demasiado a las dos. No pienso separarme de ustedes nuevamente – les juró la Uzumaki

Ella no dijo más y se acomodó para quedarse dormida al poco tiempo, más feliz que nunca. Al día siguiente, el Trío de Bellezas se despertaron desnudas y con una resaca de lo peor debido a que tomaron muchísimo anoche. Para Mikoto, estaba terriblemente avergonzada de haber tenido sexo lésbico en trío, aunque fue el mejor día de su vida en mucho tiempo. Sus dos amigas bebían una sal de uvas para recuperarse y rehidratarse de los efectos de la cruda.

— Anoche fue genial, hace tiempo que no me ponía así de loca, en serio – celebró Kushina muy feliz

— Yo pienso lo mismo, ¿qué piensas, angelita? – preguntó Hana curiosa

— Ustedes ganan, me divertí y quiero repetirlo. Kushina, quiero conocer a tu hijo – declaró la Uchiha seria – solo yo puedo comprobar esa supuesta hombría que tanto presumías anoche

— Así se habla, cuando tenga la oportunidad lo haré – dijo la Uzumaki muy complacida

— Yo lo único que deseo es estar con las que considero mis hermanas. Las amo tanto – les dijo Mikoto sonriendo

— Nosotras también te queremos – le respondió la Uzumaki con un abrazo junto a Hana

Las tres mantuvieron en secreto a Naruto sobre este encuentro para darle la sorpresa en un momento oportuno. Los días pasaron en la residencia Uzumaki, Tayuya y Kin se acomodaron perfectamente en poco tiempo. Minato las recibió con muchísimo gusto ya que se trataba de su sobrina y se le dijo que Kin sería la trabajadora doméstica de la casa que solo deseaba un lugar para vivir a cambio de sus servicios. La excusa fue perfecta ya que la pelinegra deseaba ayudar a la tía de su novia para agradecerle el apoyo brindado y la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida honrada. Cada una de las chicas se turnaban para tener relaciones sexuales con Naruto de acuerdo a tiempos específicos, pero se podían besar con el cada vez que quisieran siempre y cuando no estuviera Minato a la vista. En una de esas situaciones, Naruto y Kushina se besaban de forma ardiente en el sofá sin llegar al coito. La pelirroja se sentía como una colegiala que se excitaba con un beso apasionado de su novio. En el otro sillón, Tayuya y Kin también se daban bastantes arrumacos y cariño sin ningún miedo o preocupación.

— Mierda, como deseo tener sexo – dijo Kushina con enojo – lo malo es que tu padre llega el día de hoy

— Ya sé, pero pronto podremos hacerlo sin que nos interrumpan – mencionó Naruto sonriente

— Yo también deseo tenerte en mis piernas primito – dijo Tayuya deseosa

— Igual yo – asintió Kin

En ese momento, un timbre sonó y los 4 empezaron a realizar otras actividades porque podría ser Minato. Naruto fue a abrir la puerta y todos vieron a Karin con sus maletas.

— H-hola, Naruto. Espero que no te moleste mi presencia – dijo apenada la Uzumaki

— ¿Vas a mudarte con nosotros? – preguntó Naruto muy feliz

— Sí, deseo estar contigo a como dé lugar – afirmó la chica sonriente

En ese momento, Tayuya salió y miró a su prima menor. Esta también la vio y se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte porque tenía mucho tiempo que no se encontraban.

— Tayuya, querida. Creí que habías muerto – le dijo sorprendida y emocionada la pelirroja con lentes

— No, ahora estoy bien. Ahora vivo aquí y me da gusto que vengas a unírtenos. La familia siempre debe estar junta – dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa

— ¡Mi niña Karin, que bueno que volviste conmigo! Te extrañé nenita – le dijo Kushina para después abrazarla muy cariñosamente

— Gracias tía, no esperaba tal recibimiento – admitió Karin abrumada por la bienvenida

— Es que eres como una hija para mí, cuando mi Naruko vuelva estará feliz de volver a jugar contigo como en los viejos tiempos – mencionó Kushina nostálgica

— Lo sé tía, también extraño mucho a Naruko

— Tu habitación está intacta como la dejaste. Recuerda que ahora nuestros sentimientos a Naruto no serán un secreto, excepto a tu tío. Puedes besarlo siempre que no esté mi marido y nos estamos turnando el sexo para no tener problemas, al menos que tu primo te agarre desprevenida – le mencionó la pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa picara

— Me parece justo – asintió Karin satisfecha

— Otra cosa: La única mujer que tiene derecho de llamarse la novia de Naruto es Hinata Hyuga. Es un acuerdo que llegamos para tener una pantalla frente al resto de la gente y porque ella era pareja oficial de tu primo, además de que gracias a su bondad tenemos chance de entregar nuestro corazón a Naruto – le dejó en claro Kushina a su sobrina

— Ya sé, es una buena mujer. Cuando tenga la oportunidad hablare con ella. Por ahora iré a mi habitación parara arreglar mis cosas. Estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir un poco porque tuve mucho que hacer el día de hoy – dijo la chica de anteojos con mucho cansancio

— Bienvenida a la hermandad prima – le dijo finalmente Tayuya y ella con Kin fueron a ayudarla con su equipaje

La semana escolar pasó rápidamente y Naruto estaba con Sasuke conversando sobre sus planes del fin de semana en la cafetería de la escuela.

— Entonces Naruto ¿Qué haremos este fin de semana? – preguntó el Uchiha

— No sé ¿qué tal salir a un bar? – respondió el rubio con otra pregunta

— Puede ser. Pero no tengo mucho dinero para eso. Ya sabes que tomar en un bar es más caro ¿qué tal si hacemos otra reunión en tu casa?

El oji azul pensó en que ahora sus primas vivían allí y no les gustaría eso, así que buscó cambiar el lugar de la reunión.

— En mi casa no creo que se pueda, mis padres estarán en casa este fin de semana – se excusó Naruto tratando de evitar que todos fueran a su hogar – ¿Qué tal en tu casa, Sasuke?

— Podría ser, tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá. Voy a necesitar su permiso para dejarnos usar la casa... de hecho le preguntare ahora, solo dame un momento – finalizó el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento y sacando su celular

Después de una llamada algo larga, él azabache volvió con noticias sobre el lugar de la fiesta.

— Listo, acabo de hablar con mi madre. Me dijo que no hay problema siempre y cuando no hagamos mucho ruido por los vecinos – informó Sasuke explicando la situación

— Entonces hay que avisarle a los demás – mencionó Naruto sacando su celular y escribiendo en él

En ese momento, a Sasuke se le ocurrió algo y detuvo a su amigo para sus propósitos.

— Naruto, espera un momento ¿A quién le envías el mensaje? – le pidió saber el sujeto

— Pues a todos los demás, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee y las chicas – contestó el rubio

— Escúchame, tengo una gran idea ¿Qué tal si primero nos reunimos todos los chicos y nos divertimos un poco? Luego de eso, pueden llegar las chicas – dio a saber Sasuke tratando de convencer a Naruto

— Podríamos hacer eso ¿qué tal un poco de videojuegos y algunas cervezas? – dijo el rubio de forma falsamente inocente ya que se imaginó que deseaba su amigo

— Me parece bien, pero... ¿Qué tal si contactas a Kushina y nos divertimos con ella? – propuso Sasuke esperando que su amigo les hiciera un favor

— No lo sé. Lo pensaré – mencionó el Uzumaki dudoso porque no deseaba compartir a su madre

— Vamos Naruto, estoy seguro que si la contactas para que vaya a la reunión, todos te alabarán – habló el chico pelinegro, tratando de convencer a su amigo

— Primero demos el aviso a todos, después te confirmare la asistencia o no de Kushina – dijo el oji azul terminando el mensaje para enviarlo a todos

— Vamos Naruto, creo que nos merecemos un poco de diversión con Kushina – suplicó Sasuke de forma desesperada

— Lo pensaré Sasuke. Por ahora, debo regresar a mi casa – se despidió el rubio mientras salía de la cafetería

Unos minutos después, el rubio ya se encontraba en la entrada principal del instituto. Debido a que llevo su auto a mantenimiento, decidió tomar un taxi. Antes de siquiera tomar el vehículo, escucho el sonido de dos personas discutiendo. Al escuchar con más detalle, descubrió que se trataba de una pareja.

— ¡Maldita sea Sai! Desde hace tiempo que prometiste que tendríamos una cita, pero solo te importan tus estúpidos dibujos – gritaba cierta chica rubia de pelo largo al que parecía su novio

— Ya te lo había dicho Ino, pronto se celebrara un Festival de Arte en el cual se presentaran algunos de mis dibujos y necesito prepararme para ese evento – dijo el sujeto con total seriedad

— Bien, si lo pones de esa forma, entonces puedes irte a ese tonto festival solo. Hemos terminado – la rubia se alejó del lugar muy enojada

— ¡Espera Ino! ¡No te vayas! – Sai se quedó perplejo ante lo sucedido para después seguir a la chica

Ino salió a toda prisa del lugar para alejarse lo suficiente. En eso, vio a Naruto en la acera, esperando por un taxi, por lo que corrió hacia el muy triste.

— ¡Naruto! – la chica llego abrazando al oji azul

— Ino ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el Uzumaki preocupado

— Sí, no te preocupes. Oye ¿me acompañarías a casa? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – trató de decir la mujer hasta que sintió un jalón en su mano, obligándola a voltear y ver a Sai muy molesto

— ¡Ino, no vuelvas a dejarme así sin más! – gritó el dibujante a Ino, la cual se espantó ante el tono que estaba usando con ella

— ¡Oye Idiota, deja a Ino en paz! – le reclamó Naruto llamando la atención de Sai – será mejor que te vallas de aquí, ¡O te las veras conmigo! – le advirtió el chico a forma de advertencia y muy molesto

Sai se intimido por un momento y soltó a Ino. Naruto empezó a caminar para alejarse junto a la chica, pero el dibujante se enfureció por como lo habían humillado, por lo que salió a toda velocidad contra Naruto.

— ¡Naruto, cuidado! – le advirtió Ino al rubio al ver lo que pretendía Sai

El sujeto se volteó para ver que ocurría y entonces recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte del chico pálido.

— Miserable – Naruto froto en donde había recibido el golpe con enojo

Sin darle tiempo a Sai de reaccionar, el rubio apretó el puño derecho y le propino un poderoso puñetazo directo en su mandíbula muy al estilo de los personajes de las historietas de superhéroes, derribando con mucha facilidad. El rubio entonces se puso sobre él y empezó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Una vez que descargo su coraje con el chico pálido, Naruto tomó la mano de Ino y ambos salieron corriendo del lugar. Dos minutos después, ambos tomaron un taxi a casa de la Yamanaka, pagaron juntos la tarifa y entraron en la residencia de la rubia.

— Pasa Naruto, mis padres no se encuentran en este momento. Ellos tuvieron que salir a un viaje de negocios – Ino explico todo con un poco de tristeza

Naruto entró a la casa y la rubia empezó a llorar por lo que este la consoló con un abrazo. Ella se sentía tan protegida y calmada con la sola presencia del chico al que le gustaba antes y le seguía atrayendo.

— Tranquila, ya pasó – el joven Uzumaki la reconfortaba con sus brazos mientras la acurrucaba más en su pecho

— Gracias, Naruto. Eres un ángel para mí, de verdad necesito que me consueles un rato – confesó deprimida la mujer

— No voy a dejarte, me quedare el tiempo que quieras para que te sientas mejor – dijo el rubio que ya había enviado un mensaje a su madre con su celular que estaría ayudando a una amiga

Ino solo se mantenía abrazada de Naruto mientras lloraba amargamente en su pecho. Una relación sentimental no era algo que sucede todos los días y había querido a Sai, pero él mató todas las posibilidades de que lo llegara a amar más de lo que fue al principio. En ese momento, Naruto vio su oportunidad y le dio un beso muy amoroso a Ino. Ella se hallaba muy herida emocionalmente y no pudo frenar el avance de su primer amor. El consuelo que recibía era muy agradable y la besaba muy bien, mucho mejor que Sai. Así se mantuvieron unos minutos hasta que se separaron y se conectaron con una hilera de saliva.

— Creo que me siento mucho mejor, eres muy gentil – le sonrió la chica recuperando su habitual animo

— Me gusta verte sonreír, tienes una sonrisa preciosa – el chico acariciaba sus mejillas con mucha gentileza

Ino se aferraba con mucho cariño al rubio, pues se sentía segura a su lado. En eso, recordó el tema que quería hablar con él.

— Naruto, debemos hablar de algo muy importante

— De acuerdo ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó el Uzumaki curioso

— El otro día tuve una conversación muy interesante y peculiar con Hinata – mencionó Ino muy sonriente

El chico solo pudo pensar una cosa de lo que charlaron ambas mujeres: el Harem que propuso su novia.

— ¿En serio? ¿De qué hablaron? – cuestionó Naruto algo nervioso por lo que pudieron hablar

— Ella me conto de tu harem y la verdad es… que estoy muy interesada – le confesó la rubia mientras se lamía los labios, como si un tigre estuviera a punto de devorar a su presa

— Pero, ¿no se molestará Sai por esto? – preguntó el sujeto fingiendo que no había escuchado la conversación anterior

— Desde poco antes de que Hinata me dijera de tu plan, yo tenía la intención de terminar mi relación con él. Antes se había ganado mi amor y cariño, pero siempre puso su gusto por los dibujos antes que a mí. Le di tantas oportunidades y lo que pasó ahora fue la gota que derramó el vaso – contó la chica con tristeza

— Sai es un gran tonto que no supo ver que tenía una buena mujer como tú. Si yo fuera artista, tú serías mi musa sin dudarlo – le mencionó el chico con una sonrisa

— ¿Sabes dibujar o pintar?

— Bueno, mi mamá me obligó a entrar a un taller de Artes Visuales durante años. Hasta antes de entrar a la universidad lo terminé – le confesó el Uzumaki apenado

— Siempre le pedí una pintura o un dibujo mío al idiota de Sai y no quiso porque no se podía inspirar en mí – se quejó resentida la chica

— Si tú quieres, yo puedo hacerte un retrato artístico solo para ti, de veras – le propuso Naruto

— Eres un amor. Pero me gustaría un dibujo primero – le mencionó la Yamanaka

— Claro. Creo que tengo una libreta y un lápiz especial para eso – Naruto empezó a buscar el material que necesitaría para el dibujo de entre sus cosas

— Una cosa: Quiero que mi retrato sea un desnudo – dio a conocer la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa

— Me gusta como piensas chica traviesa – asintió Naruto de forma pervertida

— Quiero que me quites la ropa si eres tan valiente, Sai era un inexperto en este asunto – le retó la rubia

El joven no se negó y empezó a desabrochar el chaleco púrpura de la chica con ambas manos, revelando su bra negro y muy sexy. Entonces ella se quitó la prenda de encima dejando ver su sensual abdomen al muchacho. Después de eso, él movió su rostro a los pechos de Ino, moviendo su bra hacia arriba, dejándolo ver sus pezones los cuales lentamente se ponían duros.

— Eres hermosa, Ino. Sai fue un idiota por dejarte ir – le comentó Naruto de forma seria

— Me halaga saber que me encuentras deseable a la vista

La rubia se levantó y se separó de Naruto para ahora quitarse su larga falda morada, dejándole ver el resto de su lencería negra y sus medias de red. En ese momento, el oji azul empezó a bajarle las bragas muy lentamente juntos a sus medias para ver mucho mejor el cuerpo de Ino al desnudo.

— Demonios, quiero cogerte ahora mismo – maldijo Naruto mientras trataba de controlarse

— Si haces un buen dibujo, dejaré que hagas lo que quieras conmigo – le guiñó el ojo la chica y se sentó en un sofá en una pose sexy*

(*Nota: Pose de Rose, de Titanic)

Algo que había aprendido el joven era el hecho de controlarse bastante en este tipo de situaciones por lo que empezó a dibujarla con mucha calma. Se enfocaba mucho en los mejores perfiles de su cuerpo: su larga y sedosa cabellera, sus ojos azules, sus labios sensuales, sus curvas sensuales, el abdomen plano que era producto de su condición física excelente, sus pechos deliciosos, su atractivo trasero de corazón y sus largas piernas blancas que iba a disfrutar muy pronto. Después de 45 minutos, Naruto terminó y se acercó a donde estaba Ino; cuando ella vio su retrato le pareció que tenía mucho más talento que Sai y eso que este era muy bueno.

— En serio me has impresionado – dijo la rubia con emoción – te has ganado un merecido premio

Seguido de lo dicho, ella se sentó en las piernas de Naruto para luego ponerse de rodillas sobre él y el sofá y con una mano empezar a masajear su pene ya erecto sobre su pantalón.

— Ino, ¿q-qué haces? – dijo Naruto intentando resistir

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Te estoy dando placer como premio – respondió Ino para luego comenzar a besar el cuello del chico

Naruto no pudo resistir más y llevó sus manos a las caderas desnudas de Ino, mientras que esta dejó de masajear por un momento el miembro del rubio para quitarle por completo su chaqueta y la camisa que traía debajo de esta, revelando su fornido cuerpo y haciendo que ella se emocionara.

— Vaya, Naruto. No sabía que escondías este asombroso cuerpo de dioses griegos. Y pensar que Hinata lo tiene solo para ella – suspiró Ino lamiendo sus labios nuevamente

— Bueno, si estás interesada en lo que propuso Hinata será tuyo también – señaló Naruto con un tono de orgullo fingido

— En eso tienes razón – dijo la rubia mientras soltaba una risita – no sabes cuánto realmente te he querido para mí – la chica bajo su mano para volver a masajear el pene del rubio

El Uzumaki llevó su cara a los pechos de Ino y con su boca empezó a morderlo suavemente, provocándole pequeños gemidos a la chica.

-¡Aaahhh, Naruto! ¡Eso se siente muy bien, no pares por favor! – gemía la chica perdida en el placer

El sujeto al verla y oírla gemir su nombre, se puso aún más duro de lo usual, por lo que rápidamente se desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó junto con su bóxer, para así liberar su enorme pene erecto, dejando sorprendida a Ino.

— Vaya, Naruto. Hinata me dijo que eras grande, pero nunca creí que tanto – admitió Ino arrodillándose frente a Naruto para empezar a chupar su pene

De alguna forma desconocida, la Yamanaka logró meter dicho pene completamente en su boca como una boa, asombrando bastante a Naruto.

— ¡Wow, Ino! E-eres increíble ¿Dónde a-aprendiste a hacerlo de esta forma? – preguntó Naruto interesado por la increíble técnica de la rubia

La chica sacó el pene de su boca para seguir masturbando a Naruto con su mano y poder responderle bien.

— B-Bueno, digamos que no eres el primero al que le ha-hago este tipo de cosas. E-Espero que esto no te incomode – admitió Ino sonrojada y un poco apenada

El sujeto vio a la mujer de forma sorprendida ya que ella siempre actuaba de una forma sencilla y amigable. Él nunca hubiera pensado que Ino fuera una chica con experiencia en el sexo.

— No te preocupes Ino. La verdad es que eres demasiada buena como para que te juntes con otros sujetos que no te aprecian – respondió el rubio de forma sincera

Ella al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto, se sonrojó y rápidamente se levantó para besarlo apasionadamente y terminado el beso volvió a meter el enorme pene en su boca. Mientras tanto, el Uzumaki colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Ino para aumentar un poco más la velocidad de la rubia. Después de un rato, esta sacó por última vez el enorme pene de su amante y entonces se sentó en sus piernas para frotar su vagina contra el miembro del rubio, haciéndolo sentir un gran placer.

— I-Ino tu vagina está muy mojada – gemía el Uzumaki con dificultad, mientras la vagina de Ino humedecía su pene

— Naruto, tu pene se siente increíble, no puedo creer que Hinata este disfrutando esto ella sola – jadeaba Ino aun frotando su vagina

La chica no pudo resistir más y tuvo el primer orgasmo de la noche, mojando aún más el pene de Naruto. El rubio sujetó a Ino de las caderas para que ella no se cayera y aprovechó para tocar su trasero, mientras ambos se besaban intensamente. Entonces, el muchacho elevó un poco a Ino para alinear su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Ino y en un rápido y brusco movimiento, el Uzumaki penetró muy fuerte a la Yamanaka haciendo que sacara pequeñas lágrimas por el dolor.

— Naruto… ya puedes moverte – le indicó Ino un poco más calmada

Naruto al escuchar eso, lentamente levantaba a Ino para dejarla caer, provocándole placer a la rubia. Después de algunos minutos de penetrarla, el joven se estaba comenzando a aburrir, por lo que sacó su pene provocando que Ino se empezara a quejar.

— ¿Naruto, qué estás haciendo? – preguntaba Ino confundida por las acciones del rubio

El chico le dio un beso lleno de lujuria para callarla mientras jugaba con sus pechos, apretando muy fuerte sus pezones haciéndola gritar del placer.

— ¡Kya, Narutoooo! – gritaba Ino separándose de su amante

— ¿Qué pasa Ino? ¿No puedes soportar el dolor? – preguntó Naruto llevando una mano al duro clítoris de Ino, comenzando a apretarlo

Ella no pudo resistir más y se vino una vez más, dejando caer sus líquidos que recorría ahora sus piernas hasta finalmente llegar al suelo. Ella en respuesta a las acciones de Naruto, agarró el pene de este y lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que Naruto suplicara que lo soltara.

— Ino… para por favor… suéltame… – suplicaba Naruto mientras la mujer se ponía de rodillas y le daba pequeñas mordidas a su pene – ¡Maldición! – gritó el sujeto, pero por alguna razón ajena a él, de cierta forma le gustó lo que hizo

Ella al ver la reacción de Naruto, paró por un momento el apretón que le hacía al rubio porque planeaba una cosa más.

— Sabes Naruto, antes de que viniéramos a mi casa, en la escuela, me puse un poco de loción en mi trasero – le decía Ino mientras acercaba su rostro a su amante – así que estoy toda pegajosa en mi ano – le susurró en el oído, solo para que Naruto se sorprendiera por lo que le dijo

Fue entonces que la rubia se volteó, se inclinó un poco para exponer su trasero al muchacho y con sus dedos abría un poco su trasero para revelar su ano. Él decidió pararse en ese momento e hizo que Ino se pusiera de rodillas en el sofá, con su trasero al descubierto. Ahora, Naruto se acercó, tomó su pene y lo llevó al ano de la chica para iniciar el sexo anal.

— Estoy lista, puedes usarme cuando quieras – dijo Ino emocionada por lo que iba a pasar – ¡Aaaaaahhhhh, puedo sentir tu pene entrar Naruto! – gemía la Yamanaka sensualmente mientras era penetrada

— Ino, estás muy pegajosa. Se siente increíble y estás muy apretada – susurró Naruto muy sorprendido

— A d-decir verdad N-Naruto, es mi primera vez siendo penetrada en mi tra-trasero ¡Kyaaaa! – gemía Ino con dificultad debido al placer doloroso

— Parece que eres muy sensible aquí atrás, Ino – mencionó la chica al ver como gemía su amante

Y fue entonces que el muchacho soltó las caderas de la chica frente a él para ahora atacar a sus pechos, los cuales apretaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

— Na-Naruto... eres muy... aaaahhhhh... malo – susurraba la rubia entre gemidos

El joven entonces acercó su cara a la de Ino y comenzó a besarla, y luego llevó una de sus manos a la mojada vagina de la mujer.

— Ino, al parecer sigues muy mojada en el frente. Eres toda una zorra – le dijo el chico metiendo unos cuantos dedos en la vagina de la muchacha

Repentinamente, el gigoló levantó a su amante solo para que este se sentara en el sofá mientras levantaba las piernas de Ino y dejarla completamente abierta, mostrándole a nadie en específico la vagina de Ino la cual no dejaba de expulsar sus jugos vaginales.

— ¡Naruto, kyaaaa… esta posición es... aaahhh muy embarazosa! – gritó la chica entre gemidos - ¡Pero me excita más!

El muchacho al escuchar gemir a su amante, soltó las piernas de Ino, llevó una mano a sus pechos y la otra seguía masturbando su vagina.

— Aaahhh, esto es genial – decía Naruto para sí mismo

— ¡Aaahhh, Narutoooo! ¡Me vengoooooo! – gritó por última vez la oji azul, teniendo otro orgasmo

— ¡Ino, no podré… resistir… mucho más! – gritaba Naruto con un poco de dificultad

— A-Adentro… termina dentro de… mí – decía la mujer tratando de recuperar su aliento

— ¡Inoooooo, aquí vooooy! – exclamó el sujeto empezando a liberar su semen

Ella solo sintió como Naruto paró de penetrarla y después entró un espeso y caliente líquido que cubrió las paredes de su ano. El rubio, al terminar de eyacular después de un momento, sacó su pene para que el semen que le dio a su chica empezara a salir lentamente. La rubia se recostó en el sofá exhausta, mientras que el oji azul se sentó en el suelo a la altura de la cabeza de su amante. Entonces, esta se acercó a Naruto para llamar su atención y él, al instante, volteó a verla solo para recibir un beso por parte de ella, el cual correspondió la acción amorosa para separar sus labios poco después.

— Vaya Naruto, no sabía que eras tan bueno en esto – suspiró la chica sorprendida por el desempeño del rubio

— Bueno he tenido algo de práctica como tú – respondió Naruto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Ino

— Ahora sé que Hinata es una chica afortunada, ojalá te hubiera pedido ser mi novio antes que ella, y así hubiera disfrutado tu grandioso pene – admitió Ino babeando

— B-Bueno, de ahora en adelante lo podrás disfrutar cuando quieras – le recordó el chico sonriente

— Y dime Naruto, ¿cuántas veces lo has hecho con Hinata? ¿Has considerado tener un trio con ella y conmigo? – preguntó curiosa por las respuestas de Naruto

— A decir verdad, con Hinata lo he hecho dos veces y una de esas ya fue un trio. Creí que te lo había dicho ella – respondió el joven

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella omitió ese detalle importante! ¿Con quién más estuviste en ese trío? – preguntó asombrada y muy interesada la chismosa

— Pues con Hinata y… – dijo Naruto parando en ese instante

— ¿Con quién más Naruto? – insistió la mujer

— C-Con alguien más del Ha-harem – respondió vagamente el sujeto de forma nerviosa

En ese momento, Ino se paró y se colocó frente a Naruto para hacerle un fuerte agarre.

— Dime con quién más, Naruto – exigió Ino una respuesta provocándole mucho dolor al Uzumaki

— Está bien, está bien, te diré pero suéltame por favor – pidió Naruto rápidamente, suplicando que lo soltaran y ella accedió

— Responde ya – le dio un ultimátum la Yamanaka tronando los dedos de sus manos y con una mirada aterradora

— De acuerdo, con la otra persona que hice el trío con Hinata, fue con… – Naruto respiro profundamente y decidió decir la verdad – con…mi mamá

Ino solo se quedó con la boca y los ojos sumamente abiertos al escuchar la inesperada respuesta de su amante.

— ¡¿Con tu madre?! – gritó Ino estupefacta por lo que hizo Naruto – ¿Cómo fue que involucraste a tu madre? ¿Cómo la pudiste convencer a hacer eso?

Sin tener otra opción, el joven le explicó todo lo que sucedió antes, durante y después de la fiesta, y como es que su madre, Hinata y él terminaron en el baño teniendo una placentera sesión de sexo.

— Vaya – Ino no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado – supongo que tu padre no le da mucha atención a tu madre fue por eso que se lanzó a ti sin ninguna otra opción. Entiendo muy bien lo que pasa, los míos dejaron de estar conmigo hace tiempo y he buscado alivio en fiestas con alcohol, sexo y otras cosas que me hagan olvidar el dolor

— Quiero creer que eso pasa entre mis padres, mi papá pasa mucho tiempo en el trabajo y ahora que le dieron el ascenso que tanto buscaba se puso peor – respondió Naruto muy triste en el fondo

— Tu papá es un idiota. Odio a las personas como él y Sai que siguen sus sueños, pero son capaces de llegar a descuidar a sus seres queridos. Si tu madre está de acuerdo con esto y Hinata también, entonces por mí no hay problema – afirmó Ino confirmando su entrada al harem

— Me halaga que estés conmigo, de veras

— Dime otra cosa, ¿con quién más has tenido sexo? – preguntó Ino curiosa

— Bueno, primero fue mi mamá, después Hinata, luego un trío con ellas dos, y después sigue mi prima Karin – confesó el Uzumaki

— ¿Con la estricta presidenta del consejo estudiantil? – preguntó Ino no creyendo lo que había escuchado – Ella es tan apretada, culta y recta

— Sí, resulta que mi prima, cuando vivía con mi familia, tenía sentimientos hacia mí, pero al crecer se dio cuenta que es algo que no era normal y es por eso que decidió buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para rentar un apartamento para vivir sola. Apenas la convencí de que viviera conmigo

— Vaya, ya veo ¿Hay alguien más involucrado contigo? – preguntó la mujer curiosa

— Después de tener sexo con Karin, mi prima lesbiana Tayuya vino a vivir conmigo junto a su novia Kin. Ese fue mi segundo trío y creo que seré su único atisbo de heterosexualidad. Al último seguiste tú y creo que será una lista muy larga

— Esto será muy interesante, la única vez que lo hice con una mujer fue con Hinata y la maldita es buena. Ellas dos deben ser aún más experimentadas en el área, creo que les haré una visita – dijo la rubia relamiendo sus labios

— Ino, creo que será mejor que limpiemos antes de que todo el olor se quede impregnado – declaró Naruto a su amante

— Tienes razón, no quiero problemas con mis padres – afirmó la chica sonriente

Después de eso, ambos amantes limpiaron el lugar y una vez que terminaron se dieron un baño para finalmente vestirse.

— Supongo que te veré mañana en casa de Sasuke – dijo Ino al respecto

— Claro, preciosa. Mañana en la noche nos vemos – se despedía Naruto no sin antes darle un beso a Ino

Después de un rato, el chico al fin llegó a casa siendo recibido por su sexy madre, la cual estaba preparando la comida. El sujeto la abrazó por detrás y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Como siempre, su padre se encontraba todavía trabajando, así que no tenía que preocuparse de que llegara.

— ¿Y dónde están las chicas? – preguntó el oji azul al no verlas

— Fueron a hacer unos mandados juntas para comprar cosas – le contó la pelirroja muy sonriente

— Bien porque quiero que estemos solos para preguntarte algo. Mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de Sasuke ¿me das permiso de ir? – pidió el muchacho a su madre

— Claro cariño, solo no llegues muy tarde por favor – respondió la mujer

— Gracias mamá – agradeció Naruto para luego darle otro beso a su madre

Después de eso, él regresó a su habitación para así realizar sus deberes escolares, mientras esperaba la cena. Durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto se decidía si decirle a su madre sobre lo que Sasuke le propuso; por su parte, Kushina no podía esperar más a tener una suculenta sesión con su hijo, pero entonces despejó su cabeza para así poder terminar la cena. Unas horas después, la Uzumaki llamó a su hijo para que bajara a cenar y él llegó al comedor decidido sobre lo que propuso Sasuke. Kushina ya estaba sentada en la mesa esperando a su amante, el cual apareció y se sentó frente a ella y ambos comenzaron a comer.

— Mamá, ¿sabes a qué hora llegará papa? – preguntó el muchacho curioso

— Bueno, no debe tardar mucho ya. Quizás estará aquí en una hora o dos ¿Por qué lo preguntas cariño? – respondió la mujer curiosa

— Solo quería saber – mencionó simplemente el rubio mientras comía lentamente – ahora que recuerdo, deseo preguntarte otra cosa

— Sí, cariño ¿Qué sucede? – respondió la Uzumaki dudosa

Naruto empezó a explicarle sobre lo de la fiesta en casa de Sasuke y su deseo para que se presentara de nuevo como bailarina exótica. Al escuchar todo esto, algo dentro de Kushina despertó una sensación de necesidad y aceptó la propuesta.

— Claro cariño, no creo que haya ningún problema – respondió la Uzumaki sonriente

— ¿De verdad vas a ir? No tienes por qué ir si no quieres – mencionó el rubio incrédulo

— En serio, cariño. Por mí no hay ningún problema

El chico empezó a relatarle los detalles de la fiesta y sobre cómo debía ir al evento. La pelirroja decidió que usaría un vestido muy vulgar que Tayuya eligió para ella en caso de que fuera a seducir a su hijo. Terminada la cena y de planear las cosas con su madre subió nuevamente a su habitación para entonces mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke, confirmándole que su madre iba a ir a la fiesta de mañana y los detalles de lo que ocurrirá. Mientras tanto, Ino estaba viendo la televisión relajada por la tarde de pasión que había tenido con Naruto. No podía creer que esto había pasado y se perdía en sus pensamientos porque deseaba que volviera a ocurrir.

— Hinata, no te creía del todo que Naruto fuera todo un semental. Estaba tan equivocada – habló sola la rubia recordando su conversación con la oji perla

 **Flashback**

Ino se hallaba deprimida porque era muy obvio que su relación con su novio Sai estaba sumamente deteriorada. Cuando guardaba algunos libros en su casillero y se disponía a irse a su casa, Hinata la interceptó.

— Ino ¿puedo hablar de algo importante contigo? – le pidió la peli azul

— Oh, claro ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó intrigada la rubia

— Preferiría discutir en privado este asunto – le comentó la chica un poco precavida – es un poco delicado este tema

— Bueno, podemos ir a mi casa. No hay nadie allí – propuso la chica

— Está bien

Las dos mujeres fueron a la casa de la Yamanaka tranquilamente y empezaron a platicar de muchas cosas triviales hasta que Hinata le soltó la sopa poco a poco.

— Ino, ¿cómo está tu relación con Sai? – preguntó curiosa la peli azul

— Si te soy sincera, ahora estoy en una crisis con él. Para Sai es mucho más importante su sueño de ser artista que estar conmigo. Se le metió la obsesión de ganar un concurso que se celebrara pronto y ya no me dedica nada de tiempo. Quiero terminar con él si esto sigue así, no lo soporto más – le comentó la mujer seria y triste

Hinata la abrazó e Ino le permitió esa muestra de afecto. Aunque la Hyuga se había llevado al sujeto que le gustaba mucho hace tiempo, no le tenía rencor y sabía que era mejor persona que ella para Naruto Uzumaki.

— Lo siento mucho, Ino. Quizás si hubieras estado con Naruto en vez de mí no habría sucedido esto – suspiró la peli azul

— ¿D-de qué hablas? – preguntó nerviosa la Yamanaka

— Hablemos con sinceridad, a ti te ha gustado Naruto desde hace tiempo. Siempre he notado que lo miras con afecto hasta la fecha – le dijo Hinata muy triste

— Es cierto, pero no deseaba quitarte a Naruto. Tú eres una mejor mujer que yo y no quiero hacer infeliz al hombre que he amado – le confesó deprimida la rubia

En ese momento, Hinata tendió su mano en el hombro y le sonrió pues sabia la forma de animarla.

— Ino, ¿estarías dispuesta a compartir a Naruto conmigo y más mujeres? – soltó la idea la chica a la rubia

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! – exclamó en shock la Yamanaka - ¡No bromees conmigo!

— Hablo en serio, lo pensé muy bien y no es justo que seas infeliz por mi causa. Sé que has amado a Naruto junto con otras mujeres y quiero que todas seamos felices a su lado – le comentó sinceramente la mujer

— Wow, déjame digerir esto. Quieres que yo me acueste con Naruto sin ningún reproche… no sé qué decir – hablaba consternada la rubia

— Ino, yo quiero que le des el amor que tienes guardado a Naruto. No tengo ningún problema con ello, eres una buena mujer y no quiero perderte como mi mejor amiga. Aún me duele que Tenten no me hable y tú me importas mucho – le confesó Hinata muy triste

— Tenten, ¿acaso no sabes por qué no te habla? – le dijo Ino muy sorprendida

— No sé qué ocurrió entre nosotras, desde que me volví novia de Naruto no me dirige la palabra y es muy hostil conmigo – dijo la peli azul muy deprimida por ese asunto

— Veo que no estás enterada, hay algo que tienes que saber de ella: Tenten es lesbiana y está enamorada de ti – le hizo saber la rubia

Hinata quedó en shock porque jamás pensó que la chica castaña tenía sus gustos en especial por ella, pero unió los puntos por su personalidad varonil y su conducta muy extraña hacia ella en los últimos meses.

— Que mal, eso lo explica todo. Creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con ella sobre esto – suspiró muy seria la oji perla

— ¿No me digas que tendrás sexo con ella? – decía intrigada la rubia

— Quizás, si Naruto tiene derecho a eso, con más ganas yo. Amo con toda el alma a Tenten y quiero reconciliarme con ella, no quiero que esto termine así – comentó la mujer muy seria

— Sí que eres una traviesa. Ni yo soy tan pervertida para hacerlo con una chica, creo que si estoy interesada en el harem. Definitivamente corto con el frígido y poco hombre de Sai y firmo mi contrato. Cuando vayas con Tenten, voy contigo – le pidió Ino con brillo en los ojos a su amiga

— De acuerdo – aceptó con una gota en la nuca la Hyuga

 **Flashback Fin**

En ese momento, la rubia sonreía porque sabría que dejaría salir sus peores pensamientos retorcidos y esto que vivió solo era una probada de lo que avecinaría. En ese instante, su teléfono sonó y vio que era un mensaje de Hinata que decía: "Mañana en la tarde hablamos con Tenten".

— Mañana definitivamente será un día muy divertido – habló muy divertida la rubia y siguió viendo la televisión tranquilamente

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas extras:**

 **Hola compañeros en la perversion y el romance. Despues de una larga ausencia (bueno, no tan larga) hemos regresado con el siguiente cap de esta historia. Sinceramente, estoy con lagrimas en los ojos, digo 98 Followers ¡Es una locura! en serio que son los mejores amigos (Mas bien somos unos pervertidos)**

 **No hay que negarlo, despues de todo somos hombres. Es mas, con toda la sinceridad del mundo: 5 Baños de agua fria para calmar las ansias fueron necesarias para continuar con esta historia. A ver que tanto han resistido ustedes caballeros (Si hay damas presentes leyendo esta historia, tienen mi mas grande respeto)**

 **Ahora, hora de respuestas:**

 **\- Con una mayoria de opiniones negativas ante la idea, Konohamaru queda descartado como mano derecha de Naruto en el Harem. Sin embargo, como una forma de ganarse la aprobacion del chico, Naruto lo ayudara a ligarse a una chica (obviamente no sera Hanabi, ya veremos a quien)**

 **\- Varias de las sugerencias sobre chicas y situaciones han sido bien recibidas, y les prometo que veran a futuro en la historia. Mantengan la idea fresca en los comentarios**

 **\- Algunas de las chicas que nos sugirieron, tanto en los reviews como por medio de PM, no seran agregadas, y esto es debido a que Javier y yo respetamos a las parejas canon que sentimos que si funcionan como: SasuSaku (esa es mas bien porque odiamos el NaruSaku), ShikaTema (respetamos al estratega Nara, ademas de que ya tenemos varias chicas dominantes y Temari seria un elemento demasiado fuerte), ChouKarui (Aunque a muchos les gusta la idea de la morenasa entregarse al rubio, sinceramente respetamos a Chouji, por lo que le dejaremos a su propia chica) Espero que entiendan nuestro pensar**

 **\- Esta historia, es realizada por mi maestro Javier Pozos, por mi, con el permiso de Crimson Dragon VIRUS, con el unico fin de entretener, divertir, liberar deseos y crear fantasias, por lo que tratamos de hacer la historia en ajuste a sus gustos y necesidades, y sobre todo, lo mas realista que se nos permita. Por lo tanto, toda idea y critica es bien aceptada. Pero si se ponen en plan de lanzar criticas o comentarios negativos y/o hirientes, pues en serio nos lastiman (A Javier le enfurecieron, a mi tambien, pero mas que enojado, me entristece) Asi que, si no les gusta la historia, entonces no la lean. Esto lo decimos con todo el respeto que se merecen.**

* * *

 **Sin mas que agregar por el momento, les damos gracias de nuevo por su tiempo, lealtadad, a ustedes, a Crimson Dragon VIRUS por la oportunidad. Esperamos seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas y con sus deseos. Dejen o manden sus ideas, comentarios, sugerencias y agradecimientos, que seran bien recibidos. Sinceramente me alegra mucho cuando dejan reviews.**

 **Tambien vuelvo a extender la invitacion a las historias de Crimson Dragon Virus, a las de mi maestro Javipozos y a las mias, esperando encuentren algo que les agrade.**

 **Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92 fuera, ¡Paz!**

* * *

 **P.D. Chicas confirmadas: Ino y Mikoto (le falta la aprobacion de Naruto)**

 **Adelanto: Dos maduras y un rubio, Ino y Hinata contra Tenten y posible regreso de Naruko?**

 **Nos vemos**


	6. 6- Un encuentro inesperado

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

 **Capítulo 6: Un Encuentro Inesperado**

Naruto se estaba preparando para ir a casa de Sasuke y como siempre se puso su pantalón naranja y chaqueta negra. Una vez listo, salió de su habitación para buscar a su sexy madre. Mientras esto pasaba, Kushina se encontraba decidiendo que vestido ponerse para la reunión de su hijo y sus amigos. Después de buscar por un tiempo en su closet con sus sobrinas y su sirviente, al fin encontró un vestido corto azul muy pegado por la parte de su vientre y pechos, haciéndolos ver más grandes de lo que ya son y era sostenido por un pequeño lazo que se amarraba a su cuello. A partir de su cintura, el vestido ya se aflojaba formando una falda ni muy corta ni muy larga, pero si dejando ver sus exquisitas piernas. Para caminar usaba unas zapatillas blancas de tacón no muy alto que hacían juego con su vestuario. Una vez lista, escuchó la puerta de su habitación se abría, donde Naruto entraba ya listo para irse.

— Pasa cariño – le dijo Kushina mientras se terminaba de maquillar

Naruto entró y vio a su mamá sentada frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse. Después de un rato, ella por fin terminó para después pararse, caminar hacia su hijo y darle un beso y mientras llevaba su mano a su entrepierna solo para tentar a su hijo provocándole un erección.

— Lista cariño, podemos irnos – se despidió Kushina, después de terminar el beso solo para dejar duro a su hijo

— Eres perversa – el chico dio una risa a forma de forma maliciosa – esto no se va a quedar así, de veras

Sin poder hacer nada, el joven rubio siguió a su madre para salir de su casa y subir a su auto. Este le abrió la puerta a su amada progenitora, pero antes de que entrara le dio un suave apretón a su trasero.

— ¡Kya! – gritó sorprendida Kushina ante lo que hizo su hijo

— Dulce venganza – le dijo Naruto mostrando una malvada sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta

— Eres malo hijo, en serio – la peli roja hizo un puchero infantil

Entonces el muchacho subió para ya al fin salir rumbo a casa de Sasuke. Al llegar, Naruto le contaba a Kushina sobre el plan.

— Mamá, ¿no piensas repetir lo que paso en nuestra casa cierto? – preguntó Naruto a la pelirroja al lado de ella

— Solo si tú quieres, hijo – la mujer empezó a desabrochar el cierre del pantalón de su hijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su miembro – siempre y cuando pueda tener este gran pedazo de carne, cualquier cosa que hagamos está bien

— Mamá, eres la mejor – el rubio vio con satisfacción como su madre empezaba a darle una mamada – tus mamadas son la mejores… maldición

Unos minutos más tarde, el rubio no podía más y se vino dentro de la boca de su progenitora y ella se lo tragó todo.

— Cielos, mamá – el rubio suspiro con satisfacción mientras acariciaba el cabello de su madre – eres increíble

— Y tú eres delicioso como siempre, cariño – la mujer limpiaba degustaba con delicia hasta el último rastro de semen en el miembro de su hijo

Al terminar Kushina de tomar su bebida favorita, abrochó nuevamente el pantalón de su hijo, dejándolo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Minutos después, decidieron dirigirse a la residencia Uchiha, pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que eran los primeros en llegar. Naruto tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperaron un momento a que los atendieran hasta que esta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de pelo negro de extrema belleza y era de la misma edad de la madre del rubio.

— Oh, Mikoto, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – saludó Kushina feliz de ver a su amiga de la universidad

— ¿Kushina? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la madre de Sasuke

Kushina solo se desesperó al ver a su amiga y volteaba a ver a otro lado porque no esperaba que ella estuviera en casa. Naruto, al ver que ambas se conocen, decide preguntar muy intrigado.

— ¿Mamá, la conoces?

— Pues si – la peli roja estaba un poco nerviosa – algo así cariño

— ¿Algo así? Kushina, somos mejores amigas y no le contaste sobre mí a tu hijo – reclamó un poco molesta Mikoto

— Bueno, tú sabes muy bien que casi no hablo de mis amigos a nadie, incluso a mi familia – explicó Kushina apenada y tratando de evitar el interrogatorio

— Eso no es excusa, somos mejores amigas. Además, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que mi hijo va a tener una reunión con sus amigos – la mujer se mostró seria todo el momento

— ¿Qué tal si entramos para explicarte todo? Hace un poco de frio – dijo Kushina sobándose sus brazos descubiertos

— De acuerdo, pasen. Sasuke salió un momento, me dijo que sus otros amigos le dijeron que llegarían más tarde

— Ya veo, Sasuke no me dijo nada al respecto – comentó Naruto entrando junto a su madre a la casa

Una vez que los tres pasaron y se sentaron en los sofás de la sala, Mikoto se encontraba un poco intrigada por la presencia de su amiga en esta situación.

— Entonces dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó la Uchiha cruzando sus brazos

— Bueno, ¿Recuerdas lo que te comente sobre mi relación lujuriosa con mi hijo? – las palabras de la peli roja dejaron a Naruto muy sorprendido

— Oh, eres una maldita insaciable – sonrió la peli negra de forma pervertida

— Un momento, ¿Ella ya sabe de lo nuestro? – el rubio aún se encontraba en shock

— Lo sé todo – la Uchiha se acercó de forma muy sensual a donde estaba el rubio adolescente – Hana y yo nos morimos de ganas de que nos destroces con tu enorme pene

— ¿Hana? Díganme que no hablan de la mamá de Hinata – dijo muy sorprendido Naruto

— Es una sorpresa que te teníamos, Hana es mi amante también y quiere ser una buena suegra contigo – Kushina empezó a manosear a su hijo con mucha impaciencia – su marido la tiene aún más abandonada que a mí

— Rojita, me habías dicho que Naruto era muy guapo, pero me doy cuenta que es todo un semental, mucho más que Minato – la peli negra viuda se relamía los labios con mucho deseo – quiero que me demuestre que tan hombre puede ser

— "Yo vine buscando cobre y encontré oro" – pensó muy feliz el rubio

Mikoto solo se quedó callada y vio como Kushina se paró y caminó hacia ella, se inclinó y de la nada la besó en la boca. Ella se sorprendió ante las acciones de su amiga pelirroja y después de un momento decidió regresar el beso. Mientras la Uzumaki besaba a la Uchiha, ella movía su trasero de un lado a otro para provocar a Naruto el cual solo estaba viendo lo que hacían las dos mujeres. Entonces él se paró y se puso detrás de su madre, agarró sus amplias caderas y acercó su pene cubierto por su pantalón a su trasero, empezando a frotar su pene en el trasero de Kushina la cual solo podía disfrutar la sensación detrás de ella

La pelinegra se quitaba su falda como podía, revelando una lencería muy provocativa de color negra, dejó su falda a la altura de sus rodillas para ahora concentrarse en Kushina y empezó a masajear cariñosamente los pechos de su amiga. La Uzumaki solo podía gemir por lo que hacían su hijo y amiga. El joven entonces decidió pasar al siguiente nivel por lo que levantó la parte de abajo del vestido de su madre, revelando su erótica lencería morada y la bajó con un movimiento rápido para empezar a frotar su ya duro pene entre las piernas y vagina de la pelirroja. Ella solo podía mojarse más y más por lo que sentía, entonces paró el beso, solo para dejar que Mikoto desabrochara su camisa y mostrara el resto de su provocativa lencería. La pelirroja al ver esto atacó con sus manos los pechos de la pelinegra, provocándole gemidos sin control.

— Cariño, creo que Mikoto necesita una pequeña lección sobre no subestimar tus habilidades - comentó la mujer volteando a ver a su hijo

Naruto al escuchar a su madre, soltó una pequeña risa y sacó su pene de las piernas de su madre. Kushina se hizo a un lado y se sentó a lado de Mikoto, puso una de sus manos en la pierna de la pelinegra y la empezó a acariciar suavemente, mientras que su otra mano jugaba con uno de sus pezones apretándolos. Mientras todo esto pasaba, el oji azul quitó por completo la falda de la pelinegra, se acomodó frente a Mikoto y colocó su pene en la vagina de la madre de Sasuke e hizo a un lado la lencería para ver su sagrado lugar. El sujeto solo admiró el increíble panorama que tenía frente a él por un momento, y de repente penetró a la mujer, haciendo que la pelinegra gimiera muy fuerte.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! – gimió Mikoto al sentir el enorme pene de Naruto dentro de ella

— Es increíble que este teniendo sexo con la madre de mi mejor amigo – el rubio hablaba con mucha excitación

— Naruto… lo tienes… muy grande – decía la Uchiha entre gemidos

— Señora Mikoto, está muy apretada – hablaba Naruto entre gruñidos sintiendo como su miembro era estrujado por la vagina de Mikoto

— Dime Mikoto, ¿te masturbas? – preguntó Kushina a su amiga llevando su mano al clítoris de la pelinegra para pincharlo

— ¡Aaahhh Kushina, eso se siente muy rico! – exclamó la viuda con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

Después de un rato para acostumbrarse al cuerpo de Mikoto, Naruto empezó a moverse mientras que su madre seguía jugando con su clítoris mientras hacía lo mismo con el suyo. El joven se seguía moviendo a un ritmo moderado para darle todo el placer posible a la madre de Sasuke.

— Responde Mikoto, ¿lo haces o no? – preguntó una vez más Kushina a su amiga, la cual solo podía disfrutar más y más las acciones de los Uzumaki

— ¡Si, Kushina! Me masturbo todos los días para poder satisfacer mis necesidades – Mikoto no pudo más que admitir la verdad mientras pellizcaba sus pezones como mucha lujuria – desde que Sasuke se va a la escuela, lo único que hago es masturbarme sin parar

La pelirroja dejó de masturbar el clítoris de la Uchiha solo para acercarse a Naruto y comenzar a besarlo, lo cual el rubio regresó el beso de la misma forma apasionada que su madre. El oji azul llevó una de sus manos al trasero de su madre para apretarlo y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta que uno de sus dedos llegó al ano de la mujer y entonces lo metió sin previo aviso, provocando que ella comenzara a gemir.

— ¡Aaahhh, cariño, eso s-se siente muy bi-bieeeen! – dijo Kushina gimiendo, mientras su hijo metía y sacaba su dedo.

Después de un breve momento, el rubio dejó de moverse, dejando un poco desconcertada a Mikoto

— Naruto, por favor continua – se quejó la Uchiha de forma cachonda

— Ruégame que continúe, di que quieres mi enorme pene, que eres mi puta personal y te daré todo lo que quieras – le ordenó el Uzumaki lentamente sacando su pene

— Y-Yo, no puedo decir eso – negó Mikoto con una cara roja de la vergüenza

— Entonces supongo que ya no necesitas esto – dijo el rubio sacando por completo su pene, dejándolo a la vista de ambas mujeres

En ese instante, Kushina aprovechó la situación y se arrodilló frente a su hijo, solo para tomar su pene con su boca y comenzar a chuparlo descontroladamente.

— Bueno, ya que parece que no desea disfrutar de esto señora Mikoto, mi madre lo tendrá solo para ella – declaró el oji azul agarrando la cabeza de su madre, aumentando la felación de su madre

Mikoto solo veía en shock como su mejor amiga lamia y chupaba el enorme pene del chico frente a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Mikoto? – el rubio apunto directo a su pene que seguía siendo atendido por su madre – ¿Acaso quiere un poco de esto?

La Uchiha sin poder hacer mucho, se empezó a masturbar, imaginando que sus dedos eran el pene del rubio, sin lograr sentir el mismo placer del cual gozo hace tan solo unos momentos. Sin ninguna otra opción, se resignó a seguir las órdenes del joven rubio.

— Naruto, necesito de tu enorme pene – Mikoto gateaba hacia la pareja que seguía en pleno acto sexual esperando que le dieran una oportunidad de ser integrada – quiero sentir ese gran pedazo de carne dentro de mi apretada y necesitada vagina

— Si esperas que te preste atención, necesitas decir una última cosa – declaró Naruto volteando a ver a la pelinegra por un momento

Mikoto solo mordió sus labios un momento para finalmente terminar de decir lo necesario.

— Naruto quiero tu enorme pene, soy tu esclava personal… soy tu… puta... que necesita tu enorme pene para sentirme completa – habló Mikoto con seriedad y un tono elevado, llamando la atención de la pareja frente a ella

Kushina al escuchar a la pelinegra, se detuvo y se paró, para entonces sentarse en el sofá y disfrutar la función frente a ella. Mikoto se acostó en el suelo para levantar sus piernas y abrirlas al aire, dejando ver a Naruto su vagina, la cual iba a disfrutar en un momento. El rubio se arrodilló sobre el vientre de Mikoto y este colocó su pene entre sus enormes pechos. La Uchiha llevó sus manos a sus pechos para así poder apretar entre ellos el miembro de Naruto. El Uzumaki se empezó a mover y tenía una sensación increíble en su pene con el par de senos de Mikoto, los cuales eran más suaves que los de su madre. El chico vio como los pezones de la pelinegra estaban erectos y llevo sus dedos hasta ellos solo para apretarlos, mientras que ella apretaba sus senos en el pene de Naruto, ella chupaba la punta de este. Mientras esto pasaba, Kushina metía sus dedos en su mojada vagina, para llevarlos a su boca y saborearlos. Pasado un momento, Naruto no podía aguantar más los increíblemente suaves pechos de Mikoto.

— Mikoto-san, no voy a resistir más – advirtió Naruto tratando resistir lo más que podía

— No importa Naruto, quiero saborear tu caliente y espeso semen – declaro la viuda con excitación en su voz – termina cuando quieras

Al escuchar eso, Naruto no tardó mucho más y se vino en la cara de Mikoto, quien abrió su boca para recibir el viscoso líquido y así poder saborearlo.

— Mmmm Naruto, eres delicioso – habló Mikoto tomando el semen del chico

El joven semental se apartó de los pechos de Mikoto, acercó su cara a la vagina de ella y comenzó a lamerla rápidamente, mientras que con su mano, pellizcaba su clítoris. Kushina, al no poder resistir más, dejó de masturbarse para ir hacia donde estaba la pareja. Ella se acercó a Mikoto para darle un sensual beso y luego fue detrás de su hijo. Se recostó en el suelo y se arrastró un poco para tener el pene de Naruto arriba de ella y comenzar a lamerlo.

— Mamá, eso se siente muy bien – mencionó Naruto entre lamidas

El chico todavía seguía sensible después de venirse en la cara de Mikoto, lo que provocó que se viniera ahora en la boca de su madre y luego de él, también se vino la Uchiha en el rostro de Naruto.

— Cariño, eres increíble como siempre – dijo la peli roja a su hijo en un suspiro de satisfacción mientras movía sus manos hacia el pene de su hijo y seguir con las caricias

— Así es Naruto, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve un gran pene como el tuyo dentro de mí – declaró la pelinegra también llevando su mano al pene del rubio, para comenzar a hacer lo mismo que Kushina

— Déjenme decirles, que ustedes también son increíbles – admitió Naruto, mientras a cada una les daba un apasionado beso – nunca había tenido mi pene así de duro

Mientras que Kushina y Mikoto jugaban con el pene de Naruto, este jugaba con los cuerpos de ambas chicas. A veces apretaba sus traseros, en ocasiones metía uno o dos dedos en el ano de su madre y con su otra mano jugaba con los increíblemente suaves senos de Mikoto. Ambas mujeres solo podía masturbar a su nuevo amo, pues se sentían esclavas del placer y era ilógico para ellas imaginarse la vida sin disfrutar del cuerpo del rubio. Ya ni siquiera era importante la idea de compartirlo con otras.

— Dime Mikoto, ¿no te importa realmente que tenga una relación con varias mujeres? – preguntó Naruto esperando escuchar una respuesta positiva de la pelinegra

Mikoto al escuchar la pregunta, detuvo su mano, solo para sentarse en el estómago del rubio y responderle.

— Naruto, siempre que usted logres satisfacerme, tiene derecho total de hacer lo que quieras conmigo – respondió Mikoto a su maestro

El joven aprovechó a que Mikoto estaba sobre él y se sentó, haciendo que ella cayera lentamente hacia sus piernas. Para evitar que se fuera para atrás y se golpeara, Naruto la abrazó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, donde aprovechó para besarla y jugar con sus pechos, mientras la levantaba ligeramente y acomodaba su pene nuevamente en su vagina, para comenzar a penetrarla una vez más.

— ¡Aaahhh, Naruto! – gemía la viuda a gritos, siendo penetrada por su rubio favorito

Kushina al ver esto se arrodilló detrás de Naruto y lo comenzó a besar en el cuello y a veces se cambiaba de lugar para besar a Mikoto una vez más. Así siguieron por un rato más hasta que el rubio se vino una vez más, solo que esta vez dentro de la madre de Sasuke, llenándola completamente de su caliente semen. Una vez que el muchacho terminó de eyacular dentro de la viuda, la dejó acostada en el piso para que se recuperara. Kushina entonces desde atrás agarró el pene de su hijo y lo comenzó a masturbar, mientras le mordía la oreja y esto provocó que estuviera más duro de lo normal.

— Mamá, eso se siente increíble – Naruto empezó a hablar con un poco de dificultad – no creo poder resistir mucho mas

— Solo libéralo como siempre, cariño – le alentó Kushina con una voz seductora

El muchacho entonces ya no pudo resistir más y se vino una última vez, eyaculando una gran cantidad, la cual alcanzó a Mikoto que estaba frente a ellos y el semen cayó en el estómago y pechos de la pelinegra. Los Uzumaki simplemente cayeron rendidos hacia atrás, el rubio cayendo sobre su madre, más específicamente sobre sus pechos, los cuales Naruto sintió solo para voltearse y quedar frente a ellos y sentirlos más de cerca. La Uchiha se levantó para ir junto a la madre e hijo y se acostó junto a ellos. Naruto se acomodó una vez más dejando a su mamá y a su amante a cada lado de él. La pelinegra llevó su mano al pene del joven para darle un pequeño agarre y la pelirroja solo abrazó a su hijo de forma cariñosa. El rubio llevó una mano al gran trasero de la viuda, mientras descansaba su cabeza en los pechos de su madre, los tres entonces quedaron dormidos por un rato. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y la pelinegra se despertó. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio al rubio junto a su madre todavía dormidos, entonces Mikoto se acercó a Naruto para darle un beso en la boca y así hacerlo despertar

— ¿Señora Mikoto? – el oji azul aún seguía medio adormilado – ¿Que sucede?

— No es nada Naruto, solo quería darte un pequeño beso – explicó Mikoto viendo al rubio con cariño

— Dime una cosa, ¿te gustaría volver a repetir lo que hicimos hoy a solas? – preguntó el rubio

— Claro que sí, Naruto. Solo que no podremos volver a hacerlo en mi casa, ya que mi hijo estará aquí – respondió muy animada la Uchiha

— Por eso no te preocupes, ya lo resolveremos más adelante – declaró el Uzumaki muy confiado. para terminar con un beso

Kushina, se levantó y vio cómo su amiga y su hijo se estaban besando con mucho cariño

— Oigan, eso no es justo, yo también necesito cariño – se quejó la pelirroja para separar a ambos

En ese momento, ella besó a su hijo y luego de eso a Mikoto. Ambas se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva la cual todavía las conectaba.

— Bueno por más que me gustaría seguir con nuestra pequeña actividad, creo que mi hijo no tardará mucho en volver, así que mejor tomemos un baño rápido – declaró Mikoto levantándose para guiar a los Uzumaki al baño

Mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación, la señora Uchiha movía sus caderas de forma sensual, lo cual Naruto notó y se paró rápidamente para colocarse junto a ella y agarrar el enorme trasero de la pelinegra. Kushina iba detrás de ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo como su hijo estaba emocionado con su mejor amiga. Los tres entraron a la bañera de la anfitriona para quitarse todo el semen y suciedad por el que estaban cubiertas las mujeres, y Naruto para quitarse todo el sudor. Una vez que terminaron, Mikoto fue a limpiar el desorden que habían dejado en la sala, mientras que sus amantes terminaban de arreglarse una vez más. Una vez listos, Kushina y Naruto bajaron vestidos como si nada hubiera pasado y, justo cuando entraron a la sala otra vez, se escuchó la puerta principal de la casa, donde vieron a Sasuke entrar a su casa viéndolos sorprendido.

— Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó consternado el joven

— Pues vine a la reunión, pero parece que nadie ha llegado – explicó el rubio

— La mayoría me envió mensajes avisando que no podrían asistir, así que decidí cancelarla con el resto que aún no me confirmaba nada – dijo el joven Uchiha con un aire de decepción – supongo que debí olvidarme de avisarte antes de que llegaras

— Diablos. Bueno, entonces creo que será para la próxima vez – comentó Naruto muy serio

— Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Mamá, perdón por la ayuda en vano que me diste – habló Sasuke disculpándose con su madre – prometo compensártelo

— No hay problema cariño. De verdad, si necesitan algún lugar donde reunirse, mi casa está abierta para ustedes – invitó Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro

— En ese caso, creo que debemos retirarnos de aquí – Naruto tomo la mano de su madre para dirigirse a la salida de la residencia – gracias por la hospitalidad Mikoto-san. Sasuke, nos vemos en la escuela

— Mucho gusto en conocerla señora Uchiha, hasta luego Sasuke – se despidió Kushina sonriendo al ver a Mikoto

Los Uzumaki salieron de la casa Uchiha para finalmente volver a la suya. Naruto le abrió la puerta del auto a Kushina y la dejó entrar, no sin antes darle una nalgada.

— ¡Kya! – gritó Kushina sorprendida, pero excitada por lo que hizo su hijo

Después de eso, el rubio subió al auto para finalmente regresar a su hogar. Al llegar, vieron que la casa estaba oscura y parecía que no había nadie, pero las cosas de las chicas estaban allí.

— ¿Dónde estarán las tres? - se preguntó el rubio

En ese momento, las luces se encendieron y las mujeres salieron para sorprenderlos.

— ¡Sorpresa! – exclamaron alegres las chicas

En ese momento, se veía entre ellas a una rubia de ojos azules idéntica a Naruto y los dos recién llegados se emocionaron mucho al descubrir quién era.

— ¡Naruko! – Naruto y Kushina estaban sorprendidos y alegres al ver a la chica

— Ya regrese familia – la chica rio un poco mientras saludaba a su familia

La chica rápidamente fue atrapada en un gran abrazo por su hermano y su madre, la cual empezó a llorar de alegría, pues extrañaba a su amada hija.

— Mi niña, me alegro de que hayas regresado a tu hogar – le dijo la pelirroja muy emocionada

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que regresabas el día de hoy? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido

— Quería darles una sorpresa, es un gusto volver a la ciudad – la chica solo podía sonreír por estar de nuevo con su familia – pero ahora estoy muy exhausta por el viaje. Pero antes de ir a descansar, quiero comer algo delicioso, de veras

La familia Uzumaki celebró el regreso de la hija pródiga e incluso Minato se tomó la molestia de llamar a Naruko para felicitarla por haber llegado a su hogar después de mucho tiempo. La cena fue muy agradable y todos se fueron a descansar de un día agotador. Naruto estaba pensativo por lo de la fiesta hasta que recordó un detalle muy importante: Hinata iba a asistir, pero no le había avisado que no iba a llegar por un extraño motivo. Por eso, él le marcó a su celular y la llamada fue respondida.

— Ho-hola – la voz de la oji perla se escuchaba medio adormilada

— Hola princesa, ¿Te encuentras bien? – el rubio sonrió con tranquilidad al escuchar la voz de su novia para después ponerse serio – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no ibas a ir a la fiesta de Sasuke?

— Perdóname amor, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas – la chica se sintió un poco avergonzada pero decidió continuar – para darte la versión corta, estoy en casa de Tenten con Ino. Después de algunas situaciones con resultados sexuales, ella ha decidido unirse a nosotras en el Harem

— Oh, ¿las dos arreglaron sus diferencias? – el chico se asombró ante esa revelación

— Se podría decir que sí. Te daré los detalles en cuanto nos veamos. Ella cayo rendida con todo lo que hicimos

— Yo también estoy muy cansado, pero también tengo buenas noticias, te veré mañana – el rubio se despidió de su amada un poco más tranquilo

— Adiós bebé, mañana nos vemos

Hinata colgó su celular, pero en eso Tenten se despertó para después acurrucarse en el pecho de la oji perla muy cómodamente. Ella era buenísima en el sexo y no quería dejarla ir.

— Mi amada Hinata, por favor no hables con Naruto – la chica se quejó mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de la chica – no ves que arruina el momento

— Es mi novio, no puedo dejarlo así – le explicó la peli azul

— No sé por qué te gustan los penes, me dan asco – declaró la castaña de forma seria

— Cuando tengas la oportunidad de experimentarlo, sabrás porque Ino y yo cambiamos mucho nuestra forma de ser y de pensar – la chica sonrió de forma muy lasciva

— Yo seré quien juzgue eso, si me gusta entrare al harem sin chistar, pero dejo en claro que no amo de esa forma a tu novio. Tú eres el amor de mi vida – comentó Tenten

— Te hace falta conocerlo mejor, él es una maravillosa persona y te apuesto lo que quieras a que te llevaras muy bien con el – le dijo la oji perla con una sonrisa

— Solo por ti ojitos, lo intentare

— Eres la mejor linda… – agradeció la chica peli azul para después ser interrumpida

— Ya duérmanse, estoy muy agotada, par de golosas – les pidió Ino abrazando más a Hinata

— Está bien, buenas noches Ino

Ino y Hinata habían convencido a Tenten de que le diera una oportunidad a Naruto para probarse de que el harem era una buena idea para que ella fuera feliz y formar lazos de amistad sexual por su amada de ojos perlas.

 **Flashback**

En la tarde, las dos jóvenes llegaron a la casa de Tenten sin que nadie las viera. Al parecer la castaña dijo que no iba a ir a la fiesta porque estaba enferma, pero ellas sabían que era una mentira porque ella gozaba de una excelente salud. Hinata tocó el timbre y se vio a la chica abrir la puerta. Se veía que solo estaba en una camisa larga, su cabello estaba suelto y desalineado, y solo usaba bragas como ropa interior debido a que el sostén le incomodaba.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la castaña de forma seria

— Tenten, vine a tratar un tema muy serio contigo – le respondió Hinata de forma tranquila

— No estoy interesada en hablar contigo en estos momentos – le dijo molesta la chica y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Ino la interceptó

— Tenten, Hinata sabe tu secreto y viene a hablar de eso con mucha urgencia – le dio a saber la rubia directo al grano

La castaña se puso pálida porque su sexualidad ya no era un secreto para las dos mujeres y no quería ser odiada por Hinata debido a ello, pero vio que a la peli azul no le importaba.

— ¿Es por eso que te alejaste de mí? – preguntó triste la oji perla

— Yo...no... – decía muy nerviosa la castaña

Tenten solo agachó la mirada porque tenía vergüenza y frustración debido a que no quería ser juzgada, poniéndose muy deprimida. En ese instante, su amiga la abrazó fuertemente porque sabía que lo necesitaba. Esta acción proveniente de la chica que amaba, fue suficiente para que Tenten fuera víctima de las lágrimas, para después devolverle el abrazo a Hinata.

— Lo siento mucho – susurraba con miedo la chica de bollos – tenía miedo de que me odiaras por…

— Tranquila. No me importa tu orientación sexual, siempre serás mi Tenten y te quiero muchísimo – consolaba la Hyuga sinceramente

La pobre chica lloraba amargamente porque la emoción de saber que Hinata no la odiaba era demasiado para ella y no quería zafarse de ese conmovedor abrazo.

— No me importa nada más que seguir pasando tiempo juntas amiga – le mencionaba la peli azul

— Gracias por entender, Hinata. No sabes cuánto deseaba tener tu aprobación, lamento si fui muy mala contigo por mi miedo a ser rechazada – se disculpaba Tenten muy avergonzada

— Está bien – sonrió gentilmente la oji perla

— Oye no tienes que preocuparte hermana, a mí tampoco me importas que seas lesbiana – Ino empezó a sonreír mientras lamia sus labios con lujuria – eso hace más interesante nuestra amistad

Tenten abrió los ojos consternada y no sabía si la rubia la estaba molestando, porque siempre hacía comentarios confusos sobre temas delicados.

— No le hagas caso. Tenten, no me importa si te atraen las mujeres, yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga sobre todas las cosas – le prometió dulcemente la peli azul

— Son muy buenas amigas las dos – susurró más tranquila la chica castaña

— Entonces invitamos a pasar, por favor – le pidió Ino muy desesperada por entrar

Tenten asintió más feliz y las invitó a pasar a su casa. Ella vivía sola desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente hace 6 años y había aprendido a ser independiente desde entonces.

— ¿Quieren algo de beber? – preguntó la anfitriona.

— No, gracias – dijeron las dos amablemente

Las tres platicaban de muchas cosas triviales hasta que Ino tuvo que ir al baño con la excusa de que tenía que hacer sus necesidades, pero en realidad debía dejarlas solas para enganchar a Tenten. Por su parte, ella abrazó muy posesivamente a su amiga y empezó a acurrucarse en sus pechos como si fuera su pareja.

— Desearía tanto ser yo quien disfrute de tu cariño y no Naruto – susurró muy triste la castaña

— ¿De qué hablas, linda? – preguntó Hinata sabiendo que sucedía

— Quiero confesarte algo: Te amo más que a una mejor amiga, pero sé que lo nuestro no puede ser – dijo muy triste la chica

— ¿Por eso odias a Naruto? – cuestionó seria y preocupada la peli azul

— Aunque desearía hacerlo, no puedo odiar a propósito a tu novio. No me gustan los hombres, pero Naruto es una persona muy especial contigo y sé que es el amor de tu vida. Lo que siento por él es envidia de que tiene tu amor y yo no pueda ser más que una amiga para ti – le decía muy sinceramente la mujer

— Así que te gusto de forma íntima – dijo seria la Hyuga

En ese momento, Hinata se levantó de su lugar y besó sorpresivamente a su mejor amiga sin que ella pudiera reaccionar. Su cuerpo instintivamente le correspondió y se derretía ante la lengua experimentada de su amada. Cuando se despegaron, su cara estaba muy sonrojada y se volteó incrédula de haber dado su primer beso a Hinata.

— ¡¿Por qué me besaste?! – chilló muy avergonzada la lesbiana

— ¿Acaso no querías que esto sucediera? ¿No deseabas tenerme más que una mejor amiga? – preguntó muy seriamente la Hyuga

— Yo...acaso tú... – decía muy nerviosa la chica ruborizada

— Solo hay una forma de que puedas tenerme sin ningún impedimento, querida Tenten. Te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte de aceptar, mi amiga – le guiñó el ojo la mujer aflojando un poco su blusa y dejando ver su escote

— ¿Qué estas tramando? Esto no me gusta nada – habló la mujer mientras se asustaba y se ponía nerviosa

— Te diré un secreto, me volví una ninfómana y no me importa hacerlo con una mujer. Naruto y yo estamos teniendo muchas amantes para hacer una vida sexual más placentera y pensé en que podrías ser feliz con los dos – la Hyuga le conto toda la verdad a la castaña

— ¡¿Tú y Naruto tienen un maldito harem?! – exclamó muy impresionada y exaltada a la vez la muchacha

— Si aceptas, prometo que Naruto y yo te trataremos como la reina que eres – decía muy coquetamente la oji perla arrinconando a su amiga en la pared

— Pero...no me gustan los hombres – alegaba muy nerviosa la chica

— No eres la única lesbiana que me ha dicho eso y se vuelve adicta a mi novio. Dale una oportunidad a Naruto, él sabe tratar a una dama con el amor que se merece

Tenten estaba rojísima y la oferta sonaba demasiado tentadora con tal de tener a su amada cerca de él, pero su miedo y orientación sexual le impedían tomar una decisión rápida. En ese momento, Ino llegó e interrumpió la conversación habiendo oído todo, pero fingió no saber de lo ocurrido.

— Hola, ¿me perdí de algo? – preguntó curiosa la rubia.

— ¡Nada, nada! Le decía a Hinata que estaba a punto de tomarme un baño de sauna cuando llegaron. Estaba reservándolo para tomarlo con alguna que otra amante en algún futuro, pero quería probarlo – le respondió muy nerviosa Tenten para eludir el tema

— Adoro los saunas, ¿puedo probarlo? – le pidió Ino emocionada

— ¿No se sentirán incómodos de que las mire y me excite por verlas casi desnudas? – les dijo curiosa la castaña

— No, desde hace tiempo que somos de mente abierta. Me gustaría tomar un baño de sauna con mi mejor amiga – le dio a saber Hinata con una sonrisa muy socarrona

— Bueno, en un momento lo preparo – finalizó la conversación la anfitriona yéndose rápido del lugar

Un rato después, la castaña empezó a preparar el vapor necesario para la ocasión y las dos mujeres la acompañaron de mientras.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a la fiesta hoy? – preguntó curiosa la Yamanaka

— Porque estoy molesta con Sasuke debido a que me debe dinero y no me ha pagado – se quejó la mujer

— Siempre ha sido muy tacaño ese infeliz – asintió Ino con una carcajada de burla

Unos minutos más tarde, las tres mujeres entraron al sauna y Tenten no podía dejar de estar ruborizada porque las dos mujeres estaban con una pequeña toalla que apenas cubrían sus sensuales figuras. La pobre no podía dejar de imaginarse que se sentiría recorrer esos cuerpos de diosas.

— A Naruto le gustaría este sitio – mencionó Hinata sonriente

— Es verdad – asintió la oji azul

— Uf, que calor hace. Mejor me voy a quitar la toalla – suspiró acalorada la peli azul

— Yo igual – secundó Ino

En ese momento, ambas se desnudaron por completo y la pobre Tenten casi sufre una hemorragia nasal por la hermosa vista que contemplaba.

— Tenten, libérate. Estamos entre mujeres – incitó la Yamanaka muy sonriente

— Está bien – suspiró avergonzada la castaña

En ese momento, la trigueña se quitó la toalla y su pudor aumentaba la excitación del momento con las dos sexys mujeres a su lado. Para su sorpresa, Ino tomó y manoseó muy firmemente los pechos suculentos de la Hyuga.

— ¡Kya! – soltó un gemido muy excitante la chica

— Vaya, vaya, tus pechos son tan hermosos – la rubia masajeaba los pechos con mucha lujuria – son demasiado grandes para mis manos

— Aaahhh, a Naruto le encanta jugar con ellos – decía Hinata entre gemidos

Si antes Tenten estaba excitada, ahora su intimidad empezaba a mojarse de solo ver esa erótica escena frente a ella.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – exclamó sorprendida la espectadora

— Oh, ¿Hinata no te dijo que pertenezco al harem de Naruto y ella? – le dijo muy divertida la rubia

— ¡¿Qué?! – chilló de la impresión la trigueña

— Aaahhh, Ino. Eres muy buena – jadeaba Hinata ante las manos de su amiga recorriendo su cuerpo y empezaba a estimular su intimidad

— Apuesto a que quieres tocarla como yo lo hago, pervertida – la rubia continuaba incitando a Tenten – lamento decirte que no podrás disfrutar de esta sensual diosa hasta que aceptes pertenecer al harem de nuestro Naruto y tener sexo con él de vez en cuando

— ¡Eso que hacen es muy cruel! – se jalaba sus cabellos la castaña ante lo sucedido

— No es crueldad, sino lo justo. Hinata y yo nos besamos sin nadie que se oponga y tú podrías tener ese beneficio a cambio de venderle tu cuerpo y alma a Naruto Uzumaki – informó la rubia Yamanaka empezando a besar apasionadamente a Hinata

Para estos instantes, Tenten ya no podía soportar sus deseos más profundos y su voluntad se rompió al no haber otra opción para estar con Hinata y otras mujeres.

— ¡Ya no soporto, me uno pero déjame tener a mi Hinata ahora! – se rindió la castaña

La lesbiana se lanzó sin más preámbulos a Hinata y la besó con toda su pasión acumulada durante tanto tiempo y esta no se opuso para nada.

— Vaya, vaya, estoy orgullosa de ti – declaró Ino muy sonriente y con una mirada de lujuria

Tenten empezaba a manosear como siempre lo había deseado a su amada Hinata y ella tomaba su trasero estimulando cerca del área del ano para la sorpresa de la castaña.

— Una vez cruzada la línea, no tienes escapatoria – la oji perla le advirtió severamente – si no cumples tu promesa te olvidas de mí

— Haré lo que desees, solo déjame estar contigo – le suplicó muy urgida la chica

En ese momento, los pechos de Tenten fueron abordados por las firmes manos de Ino y esta jadeó muy excitada.

— ¡Kya! – el gemido de Tenten fue suficiente para excitar más a las chicas

— Son un poco pequeños, pero muy firmes – Ino sonrió de forma pervertida – Hinata y yo vamos a hacerte venir muchas veces

En ese momento, Hinata cruzó las piernas con la trigueña para quedar en posición de tijeras y empezó a frotar su vagina con la de Tenten. Las dos comenzaron a aumentar exponencialmente su placer, especialmente la castaña porque era su primera vez con una mujer.

— Hinata, allí voy – le avisó Ino muy lujuriosa

En ese momento, ella se le puso sobre la boca a la peli azul para comenzar a sentir la lengua de la Hyuga en su interior y gemir.

— ¡Guau, eres increíble! – exclamó la mujer rubia

Tenten veía la hermosa espalda de la Yamanaka cerca de ella y aprovechó eso para empezar a recorres con sus labios el delicioso cuello de la oji azul.

— Aaahhh, vaya que estás urgida, querida – Ino lanzaba gemidos muy placenteros – vas a dejarme chupetones allí

Tenten empezó a manosear los increíbles pechos de la chica mientras sentía que su vagina se mojaba más por lo movimientos experimentados de Hinata, producto de su aprendizaje con Kushina aunque no se comparaba al estar con Naruto.

— Aaahhh, este es el mejor día de mi vida – dijo la lesbiana castaña feliz y a punto de venirse

— ¡Hinata, Tenten, me vengo, me vengo! – chilló Ino sin poder más

Las tres tuvieron un potente orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo y rompieron su posición para tomar aire, y recuperarse del sexo tan placentero de hace unos momentos.

— Si Naruto estuviera aquí, me habría venido dos veces en la mitad de tiempo – aseguró Hinata muy relajada

— No es para tanto – alegó Tenten de forma incrédula

— No subestimes el poder del pene erecto de Naruto, nena. Has la prueba y cuando termines vas a tragarte tus palabras – le retó Ino muy desafiante

— Bien, tomaré tu reto. Verás que no es como ustedes dos lo alaban tanto – finalizó la trigueña

Después de estar en él sauna, las tres tomaron un relajante baño para limpiarse la suciedad y solo se secaron para dormir juntas y desnudas en la cama de Tenten.

— Recuerda que tienes que llevarte mejor con Naruto y expande tu mente a otras opciones como yo lo hago mi amor – le aconsejó Hinata a punto de dormirse

— Lo voy a intentar, te lo prometo aunque no será sencillo para mí – declaró la castaña cansada

— Arreglen ese asunto después, ahora solo me quiero dormir – dijo Ino muy fatigada y satisfecha

— Buenas noches chicas – se despidió Hinata feliz

— Buenas noches amor – respondieron las dos mujeres

 **Flashback fin**

Hinata solo sonreía mientras veía dormir a su amada mejor amiga y a la despampanante Ino que era muy interesante. En ese instante, se acomodó y se volvió a dormir para irse a casa ese día. Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Mikoto le pasaba el chisme a Hana Hyuga de lo sucedido en su casa y la peli azul se moría de envidia.

— Son muy malas, no me invitaron – se quejó la Hyuga en el teléfono

— Fue algo que surgió de repente, pero Kushina y yo hablamos y decidimos que puedes tener un tiempo de caridad con tu futuro yerno para compensarlo. Tengan una cita y ve a un hotel con él para que grites sin piedad su nombre – le aconsejó la Uchiha muy feliz por lo ocurrido ese día

— Te digo algo, no es una mala idea. Creo que tengo una fecha ideal, se acerca la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija Hanabi. Es el momento perfecto para meterla al harem y convivir más con mis niñas – comentó muy complacida la Hyuga

— Es un gran plan, cuando te hayas cogido a Naruto llámame para contarme los detalles – le pidió muy insistentemente la mujer

— De acuerdo, amiga. Cuídate mucho – se despidió la Hyuga

— Adiós angelito – se despidió la Uchiha muy animada

Hana colgó y se sentó en su sofá muy cómoda planeando lo que ocurriría en el cumpleaños de su hija menor y luego de ello su tiempo a solas con el hijo del amor de su vida. Ella veía un mensaje de Hinata que decía que estaría con Tenten e Ino y que llegaría mañana.

— El nuevo Trío de Bellezas, me gusta cómo suena – sonrió muy animada la mujer

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas extras:**

 **Por fin, despues de mas de un siglo de espera. Los planetas se han alineado para concebir este maravilloso milagro. El destino finalmente a decidido bendecirnos con tan glorioso y magnifico deleite de... ¡Zaz!**

 **\- ¡Auch! eso me dolio - dijo Oz Di sobandose la cabeza por el zape recibido**

 **\- Deja de exagerar con las notas y ve al punto - dijo Javier tomando un poco de cafe**

 **\- Solo era para entrar en ambiente con nuestros queridos lectores**

 **\- Ellos igual estan muy desesperados. No debiste tardarte mucho en corregir el capitulo**

 **\- Sabes muy bien que no tengo el suficiente control que usted maestro**

 **\- Has mejorado en mucho poco tiempo, asi que siente orgulloso. Ahora, a lo que te truje chencha, que aun tengo pendientes de la universidad y tu debes volver a tu trabajo en la escuela**

 **\- Usted manda jefecito**

 **Ahora si, este... ¿En que estabamos?**

 **Ya en serio, ya regresamos queridos lectores. Si, fue mucho tiempo, pero despues de unas merecidas vacaciones y el regreso a nuestras labores escolares y laborales, por fin logramos trabajar en el siguiente capitulo. Fue dificil, rigurozo y todo lo demas, pero aqui lo tienen.**

 **Tambien me gustaria decir, gracias. "122" nos tienen en favoritos, "128" seguidores de esta historia y "75" reviews. En serio, que los aplausos y todo esto son mas bien a ustedes por su apoyo. ¡Y claro, a Crimson Dragon VIRUS! El nos permitio adoptar esta historia.**

 **Para finalizar, para los que conocen la historia original, saben que lo siguiente es el trio de las hermanas Hyuga con Naruto.**

 **Peeeeeeeeero, sorpresa. Para adelantar las cosas y empezar con nuestras ideas propias, los siguientes capitulos que seguian, hemos decididos combinarlos en un solo capitulo. ¡Aplaudan gente que se vendra algo bueno!**

 **Asi que, como maestro, aqui les dejo sus tareas:**

 **\- Primero, dejen sus reviews sobre lo que les gusto del capitulo**

 **\- Segundo, escriban con que chica deberiamos empezar para los siguientes capitulos**

 **\- Tercero, escriban en que situacion debera suceder y como se empieza el acto**

 **Las situaciones o sugerencias mas repetidas en los comentarios, sera la ganadora. Y aqui un extra. Si el capitulo llega a 100 reviews, agregaremos un especial de Naruko con sus queridas primas Karin y Tayuya o incluso con su madre.**

 **El poder esta en sus manos, dedos, con lo que tecleen.**

 **Sin mas, de nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo. Prometemos que no tardaremos mucho en escribir el siguiente capitulo...**

 **\- ¡A mi no me incluyas en tus promesas imposibles! - grito Javier desde su habitacion terminando sus reportes**

 **Bien, haremos lo imposible por cumplirles con...**

 **\- ¡Que no me incluyas en tus promesas!**

 **\- ¡Me lleva la...!**

 **-Dificultades tecnicas, por favor no nos dejen-**

 **...**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos. Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen dia**

* * *

 **P.D. En el siguiente capitulo: El trio de bellezas Hyuga vs Naruto y ?**


	7. 7- Un Cumpleaños inolvidable

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

 **Capítulo 7:** **Un Cumpleaños inolvidable y un anuncio inesperado**

Naruto y Hinata salían de sus clases juntos después de un largo día de muchos deberes, haciendo oficial su noviazgo frente a todos. Llegaron al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto del rubio y se dirigieron a la residencia Hyuga. Unos minutos después, llegaron a la gran mansión, la cual tenía un estilo Japonés muy clásico, su tamaño era tal, que abarcaba una cuadra entera. Naruto no dejaba de impresionarse cada vez que miraba esa residencia, le costaba aceptar que su novia que desbordaba ternura y sencillez, provenía de una familia multimillonaria. Bajaron del auto y llegaron a la entrada donde los padres de Hinata, Hiashi y Hana Hyuga se encontraban saliendo en ese preciso momento. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver a su padre, el cual tenía una apariencia intimidante.

— Padre, ¿saldrán tú y mi madre? – pregunto Hinata de forma respetuosa

— Por supuesto, comprare unas cosas para Hanabi en compañía de tu madre – hablo el padre de familia

— Buenas tardes querido Naruto – saludo Hana al joven rubio al lado de su hija – es un placer volver a verte

— El placer es todo mío señora Hyuga – respondió Naruto de forma respetuosa

— Puedes llamarme Hana para que te sientas más cómodo conmigo – la hermosa mujer le guiño el ojo al rubio

— Al fin puedo conocer a tu novio – hablo Hiashi viendo con detalle al rubio – mi esposa me conto que eres el hijo de una querida amiga suya

— Es un gus-gusto señor – el rubio se puso nervioso mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – Na-Naruto Uzumaki a sus or-ordenes

— Hiashi Hyuga para ti muchacho – el hombre imito el saludo del rubio de forma tranquila – Hinata, permíteme tener una pequeña conversación con tu novio

— Claro padre – la chica entro a su casa un poco nerviosa por la seriedad que siempre expresaba su padre

— Joven Naruto, solo responde una sencilla pregunta – dijo el padre de cabello castaño - ¿Mi hija es feliz?

— No le voy a mentir señor, ella está muy animada cuando está conmigo – dijo el rubio con sinceridad – pero ella siempre ha sido una chica alegre, siempre me cuenta sobre usted y su familia con cariño en sus palabras

— Si te soy sincero, mi hija fue tímida en su juventud, al grado de no querer salir mucho de casa, excepto para asistirá a sus clases – hablo Hiashi con seriedad – cuando empezó una relación contigo, empezó a mostrar una actitud más alegre y llena de vida. Y por eso te estoy muy agradecido

— Yo también estoy de acuerdo, te pido que sigas haciendo feliz a mi niña – dijo Hana con una sonrisa muy cariñosa

— Pero te advierto Naruto – Hiashi cambio su semblante a uno serio e intimidante como cualquier padre – si te atreves a lastimar a mi hija, te aseguro que te hare sufrir un daño peor al que le hiciste sufrir

— No tiene de que preocuparse – Naruto se asustó mucho con esas palabras, pero se mantuvo sereno ante la situación – antes me haría daño yo mismo que lastimar a Hinata

— Hiashi, no seas así con él – Hana sonrió divertida ante las amenazas paternales de su esposo – anda, tenemos cosas que comprar

— De acuerdo, dejo a mis hijas a tu cuidado – dijo Hiashi mientras se dirigía a su auto junto a su esposa

Cuando el matrimonio Hyuga se marchó, Naruto se dispuso a entrar a la casa y abrió la puerta principal, pero no vio a nadie. En ese momento, un mensaje apareció en su celular que decidió ver:

 ** _"_** ** _Distraeré a mi marido. Quiero que le des el mejor cumpleaños de su vida a mi Hanabi y te prometo que tendrás una muy generosa recompensa de mi parte. Saludos, tu querida suegra Hana"._**

— Creo que tengo a la mejor suegra del mundo – sonrió perversamente el Uzumaki y empezó a buscar a su novia – Hinata, ¿Dónde estás?

De repente una persona salió de una de las habitaciones y vio con sorpresa al rubio parado en la entrada.

— ¿N-Naruto? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó una linda jovencita

— ¿Hanabi? Hola – saludó Naruto con una sonrisa

Hanabi Hyuga era la bella hermana menor de Hinata, una chica muy hermosa de 15 años. Vestía un Kimono amarillo oscuro, y en el borde tenia flamas naranjas, la rodeaba un Obi amarillo más claro, su pelo estaba dividido en tres parte, al frentes dos coletas pequeñas que llegaban a la altura de su pecho mientras que atrás estaba el resto de su cabello, el cual llegaba fácilmente a sus piernas. La chica se sorprendió tanto, que casi deja caer la paleta helada que tenía en la boca y enseguida se acercó a Naruto para darle un fuerte abrazo, el cual él le devolvió gustoso.

— Naruto, hace mucho que no te veía – saludó Hanabi, frotando su rostro con el pecho del rubio

— Así es ¿cómo has estado? – el rubio abrazaba a la chica con cariño

— Muy bien ¿Te quedarás para mi pequeña reunión de cumpleaños?

— Claro, es por eso que Hinata me invitó – el rubio miraba con una sonrisa como la chica lo llevaba de la mano por los pasillos de la mansión – ella me dijo que querías verme, así que aproveché tu cumpleaños porque los dos queremos darte un regalo sorpresa

— Muchas gracias Naruto – saltaba la chica feliz por escuchar su respuesta

Ambos pasaron algunas habitaciones hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación de la chica. Cuando entraron Hanabi cerró la puerta con seguro para poder disfrutar al máximo su tiempo con Naruto. Él sin pedir permiso, tomó asiento en la cama de Hanabi, mientras que la chica solo estaba sonrojada por estar a solas con el novio de su querida hermana.

— Aquí nadie nos molestará – dijo la chica sonriente

— Tienes una habitación muy bonita y arreglada – dijo el rubio inspeccionando a fondo el lugar – sí que eres más organizada que yo

— Gracias – la castaña agradeció las palabras del chico con una risita

— Y dime, ¿ya tienes novio? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa

— N-No, es decir m-me gusta a-alguien, p-pero no creo q-que esa persona m-me tenga en c-cuenta – respondió Hanabi tartamudeando de lo nerviosa que estaba

— No digas eso, eres muy bonita. Estoy seguro que todos los chicos, en especial ese que dices, quisieran estar contigo

— Aunque él me notara, ya tiene novia y es una chica muy hermosa. Comparada con ella, yo no lo soy tanto – Hanabi volteando a ver a otro lado de la habitación mientras su rostro mostraba señas de querer llorar

El Uzumaki notó eso y se levantó rápidamente para atrapar a Hanabi con un cálido y reconfortante abrazo que logro derrotar la resistencia de la chica.

— No te menosprecies así, tú eres una chica muy bella y estoy seguro que encontrarás a la persona indicada para ti – declaró Naruto acercando más a la chica que estaba muy sonrojada, tanto que pondría a un tomate en vergüenza – dime quien es ese joven para que tenga una seria platica con él

Hanabi miro a los ojos azules de Naruto, quedando atrapada en su brillo lleno de energía y ternura. Sin poder contener más sus impulsos, se acercó al rostro del chico para robarle un beso en los labios. Tal acción sorprendió a Naruto, que se quedó quieto hasta que la chica se separó.

— Eres tú Naruto, siempre has sido el chico del cual me enamore – confeso la chiquilla mientras sus ojos derramaban algunas lágrimas – pero como tú estás en una relación con mi hermana, yo no puedo estar contigo

Ella se sentia demasiado culpable porque había besado al novio de su hermana mayor y le había confesado que él era el hombre del que estaba enamorada, por lo que pensaba que Naruto no la volvería a ver de la misma forma. El rubio solo la miraba fijamente y veía como se mortificaba por dentro, por todo lo que había dicho, por lo que tomó el mentón de Hanabi con mano para que la viera. Naruto se fue acercando poco a poco, lo que hacía a la Hyuga ponerse más roja con cada centímetro que el rubio se acercaba, hasta que finalmente le devolvió el beso de hace un momento. Ella solo se sorprendió al ver que el chico la estaba besando, y seguía llorando, solo que esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad ante lo ocurrido. Ambos se separaron después de varios minutos cuando les hizo falta el aire y la más afectada era Hanabi, quien tuvo su feliz y deseado primer beso.

— Petardito, antes de que sigamos con esto hay algo que necesitas saber si quieres estar conmigo – le advirtió el Uzumaki serio

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hanabi curiosa por la actitud tomada por el rubio

Naruto le contó toda la situación relacionada con el Harem organizado por su hermana y su madre y con las otras chicas con las que había estado, incluso con la mamá de su mejor amigo, La Hyuga estaba muy roja por todo lo que habían hecho su pervertida hermana, su suegrita y el amor de su vida.

— Naruto, eres un pervertido de lo peor – la chica se encontraba entendiendo con detalle la situación – aunque realmente jamás podría odiarte

— Así es, entonces si tú quieres puedes unirte a nosotros o simplemente olvidar todo lo que dije y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado – le dio a escoger Naruto esperando la respuesta de Hanabi

La chica de ojos aperlados pensó durante un momento que es lo que quería: Por una parte podría estar con Naruto pero tendría que compartirlo, y la otra es que nunca podría estar con él así que su decisión final era la más obvia. Hanabi sin más besó a Naruto con gran pasión, algo que el rubio apreció ya que ella era una chica muy hermosa justo como su hermana y su madre. Él se lo devolvió y ahora se encontraban en una batalla de lenguas, decidiendo cual saldría dominando al otro. Después de un momento, Naruto tenía a Hanabi abrazada y esta simplemente recibía beso tras beso por parte del Uzumaki. Ya que él tenía mucha más experiencia que la quinceañera salió victorioso en el acto de amor y la besaba sin parar y ahora estaba muy excitada debido a que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia sexual no pudo resistir mucho.

— Hanabi, quiero verte desnuda – Naruto miraba a la chica con mucho deseo – necesito mirar todo de ti, querida petardito

Ella estaba roja, pero accedió silenciosamente a la petición del Uzumaki. La castaña desabrochó su kimono y lo dejó caer al suelo dejando ver en topless a la Hyuga.

— ¿T-te gusta mi cuerpo? – susurró la castaña cubriendo sus pechos copa C

— Claro que sí, eres tan bella y ultra jable – decía el rubio sonriente

La chica empezó a bajar sus braguitas lentamente y ella quedó completamente desnuda a merced de una bestia sexual como Naruto. Ella se cubría muy roja con ambas manos y el rubio se acercó a la castaña para darle un beso apasionado de unos minutos para que ella perdiera la timidez. Luego de besar sus labios, descendió lentamente hasta llegar al cuello de la chica mientras admiraba su joven y prematuramente desarrollado cuerpo. Lentamente, el ojiazul bajaba por cada zona de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a chupar y masajear, solo para estimularla y dejarla completamente excitada. La Hyuga no podía creer que Naruto era muy bueno en lo que estaba haciendo, tanto así que ya estaba muy mojada solo por recibir sus besos y jugar con sus pechos. Después de muy poco tiempo, ella no pudo resistir más y se vino sin parar, mojando un poco sus muslos con sus jugos vaginales. Esta era la primera vez que Hanabi se había venido con esa intensidad; tantas veces que se había masturbado pensando en el rubio frente a ella y nunca tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso como el de ahora. Naruto se detuvo un momento, solo para ver como los jugos de su joven amante salían rápidamente de su mojada vagina. De repente, el chico comenzó a lamerla, disfrutando el sabor de Hanabi.

— N-Naruto, n-no me lamas ahí. Ese lugar debe estar sucio – dijo Hanabi entre gemidos, tratando de detener a Naruto de lo que estaba haciendo sin ningún éxito

— Solo disfruta esta sensación, justo como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo – respondió Naruto mientras seguía en lo suyo

— ¡Naruto, devórame por favor! ¡Aaahhh, Aaahhh!

La chica no pudo contener el orgasmo inesperado que tuvo y su cuerpo tembló mientras se corría bastante en el rostro de Naruto. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie y de no ser por el rubio que la sostuvo en sus brazos, ella se habría caído.

— Naruto, eso fue… maravilloso – susurró la chica en brazos del rubio

— Ahora mismo te voy a hacer mujer como siempre lo soñaste. Prepárate, mi pequeñita – le dijo sonriente el chico

Naruto comenzó a quitarse rápidamente la ropa y ella estaba desesperada por ver a su amado completamente desnudo y la quinceañera se sorprendió de ver el tamaño del duro pene de su amante.

— N-Naruto, de verdad eres increíble – señaló Hanabi nerviosa acercándose al pene del chico para darle un tierno beso en la punta de este

Sin más, la Hyuga empezó a lamer el pene de su hombre desde un lado, pasando su lengua por todo el miembro del chico y él solo sentía el placer de la lengua de la jovencita.

— Hanabi, eso se siente increíble. Eres muy buena en esto, más rápido, Aaahhh – pedía Naruto terminando con un gemido

Ella continuaba saboreando el pene del rubio, llevando su boca a la punta una vez más y lo metió lentamente, dejando entrar centímetro por centímetro del suculento miembro. Hanabi no podía creer lo bien que sabia el pene de Naruto. Solo con chuparlo por unos minutos ya se había hecho adicta ante el sabor.

— Ha-Hanabi – gimió Naruto agarrando la cabeza de la chica solo para hacerla tragar completamente su pene y haciéndola atragantarse un poco

El Uzumaki no resistió más y se vino en la boca de su amante, llenándola completamente con su viscoso semen. Cuando terminó de eyacular y finalmente sacó su pene de la boca de la chica, ella estaba tosiendo un poco del semen ya que esperaba que su amado le avisara de antemano que iba a terminar.

— Lo siento, me dejé llevar – le pidió Naruto un poco avergonzado

— No importa, Naruto. Solo hazme tuya, ya no puedo resistir más – imploró Hanabi sentándose sobre Naruto, colocando su vagina en su semiduro pene

Ella empezó a mover sus caderas para así frotar su vagina contra el pene del chico y ponerlo duro una vez más, lo cual consiguió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al completar su tarea se levantó por un momento y con una mano tomó el miembro de su amante para llevarlo a su intimidad. Cuando Hanabi ya se estaba sentando una vez más para ya meter el pene de Naruto en ella, una delgada barrera la estaba deteniendo. Eso no era problema para el chico, quien con un poco de fuerza y mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de Hanabi, lentamente forzaba su pene en la castaña, hasta que finalmente rompió su himen, haciéndola gemir del dolor y que sangrara ligeramente.

— ¡Kya! – gritó la Hyuga por el dolor

Naruto notó la cara de dolor que tenía Hanabi, así que se detuvo por un momento, para que se acostumbrara al tamaño de su pene erecto. Para disminuir el dolor de la chica, él llevó sus manos a los modestos pechos de su amante para acariciarlos y dándole placer lentamente.

— Aaahhh, aaahhhh, aaahhh – gemía ella olvidándose un poco del dolor

Entonces Naruto se empezó a mover lentamente, penetrando a la hermosa chica una y otra vez, provocándole placer y haciéndole olvidar por completo el dolor de hace unos instantes. Así él se acercó a Hanabi y comenzó a chupar uno de sus pezones, los cuales estaban completamente duros, y ella solo podía abrazarlo ya que estaba perdiendo la razón debido al increíble placer que recibía por parte del rubio. Entonces él empujó levemente a Hanabi para dejarla caer en la cama y tener una increíble vista de la hermosa chica. La Hyuga estaba en un estado de éxtasis absoluto, solo era su primera vez teniendo sexo, pero ya se había vuelto adicta a la actividad y sobre todo adicta al pene del Uzumaki.

— ¡N-Naruto, sigue dándome más de tu sabroso pene! – suplicaba Hanabi con la lengua de fuera y una cara llena de satisfacción y sorpresa

— Estás muy apretada, eres la chica más apretada que me he cogido y debo decir que me encanta – admitía Naruto dando fuertes penetraciones

— ¡Naruto, tu pene es asombroso, como me hubiera gustado ser de tu edad y que tú fueras mi novio! pero One-chan te tiene y ella es feliz. Lo único que te pido es que también me des atención, por favor

— Tú siempre serás una persona muy importante para mí, ya que decidiste unirte a mí y tu hermana y decidiste no contarle a nadie lo que había hecho con mi madre. Por eso hoy te haré sentir bien, mi pequeña consentida – le hizo saber sonriente el Uzumaki ahora dando penetraciones rápidas, lo cual a la cumpleañera le encantaba

Ella ya no podía contenerse por mucho más y estaba a punto de venirse, así que le advirtió a Naruto sobre ello.

— ¡Na-Naruto, creo que me voy a venir! – exclamó Hanabi alzándose un poco para acercar su rostro a Naruto

El rubio por su parte seguía penetrando a la chica y vio como se estaba levantando para acercarse a él, por lo que hizo lo mismo y ambos terminaron en un lujurioso beso. Ambos batallando una vez más con sus lenguas para intentar dominar al otro, pero Hanabi obviamente perdió debido a la falta de experiencia, pero no le importaba ya que Naruto era con el que estaba teniendo una sensual batalla sexual. Mientras la dominaba, él seguía penetrándola, cambiando constantemente su velocidad hasta que finalmente sentía llegar su propio orgasmo.

— H-Hanabi, estoy a p-punto de venirme – le avisó Naruto gruñendo y tratando de resistir lo más que podía

— J-Juntos Naruto, por lo que más quieras terminemos juntos – le pidió Hanabi lastimosamente

Luego de esto, ambos tuvieron el más intenso orgasmo de la noche. Hanabi liberó una gran cantidad de sus jugos vaginales y Naruto una gran cantidad de esperma que se mezclaban. El rubio sacó su ahora flácido pene y se acostó junto a la cumpleañera, la cual llevó una mano a su chorreante vagina y sentía como salían sus líquidos, combinados con los del Uzumaki. Ella volteó a ver a su amado y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual el joven le devolvió para después abrazarla.

— Naruto, gracias por este maravilloso regalo – dijo eternamente agradecida Hanabi con una sonrisa

— No hay de que, pequeñita, pero este solo fue la primera parte de tu regalo. Lo mejor te lo daré más tarde – avisó el Uzumaki poniendo un poco mas de fuerza en su abrazo, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla

Hanabi y Naruto se quedaron así por un tiempo y la chica se quedó dormida después de un rato porque estaba exhausta. El ojiazul solo se quedó acostado, esperando a que Hanabi despertara, lo cual no pasaría durante un tiempo. De repente Hinata entró a la habitación, envuelta simplemente en una toalla y el chico se animó al verla así.

— Mi amor, ¿dónde has estado? – preguntó el rubio curioso

— Estaba tomando un baño, parece que ya le diste su regalo a Hanabi. Eres muy impaciente, yo quería ver como se venía por primera vez – le reclamó la peli azul de forma divertida acercándose a la cama, para finalmente acostarse junto a su hermana y su novio

— Hanabi merecia perder su virginidad haciéndolo solo conmigo. Ahora ella sabrá que es estar en un trío – le guiñó el ojo el Uzumaki

— La comprendo. Oye, acabo de hablar con mi padre y me dijo que volverá hasta en la noche. Tuvo algunos asuntos urgentes – avisó Hinata recostando su cabeza en el brazo que Naruto extendió para ella

— Parece que tu mamá logró cumplir su promesa. Entonces podemos darle a nuestra Hanabi algo que nunca olvidará – declaró Naruto cerrando los ojos al igual que Hinata

Las horas pasaron desde lo que ocurrió en el sitio y Hanabi lentamente se despertaba por el extraño movimiento que sentía en su cama. Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, vio sobre ella a su hermana mayor Hinata en cuatro, completamente desnuda y a su novio detrás de ella penetrándola sin piedad y ella gimiendo bastante.

— Aaahhh, N-Naruto dame más, dame más d-de tu increíble pene – chillaba la Hyuga mayor disfrutando como su novio se la cogía salvajemente

Hanabi se sorprendió al ver a su querida hermana mayor en pleno acto sexual con su novio y sobre ella mientras dormía. La peliazul logró recuperar el sentido por un momento, y vio a su hermanita despertar al fin.

— H-Hanabi, por fin despiertas – decía Hinata entre gemidos mientras el pene de Naruto llegaba a lo más profundo de su vagina

— Hermana, ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó la castaña sorprendida

— Disfrutando una parte de N-Naruto. Hanabi, deberías aprovechar que se encuentra aquí – respondió la hermana mayor sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo con su novio frente a su hermana

— Oh pequeñita, al fin despertaste – llamó el rubio a la hermana menor, mientras penetraba a su novia oficial y le daba alguna nalgada ocasional

— ¿Por qué están teniendo sexo sobre mí Naruto? – preguntó Hanabi ya reaccionando ante lo sucedido

— Bueno, Hinata quería que los tres tuviéramos un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos, así que decidimos incluirte mientras teníamos sexo, pero como no despertabas quisimos empezar sin ti – explicó Naruto y después de un momento sacó su pene de la mojada vagina de su amante y la hizo acostarse a lado de su hermana menor – chicas, ¿están lista para recibir mi semen? – pregunto el Uzumaki, a lo que amabas asintieron y entonces comenzó a masturbarse bastante

— Hanabi, prepárate para recibirlo – le avisó Hinata a su hermana

— Pero yo ya estaba… - quiso responder la chica, pero fue interrumpida por la Hyuga mayor cuando comenzó a besarla

Naruto, al observar a las sensuales hermanas besarse, no pudo resistir más y les aviso que ya estaba a punto de venirse.

— H-Hinata, H-Hanabi, ya no puedo más – les avisó el chico – ¡Me vengo! – finalmente liberó su carga, bañando a las hermanas Hyuga con su blanca sustancia

Las dos sentían el caliente semen en sus pechos y vientre. Después que el rubio terminó de eyacular, ambas comenzaron a masturbarse frenéticamente.

— Hanabi, ¿quieres hacerlo con Naruto? – preguntó Hinata a su hermana menor, mientras apretaba sus duros pezones y restregaba el semen por todo su cuerpo

— Si, querida hermana ¿Naruto, puedes hacerme sentir bien? – preguntó Hanabi sonrojada mientras miraba al rubio, el cual ya estaba una vez más completamente erecto

— Claro, pequeñita. Después de todo todavía es tu cumpleaños y mereces ser consentida – afirmó Naruto gateando sobre Hanabi

Él se detuvo por un momento sobre ella, mientras que la chica no dejaba de masturbar su mojada vagina. Naruto por su parte se colocó de rodillas en el vientre de Hanabi y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos, que aunque no eran tan grandes como los de su hermana, todavía podía hacer muchas cosas con ellos.

— Mi vida, ¿de verdad te gusta que juegue con tus pezones? – preguntó Naruto, apretando un pezón más fuerte que el otro e intercambiando la fuerza con que lo hacía a cada uno

— ¡Si, dios sí! ¡Me gusta que juegues con ellos, con todo mi cuerpo, me encanta como juegas con él! ¡Adoro como tus manos me acarician y como me besas, todo lo que haces conmigo y amo como tu gran pene entra en mi apretada y pervertida vagina! – chillaba Hanabi mientras se masturbaba y Naruto seguía apretando sus pezones

Al escuchar esto, el joven semental no pudo resistirlo más y soltó los pezones de la chica. Cuando se acercó a ella para besarla apasionadamente, Hinata aprovechó y comenzó a lamer todo el semen que estaba en el cuerpo de su hermanita. Por su parte, Hanabi disfrutaba lo que estaban haciendo la pareja con su cuerpo. Mientras, su hermana mayor lamía cada posible gota del blanco líquido, llevó una de sus manos hacia su empapada vagina solo para empezar a frotar su duro clítoris y provocando que Hanabi comenzara a gemir.

— ¡Kya, Hinata! – Hanabi soltó un amplio chillido de placer, llamando la atención de Hinata

— ¿Acaso te gustó Hanabi? – preguntó la peli azul ahora apretando un poco el clítoris de su hermanita y provocándole una vez más que gimiera

— ¡Aaahhhh! – gimió Hanabi con mucha fuerza

— La señora Kushina me lo hace todo el tiempo y es increíble. Si lo deseas podemos pasar tiempo de calidad así – le susurró al oído a la pequeña castaña

Al oír eso, la Hyuga se vino empapando la mano de su hermana y ya no podía reaccionar ante las acciones de su hermana. Naruto, por su parte. Estaba besando el cuello de la chica a un lado de ella y mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la ahora estrecha cama, con la otra jugaba con uno de los pechos de la chica.

— ¡Na-Naruto, te necesito dentro de mí! – suplicó Hanabi entre gemidos

— Amor, vamos a darle a Hanabi algo que nunca podrá olvidar – propuso Naruto deteniéndose y moviéndose a donde se encontraba la peliazul y ella simplemente asintió para ir hacia el rostro de Hanabi

Hinata entonces acercó su rostro al de su hermana Hanabi cerró sus ojos y se preparó para besar a su hermana menor. Esta fue una experiencia bastante excitante y prohibida para la cumpleañera. Al mismo tiempo, el rubio Uzumaki estaba colocando la punta de su pene en la mojada entrada de la castaña, y de repente comenzó a frotar dicho miembro contra el clítoris de la pequeña.

— Mmmmm que delicia – gimió la chiquilla terminando forzosamente el beso con su hermana

En ese instante, Hinata aprovechó para colocar su vagina en el rostro de su hermanita para que ella aprendiera a darle sexo oral.

— Hermana, por favor dame placer – le pidió la ojiperla mayor ya sobre la cara de la castaña

— Está bien, te quiero mucho – aceptó la chica con mucha excitación en sus palabras

Al escuchar esto, la peliazul bajó un poco más para finalmente entrar en contacto con la boca de su hermanita, y ella entonces comenzó a lamerla dándole bastante placer.

— ¡Aaahhh Hanabi, eres muy buena en esto! – declaró Hinata entre gemidos

El rubio Uzumaki solo veía a las hermanas interactuar y entonces frenó su movimiento contra la vagina de la pequeña castaña para mover un poco su pene y lo colocó en la entrada de su trasero, empujando con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Kya! ¡Aaahhh, Naruto! – Hanabi grito con cierto dolor y sorpresa, deteniendo el placer que le brindaba a Hinata – ¡Esa no es la entrada!

— No te preocupes, el dolor ya pasará – le tranquilizó Naruto tocando el fondo del interior de Hanabi y solo se detuvo un momento para que se acostumbrara al pene dentro de ella – ¿Estás lista Hanabi?

— S-Sí, Naruto. Continúa por favor, hazme el amor, hazme sentir como nunca – la chica Hyuga empezó a suplicar, víctima de la excitación y el placer – ¡Quiero que me hagas tuya para siempre! ¡Quiero ser tu puta personal! ¡Quiero que me llenes con tu semen!

Naruto al escuchar lo que dijo Hanabi, simplemente se puso más duro, algo que Hanabi pudo sentir dentro de ella. El rubio sin más, siguió penetrando a la hermana menor Hyuga.

— ¡Aaahhh, sí! ¡Naruto, me encanta tu duro pene! – gritaba la Hyuga, mientras que Naruto la penetraba

Hinata se separó de su hermana ya que estaba ocupada con otras cosas, y fue con su novio para darle un apasionado beso. Naruto rodeo a su novia con un brazo para alcanzar uno de sus pechos y presionarlo, mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con el clítoris de Hanabi. Ambas hermanas no podían dejar de gemir, sin poder creer lo bueno que era Naruto en actividades sexuales.

— Hanabi, ya no podré aguantar más ¿Dónde quieres que termine? – preguntó Naruto

— N-Naruto, lo quiero dentro de mí. ¡Deseo tu delicioso semen en mi cuerpo, lo quiero todo! ¡Todo! ¡Aaahhh! – declaró Hanabi para al final gemir con mucho placer

— Aquí voy H-Hanabi – dijo Naruto ahora penetrando con gran fuerza el apretado ano de la chica

— ¡Hanabi! / ¡Naruto! – gemían los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras el Uzumaki finalmente liberaba su carga dentro de la adolescente

El rubio seguía eyaculando bastante hasta llenar completamente el interior de Hanabi. Unos segundos después siguió bañando su cuerpo junto al de Hinata hasta quedar totalmente cubiertas. Cuando se recuperaron del orgasmo, los tres se volvieron a dormir esperando a que el resto del día terminara. Unas horas después, el rubio despertó entre las hermanas Hyuga que lo abrazaban. Él forcejeó un poco para liberarse del agarre de las dos chicas y poder ir a tomar un baño. Luego de una ducha, Naruto finalmente estaba limpio y regresó a buscar su ropa. Después, él salió de la mansión Hyuga para volver a su auto y buscar un pequeño paquete y regresó a la mansión unos minutos más tarde. El ojiazul buscó a las hermanas Hyuga esperando que ya estuvieran despiertas, y cuando entró en la habitación lo único que encontró fue la sucia cama en la que estaban los tres hace unos momentos. Antes de que lograra salir de la habitación, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, revelando a ambas hermanas vistiendo nada más que una diminuta toalla en su cuerpo.

— ¿Naruto? ¿A dónde fuiste? – preguntó Hinata mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla más pequeña

— Fui a buscar un regalo que compré para Hanabi, espero que lo disfrutes – explicó Naruto dándole el regalo a la castaña

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? – preguntó la cumpleañera emocionada por saber lo que era

— Claro, Hinata y yo lo elegimos para ti – respondió el Uzumaki

Ella le quitó el envoltorio de regalo rápidamente y descubrió que era una película, pero en esta había una mujer muy hermosa desnuda en la portada y detrás de ella 2 hombres en un estado igual al de la chica en cuestión.

— ¿Es una película porno? – preguntó Hanabi por el extraño regalo

— Así Hanabi. Ya que decidiste tener sexo con Naruto, creo que deberías acostumbrarte más al tema en cuestión – señaló Hinata a su hermana menor

— Además, Konan es una excelente actriz porno. El sujeto pelirrojo de la portada es mi tío Nagato Uzumaki. Dice que ella es una profesional en el arte del sexo – continuo Naruto tratando de que Hanabi aceptara con gusto la película

— Eso explica el tamaño de su pene – dijo la peli azul con una risita

— Solo porque es un regalo de ustedes lo veré con gusto – aceptó Hanabi algo emocionada porque esta sería la primera vez que vería una película de este tipo

— Perfecto, pero te recomiendo que la veas tu sola o si lo prefieres con Hinata – advirtió el rubio de forma seria

— Claro Naruto, gracias por todo lo que hicieron hoy – agradeció la chica emocionada jalando a Naruto y a su hermana a un pequeño abrazo de grupo que le fue correspondido

Después de eso ambas chicas fueron a vestirse, una vez listas los tres fueron a ver televisión para entretenerse en lo que llegaban los padres de las chicas. Pasó alrededor de media hora para que finalmente Hiashi y Hana Hyuga llegarán a su hogar con muchas bolsas, lo que posiblemente sean regalos para su hija. Los tres chicos junto al matrimonio Hyuga pasaron un momento agradable y cuando ya era tarde, Naruto decidió que ya tenía que irse a casa.

— Señor Hiashi, Señora Hana, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad pasé un día muy agradable – se despidió Naruto de sus futuros suegros

— Al contrario Naruto, gracias a tí por alegrarle el día a mis hijas, espero verte más seguido por aquí – agradeció Hiashi despidiéndose del rubio

— Espero que sea muy pronto – dijo sonriente la mujer mayor con una mirada que Naruto reconoció como lujuriosa

— Claro señores – asintió el rubio viendo a los dos antes de irse de la habitación

— Naruto, te acompaño hasta la puerta – le dijo Hinata a su novio

— Yo también voy Hinata – secundó Hanabi caminando detrás de ellos – ¿Cuándo podemos volver a vernos Naruto? – preguntó la oji perla menor ansiosa por ver a su nuevo amante una vez más

— Espero que sea pronto. Tranquila, disfruta primero tu regalo y me aseguraré de preparar algo especial para ti – prometió el oji azul a la pequeña

Esta se sonrojó bastante y acto seguido Naruto le dio un tierno beso a la chica, el cual aceptó con mucho gusto. Él se separó de la chica ruborizada y volteó a ver a Hinata.

— Mi amor, te llamare cuando llegue a casa, ¿Te parece? – acordó el Uzumaki a su novia

— Claro, mi vida – asintió Hinata ahora ella acercándose a su novio para besarlo

Cuando los dos empezaron a darse el beso apasionado, Naruto llevó su mano al gran trasero de Hinata para poder tocarlo y Hanabi solo se sonrojó por lo que hacían frente a ella y comenzó a excitarse al ver a la pareja. Un minuto después se separaron y ambos estaban conectados por un pequeño hilo de saliva, a la vista de Hanabi eso era algo muy erótico. Luego de ello, el Uzumaki se despidió formalmente de las hermanas Hyuga y en la ventana Hana veía irse al hijo del amor de su vida, mientras planeaba como iba a pasar tiempo de calidad con él y tener su preciado pene en sus piernas. Después de conducir por alrededor de 25 minutos, Naruto finalmente llegó a su casa, se estacionó y bajó del vehículo, para dirigirse a la puerta trasera de su casa y finalmente entrar a esta. Ahí se encontraban sus padres conversando con Naruko a su lado y por lo que podía ver el rubio, era algo serio así que siguió caminando hasta estar en su punto de vista y llamar su atención.

— Estoy en casa – saludó Naruto animado, avisando a sus padres de su presencia

— Hola Naruto – saludó Naruko sonriente

— Oh cariño que bueno que vuelves – dijo Kushina saludando a su hijo – tu padre tiene algo importante que decirte

— ¿Qué sucede padre? ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Naruto por lo que tenía que decir Minato

— Bueno como ya saben, me promovieron a vicepresidente de la compañía y hasta ahora toda ha ido muy bien, hasta podría decir que excelente. Pero ahora me piden que vaya a un viaje de capacitación al extranjero – explicó Minato a su hijo, el cual estaba sorprendido por la noticia

— Eso suena muy bien – Naruto sabía lo que esto significaba, por lo que decidió ver que más quería contarle su padre – ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás de viaje

— Esa es la cuestión. No me han dicho exactamente el tiempo que durara este viaje, pero por lo que sé sobre esos viajes es que duran alrededor d meses más o menos. Esperaba que esto se pudiera convertir en un viaje familiar, pero solo se cubren los gastos de la capacitación, así que es imposible que me acompañen – señaló Minato algo deprimido por no poder llevar a su esposa e hijos con él

— Es una lástima, cariño. A los chicos y a mí nos hubiera encantado ir contigo, supongo que tendremos que esperarte aquí en casa – comentó Kushina fingiendo cierta tristeza

— Que se le va a hacer – Naruko siguió la corriente de su madre fingiendo deprimirse por la situación

Naruto sabía perfectamente que su madre y hermana gemela solo estaba mintiendo sobre sus reacciones, porque lo único que ella quería era pasar tiempo con su hijo y hacer más grande el harem.

— Sí, es una lástima de verdad – Minato suspiro con tristeza al ver sus esperanzas de pasar tiempo con su familia destruidas – tal vez para mis próximas vacaciones podamos hacer un viaje los cuatro

— Si me traes un recuerdito de tu viaje, me sentiré muy bien – dijo Naruko con una risita tratando de animar el ambiente – ¿Cuándo es tu viaje papá?

— En una semana, hija. Tengo que preparar mi equipaje y dejar listos todos los pendientes que tengo antes de poder irme

— Lo entiendo – la rubia bajo la mirada para fingir tristeza

— ¿Me llevarás al aeropuerto Naruto? – preguntó Minato a su hijo

— Claro papá, ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea – respondió el Uzumaki joven

— Perfecto, eres el mejor – le sonrió el sujeto a su hijo

Los 4 integrantes de la familia Uzumaki pasaron un rato en compañía para aprovechar el momento y decidieron ver una película en la sala de su casa. Una hora pasó y ya iban a mitad de la película, pero Minato ya se encontraba muy cansado como para terminar de verla.

— Cariño me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado por tanto trabajo – les dijo Minato poniéndose de pie

— De acuerdo, cariño. Descansa – se despidió Kushina dándole un beso a su esposo

Los gemelos Uzumaki solo veían a la pareja despedirse con un pequeño beso. Ambos sabían que su madre no estaba contenta con su esposo y es por eso que ya no le daba el mismo cariño que antes, siendo ahora dirigido completamente a sus dos hijos.

— Disfruten el resto de la película – se despidió Minato finalmente saliendo de la habitación

Los tres se quedaron viendo la película por un rato más. Ellos sabían que el padre de familia tenía el sueño pesado y por más ruido que hicieran, no se despertaría por nada en el mundo.

— Dime Naruto, ¿Tienes algún plan para cuando tu padre se vaya a su viaje? – preguntó Kushina a su hijo llevando una mano a la entrepierna del chico

— Por ahora nada mama – el rubio noto las intenciones de su madre, por lo que dejo que le consintiera

— ¿Y tú Naruko? – volteó Kushina sintiendo la mano de la rubia por el área de su cintura

— Creo que tenemos que hacer algo especial. No he tenido algo de acción de madre e hija – respondió Naruko llevando ahora su mano a los amplios pechos de la sensual pelirroja

— Aaahhh, ¿has pensado en algo? – preguntando Kushina sensualmente sintiendo las manos de sus hijos

— ¿Qué les parece si nos deshacemos de nuestras ropas el momento en que papá salga en su viaje? – propuso Naruto quitando exitosamente la blusa de su madre, revelando un sexy bra negro que se transparentaba ligeramente y podía ver un poco sus duros pezones

— ¡Kya! ¡Cariño, m-me parece una b-buena idea! – chilló Kushina entre gemidos

— Que excitante, me encanta la idea – alababa Naruko empezando a jugar con la vagina de su madre

— Solo por imaginarme desnuda todo el tiempo con mis hijos y mis sobrinas me excita demasiado que no puedo contenerme – aceptó Kushina tomando la mano de su hija en su intimidad y comenzar a frotar sus labios sobre su ropa interior

— ¿Acaso te gustó la idea mamá? – preguntó el rubio quitándole el bra a su madre, revelando sus enormes pechos al rubio

— ¡Si cariño! Hay que hacerlo. Todos los días que tu padre no esté aquí – asintió Kushina completamente excitada

El par de gemelos entonces empezaron a besar los pechos de la pelirroja y bajaban lentamente por el cuerpo de la mujer dándole apasionados besos a su cuerpo. Finalmente, Naruto llegó a su destino y comenzó a lamer la intimidad de su madre, mientras que Naruko devoraba el cuello blanco de ella.

— ¡Aaahhh, Naruto tu lengua es asombrosa! ¡Sigue así, Naruko! – gritó Kushina mientras acariciaba las cabeza de sus hijos

— Mamá, eres deliciosa. No quiero separarme nunca de ti – dijo Naruto mientras pausó por un pequeño momento y lamia el clítoris de la pelirroja, causándole mucho mas placer a su madre

Ella ahora expulsaba una gran cantidad de fluidos y empapaba todo el rostro de su hijo, cosa que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— Mami, que rápido te viniste – dijo Naruko sonriente y ella empezó a besarla de una forma muy vulgar pero excitante

Al final de eso, Naruto subió por el cuerpo de su madre y luego de que Naruko se separó de la Uzumaki, el también empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Cuando finalmente se cansaron, ella abrazó la cabeza de sus dos hijos y se quedaron en esa posición durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos por una hora hasta que despertaron.

— Mis amores, hay que ir a dormir. Los veo en la mañana – se despidió Kushina

— De acuerdo mamá – respondió Naruto a su madre

Los tres se pusieron de pie, Kushina tomó su ropa que fue descartada hace rato, se vistió una vez mas y les dio un beso de buenas noches a sus gemelos satisfechos. Luego subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano cuando ya se encontraban frente a la habitación de los chicos finalmente se soltaron.

— Buenas noches mamá – se despidió Naruto

— Que duermas bien – secundó Naruko cansada

— Descansen, mis bebés

La pelirroja se despidió de sus hijos, no sin antes darle un beso para finalmente irse a su habitación y poder dormir un poco. Porque cosas mucho más intensas y excitantes estaban por suceder.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de los Autores:**

 **¡¿Y que dijeron?! "Estos vatos ya se olvidaron de sus queridos lectores y decidieron dar por muerta la historia" o tal vez dijeron "De seguro no soportaban la excitación del capitulo y por eso terminaron"**

 **Pues tienen mucha razón...**

 **Ok no. -_-**

 **Han sido dias dificiles para nosotros. Cada uno esta en sus propios proyectos, vidas, situaciones, pero no crean que nos hemos olvidado de este proyecto. Pero hemos vuelto para traerles este capitulo que muchos ya deseaban ver. Y ahora si, hemos terminado con los capitulos originales de Crimson Dragon VIRUS. Ahora si, nos toca a mi maestro, Javier Pozos y a mi, ponerle nuestro toque a la historia. Esperemos que lo que se viene les guste.**

 **Por ahora, solo me queda agradecer a Crimson Dragon VIRUS por permitirme tomar esta historia. Te prometo que lo que viene te hara sentir orgulloso. Segundo, agradezco a Javier Pozos, que es mi maestro y quien llena esta historia con su maestria en la perversion.**

 **Por ultimo, darles las gracias a ustedes que leen esta historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Por favor comenten, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas y tambien que ideas tienen para lo que se viene.**

 **Gracias, y que tengan un buen dia**

* * *

 **P.D.**

 **Lo que se viene: Hana y Naruto y la primera participacion de Naruko. Esperaremos sus reviews**


	8. Anuncio importante: No estamos muertos

Saludos queridos lectores

Sere breve, porque se que estan desesperados.

Antes que nada, feliz todo lo pasado (navidad, año nuevo, etc y mas etc) Que sus sueños, deseos y propositos se cumplan.

Ahora si. Su mayor pregunta esta relacionada a la actualizacion

Veran, sin decir mentiras, en estos momentos estamos estancados.

Mi maestro, Javier Pozos se encuentra ocupado por sus estudios y practicas. Para quienes lo siguen, se daran cuenta que no ha actualizado ninguna de sus historias. Ahora saben la razon.

Y como yo no soy un experto en perversion sino en romance, me es muy dificil escribir el siguiente capitulo. La idea ya esta clara, pero el tiempo, la inspiracion y otros tantos factores personales impiden que pueda escribir el capitulo como es debido.

Se que han esperado mucho tiempo la actualizacion. Pero les garantizo que su paciencia sera bien recompensada.

¿Cuando? ¿Como? Son buenas preguntas. Solo les pedimos tiempo, apoyo y sobre todo respeto.

Recuerden que la historia fue adoptada con ese proposito, complacerlos a ustedes, pero nos merecemos algo de buen trato de su parte. No me gustaria ver insultos en los reviews.

Ahora, el siguiente cap estara listo en unas semanas, y como una forma de compensarlo, aqui un pequeño spoiler de lo que sucedera:

\- Naruto & Hana Hyuga y ?

\- Kushina & Naruko

\- Hinata y Hanabi & ?

Sera un gran capitulo, en compensacion por la ausencia.

Les doy las gracias por su paciencia. Tambien pedimos apoyos para nuestras otras historias. Despues de todo, tambien nos esforzamos por escribir esas historias

De nuevo, gracias y disculpen la ausecia.

Que tengan un buen dia


	9. 8 - Belleza Hyuga y amor Madre-Hija

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

 **Capítulo 8: La belleza de las Hyugas y el amor entre madre e hija se fortalece**

Unos días después del anuncio de Minato por su viaje de capacitación, este se encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad en compañía de su hijo quien le ofreció llevarlo para que no perdiera su vuelo. Naruto revisaba su boleto y algunas otras cosas mientras Naruto repasaba una lista que le había dado su madre para que su padre no olvidara nada.

— Muy bien, no olvidas tu cepillo de dientes, pijama, cambios de ropa de oficina y ropa casual – Naruto leía la lista mientras Minato revisaba sus maletas – y supongo que es todo

— Gracias hijo – Minato suspiro con alivio mientras miraba la lista de vuelos – odio viajar así de rápido, pero creo que ya me acostumbre

— Espero que tengas cuidado en este viaje padre

Ambos rubios se quedaron mirando la tabla de viajes con un silencio entre agradable e incómodo, por el tiempo que tendrían que esperar hasta que el vuelo estuviera listo.

— Hijo, necesito pedirte un favor – Naruto miro como su padre mostraba una sonrisa triste al verlo – sabes, en ninguna parte te enseñan a ser un buen esposo o un buen padre. A veces siento que vivo cometiendo error tras error

— Te sientes culpable por salir en este viaje de negocios – Naruto entendió el semblante triste de su padre

— Si. Pero lo hago por su bien. Tal vez no parezca algo lógico pero…

— Descuida padre, te entiendo – Naruto coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su padre – sé que no nos odias ni nada de eso. Tal vez yo cometa los mismos errores que tú en el futuro, de veras

— Espero que no hijo – Minato abrazo a su hijo por el hombro y suspiro con alivio – necesito pedirte un favor. Cuida a tu madre y hermana por mi

— Eso no lo dudes padre, las cuidare con todo mi ser

— También te pido que las hagas muy feliz – Minato miro a su hijo con tranquilidad – en mi ausencia, serás el hombre de la casa. Dales la felicidad que yo no puedo darles. Te prometo recompensarles todo en cuanto vuelva

— _Ya te llevo mucha delantera padre_ – Naruto sonrió internamente, para después devolverle el abrazo a su padre – te prometo que las hare muy felices, de vera

— Confió en ti hijo…

En eso, un mensaje se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto, informando sobre el vuelo que tomaría el rubio mayor. Este tomo su equipaje y se alejó con rumbo a la puerta de abordaje.

— ¡Confió plenamente en ti hijo! – grito Minato antes de entrar por completo

— ¡Descuida padre! – Naruto se despidió con la mano de su padre y luego la bajo con cierta duda – sé que… no es correcto. Pero papa me pidió hacerlas felices. Supongo que eso es suficiente

Unos minutos después, Naruto vio como el avión donde viajaba su padre desapareció lentamente en el cielo para proceder a irse. Llego a su auto, en eso recibió una llamada de su madre.

— Hola mama, papa acaba de irse sin ningún problema

— Me alegra escuchar eso hijo – respondió la mujer por el otro lado de la línea – por cierto, hace unos momentos me llamo Hinata. Te estaba buscando

— ¿Me buscaba? ¿Y porque no me llamo a mi celular?

— Dijo que se descompuso. Quiere saber si puedes ir a su mansión por un asunto importante

— Bueno, creo que puedo ir. ¿No tienes ningún problema con eso?

— Descuida hijo, tu hermana está aquí conmigo. Ve y ayuda a Hinata

— De acuerdo, te llamare cuando el problema se arregle

Naruto termino la llamada y subió a su auto para ir a la mansión Hyuga. Pero en la residencia Uzumaki, Kushina colgó su teléfono y luego marco otro mientras detrás de ellas estaban Hinata y Hanabi sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿Hola? – una voz de mujer se escuchó en la línea

— Se lo creyó – dijo Kushina con una risita que Hinata y Hanabi secundaron – estará contigo en unos minutos

— Te lo agradezco mucho "Tomatito" – la voz se escuchó muy animada – te agradezco que les des un techo a mis hijas por mientras

— No es nada "Ojitos". Solo diviértete con mi hijo. Y recuerda devolvérmelo entero, en serio

— No te preocupes. Prometo no estropear al joven Naruto – la voz se despidió con una risita

— Bueno, yo iré con una amiga – dijo Hanabi mientras tomaba una mochila – dormiré con ella este fin de semana

— Te llevare a su casa – dijo Hinata acompañando a su hermana

— Vallan con cuidado niñas. Hinata, no tardes mucho que empezaremos nuestra fiesta en la piscina, en serio

— Descuida Kushina, estaré aquí a tiempo

Ambas Hyugas salieron de la casa mientras Kushina se retiraba a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras en el patio ya estaban Kin, Tayuya, Karin y Naruko divirtiéndose en la piscina con leves juegos. Mientras, Naruto llego con tranquilidad a la Mansión Hyuga. Se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún auto, además de la falta de sirvientes y mayordomos. Llego a la puerta y toco, hasta que le abrieron. Quien lo hizo fue una chica con un lindo traje de maid color azulado de falda un poco corta que solo llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con una blusa ajustada que revelaba sus pechos copa B, casi C. Su cabello era corto, de un color verde oscuro y parecía joven, tal vez solo le llevaba algunos años de diferencia a Naruto.

— ¡Oh, usted debe ser el joven Naruto! – hablo la chica un poco nerviosa mientras abría mas la puerta – por favor pase, la señorita la está esperando

— Eh, gracias señorita…

— Natsu Hyuga – hablo la chica un poco tímida

— ¿Hyuga? ¿Eres pariente de Hinata? – Naruto entro mientras la chica lo guiaba a la planta alta

— Soy una prima lejana de la señorita Hinata – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa – mis padres murieron cuando yo era joven y la señora Hana y el señor Hiashi me adoptaron. Y como una forma de pagarle su aprecio y apoyo, trabajo con una humilde sirviente

— Valla, lamento lo de tus padres – Naruto miro como la chica mostraba una sonrisa triste – pero me parece algo malo eso de ser su sirvienta

— No, no es ningún problema – la chica reacciono con sorpresa pero se tranquilizó poco a poco – mi tío Hiashi también sabe que no soy una sirvienta y no me trata como tal. Pero siento que es la forma correcta de corresponderles su apoyo, tanto al darme un hogar como educación y una oportunidad de vivir mi propia vida

— Ya veo, bueno mientras seas feliz…

— Además – la chica sostuvo su falda para inclinarse con respeto – me gusta mucho esto de ser una sirvienta. Es algo mío

— Ya veo – dijo el rubio con duda mientras pensaba – _es como un fetiche. Debería pedirle a Hinata que use algún disfraz así para mi_

— ¿Naruto? ¿Ya estás aquí? – en eso, la voz de Hinata se escuchó a lo lejos dentro de una habitación

— Aquí estoy Hinata – Naruto camino hacia la habitación dejando a Natsu atrás

— Les llevare unos bocadillos en unos momentos joven Naruto – Natsu regreso por el mismo camino dejando a Naruto solo

Naruto llego a la habitación, pero esta era más grande de lo que recordaba, además de tener una cama matrimonial y una foto con los padres de su novia en lo alto. El rubio miro algunas fotos de Hinata y Hanabi con su madre, además de una un poco más reciente de Hana Hyuga con Mikoto y su madre Kushina, cosa que lo sorprendió. En eso, escucho como la puerta se cerraba y miro a quien lo hizo. Delante de él se encontraba Hana Hyuga, quien usaba un uniforme escolar similar al que uso Hinata en la secundaria, de falda azul muy corta al igual que una blusa blanca pequeña y un moño rojo. Llevaba unas medias blancas que resaltaban sus hermosas piernas. La mujer llevaba el cabello suelto y miraba al rubio de forma coqueta.

— Ho-hola señora Hana – el rubio se mostraba sorprendido y a la vez excitado con solo ver a la mujer usando esas ropas - ¿Sabe dónde está Hinata?

— Aquí solo estamos tu yo Naruto – la mujer hablo usando la voz de su hija con mucha facilidad - ¿sorprendido?

— Mucho, no sabía que podía hacer la misma voz que su hija, de veras

— Y no solo la de Hinata – la mujer masajeo un poco su cuello y puso una mirada más inocente – también puedo usar la voz de mi pequeña Hanabi

— Wow, me impresiona – el rubio iba a continuar, pero la mujer se sentó sobre las piernas, frotando su intimidad con la entrepierna del rubio

— Pero, mi mejor dote, es la experiencia que cargo conmigo de mis dos hijas

— Entonces, esa llamada… eres despiadada madre

— Todo fue mi idea querido Naruto – la mujer le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al rubio y luego paso su lengua por toda su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y saborear todo su contorno – así que, espero que no te enojes

— Creo que, fue una chica muy traviesa señora Hana – el rubio tomo en sus manos el amplio trasero de la mujer, lo cual la hizo soltar un pequeño chillido de excitación

— Solo dime Hana – la mujer se levantó para colocarse de rodillas frente al rubio – y si Naruto, he sido una chica mala. Creo que tú serás mi sensei, así que necesito un buen cas-ti-go

— Si así lo quieres Hana

Unos segundos después, Naruto se encontraba recostado con Hana sobre él, en la clásica posición del 69. Hana masturbaba al enorme miembro del rubio con una mirada de lujuria y desesperación, mientras Naruto le daba leves caricias al clítoris de la mujer sobre su diminuta ropa interior negra, cosa que incitaba a la mujer a que metiera sus dedos.

— Naruto, por favor déjame darte placer con mi boca – la mujer tomaba el pene de su amante con cierta inquietud y ansiedad – necesito que me des placer, no tortura

— No lo sé. No estas lo suficientemente húmeda – el rubio vio como las pantis de la mujer no estaban muy húmedas – tal vez si rogaras un poco mas

— Es que… me da vergüenza hacerlo…

— Si usas la voz de Hanabi, tal vez te motives

— Na-Naruto… - la mujer empezó a usar la voz de su hija menor mientras movía sus caderas con cierta inquietud – por favor… ¡Dame placer! Y yo te daré placer a ti

Al terminar esas palabras, Hana soltó un gran gemido de placer muy alto al sentir como Naruto pellizcaba su clítoris sobre sus bragas. La mujer no perdió el tiempo y empezó a estrujar el pene de Naruto con sus grandes pechos mientras saboreaba la punta con su lengua. Naruto retiro las bragas de la mujer y empezó a saborear el néctar que fluía por las piernas de Hana, quien se estremeció y excito al sentir la lengua del rubio entrar y salir de su vagina. Lo que no noto la excitada pareja, es que la puerta de la habitación se entre abrió un poco. Natsu había llegado a la habitación de su tía. La pobre chica solo había recibido la orden de su tía de que Naruto llegaría a su casa, y que si el preguntaba, Hinata se encontraba en casa. La joven Hyuga creyó que la mujer hablaría con el rubio por algún asunto de su hija o algo así, pero nunca se imaginó que su adorada tía estuviera en tan atrevida y por demás, prohibida posición con el novio de su prima. La mujer llevaba una bandeja con algunos bocadillos, pero al escuchar los gemidos, dejo la bandeja con los bocadillos en una mesita cerca de ahí y abrió un poco la puerta. Al verlos, en tal faena llena de placer, la chica apretó un poco sus piernas, como si quisiera reprimir el hormigueo que la invadía. Natsu se sorprendió y no sabía cómo responder o que hacer. Pero algo le impedía irse, solo quería ver, ser testigo de tan pecaminosa situación. Y lo peor llego cuando lentamente su mano derecha empezó a levantar su falta hasta llegar a su cintura y su mano empezó a acariciar su intimidad sobre sus bragas a rayas verdes y descubrir con sorpresa que ya estaban húmedas con tan poco que vio.

— ¡Na-Naruto, no podre…! – Hana seguía usando la voz de su hija menor mientras agitaba más sus pechos para intensificar la excitación del joven - ¡No pares!

— Quiero oírte decir… que es lo que quieres – el rubio resistía el placer que le producía la mujer, pero parecía ceder poco a poco mientras seguía estimulando a la mujer – quiero que lo pidas con naturalidad

— ¡Naruto, dame más placer! – Hana volvió a usar su voz normal mientras arqueaba su espalda – quiero que me hagas sentir como una verdadera zorra

— Veo que lo necesitabas con mucha desesperación – el rubio metió dos dedos dentro de la intimidad de Hana para luego dirigir su mano a su trasero

— ¡Si Naruto, lo necesitaba! Hiashi ya no me toca ni me produce ningún placer como tú. Por eso quería estar contigo. Necesito que me hagas sentir una mujer de verdad

— No solo te are sentir como una mujer – Naruto acariciaba con sus dedos el ano de la mujer – te hare mi zorra personal

— ¡Kya! – la mujer no pudo contener ese pequeño gritito de placer al sentir su ano invadido por los dedos del rubio, lo que la lleno de éxtasis

— Oye, no te dije que pararas

Con esas palabras de Naruto, la mujer siguió masturbando el miembro del rubio, llegando a meterlo por completo en su boca. Naruto seguía metiendo sus dedos en la vagina y el ano de la mujer, mientras seguía saboreando su intimidad, hasta que sintió como ella se estremecía con el orgasmo que la estaba invadiendo.

— ¡Naruto, me vengo! – Hana metió de lleno el pene del rubio en su boca

— Hana, me corro – Naruto dio un último pellizco al clítoris de Hana mientras sentía que se corría

Hana lleno su boca del espeso néctar del rubio, el cual empezó a tragar lentamente. Cuando ya no pudo con mas, libero el pene, del cual salió un último disparo que lleno toda su cara. La mujer se recostó al lado del rubio mientras tomaba parte del semen en su rostro con sus dedos y lo saboreaba lentamente, mientras el rubio empezaba a desabrochar la blusa de la mujer para estimular sus pechos con leves besos, pellizcos y mordidas. Afuera de la habitación, Natsu se encontraba de pie cerca del borde de la puerta. La pobre peli verde tenía su falda levantada y con sus bragas totalmente húmedas. La chica se encontraba estimulando su clítoris con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda estiraba sus duros pezones sobre la blusa. Luego poso sus dedos sobre sus labios para saborear sus propios fluidos, algo que solo hizo que se excitara más. Quería irse, pues creyó que todo había terminado, hasta que escucho otro gemido dentro de la habitación. Al mirar por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda al ver una escena por demás erótica. Hana se encontraba recostada con sus nalgas al aire, mostrando su húmeda vagina, que chorreaba en señal de estar listo. La mujer mostraba una mirada de total sumisión con sus senos al aire mientras meneaba su cintura con cierta desesperación.

— Vamos Naruto – Hana suplicaba mientras tomaba uno de sus pezones y lo pellizcaba – sé que me merezco un buen castigo

— Si eso quieres – Naruto tomo su pene y lo frotaba por toda la entrada de la mujer – pero te advierto, que no seré piadoso contigo

Sin darle tiempo a prepararse, Hana fue estocada con fuerza, haciendo que soltara un inmenso gemido de placer que lleno toda la habitación, además de lograr que Natsu volviera a su sesión de auto placer. Naruto siguió estocando a Hana sin darle tregua a la madre Hyuga, la cual solo tenía la lengua de fuera y gemía como si fuera un animal en celo.

— Aaahhh, Naruto… en serio que… eres un verdadero hombre… ¡Aaahhh! – Hana seguía gimiendo al sentir las feroces estocadas del rubio – Kushina tenía razón… ¡No te detengas!

— Tú también eres una diosa – Naruto seguía estocando a la mujer para después tomar sus pechos en sus manos – ya veo porque Hinata y Hanabi son tan buenas. Aprendieron de su madre

— Me halagas… mmm se siente muy sabroso

— Pero quiero total compromiso de ti – Naruto se acercó a Hana y le planto un salvaje y lujurioso beso, cosa que elevo la excitación de Hana – di que eres mi perra

— ¡Sí, soy tu perra! – Hana ya estaba totalmente dominada por Naruto, quien le dio una nalgada muy fuerte y sonora - ¡Kya! ¡Dame más! ¡Quiero sentirme como una verdadera perra! ¡Lléname con tu semen!

— ¡Aquí lo tienes!

En eso, Naruto volvió a darle un par de nalgadas que terminaron por provocarle un orgasmo a Hana. En eso, Naruto se preparaba con unas estocadas más fuertes para llenar por completo a Hana, la cual recibió toda la carga dentro de su interior. Naruto saco su pene de la vagina de la matriarca Hyuga, provocando que un poco del semen de Naruto saliera con mucha abundancia. Naruto se acercó al rostro de Hana y le dio un beso lleno de lujuria, que hizo que se sonrojara y excitara al mismo tiempo. En eso, la puerta se abre bruscamente y Natsu cae al suelo con sus manos dentro de sus pantis. Los dos amantes ven con sorpresa a su pequeña espía, quien se sonroja al ser descubierta.

— Natsu… ¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Lo siento tía! – Natsu se pone de rodillas mientras baja su falda y cubre su rostro con vergüenza – no era mi intención. Prometo no decir nada…

— Natsu, relájate – Hana se acercó a su sobrina y la abrazo con ternura – no hiciste nada malo. Además creo que comprendes por qué hice esto

— Sí, es por el tío Hiashi – dijo la peli verde sin ocultar la verdad – yo… entiendo que necesite que alguien le quiera. Pero Naruto es…

— No te preocupes por eso. De hecho Hinata sabe lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo

Natsu se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Hana y Naruto procedieron a contarle todo lo relacionado al harem y las chicas que ya estaban dentro de tan fogoso grupo.

— Entiendo por qué se unieron – Natsu miro disimuladamente el miembro de Naruto que seguía erecto – entonces, los dejare continuar

— Alto ahí jovencita – Hana abrazo a Natsu la cual ya se estaba retirando – confió en ti, lo suficiente como para saber que no le dirás nada a tu tío. Pero me gustaría invitarte a nuestra pequeña sesión de sexo

— Pero tía, yo no… aaahhh – Natsu no pudo decir más al sentir la mano de Hana tocar sus pantis totalmente mojadas

— Nos viste y te estabas masturbando tu sola. Así que, creo que mereces un pequeño castigo al estilo Uzumaki

— Pero yo… - Natsu no pudo protestar más al recibir un candente beso por parte de Hana

— Naruto, creo que necesito tu ayuda para doblegar a mi sobrina

— Estoy más que listo – el rubio se levantó mientras se acercaba a la joven Hyuga

Unos minutos después, Natsu se encontraba recostada en la cama con solo sus medias blancas. Hana se recostó a su lado mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, aumentando el libido de la peli verde. Naruto se acercó a su intimidad y empezó a besarla con delicadeza, mientras disfrutaba sus fluidos. Natsu empezó a masajear sus pechos, pero Hana se anticipó y empezó a chupar sus pezones, estremeciendo más a la peli verde.

— Aaahhh, tía Hana… que rico se siente – Natsu poso su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio para hacer que su labor fuera más intensa – Naruto, por favor no te… aaahhh… ¡Quiero más!

— En ese caso – Naruto se levantó mientras tomaba su miembro y se preparaba para penetrar a la joven Hyuga – esto te va a encantar…

— ¡Espera! – Natsu se levantó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes

— ¿Qué ocurre Natsu? – Hana se sorprendió ante la reacción de su sobrina, quien siempre se mantenía muy tranquila

— Yo… lo siento. Pero quiero mantenerme virgen hasta el matrimonio – Natsu se puso de rodillas sobre la cama – perdonen que suene algo tonto pero…

— Está bien Natsu – Hana se acercó a su sobrina y le dio un pequeño, pero lujurioso beso en los labios – entiendo tu dilema. Tu madre también había hecho ese juramento cuando conoció a tu padre

— Pero… aun quiero seguir con esto – Natsu se recostó sobre la cama, mientras levantaba su lindo trasero, para después exponer su ano con sus manos – así que, Naruto quiero entregarte mi virginidad anal. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero permíteme ser virgen

— De acuerdo Natsu – Naruto se acercó a Natsu para darle un beso lleno de amor – cumpliré con tu deseo

Naruto acerco su pene al ano de Natsu. La chica empezó a sentir como la punta de este se adentraba poco a poco en su interior, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

— Esta, muy apretado – Naruto trataba de introducir más su pene, pero estaba muy estrecho

— Te daré una mano – Hana empezó a lamer la entrada de Natsu, cosa que excito más a la peli verde

— ¡Tía Hana! Se siente… muy extraño, pero rico – Natsu se encontraba en total éxtasis mientras sentía como su virginidad anal desaparecía poco a poco – Naruto, mételo ya… quiero sentirte por completo

— Si eso quieres – Naruto sintió más húmeda la entrada y su pene entro con más facilidad, pero estaba totalmente estrecho

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Duele! – Natsu se retorció un poco del dolor, pero Hana empezó a estimular sus pechos

— Relájate y déjate llevar – Hana acariciaba sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello – siempre duele al principio, pero te acostumbraras en un momento

Unos segundos después, el rubio empezó a mover sus caderas tomando más velocidad, mientras Natsu empezaba a excitarse poco a poco. Su lengua estaba totalmente fuera mientras sus ojos desbordaban placer.

— Ya se… siente rico… - Natsu continuo moviendo sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de Naruto - ¡Aaahhh, no pares! ¡Quiero sentir lo mismo que mi tía Hana!

— Pero debes someterte como lo hizo ella – dijo Naruto dándole una nalgada muy fuerte

— ¡Kya! ¡Si, me someteré! ¡Quiero ser tu esclava del sexo! ¡Penetra mi ano tantas veces como quieras! ¡Aaahhh, soy tu puta sirvienta!

— Bueno, entonces actúa como tal – Hana se sentó en frente de su sobrina mientras acariciaba sus propios pechos – ahora debes darme tanto placer como te lo da Naruto

— Si… aaahhh, lo hare

Natsu empezó a saborear los fluidos de Hana, mientras la Hyuga mayor se masajeaba con mucho placer. Los movimientos de Naruto cada vez eran más rápidos y fuertes. Seguía dándole nalgada tras nalgada a la peli verde, que solo seguía gimiendo como si estuviera poseída por el placer. Era la gloria sentir dentro de ella tan vigoroso vaivén de placer, hasta que sintió como el orgasmo estaba por invadirla.

— Natsu, voy a correrme…

— ¡Hazlo dentro! – Natsu seguía moviendo sus caderas con desesperación - ¡Quiero sentir tu esperma dentro de mí!

— Bien, pero tú debes continuar – Hana volvió a colocar la cabeza de su sobrina sobre su vagina – recuerda que eres nuestra pequeña perra

— ¡Si, lo soy! ¡Quiero más!

— ¡Me corro!

Naruto termino dentro de Natsu, mientras Hana llegaba al orgasmo al sentir la lengua de su sobrina tomar toda su corrida. Natsu termino llena de sudor, semen y mucho placer. Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazo con cariño para después besarla con amor.

— Natsu, en serio que eres una chica ardiente

— Gracias por tus palabras Naruto. En serio que me gusto todo esto

Una hora después, Naruto se encontraba en la gran bañera de la mansión relajándose un poco mientras Natsu masajeaba su cabello con un poco de champú. Ambos estaban desnudos y el rubio estaba recargado en la chica que lo limpiaba con cariño y cuidado.

— Naruto, gracias por respetar mi petición – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – sé que suena algo tonto…

— Nada de eso Natsu – dijo el rubio con tranquilidad – respeto tu deseo. Espero que el chico que reciba tan glorioso placer como tu virginidad sea el adecuado para tu corazón

— Sabes Naruto, a veces siento que no existe el chico adecuado para mí – la peli verde abrazo al rubio por detrás, apoyando sus pechos en la cabeza del chico – si yo te hubiera conocido antes que mi prima, tal vez tu y yo…

— Oye, no pienses en eso – Naruto se volteó para estar en frente de la chica – aun con eso, ya nos conocimos. Y si tú quieres, podemos repetir todo esto

— Nada me gustaría mas

— Y si, cambias de opinión, yo quisiera tomar tu virginidad

— No me molestaría, pero… - Natsu unió sus labios con el chico para después salir de la bañera y ponerse una toalla – quiero almo más que solo sexo y amor. Quiero una familia con mi verdadero amor. Aunque, me gusta la idea de divertirme un poco contigo y con mi tía Hana

— No olvides que Hinata y Hanabi también son parte de esto. Serás bienvenida cuando quieras

— Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta. Ahora disfruta de tu baño mientras yo preparo algo de comer

Naruto vio como la chica salía del baño meneando sus caderas, aunque más que para atraer al rubio, era porque la chica aún no se recuperaba de su experiencia anal. Afuera de la habitación, Hana esperaba a su sobrina, la cual se puso nerviosa al verla.

— Natsu, la oferta de Naruto también te la hago yo – Hana tomo a su sobrina para abrazarla – créeme que cada vez que te miro veo a tu madre, mi querida prima. Eres tan hermosa como ella

— Gracias tía Hana – la chica sonrió con alivio mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas

— Y no te sientas mal. Si no encuentras un chico especial para ti, Naruto siempre tendrá sus brazos abiertos para ti

— Pero, mi sueño siempre ha sido tener una familia. Es lo que más deseo

— Una familia, no es algo que el matrimonio te pueda conceder – Hana beso con lujuria a su sobrina y se separó de ella con un pequeño hilo de saliva – eso se consigue cuando abres tu corazón a la persona correcta. Yo lo hice con Hiashi y no me arrepiento, porque tengo dos maravillosas hijas. Pero ahora puedo tener otra familia gracias a mi querida Kushina, a Naruto y a otras personas más. Y tu serias parte de esa familia

— Lo pensare. Por ahora iré a cambiarme para preparar la cena

— Yo te ayudo cariño – Hana le dio un pequeño apretón a la chica en su trasero para después irse a la cocina – y por cierto, te sugiero que te prepares, porque Naruto estará aquí todo el fin de semana

— ¡¿Qué?! – Natsu volvió a sentir un hormigueo en su intimidad mientras apretaba su lindo trasero – no creo que pueda soportar tanto

— Nunca digas nunca querida

Con una risita de su querida y sensual tía, Natsu se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras Naruto disfrutaba de un relajante baño. Por otro lado, las cosas también parecían estar en orden en la residencia Uzumaki. Kushina se encontraba recostada en una silla plegable usando un sensual bikini rojo que solo cubría lo necesario. La mujer se había quedado dormida mientras se bronceaba. En eso, la peli roja despierta al sentir un beso en su mejilla y descubre a su sensual hija que también lucía un sexy bikini de dos piezas color naranja que resaltaba con su piel.

— Perdona si te desperté mama – Naruko se sentó en la otra silla plegable al lado de su madre – pero te veías tan adorable, de veras

— No te preocupes mi niña – Kushina se enderezo un poco para estirar sus brazos y vio a todos lados - ¿Dónde están tus primas? ¿Y Hinata?

— Cuando Hinata llego, las chicas ya se morían de hambre, así que fueron a comprar algo. Yo ya había comido algo, así que me quede para no dejarte solita

— Te lo agradezco mi niña, no me hubiera gustado despertar y no ver a nadie. Me hubiera asustado

— Mama, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – el semblante de la chica era un poco triste

— Claro Naruko, dime que te tiene así de triste

— ¿Crees que soy bonita? – Naruko chocaba sus dedos índice de forma nerviosa

— Por supuesto mi niña. Eres preciosa

— Pero, a veces siento que solo me ven como un objeto de lujuria. Me gusta el placer, pero a veces quisiera sentir algo de cariño

— Naruko – Kushina se sentó al lado de su hija para acercarla a sus brazos – en parte es mi culpa. Cuando supe que eras lesbiana, me altere. No quería aceptar una parte de mi similar a la tuya que me afecto en el pasado. Pero aprendí a no negar mi verdadero ser. Y lo mismo pasa contigo

— Yo sé, que mi forma de ser no será aceptada por muchos. Pero quiero que alguien me quiera, no solo con deseo…

— Yo te quiero mi niña – Kushina le dio un pequeño beso a su hija en los labios – y no solo con deseo sexual. Eres mi princesa, te quiero y te amo con todo mí ser. Además también está tu padre, tu hermano, tus primas. Todos te queremos y queremos verte feliz

— Mama – Naruko se aferró al abrazo de su madre mientras desahogaba algunas lágrimas que había reprimido – yo también te quiero. Quiero que me ames por siempre

— Siempre lo hare mi pequeña

Madre e hija se miraron a los ojos y se conectaron con un amoroso beso corto. Al separarse, sonrieron con complicidad y volvieron a besarse. Poco a poco, los besos se convirtieron en algo más que amor, se volvieron lujuriosos y pasionales. Kushina hizo que su hija se recostara en la silla plegable para besar su cuello, mientras su mano derecha empezaba a presionar sus pechos, haciendo que la rubia soltara suspiros placenteros. Kushina volvió a besar a su hija, quien empezó a meter su mano dentro del bikini de su madre para sentir los fluidos salir de su vagina. La peli roja no quiso quedarse atrás y empezó a meter su mano dentro de su hija, quien solo empezó a jadear con total excitación.

— Que rico… aaahhh… mami te quiero – Naruko empezó a presionar sus pechos sobre su bikini para después quitárselo siendo dominada por la lujuria – quiero mas

— Te daré más mi niña – Kushina empezó a descender para usar su lengua en su hija

— ¡Aaahhh, yo quiero lamerte también!

Kushina se acomodó para permitir que su hija también saboreara su esencia, haciendo que ambas se estimularan mutuamente. Luego de unos minutos de placer. Ambas mujeres colocaron una toalla en el suelo y se sentaron sobre ella mientras se pegaban una con la otra, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran en un delicioso vaivén de placer. Naruko chupaba uno de los pechos de su madre mientras la peli roja pellizcaba los pezones de su hija con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Naruko jadeara con más excitación.

— ¡Mama, te amo! ¡Quiero sentirme igual que tú! ¡Aaahhh, se siente muy rico rozar mi clítoris con el tuyo!

— Te are sentir… igual que yo mi niña – Kushina intensifico más el roce, mientras ambas unían sus gemidos en uno solo haciendo que la lujuria se escuchara en toda la casa – serás mi pequeña perrita del placer

— ¡Sí, quiero ser toda una perra como tu mama! – Naruko robo un despiadado beso de su madre, mientras sus lenguas se enfrentaban en una batalla de dominio, lo que termino en un empate - ¡Quiero que me ames! ¡Kya, que rico!

— Y se sentirá mucho mejor mi niña

Naruko se aferró a los brazos de su madre para que sus pechos se rozaran. Sus rozados pezones chocaban con fuerza, intensificando el placer en ambas. Kushina veía como su hija se perdía en el placer, pero cuando elevo un poco la vista al cielo, descubrió algo que la dejo impactada. En la casa de al lado, sobre un pequeño balcón, se encontraba la sensual vecina Mei Terumi, quien estaba presionando uno de sus pechos mientras metía dos de sus dedos en su vagina. Cuando las miradas de Kushina y Mei se conectaron, ambas sonrieron con complicidad y la peli roja empezó a ser más ruda con su hija, haciendo que los roces fueran más intensos a cada momento.

— ¡Mama, me corro!

— ¡Hagámoslo juntas mi niña! – Kushina miro a Mei, quien asentía para pensar con lujuria – _lo haremos las tres_

— ¡Me corro!

Naruko llego al orgasmo con un potente gemido de placer, mientras su madre la imitaba. La pobre rubia cayó al suelo totalmente agotada, pero satisfecha. Mientras Kushina la levantaba y la colocaba en la silla para que descansara. La peli roja alzo la vista y vio a Mei de rodillas en el balcón, mientras unas gotas de sus fluidos resbalaban por el suelo, mostrando a la vecina con una cara de placer. Mei miro a sus sensuales vecinas y vio que Kushina le hacia una seña de que hablarían después, a lo que la sensual peli naranja acepto con un guiño en el ojo. Kushina se recostó junto con su hija, la cual recuperaba un poco de sus fuerzas.

— Ahora veo… porque soy tan pervertida – dijo Naruko entre suspiros – lo herede de ti

— Y aun te falta mucho por aprender – Kushina acerco sus dedos a la intimidad de su hija mientras lamia uno de sus pezones – no hemos hecho más que comenzar

— Quiero que me ames mami. Quiero ser tu pequeña perrita

— Ya lo eres mi pequeña

Madre e hija volvieron a conectarse con un beso y regresaron a la acción. Así el día siguió su rumbo con tranquilidad en la residencia Uzumaki, donde comieron, se divirtieron y disfrutaron agradables momentos para acercarse más. Al día siguiente, en la residencia Hyuga, Natsu se encontraba en la cocina terminando una deliciosa comida. La peli verde solo usaba un pequeño mandil muy ajustado que hacia resaltar sus pechos. La chica había avisado a su tía y a Naruto que la comida ya estaría lista en unos minutos, pero ellos no respondieron, pues Hana se encontraba montando el pene del rubio con un gesto de total placer y lujuria mientras sus pechos saltaban con cada sentadilla que ejecutaba la matriarca Hyuga. Natsu prefirió dejarlos continuar y enfocarse en la preparación del almuerzo. Cuando termino de revisar el guiso, apago la mecha y empezó a servir un poco de té en unas tazas de porcelana. En eso, siente como sus pechos son atrapados por dos fuertes manos, haciéndola gemir de placer. La chica voltea y descubre al rubio Uzumaki detrás de ella, totalmente desnudo y con mucha excitación.

— Na-Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí? – la chica se sorprendió mucho, pero después sintió el vigoroso miembro del rubio rosar su trasero – creí que estabas con mi tía… aaahhh

— Ella ya quedo satisfecha – Naruto la cargo de forma nupcial al comedor

La peli verde vio con sorpresa como su tía se encontraba totalmente recostada en medio de la mesa donde su vagina chorreaba el blanco y espeso semen mientras su cuerpo también se encontraba cubierto por la esencia del rubio. Natsu sintió las manos del rubio presionar sus pezones mientras Naruto movía su pene con lentitud sobre la entrada a su ano.

— Vamos Natsu, ¿Quieres un poco de placer por la mañana?

— Pero… el almuerzo – Natsu no pudo articular más palabras al sentir como Naruto empezaba a morder un de los lóbulos de su oreja usando solo sus labios – no debe… enfriarse ¡Aaahhh!

Los pechos de Natsu fueron presionados por las fuertes manos del rubio, que además empezó a esparcir besos por todo su cuello y parte de la espalda. El duro miembro del rubio palpitaba con cada roce en el trasero de Natsu, quien empezó a sentir húmeda toda su intimidad.

— Naruto… métemela… ¡Rompe mi culo y métemela! – sin esperar más tiempo, Naruto metió su duro pene dentro del culo de Natsu, haciendo que la chica soltara un gritito de placer - ¡Aaahhh sí! ¡Que sabroso! ¡Me partes el culo!

Las estocadas del rubio se volvieron más intensas, para después volverse más profundas cuando Naruto tomo las piernas de la peli verde y exponía su húmeda vagina al aire. Naruto acerco la intimidad de Natsu al rostro de Hana, quien empezaba a despertar de su anterior sesión de sexo.

— Tía Hana, por favor – Natsu abrió su vagina con sus manos mientras Naruto la seguía penetrando – saboree mi coño

— Si eso deseas cariño – Hana empezó a lamer la vagina de la peli verde mientras usaba sus manos para estimular la suya y también sus pechos

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡Que rico se siente! ¡Me corro!

— Yo estoy por venirme – Naruto dio los últimos movimientos con fuerza - ¡Me vengo!

— ¡Kyaaaa!

Natsu recibió toda la carga dentro de su ano, para después ser depositada sobre la mesa mientras el semen salía de su trasero. Hana no quiso desperdiciar tan valioso regalo y empezó a lamer el semen que salía por el ano de su sobrina.

— ¿Lista para un segundo round? – Naruto se acercó por detrás de Hana, quien levanto su trasero y acerco su vagina al aun erecto miembro

— Dios, eres insaciable – la mujer metió lentamente el pene del rubio dentro de ella con lentitud para disfrutarlo por completo – Kushina tenía razón

— Tía Hana, siga lamiendo mi coño o mi ano – Natsu acariciaba sus pezones mientras les daba leves pellizcos

— Como envidio su juventud

La sesión matutina de sexo continúo con las dos Hyugas que disfrutaban cada momento de placer con Naruto. Regresando a la residencia Uzumaki, Kushina salió a medio día para atender unos asuntos. Karin aún no había traído todas sus cosas de su viejo departamento y a Tayuya y Kin les faltaba un poco de ropa nueva, pues no quería abusar de Naruko, así que decidieron acompañar a Karin con sus cosas y después irían de compras. Naruko se quedó en casa con Hinata. La oji perla se encontraba en la sala realizando unos deberes del colegio. La chica usaba una mini falda negra que solo cubría su intimidad, aunque si se podían apreciar una fina tanga negra. Llevaba una blusa pequeña blanca de cuello V que daba una perfecta vista de sus pechos. La chica mordisqueaba el borrador con cierta molestia mientras leía un libro para analizar la información para un proyecto.

— ¡Que aburrida estoy, de veras! – en eso, Naruko bajo a la sala con rapidez – odio no tener nada que hacer en un día tan tranquilo como hoy

La rubia usaba una blusa de tirantes muy pequeña de color naranja que solo cubría la parte alta de sus pechos. Un mini short negro muy ajustado y unas calcetas blancas. Además llevaba sus dos coletas, lo que la hacía ver adorable. Hinata la vio y no pudo evitar notar lo sexy que se veía con esas ropas.

— ¿Qué tanto haces Hinata? – la rubia se sentó con Hinata subiendo sus piernas al sillón mientras veía el libro que leía

— Debo terminar de leer esta novela para un informe – dijo la oji perla, quien no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo al sentir el cálido y semi bronceado cuerpo de la rubia – pero siento que es un poco difícil de comprender

— A ver… - la rubia se recostó sobre las piernas de Hinata mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos – _"Obertura Salvaje" (Nota: El Libro es real, pequeña recomendación del autor)_. Recuerdo este libro, de veras

— ¿Ya lo leíste?

— Por supuesto, es uno de mis favoritos – Naruko se sentó en el sillón poniéndose en frente de la oji perla – te contare lo que se

Unos minutos después, Naruko le relato todo lo relacionado con la novela, cosa que impresiono a la oji perla.

— Ahora veo porque te gusta esta novela – dijo Hinata terminando con sus notas - ¿Te identificas con la protagonista?

— Al principio sí, pero en vez de mandar a alguien para hacerme cambiar, me alejaron de casa – la rubia se mostró un poco triste al pensar en su pasado

— ¿Odias a tus padres por lo que ocurrió?

— No, claro que no – la rubia mostro una sonrisa triste – supongo que no es algo muy común en una chica, sobre ser lesbiana. Pero ahora me alegro que mi madre me comprenda y me quiera tal y como soy. Por eso me siento mucho mejor

— Ojala fuera como tu Naruko – la oji perla tomo la mano de la rubia, quien sintió como su corazón saltaba de la emoción al sentir la delicada mano de la chica – yo apenas acepte ese lado mío, pero tú has vivido con el siempre. Eres una chica muy especial y fuerte Naruko

— Tú también eres muy especial Hinata – la rubia se acercó un poco más a la oji perla y tomo sus dos manos – sabes, ahora veo porque le gustas a mi hermano. Además de sexy, eres bonita

— Tú también lo eres Naruko

— ¿Qué tan bonita soy?

— Lo suficiente para hacer esto

Sin esperarlo, Naruko recibió un cálido beso en los labios por parte de Hinata. Poco a poco fueron conectándose en ese beso que paso a ser uno lleno de lujuria. Ambas chicas empezaron a juntar más sus cuerpos para que estos se rozaran con más placer. Hinata retiro la blusa de Naruko para masajear sus pechos con delicadeza, haciendo que soltara pequeños suspiros llenos de placer. Naruko no se quedó atrás y empezó a presionar los pezones de Hinata sobre su blusa, los cuales no tardaron en ponerse duros. Hinata y Naruko pasaron después a estimular la intimidad de la otra con pasión desenfrenada. Cansadas de la ropa, ambas se desnudaron para darse sexo oral entre las dos. Hinata estaba sobre la rubia mientras saboreaba su vagina, mientras Naruko introducía sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la peli azul con rapidez y lujuria para después saborearlos con su lengua.

— Naruko, me gusta que metas tus dedos – Hinata succionaba el clítoris de Naruko con más voracidad – mételos en mi ano también

— A mí también…. Aaahhh, también métemelos – Naruko cumplí a la petición de la chica, pero se estremeció al sentir un dedo en su ano - ¡Kya, se siente extraño, pero me gusta!

— ¡Más rápido! – grito Hinata mientras metía sus dedos dentro del ano de Naruko con más velocidad - ¡Me corro!

— ¡Yo también! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!

Ambas chicas explotaron con un orgasmo muy placentero. Hinata se acercó al rostro de la rubia y la beso con pasión, para después separarse con un pequeño hilo de saliva.

— Me gusta el sabor de mis fluidos y los tuyos mezclados, de veras – dijo Naruko metiendo sus dedos en su boca para saborearlo

— ¿Quieres continuar?

— ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Con una risita traviesa, Hinata fue a buscar la mochila con sus cosas y saco algo que sorprendió y excito a la rubia. Hinata tenía en sus manos dos consoladores con función vibratoria y uno de doble cabeza. Naruko solo pudo relamer sus labios al imaginarse lo que sucedería. Hinata introdujo el primer consolador en el ano de la rubia y el segundo en el suyo. Luego coloco el más grande en su húmeda vagina y se acercó a la rubia, la cual se excitaba con lo que ya tenía adentro, pero se veía nerviosa.

— ¿Nunca has tenido una doble penetración? – dijo Hinata ya cerca de su entrada

— Nunca. Es mi primera vez – la rubia se mostraba muy apenada ante la idea – además, me hubiera gustado que fuera con Naruto

— Te prometo que cuando mi madre termine con él, lo podrás disfrutar para ti sola. Pero mientras… - Hinata introdujo el enorme dildo dentro de la rubia, que empezó a gemir con placer – tu y yo nos conformaremos con esto y lo gozaremos

Hinata se apoyó por completo sobre Naruko para empezar a estocarla mientras las caderas de ambas chicas se estremecían al sentir todos sus hoyos llenos. Naruko jadeaba con su lengua de fuera, mientras sentía los pechos de Hinata rozar con los suyos. La oji perla se acercó para besarla, donde empezaron una batalla con sus lenguas que solo intensifico su libido. Hinata busco algo que había colocado en el sillón y luego se aseguró que los consoladores en sus anos siguieran en su lugar.

— Es hora del gran final – dijo Hinata entre jadeos, mientras mostraba un pequeño control remoto color rosa - ¿Estas lista?

— ¿Lista para que…? ¡Aaahhh, por dios! – en eso, los vibradores se activaron, intensificando el placer en el ano de Naruko y Hinata - ¡Aaahhh, que rico! ¡Me gusta!

— ¡Naruko… te amo! – Hinata movía sus caderas con rapidez siendo impulsada por el consolador vibratorio en su ano - ¡Eres mi pequeña zorrita! ¡Aaahhh, me gusta cogerte!

— ¡Quiero que me des más fuerte! ¡Dame más, aaahhh! – Naruko fue víctima del placer mientras sentía el orgasmo llegar - ¡Siempre seré tu zorra! ¡Pero dame más! ¡Aaahhh, que delicia!

— Te daré más si eso quieres – Hinata volvió a presionar otro botón en el control y las vibraciones llegaron a la máxima potencia

— ¡Kyaaaa, me corro!

— ¡Yo también me corro!

Ambas chicas gritaron victimas del placer mientras se entregaban al más placentero orgasmo de sus vidas. Hinata se recostó sobre Naruko, mientras los vibradores y el consolador doble se deslizaban fuera de sus cuerpos gracias a los fluidos que salían de sus hoyos. Naruko se acercó al rostro de la oji perla para darle un amoroso beso.

— Hinata, te amo – Naruko estaba muy cansada por tan intensa sesión de sexo – no sabía que eras una chica tan atrevida

— Si te soy sincera, tu madre me pego alguno de sus gustos juntos con una amiga – dijo Hinata acariciando el cabello de la rubia – pero tú también eres muy intensa con tus besos y caricias. Sin duda eres única Naruko

— ¿Podemos repetir de nuevo?

— Por supuesto que si

Ambas chicas se volvieron a besar mientras el cansancio las domino por completo. Mientras, en la casa de al lado, Kushina se encontraba dentro de la casa de Mei Terumi, degustando un café con galletas. La peli naranja de cuerpo divino había escuchado el relato de su aventura sexual con su hijo y de las chicas que se habían integrado a su pequeño Harem. Con cada anécdota de la peli roja, Mei solo podía pensar en una cosa: comprobar que tan placentero era ser parte de tan singular grupo.

— Por cómo te vi ayer, supongo que estas frustrada sexualmente – dijo Kushina tomando un poco de café - ¿Has estado casada antes?

— No, sigo soltera – hablo la peli naranja con tristeza – tuve un novio llamado Ao. Pero la verdad es que me dejaba más frustrada que satisfecha

— ¿Tienes algún gusto en particular?

— Los jóvenes – la chica soltó una pequeña sonrisita – frente a mi casa, todas las mañanas sin falta pasa un joven llamado Chojuro

— ¿Hablas del pequeño soltero de lentes y cabezo azul? Pero se ve muy pequeño

— Solo de estatura. Llámalo fetiche, pero siempre he querido tener a un joven entre mis piernas

— ¿Te gustaría practicar un poco? Mi hijo es una verdadera máquina de placer

— Eso lo sé. Lo vi con una de las primas que me comentaste. Pero ya no creo mucho en los hombres y me pongo nerviosa al hablar con los chicos

— Pues mis hijos pueden ayudarte. Adelante, anímate

— Bueno, pero solo porque en serio necesito que alguien me haga sentir mujer de nuevo

— Te garantizo que lo disfrutaras mucho

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Kushina cerro el trato con su vecina, mientras se imaginaba la sorpresa que tendría su hijo al saber sobre el exquisito tesoro que le consiguió.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Hola compañeros.

Les dire un secreto, este capitulo me tomo una semana.

Pero tuve que investigar mucho.

¡¿Saben cuantos doujinshi y animes hentai tuve que ver?! ¡¿Saben cuanto tuve que detenerme para calmar todo lo que provocaba escribir el fic?!

Y con eso, espero que les guste este capitulo.

De verdad espero que les guste.

Despues de leerlo, quiero que me dejen sus reviews, que de esos vivimos. Y la verdad, despues de este fic me quede estancado.

Ya que la siguiente es Mei, y sera un trio con los gemelos Uzumaki, pues...

Ahi esta el problema, no se como seguir la historia

Asi que, ahora les toca a ustedes. Para quienes son conocedores de antaño, deben recordar que hay peliculas porno con al menos 3-4 escenas de "Resultados sexuales". Asi lo quise hacer con este cap.

Asi que, ademas de la escena de Mei, les pedire que me den ideas para otras escenas. Entre ellas me gustaria agregar a Kushina (que como deben recordar, ella tambien es la protagonista de este fic jejeje)

Las mejores ideas seran seleccionadas y se hara una mencion honorifica al comienzo del siguiente capitulo.

Sin mas, solo me queda darles las gracias por su paciencia. Tardare mucho, "mucho" tiempo en actualizar, a no ser que las ideas lleguen rapido.

Me despido, no sin antes darles una grata invitacion a mis otros proyectos, a los de Javier (que aun no hay actualizacion XD ) y a mis otros camaradas que estan en mi perfil

Gracias y que tengan un buen dia


	10. Mensaje en respuesta a sus dudas

Saludos a todos

Tomare toda la seriedad del mundo para anunciar lo siguiente y aclarar unas cosas importantes:

 **"El Fic NO morira ni se quedara inconcluso"**

Ahora la pregunta que todos se estan haciendo:

"¡¿Que carajos con el nuevo capitulo perro?! ¡Ponte a escribirlo!"

Ahora la respuesta comica: **Obligame Prro!**

Respuesta seria:

Como aclare desde el principio, el escribir fics de este tipo no es mi estilo ni mi fuerte al 100%. El apoyo que recibia por parte de mi maestro, JaviPozos, no lo puedo recibir.

Javier se encuentra ocupado con sus cursos, y se los adelanto, aun le faltan 4 meses para que vuelva a ser libre. Asi que les pido paciencia de parte de él.

Creanme cuando les digo que aun asi, me tomo mi tiempo para escribir el siguiente cap de este fic, porque se que me eh quedado muy atras. Mis vacaciones ya casi terminan, pero con esto, la inspiracion llega mas facil (llega mas cuando tengo trabajo jejeje)

Asi que, aqui la informacion relevante:

\- El siguiente cap sera dentro de 1 mes, sin falta.

\- Sera un especial de "Hermanos contra el mundo" Donde seran 3 situaciones de trios u orgias, elijan el termino que quieran. Obviamente los protagonistas seran NaruHina

\- Las victimas, digo seleccionadas, seran: Mei Terumi (En su casa), Tsunade y Shizune (En la escuela) y Samui (en la piscina de la escuela)

Necesito que me brinden sugerencias sobre como quieren que ocurra todo, asi tal vez sea mas facil para mi

Sin mas, deseo que me perdonen por el tiempo ausente en este fic y me disculpo por no responder los PM, no es que los ignore, es solo que no se como responderles.

Gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un buen dia


	11. 9- Situaciones entre hermanos rubios

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

* * *

 **Nota: Antes de que empiecen a leer, aclaro que hubo un error en el mensaje anterior. Habia dicho que serian situaciones entre hermanos y luego puse NaruHina. Asi que corrijo, es "entre hermanos". Sin mas, pdio disculpas por ese error. Disfruten el cap y favor de leer notas finales. Gracias**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Situaciones entre hermanos rubios**

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana, cuando Naruto empezó a despertar en su habitación al sentir algo extraño. Anoche había regresado a su casa después de pasar un fin de semana entero con su futura suegra, a quien había disfrutado por todos los lados posibles al igual que con Natsu, aunque de ella solo pudo disfrutar su ano. Pero el pensar en ella, le decía que quería llegar a una relación más seria con ella así como con Hinata. El rubio abrió los ojos y vio la oscuridad de su habitación, pero sintió un leve movimiento debajo de las sabanas con las que se cobijaba. Al enfocar su vista en la oscuridad, vio un gran bulto que parecía moverse debajo de sus sabanas. Al levantarlas, vio con cierta sorpresa a su hermana Naruko con una diminuta blusa de tirantes y un mini short pijama, pero la blusa no cubría nada de sus pechos, los cuales atrapaban el miembro de Naruto, solo que la punta estaba dentro de la boca de la rubia.

— ¿Naruko? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto el rubio con cierta sorpresa y excitación al sentir la delicada boca de su hermana chupar su miembro

— ¿Qué parece que hago? – la chica se detuvo un poco mientras presionaba con sus pechos el pene de su hermano – estoy dándote los buenos días hermanito

— Creo que podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de despertar por las mañanas – Naruto acaricio los cabellos de su hermana con delicadeza – sí que eres linda Naruko

— Solo por eso, lo hare mucho mejor

Al decir eso, Naruko empezó a dar lentas y delicadas lamidas al miembro de su hermano, lo que intensificaban el placer en el rubio. La chica se levanto para poner su intimidad ya húmeda sobre el rostro de su hermano, quien ni tarde ni presuroso, retiro el short revelando la falta de ropa interior y empezó a saborear el dulce néctar que fluía entre las piernas de su hermana. La chica soltaba gemidos con cada lamida o caricia que le daba Naruto, luego empezó a estremecerse al sentir un dedo entrar a su ano, lo que causo que la chica intensificara su mamada, acelerando el ritmo de su hermano.

— Hermanito, tu pene está palpitando mucho – dijo Naruko en un sonoro gemido – yo ya quiero venirme

— Veamos quien resiste más hermanito – Naruto poso su boca sobre el clítoris de su hermana, para empezar a succionarlo con fuerza

— ¡Oh dios, no pares!

Al sentir esa sensación en su intimidad, la chica presiono con fuera el miembro de su hermano con sus pechos y llego a succionar su cabeza, pero fue ella quien termino primero por el placer que le causo su hermano.

— ¡Me corro/Me vengo! – ambos hermanos gritaron mientras llegaban al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo

Naruko recibió toda la descarga de su hermano con fuerza, haciendo que un poco de su semen se deslizara por la comisura de sus labios, mientras que Naruto recibió todo el néctar de su hermana en su boca, sin dejar de succionar su clítoris, lo que causaba escalofríos placenteros en la rubia. Al terminar de tragarse el semen de su hermano, se levantó para colocarse a su lado y besarlo en la boca, haciendo que sus lenguas bailaran con cada roce de sus labios, separándose con un pequeño hilo de saliva.

— Te amo Naruto – la voz de Naruko era tierna y llena de sentimiento mientras contemplaba el brillo azul en los ojos de su hermano – eres todo para mi

— Yo también te amo Naruko, nunca lo dudes – Naruto volvió a unir sus labios con los de su hermana – tu solo pídeme lo que quieras

— En ese caso – la chica se aferró al pecho de su hermano mientras presionaba sus pechos sobre el abdomen de su hermano – quiero que me hagas el amor. No quiero solo placer, quiero que me transmitas tu amor sincero querido hermano

— Si eso es lo que deseas, lo hare con gusto

Lentamente Naruko se recostó en la cama, luego Naruto se puso sobre ella. Empezó a bajar un poco para besar su cuello con delicadeza, haciendo que la chica soltara pequeños suspiros placenteros. Lo siguiente fueron suaves caricias a los pechos de la chica, quien se estremeció al sentir como sus pezones eran acariciados por la lengua de su hermano. Una vez que Naruto probó ambos pechos, se preparó para penetrar a su hermana. Lentamente introdujo su miembro en su hermana, que solo soltaba gemidos leves, pero llenos de mucho placer.

— Naruto, te amo – Naruko acerco a su hermano con sus brazos para que estuvieran totalmente juntos en ese momento de placer – lléname con tu amor

— Eso hare preciosa – Naruto empezó a darle unas leves estocadas a la chica, mientras acariciaba sus pechos y le entregaba delicados besos en su cuello para después fundir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor

— No pares Naruto, te necesito – la chica solo podía moverse al mismo ritmo de su hermano mientras seguía usando su lengua para jugar con la de su hermano en una batalla llena de lujuria en sus labios

— No me detendré hasta el final

Ambos hermanos se movían en total sincronía mientras los gemidos de la chica estaban llenos de pasión y amor por su hermano. Era lo que ella necesitaba, un poco de su cariño. Poco a poco cambiaron de posición, colocándose la chica en cuatro, mientras su hermano seguía con sus estocadas a un ritmo que los hermanos podían disfrutar al máximo. Con cada estocada de Naruto, la chica soltaba suspiros llenos de placer y amor que poco a poco se convertían en gemidos que solo elevaban la excitación de ambos rubios.

— ¡Naruto, ya casi termino! – gritaba la chica con mucho placer

— ¡Terminare dentro de ti!

— ¡Si hazlo! ¡Quiero sentir tu amor dentro de mí! ¡Quiero tener un hijo tuyo!

Esas palabras de Naruko hicieron que su hermano terminara por soltar todo su semen en su interior, lo que provoco un explosivo orgasmo, que termino con la chica rendida sobre la cama, sintiendo como el caliente semen de su hermano salía desde su coño con lentitud, pero aumentando su satisfacción. Unos minutos después, ambos hermanos se encontraban recostados besándose con cariño, mientras la chica seguía masturbando de forma ligera el pene de su hermano.

— Veo que si estabas ansiosa por mí – dijo Naruto besando la mejilla de su hermana con cariño

— Te extrañaba hermano – la chica beso su mejilla mientras las caricias al pene de su hermano eran delicadas – en verdad te quiero mucho

— Yo sé que si Naruko

— Naruto, ¿Qué pasaría si yo…? – la chica acaricio levemente su vientre mientras se ponía nerviosa - ¿Crees que… papa se enoje?

— Ahora que lo pienso, nunca eh usado protección – dijo el rubio con una risita mientras tomaba la mano de Naruko para besarla – pero eso no importa ahora. Yo te amo, al igual que a todas. Y no importa cómo, yo lucharía por todas ustedes. Y si llegara a pasar – movió su mano hacia el vientre de la chica para acariciarla con cariño – yo lucharía por cuidarlas a todas sin importar la adversidad

— En serio eres especial hermanito. Por eso te amo – la chica soltó una pequeña lagrima mientras unía sus labios con los de su hermano en un cariñoso beso - ¿Crees que mamá y las chicas nos hayan escuchado?

— Más bien, me sorprende que no hayan venido a unírsenos – dijo Naruto con una risita

Ajeno a la charla de sus hermanos, no se habían dado cuenta que sus ruidos solo habían despertado el libido de las chicas. Tayuya y Kin se encontraban recostadas sobre su cama, totalmente desnudas y agitadas, después de haber hecho el amor con el simple roce de sus intimidades, dejándolas muy satisfechas. Mientras que Karin no quiso perder tiempo y se encontraba en la habitación de Kushina, la cual tenia la boca tapada con una pelota de plástico mientras era estocada por la pelirroja de anteojos usando un consolador doble, lo que hacía que ambas chicas se llenaran de éxtasis antes de llegar al orgasmo. A la mañana siguiente, los gemelos se encontraban desayunando de forma tranquila mientras se veían muy juntos en cada momento. Kushina preparaba el desayuno de Tayuya y Kin que ya estaba por bajar a desayunar, mientras Karin revisaba su celular. En eso, la chica de lentes presiono el botón de un pequeño control color rosa en sus manos y los hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar un fuerte gemido por parte de su madre.

— Ka-Karin, no seas mala – la pelirroja mayor se estremeció un poco mientras se tambaleaba – no estoy acostumbrada aun…

— Esa es la idea tía – dijo Karin con una risita – usted dijo que quería probar esta función

— Sí que eres mala Karin – dijo Naruko con una risita – y eso que solo está usando uno

— No quiero imaginarme cuando tenga que usar dos – Kushina solo se estremeció un poco mientras frotaba sus piernas con deseo

— Buenos días – Tayuya llego a la mesa mientras le daba un pequeño zape a Naruto

— ¡Oye! ¿Y eso porque fue?

— Por tus ruidos con Naruko – dijo la pelirroja con molestia mientras se sentaba con lentitud en su silla – por tu culpa tuve 3 orgasmos

— No le hagas caso – Kin se acercó al rubio y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios – solo está enojada porque le cause un fuerte orgasmo en su…

— ¡Cállate Kin! – Tayuya se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza – sabes que me da pena

— Al menos te divertiste, eso es lo importante – dijo Kushina con cariño mientras servía los platos a su sobrina y novia – por cierto Naruto y Naruko, necesito que me hagan un favor

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

— No es nada grave mi bebe – dijo Kushina besando a su hijo – verán, la vecina dice que tiene un problema en su casa y ya que está sola necesita ayuda de dos jóvenes

— Ya entiendo – dijo Naruko con picardía – bueno, supongo que no habrá problema si vamos

— Si, nosotros nos encargamos mama, de veras – el rubio se levantó mientras recogía su plato – iré a ponerme otra ropa

— Yo te sigo hermanito – Naruko se fue detrás de su hermano muy pegado a su lado

— Veo que se llevan muy… ¡Hyyaaaa! – Kushina cayo de rodillas mientras sentía el vibrador en su vagina activado por Karin - ¡Ka-Karin, no seas… muy ruda!

— Tiene que acostumbrarse tía – dijo la de lentes con una risita

— ¿Probamos a usar uno Tayuya? – dijo Kin a su novia

— Eso quisieras – Tayuya solo desayunaba con molestia y avergonzada

— Yo no vi que te negaras

Las palabras de Karin solo hicieron que Tayuya bufara con molestia sin ocultar su curiosidad y excitación. Unos minutos después, los gemelos se dirigían a la residencia de la vecina. Naruto llevaba una mezclilla azul y una camiseta sencilla de tono naranja con franjas negras, mientras que Naruko llevaba una falda floreada pequeña que solo cubría parte de su intimidad y una blusa de tirantes un poco ajustada y con su cabello recogido en dos coletas. Llegaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre. Solo fueron unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera, revelando a una mujer que compartía la misma complexión física que Kushina, excepto por su larga cabellera castaña con un tono rojizo y con varios rizos. Llevaba una bata de baño corta y ajustada y se veía un poco mojada, lo que revelaba que debajo de la bata no llevaba nada de ropa interior.

— Tú debes ser Naruto y su hermana Naruko – Mei se asomó un poco avergonzada desde la entrada – que bueno que vinieron

— Hola señorita Terumi – Naruto se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo mojado de la vecina – vinimos a ayudarle

— _Que sensual se ve así mojada_ – Naruko solo se ruborizo mientras presionaba sus piernas un poco excitada al pensar en su vecina - ¿Qué necesita que hagamos?

— Es mi lavadora – la mujer abrió un poco más la puerta y revelo todo el suelo de su casa mojado mientras el cuarto de lavado se veía lleno de agua – tiene una fuga de agua muy grande y solo empeora. Quise llamar a un experto pero…

— Descuide, lo revisare – dijo Naruto con determinación – deje que me haga cargo, de veras

— Gracias joven, eres muy atento – la mujer dejo pasar a los gemelos mientras tragaba duro y presionaba sus manos sobre sus pechos y pensaba – _estoy tan emocionada que no puedo ocultarlo_

Unos minutos después, Naruto revisaba la parte trasera de la lavadora mientras contenía un poco de la fuga, aunque ya se encontraba mojado por el agua que salía desprendida de vez en cuando, mientras Naruko ayudaba a su hermano secando el agua del suelo con una toalla, mientras la exprimía en un balde.

— Lo lamento señorita Mei, pero no puedo hacer mucho – Naruto se alejó de la lavadora mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente – la manguera está rota y necesita ser reemplazada. Tal vez si compro una…

— Qué pena Naruto, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme – hablo Mei desde el suelo en el pasillo – pero agradezco tu esfuerzo

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a la mujer, la cual se encontraba de rodillas limpiando al igual que Naruko. Pero ella estaba arrodillada, dejando ver toda su húmeda intimidad sin nada de vergüenza mientras el agua se deslizaba por sus curvilíneas piernas. La mujer levanto la mirada y se sonrojo al ver la mirada sonrojada de los gemelos. Pero cuando intento levantarse para cubrirse, resbalo con la toalla que usaba para limpiar.

— ¡Kyaaaa! – Mei resbalo, cayendo sobre Naruto y Naruko

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Mei? – Naruko intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta de cómo habían quedado

Mei se encontraba sobre Naruto, con sus pechos cubriendo su rostro, aunque uno de sus pezones estaba cerca de su boca, mientras que la chica rubia tenía su intimidad muy cerca del rostro de la mujer madura. Cuando Naruto reacciono, accidentalmente mordió uno de los senos de Mei, haciendo que ella gimiera y eso estremeció a Naruko al tener su rostro muy cerca de su intimidad.

— ¡Lo lamento señorita Terumi! – Naruto intento alejarse pero Mei le detuvo para unir sus labios en un intenso beso de lengua

La castaña de rizos empezó a besar con lujuria y un poco de desesperación al rubio mientras juntaba más su cuerpo con el chico. Al ver esto, Naruko no pudo resistirse y empezó a presionar sus pechos sobre su blusa y levantar un poco su falda.

— Per-perdón Naruto – Mei se incorporó un poco apenada mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho – me deje llevar. Esto es lo que quería pero…

— No tiene nada de que disculparse señorita Mei – Naruto retiro las manos del pecho de Mei para acariciar un poco sus pechos – si necesita cariño, yo se lo daré

— No te olvides de mi hermanito – Naruko jadeaba un poco mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos ya expuestos y seguía frotando su clítoris debajo de sus bragas

— Tú también eres muy sexy y hermosa Naruko – Mei se acercó a la chica para besarla con pasión

Sin perder tiempo, Mei abrió su bata revelando sus pechos por completo y empezó a presionarlos contra Naruko que se encontraba recostada en el suelo mojado mientras recibía un beso muy caliente. La mujer no dejaba de besar a la chica cuando bajo su mano con lentitud para llegar a sus bragas y empezar a repartir leves caricias con sus dedos por toda la entrada de su intimidad. La rubia solo podía gemir con placer mientras posaba sus manos por los amplios pechos de la mujer madura. En eso, Mei se estremece al sentir como una lengua atrevida empieza a saborear los fluidos que bajan por sus piernas mezclándose con el agua y sudor en su cuerpo.

— Na-Naruto, pequeño travieso – la mujer madura no podía ocultar su excitación con cada lamida que daba el rubio – me tomaste por sorpresa

— Y solo estoy comenzando – el rubio continuo saboreando a Mei mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la intimidad de su hermana para retirarle sus bragas

— Hermanito, tus dedos son mágicos, ¡Hyyaaaa! – Naruko soltó un amplio gemido al sentir su clítoris ser estimulado - ¡No te detengas!

— Yo también quiero sentir tu habilidad Naruto – hablo Mei mientras callaba las palabras de la chica con otro beso

Luego de algunos estímulos mas, Mei se encontraba recostada sobre el mojado suelo mientras sobre su rostro se encontraba Naruko, disfrutando cada segundo que su lengua lamia su clítoris y vagina. Mientras que Naruto besaba a su hermana y con una mano estimulaba el clítoris de Mei.

— Na-Naruto, ya no me tortures – Mei se detuvo un momento, el cual Naruko aprovecho para recuperarse de la excitación – eres muy malo conmigo

— Veo que de verdad lo desea señorita Mei – Naruto se acomodó cerca de la entrada de la peli castaña mientras frotaba su miembro sobre su clítoris

— Si, lo necesito Naruto – la chica respiraba con mucha excitación mientras daba ligeras lamidas a la intimidad de Naruko – no sabes lo triste es verlos a ti y tu familia follar como locos, y no poder disfrutar de eso. Como deseo un hombre

— Puedo unírsenos si eso desea señorita Mei – Naruko presionaba sus pechos para robarle un pequeño beso a su hermano – con mi hermano le ayudaremos a satisfacer…

— ¡Pero… no quiero compartirlo! – Mei se detuvo mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas – yo quiero… un hombre solo para mí. Que me ame solo a mí, pero… ¡También quiero entrar en tu harem!

Los hermanos se vieron entre si un poco confundidos mientras Mei intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas en vano. En eso, Naruko recordó algo interesante que le conto a su madre y se lo susurro a su hermano, el cual sonrió al entender la situación. La chica se movió un poco para que Naruto se acercara al rostro de Mei y le planto un beso de lengua que permitió despertar de nuevo el libido de Mei que gustosa devolvió el beso para después separarse con un delgado hilo de saliva.

— ¿Qué le parece si disfrutamos nuestro momento ahora señorita Mei? – Naruto se movió de nuevo para volver al lugar donde estaba mientras Naruko se colocada de nuevo sobre el rostro de la mujer madura

— Pero Naruto… - un pellizco en su clítoris solo hizo que soltara un amplio gemido - ¡Hyyaaaa!

— Eso me gusta – Naruto metió su miembro dentro de Mei con lentitud y empezaba un vaivén tranquilo pero profundo – vamos Mei, ¿No era esto lo que querías?

— S-si… es lo que… quería – la mujer soltaba amplios gemidos mientras sentía rozas la intimidad de Naruko sobre su rostro – pero… hazlo más rápido

— Si me haces gemir a mí de placer, mi hermano aumentara la velocidad… ¡Kya! – al escuchar esas palabras, Naruko sintió como su clítoris y entrada eran saboreados de forma salvaje por Mei - ¡Eso, no te detengas!

— Veo que ya lo captaste – Naruto acelero sus estocadas mientras posaba sus manos sobre los pechos de Mei para intensificar la velocidad – estas muy apretada

— ¡Oh dios Naruto! ¡No te detengas! – Mei gritaba con mucho placer sin dejar de lamer el coño de Naruko

— ¡Que rico, ya casi termino! – Naruko estimulaba sus pechos mientras presionaba sus pezones con fuerza - ¡Me vengo!

— Que apretado – Naruto acelero sus estocadas mientras presionaba los pechos de Mei – voy a correrme…

— ¡Hazlo adentro! – grito Mei con desesperación - ¡Quiero que te corras dentro de mí! ¡Hyyaaaa!

Con una última estocada, Naruto termino dentro de Mei, que exploto en un fabuloso orgasmo mientras por su rostro se deslizaban los fluidos de Naruko, que se fundía con un profundo beso de lengua con su hermano. Los tres terminaron en el suelo, el cual seguía lleno de agua, pues la fuga en la manguera no se había detenido. Una hora después, Mei y Naruko se encontraban realizando una mamada con sus pechos al pene de Naruto, que solo se encontraba recostado, apreciando frente suyo las chorreantes vaginas de las chicas mientras soltaba leves caricias a cada uno, pasando por toda su abertura y dando ligeros pellizcos al clítoris de cada una.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama el chico que dijo que le gustaba? – pregunto Naruko que daba una ligera lamida al falo de su hermano

— … se llama Chojuro – Mei soltó el pene del rubio con un sonoro "plop" para después darle ligeras caricias con su lengua – es un encanto para mi

— Yo lo conozco – Naruto se detuvo un momento mientras hacía memoria – es el delegado de los mayores. Es un buen tipo y siempre atento para ayudar a otros

— Es un encanto – Mei presiono sus pechos mientras se perdía en el recuerdo del mencionado – no sé qué tiene, pero cuando lo veo caminar frente a mi casa… con ese cabello azulado… y esos dientes colmilludos y sus lentes… ¡Hyaaa, de solo pensar en el me da un orgasmo!

— Debería hablarle – dijo Naruko con una risita – estoy seguro que caerá rendido a sus pies

— Pero, me da mucha vergüenza ¿Y si le preocupa que sea mayor que él?

— Le propongo un trato – dijo Naruto estimulando a su hermana – yo puedo hablar con él y convencerlo un poco, y usted se encarga del resto

— Y a cambio, debe venir constantemente a nuestra casa para satisfacerme a mí, a las demás chicas del harem y a mi hermano

— Bueno – la mujer medito las palabras de Naruko y la propuesta del joven rubio y luego prosiguió a terminar su mamada – cerrare el trato bebiendo tu semen

— Me parece bien – dijo Naruto con satisfacción al sentir como su miembro era succionado por la mujer

Después de algunas chupadas más, Mei recibió el espeso néctar del rubio, el cual saboreo con lentitud, aunque Naruko le robo un poco al compartir un caliente beso con la peli roja. Unos minutos después, los hermanos salían de la casa de Mei ya vestidos, aunque sus ropas seguían un poco mojadas. Naruko se estiraba un poco cansada, pero alegre por la experiencia. En eso, Naruto ve que alguien salía de su casa. Al verlo con detalle, descubrió a Chojuro con ropas deportivas y algunos papeles en sus manos.

— Hola Chojuro – el rubio saludo al peli azul que lo vio con sorpresa – nunca te había visto por aquí

— Es bueno verte Naruto – el sujeto se acercó al rubio para estrechar su mano - ¿Ocurrió algo? Estas mojado

— No es importante, pero vi que salías de mi casa

— Si, lo que pasa es que necesitaba entregarte un aviso a algunos estudiantes – el peli azul saco un papel de entre sus cosas – es un mensaje por parte de la sub directora Shizune. Necesita que entregues unos reportes pendientes el día de mañana. Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero tu prima Karin me dijo que habías salido – al recordar a la peli roja se sonrojo un poco – ella… estaba en pijama. Supongo que la desperté o…

— No te preocupes por eso – Naruko se acercó al peli azulo mientras tomaba los papeles de su hermano – yo acompañare a Naruto a dejar ese reporte

— Te agradecería mucho eso…

— Pero, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor Chojuro – dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba del hombro al peli azul y dirigía su mirada a la casa de Mei – veraz, ¿conoces a la mujer que vive ahí?

— Sí, es la señorita Mei. Es una mujer hermosa y parece que vive sola

— Bueno, ella parece que tenía problemas con algo de su lavadora – dijo Naruko con una risita – y creo que le vendría bien tu ayuda

— ¿Yo? Bueno, no soy un experto pero…

— Te aseguro que te lo agradecerá – dijo Naruto empujando a Chojuro hacia la casa con ánimos – vamos amigo, no la decepciones

— Bueno, no está de más ayudar a alguien como la señorita Mei

Mientas los hermanos se retiraban a su hogar con una sonrisita de complicidad, Chojuro estaba por obtener un poco de la experiencia que podía ofrecer Mei Terumi. Al día siguiente, después de algunos ruegos y una felación rápida, Naruto accedió a llevar a Naruko consigo al instituto. Lo bueno de esto, es que la visita seria rápida, pues solo estarían activos los clubes deportivos y solo algunos profesores, por lo que entregar el reporte seria rápido. Al llegar, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de algunos clubes deportivos. Al acercarse a la gran área de piscina, Naruko se sorprendió al ver al equipo de natación del lugar, y sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, se adentró a la zona de la alberca, seguido de Naruto que intento detenerla.

— ¡Valla, que increíble es este lugar! – Naruko parecía una niña pequeña caminando alrededor de la piscina deportiva – no había visto una piscina así desde hace mucho tiempo

— Creí que en el colegio para chicas tenían uno – Naruto miro sorprendido a su hermana

— Si lo hay, pero es muy aburrido. Ya que solo es para las clases, es más pequeño y tienes que usar esos feos bañadores. Pero aquí – la rubia vio con asombro y un poco de excitación a las chicas que nadaban con el bañador escolar muy ajustado – ver esto, es un deleite para mi

— Solo no tengas un orgasmo aquí hermana…

— ¡Oigan ustedes! – una voz femenina y ruda interrumpió las palabras de Naruto – es una práctica privada. No se permiten mirones

Al mirar detrás suyo, los gemelos, sobre todo Naruko, se quedaron impresionados al descubrir el origen de esa voz. Era una chica de exuberante y despiadada figura, que era capaz de dejar embobado a cualquiera. Tenía unos pechos muy grandes de copa F y una figura curvilínea demasiado desarrollada. Su cabello era rubio corto en estilo tazón y tenía una mirada fría y serena. Usaba un bañador blanco con unas pequeñas líneas azules que recorrían su cuerpo y llevaba un silbato colgando de su cuello.

— ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto desafiante Naruko

— Para tu información, soy la capitana del equipo de natación – la chica solo desvió la mirada hacia las chicas que seguían nadando con frialdad – y no permito que mirones entren aquí. Incluso si es una chica como tu

— ¡Oye…!

— Tranquila Naruko – Naruto detuvo la pequeña rabieta que estaba por empezar su hermana – ella es Samui. Es una gran chica que va un semestre más alto que yo. Ha ganado varias competencias a favor de nuestra escuela. Sin duda es la mejor, de veras

— Te agradezco tus palabras – la chica se ruborizo un poco mientras miraba a Naruto y se perdía en sus pensamientos – _un chico acaba de alabarme. ¡Que atrevido!_

— En todo caso, te pido disculpas Samui – Naruto hizo una rápida reverencia mientras Naruko lo imitaba – solo estábamos de paso. No volverá a pasar

— N-no tienes que ser muy formal – la chica desvió la mirada mientras su ruborizaba y ponía un gesto serio – solo no lo vuelvan a repetir

— Con su permiso

Naruto y Naruko salieron con tranquilidad del lugar, pero Naruko miraba con sospecha el rubor en las mejillas de la chica, adivinando sus pensamientos. Al salir, Naruto se dirigía al aula donde entregaría su reporte, pero vio como Naruko se detenía en su caminar.

— ¿Qué ocurre hermana? ¿sigues molesta con Samui?

— No es eso hermano – la chica le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su hermano para luego mirar la escuela - ¿Me das permiso de explorar la escuela un poco?

— Bueno, supongo que no te haría daño mirar. Pero no te metas en problemas. Te mandare un mensaje cuando entregue mi reporte

— ¡Muy bien! – la chica corrió por el pasillo y cuando perdió de vista a su hermano, volvió a caminar hacia la zona de la piscina – veamos si mis sospechas eran ciertas

Naruko volvió a la entrada de la piscina, pero observo todo desde la ventanilla de la puerta. Observo como Samui dirigía a las chicas de natación. Siempre se mostraba seria y directa en sus instrucciones. Pero los ojos azules de Naruko se fijaban en como la chica rozaba sus piernas de vez en cuando al ver a las chicas nadar y como sus cuerpos se movían con cada pataleo o braseo realizaban. Se excitaba, pero era tan discreto, que nadie podía notarlo a simple vista, a no ser que fueras una experta en eso, justo como Naruko. Después de varios minutos, las chicas ya salían de los vestidores con sus ropas normales, mientras Samui se quedaba adentro. Una vez que la mayoría de las chicas salieron, Naruko se adentró a los vestidores sin ser descubierta. Al entrar, vio varios lockers grises de las chicas. En eso, noto que sentada en una de las bancas se encontraba Samui aun con su bañador y revisando su celular con tranquilidad. En eso, un par de chicas salen de lo que parecían ser los vestidores ya arregladas y con el cabello un poco mojado. Naruko se ocultó para no ser descubierta.

— Ya terminamos capitana – hablo una de las chicas – no tiene que quedarse siempre para cerrar los vestidores

— Si, podría pedírnoslo a una de nosotras – hablo la otra chica

— Les agradezco, pero saben que es mi deber como capitana – Samui se mostró seria mientras seguía revisando su celular – ya pueden irse chicas. Descansen estos días que las competencias son dentro de unas semanas

— ¡Claro capitana! – las chicas se despidieron de forma animada para salir del lugar

Una vez que las chicas salieron, Naruko salió de su escondite detrás de un cesto de ropa usada. Cuando pretendió salir, vio como Samui se acercaba, así que volvió a esconderse. Desde atrás de unos lockers, vio como Samui miraba el cesto con seriedad, acompañado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Estas chicas siguen siendo muy descuidadas – Samui metió su mano en el cesto hasta el fondo hasta sacar algo desde el fondo – nunca aprenderán

Naruko no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver en la mano de Samui unas bragas de color rosas. Pero su sorpresa y excitación aumentaron al ver como Samui las acercaba a su rostro con lentitud para olfatearla. Después de una pequeña olfateada, Samui no pudo esconder una sonrisa en su rostro para después aspirar profundamente las bragas mientras las pegaba a su rostro con fuerza.

— Este aroma – Samui empezó a balbucear mientras restregaba las bragas por todo su rostro, sobre todo por su nariz – es tan… obsceno… tan sucio… pero… ¡Me excita!

Unos segundos después, Samui se recostó sobre una de las bancas mientras seguía olfateando las bragas en su rostro, mientras que con su mano derecha estimulaba uno de sus pechos que ya había salido de su bañador y con su otra mano introducía de forma salvaje sus dedos sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris.

— Ese chico… y su hermana – Naruko reacción al escuchar como Samui nombraba a su hermano y a ella – se llama… Naruto… fue tan amable, pero su hermana… ¿Qué sucio y excitante olor tendrán sus bragas? ¿Cómo sería el olor masculino de un hombre en su ropa interior? De solo pensarlo… mi cuerpo se calienta

Aspirando con más profundidad, Samui lamio lentamente las bragas en su rostro y presiono su clítoris con fuerza, causándole un gran orgasmo, que solo pudo ser callado con el sobre esfuerzo al cerrar su boca.

— Lo que daría… por probarlas – Samui respiraba agitadamente mientras retiraba las bragas de su rostro y miraba su mano llena de sus propios fluidos - ¿Acaso ella… entrara a esta escuela? Quiero olerlas…

— Aquí las tienes

Samui vio como una pequeña tanga roja caía sobre su rostro. Al levantarse, vio con sorpresa y miedo a Naruko, la cual se había retirado su pequeña falda y que había quitados su bragas mientras su blusa estaba levantada, revelando sus pechos.

— Si tanto las querías, solo debiste pedirlas – Naruko solo pudo reír con burla al ver la expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza de Samui

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— Relájate, solo me trajo la curiosidad – Naruko se acercó a Samui que retrocedía con miedo – y fue bueno, ya que descubrí a una chica muy interesante y con un fetiche muy excitante

— Esto no es… - Samui se sorprendió al ver que aún tenía la tanga de Naruko en sus manos para después tragar duro y con su rostro totalmente ruborizado – esta es tu…

— Adelante, puedes olerla – Naruko se acercó al rostro de Samui mientras posaba su mano sobre sus enormes pechos – es toda tuya, si tú decides ser toda mía

— Yo… yo no…

Al ver como Samui acercaba la tanga a su rostro sin ocultar una sonrisa llena de lujuria, Naruko solo pudo susurrar: _"Ya eres nuestra"._ Mientras tanto, Naruto salía del salón donde tenía que entregar su reporte. Al salir, decido buscar a su hermana para regresar a casa, o tal vez parar a comer algo. Solo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas. En eso, recibe un mensaje de su hermana: _"Ven a la piscina hermano. Te necesito para algo. Naruko XD"._ El rubio se sorprendió al recibir el mensaje de su hermana, pero decidió mejor averiguar que sucedía. Llego a la piscina y vio todo el lugar vacío, hasta que noto como su hermana se asomaba desde la puerta de los vestidores. Al ver a su hermano, Naruko le hizo señas de que entrara pronto, poniendo nervioso a su hermano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruko? – dijo el rubio entrando, sin cerrar la puerta – nos meterás en problemas

— No te preocupes hermanito, estaremos bien – dijo la chica caminando hacia la parte trasera de las regaderas – después de todo, encontré algo muy interesante

Naruto escucho como las regaderas estaban abiertas y salía algo de vapor caliente. Al abrir la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues debajo de una regadera abierta, se encontraba Samui, quien estaba amordazada y atada con unas cuerdas de sus muñecas, atrás en su espalda. La chica tenía las piernas abiertas, exponiendo su húmeda vagina y su boca estaba tapada con la tanga de Naruko mientras que su rostro era cubierto por la braga que la rubia había olfateado antes. Al verla en esa pose tan sumisa, Naruto no pudo evitar excitarse, en especial con cada gemido que liberaba Samui al sentir el agua caer sobre su cuerpo. El bañador que llevaba estaba totalmente mojado y por ser blanco, se transparentaba todo su cuerpo, en especial sus pechos que eran presionados por el bañador.

— ¿Y qué te parece hermanito? – dijo Naruko con una risita - ¿Te sorprendiste?

— Si, nunca creí ver a Samui así

— ¡¿Mmpphh?! – Samui intento hablar al escuchar la voz de Naruto

— Ya le conté todo sobre el harem – dijo Naruko mientras se retiraba la blusa para dejar ver sus pechos – y la pequeña fetichista accedió a unírsenos

— ¿En serio? ¿No la presionaste o algo así' – Naruto vio con sospecha a su hermana que solo se rio igual que su madre

— Si no me crees, pregúntaselo – Naruko se acercó a Samui para retirarle lentamente la tanga de la boca, pero ella parecía querer recuperarla – Samui, mi hermano quiere oír lo que tienes que decir

— Na-Naruto… Samui hablaba entrecortadamente mientras gemía con mucha excitación – por favor… quiero oler tu pene… quiero saber que olor tiene… necesito olerlo

— Valla, sí que lo desea – dijo el rubio mientras su excitación aumentaba - ¿Deseas ser parte de nuestro grupo Samui?

— ¡Si, si quiero! – la rubia de grandes pechos no pudo ocultar su emoción mientras se estremecía – yo quiero… saber que se siente… - debajo de las bragas que cubrían su rostro, Samui mostraba una mirada suplicante y sumisa – quiero llenarme… con esa pestilencia… ¡Hare lo que sea…!

Samui se estremeció al sentir algo duro y carnoso entrar a su boca. Lo olfateo y rápidamente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al saber lo que tenía en su boca.

— Si quieres entrar, debes acostumbrarte a eso – dijo el rubio que ya se había retirado su ropa y tenía su miembro dentro de la boca de Samui – adelante mi pequeña zorrita, es lo que querías, ¿no es así?

— _Esto es…_ \- Samui empezó a mover su lengua por todo el falo de Naruto, mientras se excitaba al olfatearlo - _¡El pene de Naruto! ¡Es tan… apestoso! ¡No puedo dejar de olerlo!_

Los pensamientos de Samui se esfumaron al sentir las fuertes manos de Naruto sobre su cabeza para intensificar su mamada. Mientras Samui era follada con su boca, Naruko solo pudo acercarse a la vagina de la chica mientras devoraba su clítoris con placer. Samui no podía contener tanta estimulación, su vagina, su boca, el agua caliente, el olor de Naruto.

— Trágalo todo Samui – dijo Naruto dando un último empujón al rostro de la rubia tetona

Samui sintió como su boca se llenaba con un espeso líquido. No podía verlo, pero sabía lo que era y cuando sintió sus mejillas llenas, solo pudo tragarlo, pero un poco seguía saliendo por la comisura de sus labios. Cuando Naruto retiro su pene de su boca, la chica intento recuperar el semen que resbalaba de sus mejillas con su lengua, pero era imposible, hasta que sintió otra lengua tomar el espeso elixir, seguido de un beso de lengua, que solo podía ser de Naruko. Ambas se besaron con lujuria mientras Samui saboreaba el semen que la chica le compartía.

— Creo que es hora de que te integres por completo – dijo Naruto acercándose a Samui - ¿Estas lista?

— S-si Naruto – Samui no pudo reprimir un gemido de excitación al saber lo que pasaría después

Mientras tanto, por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, se encontraba la asistente de la directora, Shizune. Una mujer que vestía ropas de oficina que le hacían resaltar su bella figura. La mujer se encontraba revisando el lugar, esperando que no encontrara algo anormal o que algún estudiante no se haya quedado rezagado. En eso, vio por la puerta que conducía a la piscina y descubrió la puerta de los vestidores de las chicas entre abierta. Pensando que había sido un descuido del equipo de natación, decidió que debía cerrarla. Se acercó a la entrada, pero cuando pretendía cerrarla, escucho unos sonidos femeninos desde adentro. Pensando que se trataba de alguna pareja pasando el rato, decido reprenderlos o al menos ver de quienes se trataban para pasar el reporte. Pero al entrar a la zona de las duchas, su mente no estaba preparada para descubrir lo que ocurría.

Debajo de la regadera abierta, se encontraba Samui, aun atada de las manos y con su rostro cubierto por unas bragas rosas mientras en su boca aún estaba la tanga de Naruko. Detrás de la chica de grandes tetas se encontraba Naruto que la levantaba sosteniendo sus piernas mientras la penetraba de forma despiadada en su vagina, pero alternaba con su ano, creando una doble estimulación a la chica. Naruko se encontraba degustando de los pechos de Samui para luego bajar a darle ligeras mordidas al clítoris de Samui, sin dejar de presionar el suyo. Cada gemido de Samui solo intensificaba la excitación de Naruko y Naruto. Pero Shizune que observaba todo no podía evitar sentirse excitada, sobre todo cuando una de sus manos paso a darle pequeñas caricias a sus pechos y sus pezones que empezaban a sobresalir entre su blusa. Pero cuando su mano intento deslizarse hacia su intimidad, se detuvo abruptamente recordando lo inmoral que era eso y decido detenerse para reportar lo sucedido a la directora. Mientras se alejaba, podía escuchar los amplios gemidos de Samui que parecía llegar al orgasmo.

— ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! – gritaba Samui una vez que saco la tanga de su boca con su lengua

— Estoy por venirme – le susurro Naruto en su oído - ¿Dónde lo quieres?

— ¡En mi ano! ¡Quiero sentir tu semen dentro de mi ano!

Al escuchar eso, Naruto dio sus últimas estocadas a la chica en su ano, para terminar de venirse, llenando todo su interior con su semen, dejando a la chica disfrutar de su orgasmo al máximo. Cuando Naruto retiro su miembro de su ano, el semen empezó a escurrir entre sus piernas y sin perder tiempo, Naruko se deslizo hacia su entrada para saborear el espeso líquido que no se quedó adentro, dándole a Samui una sensación de alivio al sentir como su ano era acariciado por la lengua de la chica rubia. Pasados varios minutos, los tres jóvenes salían de la zona de piscina ya vestidos y más tranquilos, aunque Naruko se aferraba al brazo de Samui, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su actitud seria.

— Entonces, ¿prometen no decirle a nadie sobre…?

— No se lo diremos a nadie – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo las palabras de Samui – después de todo, cada quien tiene sus fetiches y gustos

— Aunque el tuyo es un poco loco, pero me gusta – dijo Naruko con una risita

— Créeme que es difícil para mí, el observara a las chicas y no dejar de pensar en… - Samui solo se ruborizo al recordar sus trajes de baño y el olor de su ropa usada – dios, que desastre

— No te preocupes, te aseguro que con las demás eso no va a importar – dijo Naruko dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Samui – si te interesa, mi madre siempre deja sus tangas en…

— Naruko, no digas más – el rubio cubrió la boca de su hermana con un dedo para después mirar a Samui – te llamaremos cuando hagamos una reunión en mi casa

— Gracias Naruto – la chica se acercó al rubio para darle un pequeño, pero sensual beso de lengua y luego empezó a retirarse – nos veremos pronto

Los hermanos vieron a la chica irse y cuando se disponían a dar la vuelta para salir por otra parte, se toparon con Shizune que parecía mostrar una mirada seria y llena de enojo.

— Naruto Uzumaki – hablo la mujer con autoridad – la Directora Senju desea verlo en su oficina, junto con su hermana

— ¿Ocurre algo malo señorita Shizune? – pregunto el rubio un poco nervioso

— Solo puedo decirle que está en serios problemas – Shizune solo les dio la espalda mientras empezaba a caminar – síganme de inmediato

Los hermanos se vieron nerviosos mientras seguían a Shizune que no parecía aflojar su actitud recta. Mientras tanto, en la residencia Hyuga, Hana se encontraba tomando el té de la tarde mientras leía un poco. Aunque su rostro se mostraba sereno y tranquilo, por dentro ella deseaba descargar un poco de su libido. Debido a que Hiashi había salido en un viaje de negocios que prometía durar mucho tiempo, ella se sentía insatisfecha. Sabía que todo el esfuerzo de su esposo era por el bien de su familia, pero le preocupaba que por eso descuidara a sus hijas y sobre todo a ella y el amor entre parejas. Su único alivio era que Naruto le había prometido una cita solo para ella en esos días. De solo pensar en lo que podían hacer, se excitaba. En eso, su celular sonó, cosa que era rara ya que no muchos tenían su número y Kushina podía llamarle con toda confianza al teléfono en su casa.

— ¿Hola?

— _Hola pequeña Hana, ha pasado tiempo_ – se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado

— ¿Kaguya? ¿Tía Kaguya es usted? – Hana se levantó de su silla muy sorprendida y luego se sintió muy feliz - ¡No puedo creerlo!

— _Veo que sigues siendo la chica alegre que recuerdo_ – la mujer hablo desde lo que parecía ser una limosina con el teléfono que llevaba por dentro - _¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tus hijas?_

— Todo está bien, un poco solitaria pero…

— _¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso Hiashi y tu…?_

— No es importante, todo se encuentra bien entre nosotros. Pero dime, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti

— _Bueno, mi trabajo me tiene muy ocupada y debido a eso, mi médico me recomendó que me tomara unos días libres. Y ya que nunca eh tomado vacaciones en la empresa, me dieron un mes libre_

— Kaguya, la empresa es tuya – dijo Hana con ciertos celos – si quisieras, podrías trabajar en casa y a nadie le molestaría

— _Sabes que me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo. En fin, decidí aprovechar estos días y visitar a la familia. Mi única familia para ser más especifica_

— Las niñas y yo estaríamos encantadas de recibirte aquí

— _Eso me alegra. A decir verdad, el doctor dijo que necesito quitarme todo el estrés, tal vez en un lugar tranquilo como tu hogar pueda lograrlo_

— Pues te diré que mi vida también estaba llena de estrés, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor y más relajada

— _¿Acaso es algún tratamiento o masaje relajante?_ – Kaguya se mostró interesada al escuchar las palabras de su sobrina

— Oh claro que lo es. Te garantizo que te relajaras como nunca – Hana sonrió con perversión al recordar a Naruto y Kushina – de hecho, una amiga podría ayudarte con eso

— _Suena interesante, me gustaría entrar en eso. Deben ser terapias de grupo o algo así_

— Si, somos un grupo muy grande – Hana solo pensaba en las otras chicas del harem – entre todas nos apoyamos y complacemos

— _Suena bien para mí. Llegare a la ciudad en unos días. ¿Puedes recogerme en el aeropuerto?_

— Preferiría cogerte en otra parte más discreta – hablo Hana sin ocultar su excitación

— _¿Perdón?_ – Kaguya se mostró confusa ante las palabras de su sobrina

— Digo que con gusto te recojo el día que llegues

— _De acuerdo, nos vemos sobrina. Ya quiero conocer a ese grupo de relajación_

— Descuida, claro que los conocerás – Hana colgó el teléfono mientras sonreía con satisfacción - ¡Natsu!

— ¿Si tía? – la chica llego con su vestido de maid, pero estaba ruborizada y caminaba con lentitud

— ¿Otra vez con tus consoladores? – Hana vio divertida como un poco de los fluidos de su sobrina resbalaban por sus piernas desde su ano

— Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – la chica sonrió con algo de culpa

— No te preocupes, te comprendo – Hana abrió sus piernas, revelando uno propio en su intimidad – quiero que prepares la habitación de huéspedes. Tendremos visitas

— ¿Alguien viene a visitarnos?

— Claro que si cariño y te garantizo que llego para quedarse

Con esas últimas palabras, Hana se sintió satisfecha y deseosa de ingresar a su quería tía en el harem de Kushina y Naruto.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Al fin!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, y yo soy un hombre palabra.**

 **No miento al decir lo siguiente, literalmente me golpee la cabeza buscando inspiracion (no es broma, primero parecio un accidente, pero en realidad lo hice. Mis padres se asustaron pero lo bueno es que solo me quedo el moreton XD T_T )**

 **Pero bueno, aqui lo tienen. Espero que sea de su agrado y que les haya gustado.**

 **La historia tomara mas profundidad, ya que como dije, soy mas del estilo romantico**

 **Por favor, dejen sus reviews, que son lo unico que me motiva a seguir. Diganme que les parecieron estas situaciones y que otro tipo de fetiches les gustaria ver (Nota: Nada de Sado ni vulgaridades, lo mas aceptable en un hentai por favor)**

 **Como se imaginaran, el siguiente cap sera de puras milfs, Tsunade, Shizune y ? con los gemelos y Kaguya experimentara con Kushina.**

 **Y aclaro, el siguiente capitulo sera hasta diciembre. DI-CIEM-BRE! Por favor entiendan que debo ponerme al corriente con mis otros fics, buscar inspiracion e ideas. Ahora bien, si alguien quiere unirse al tren de este fic para ayudarme a escribir, son bienvenidos.**

 **Me disculpo por no atender PM, pero estaba ocupado, siempre lo estoy jejeje**

 **Sin mas, los invitio a nuestra campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Empero92, fuera. ¡Paz!**

 **(Ahora si ire al hospital, me duele la cabeza T_T )**


	12. 10- ¿Como sucumbir ante el placer?

**Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Saludos queridos lectores que solo siguen este fic y no los demas jejeje ( T_T )

No me pondre a exigir lectores en mis otros fics, no hago esto para llamar la atencion, sino como un pasatiempo.

Antes que nada, pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero como siempre eh dicho, recalco los puntos del porque me tarde:

\- Primero, este tipo de fics no es mi especialidad. Y relativamente este capitulo lo hice solo.

\- Segundo, tal vez no lo crean, pero tengo trabajo y paso mucho tiempo dedicado a eso, (tambien a mi PS4, pero eso es aparte)

\- Tercero, tengo varios fics que debo actualizar, y este fue uno de ellos.

Ahora, yo lo unico que pido a cambio de continuar esta historia, son sus comentarios, no solo que le den "like", sino una critica, buena o mala, pero no ofensiva, que me motive a continuar este fic.

De nuevo doy las gracias a Crimson Dragon VIRUS que me permitio continuar con este fic.

Ya para no quitarles su tiempo, al final estaran las notas sobre los siguientes capitulos, sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap y "Feliz dia de San Valentin" atrasado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¿Cómo sucumbir ante el placer?**

Naruto y Naruko se encontraban en la oficina de la directora Tsunade Senju, quien había estado a cargo del instituto desde ya tiempo. Naruto vio una foto de la directora sobre la pared, la cual era muy reciente y se sorprendió de ver como esa mujer, que ya debería ser un poco mayor que su madre, aun se veía joven y hermosa, una duda que no le dejaba tranquilo. En eso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, por donde entro la directora y su asistente y sub directora Shizune. Naruko era la más nerviosa, pues fue por sus impulsos sin control que había metido a su hermano en problemas. Tomo la mano de su hermano por debajo de la vista de la directora, pero su instinto no le permitió ignorar la voluptuosa y sensual figura de la peli miel frente suyo.

— Valla Naruto, no creí verte de nuevo en mi oficina – hablo la directora con seriedad, y cierta molestia – la última vez que viniste aquí, fue porque usaste una de tus bombas de tinta con unos maestros, ¿Quiénes fueron en esa ocasión?

— Fueron el maestro Iruka y Ebisu – Naruto rio con nostalgia al recordar lo sucedido – extraño esas bromas tan divertidas, de veras

— Esa vez, prometiste que nunca más te meterías en problemas. Pero por lo que me conto Shizune, sí que rebasaste el limite…

— ¡Espere, no fue su culpa! – Naruko intervino con miedo – yo… fui quien puso a mi hermano en esa situación. No lo castigue por eso, mi hermano no se lo merece

— Naruko – el rubio apretó con cariño la mano de su hermana mientras le sonreía – no te preocupes hermanita, aceptare las consecuencias, de veras

— Pero hermano…

— Valla, sí que son iguales – Tsunade se levantó y se colocó delante de Naruko – sabes, si no fuera por ese cabello rubio, serias una viva imagen de Kushina. Por lo que me contaron de ti, eres hiperactiva, alegre y al igual que tu hermano, no le temes a nada, ni siquiera a enfrentar los problemas

— Le agradezco sus palabras, de veras

— Pero sabes, lo que no logro superar, es que eres igual a Kushina en un solo aspecto

— ¿En cuál…?

Sin esperarlo, Naruko fue sujetada de las mejillas y recibió un beso lleno de lujuria por parte de Tsunade. La directora no le daba tregua a la chica, pues su beso era más que pasional, despertó el libido de Naruko, que solo se dejó llevar, envolviendo su lengua con la de Tsunade. Tanta había sido la excitación por ese beso, que las bragas de Naruko ya estaban mojadas. Naruto simplemente se vio sorprendido, pero a estas alturas, ya lo veía muy normal, pero quien no se esperaba esto fue Shizune, que solo retrocedió con pena por la escena, y su descuido fue tal, que tropezó con una de las sillas y cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente por el golpe.

— Debo suponer que mi madre ya le conto todo – dijo Naruto al ver a la directora terminar el beso con una hilera de saliva con Naruko

— Si, de hecho me conto días atrás – Tsunade solo se sentó sobre el escritorio mientras Naruko empezaba a besarle el cuello con lujuria – había esperado la oportunidad, y fue gracias a la lujuria de tu hermana que se dio la oportunidad

— ¿Y no le importa esto del harem? – Naruko se detuvo un momento para ser acariciada por la peli miel

— ¿Por qué debería importarme? Es mi vida, yo decido que hacer con ella. Además, no tienes idea de lo mucho que necesito sentir placer en mi vida. Ver a tantos jóvenes aquí, algunos apuestos, otros lindos. Pero ustedes, se llevaron el encanto de sus padres, pero por lo que me contaron, ese libido proviene de su madre

— Entonces, ¿usted desea…?

— ¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanas y peras Naruto? – Tsunade se desabrocho la blusa que aprisionaba sus enormes pechos, revelando sus duros pezones – creí que eras hábil para tomar la iniciativa

— Pero, ¿Qué pasara con ella? – Naruko señalo a Shizune que seguía inconsciente en el suelo

— Ella siempre ha sido muy reservada y tímida para las relaciones. Naruko, por lo que me dijo, lograste someter a Samui y sé muy bien que ella es muy ruda a la vista

— Entonces, déjelo en mis manos, de veras

Shizune abrió los ojos al escuchar quejidos a su alrededor, en eso recordó lo que había ocurrido. Su maestra había besado a una chica menor suya y después de eso, no recordaba nada. Abrió los ojos y solo vio el techo de la oficina y al intentar moverse, descubrió que sus manos estaban atadas y no podía moverse. Volvió a escuchar esos gemidos y al mirar a su lado, vio el rostro de su superior, quien se encontraba desnuda y gimiendo con mucha excitación. Al ver detrás de ella, vio a Naruto que la estaba penetrando con salvajismo y lujuria.

— ¡Mmm Naruto, eres todo un semental! – Tsunade gemía con cada estocada - ¡Mételo más! ¡Más rápido!

— ¡¿Pero que hace directora?! – en eso, Shizune miro su cuerpo y descubrió que estaba desnuda - ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!

— Mmm, relájate Shizune – Tsunade gemía con placer al sentir cada estocada de Naruto – necesitaba esto, no pares Naruto

— Pero maestra… ¡Kya! – Shizune sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y al bajar la vista, descubrió a Naruko, que saboreaba el néctar que empezaba a brotar - ¿Qué haces?

— Solo quiero relajarla, se nota que está muy estresada – Naruko volvió a su labor, haciendo que Shizune gimiera con más placer

— ¡N-no, no lo hagas! – Shizune empezó a suspirar intentando reprimirse, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas – yo quiero, hacerlo por amor con un chico

— Shizune – en eso, Tsunade se acercó para unir sus labios a los de ella – toma esto como una muestra de amor, de mi parte y de parte de estos chicos. Además, cuando me contaste lo que ocurrió con Samui, note que rozabas tus piernas con vergüenza. Yo te vi excitada

— N-no, eso no es… - Shizune ahora sintió como sus pechos eran acariciados con delicadeza por parte de Naruko – es que… no me gustan las chicas…

— Pero si de todas las revistas que confiscas a los muchachos, solo guardas las que tienen fotografías de chicas – Tsunade solo veía con picardía la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de Shizune mientras seguía recibiendo estocadas por parte de Naruto – y ahora mismo, tienes a una linda chica sobre tu pecho, no desperdicies la oportunidad… ¡Aaahhh, Naruto!

Shizune empezó a sentir como la excitación recorría todo su cuerpo, empezó con un escalofrió en su espalda, que poco a poco abarcaba sus pechos y sus piernas. Sus suplicas pronto empezaron a volverse suspiros y poco a poco gemidos. En eso, Naruko se acercó a su rostro y con cariño beso su mejilla.

— Sabe, señorita Shizune, usted y yo somos iguales – Naruko acaricio a la pelinegra con delicadeza – tenía miedo de revelar quién era en realidad. Pero luego me di cuenta que estaba mal en reprimir mi verdadero ser, ¿Y sabe porque al final deje de ocultarme?

— ¿Por… por qué? – sin saber la razón, Shizune estaba atenta a sus palabras

— Porque me gusta mi verdadero ser. Me gustan las chicas, me gusta mi hermano, mi madre y mis amigas. Pero sobre todo, me gusta usted. ¿Yo le gusto a usted?

Naruko se acercó al rostro de la pelinegra y unió sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño beso, pero este empezó a ser más intenso con cada roce. Sus labios compartían roces y caricias mutuamente, luego fueron sus lenguas, que danzaban lentamente, pero cada caricia mutua aumentaba la excitación de ambas chicas, sobre todo de Shizune, que desde siempre había reprimido sus instintos. No podía negarlo, se había vuelto instructora por su pasión por la educación, pero sobre todo estaba su aprecio de la belleza de la juventud, sobre todo de las chicas, esa era la razón por la que siempre espiaba al equipo de natación y atletismo, según para supervisar sus actividades, pero no podía negar que le gustaba ver esos cuerpos femeninos tan expuestos y hermosos.

— Por favor, desátame – susurro Shizune al oído de Naruko – yo también quiero tocarte

— Me parece bien – al momento en que Naruko la desato, Shizune continuo con su beso mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo

— Veo que al final acepto su verdadero ser – hablo Naruto mientras seguía penetrando a Tsunade

— No te detengas Naruto – la peli miel cambio de posición para ser cargada por el rubio mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho – ya casi… termino

— ¡Aaahhh, Naruko! – Shizune sintió el excitante roce del clítoris de la rubia con el suyo estando las dos sobre el escritorio – esto es… demasiado para mi

— No pienso parar – Naruko intensificaba el roce con Shizune mientras presionaba sus senos con fuerza

— ¡Me vengo! – las tres mujeres en la habitación no pudieron evitar el múltiple orgasmo que las invadió en ese momento

Naruko y Shizune cayeron rendidas, siendo la joven rubia que termino sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra, mientras Tsunade se sentaba al borde de su escritorio siendo sostenida por Naruto. El rubio ya se sentía un poco agotado por la jornada que había tenido en todo el día, pero su instinto le decía que esto solo había empezado. Unos minutos después, sobre su rostro se encontraba la intimidad de Tsunade, que mientras era estimulada por el Uzumaki, esta recibía los besos y caricias de Naruko, que se encontraba muy concentrada en sus grandes senos. Por mientras, Shizune usaba sus generosos pechos para estimular el pene del rubio, del cual Naruko y su mentora presumían, era la mejor sensación del mundo tenerlo dentro suyo.

— Mmm todo mi cuerpo se derrite – Tsunade sentía todo su cuerpo lleno de éxtasis con cada lengüetazo que le daba Naruto – oh kami, cuanto lo necesitaba

— Y esto no es nada – Naruko pellizco uno de los pechos de la mujer frente suyo mientras hundía dos de sus dedos de su otra mano dentro de su intimidad – espere a que conozca a las demás

— Naruto, ya estoy lista – Shizune detuvo su mamada con sus pechos mientras se colocaba sobre el miembro del rubio – ya quiero sentirla dentro mío

— No se contenga señorita Shizune – Naruto poso sus manos sobre las piernas de la pelinegra y ayudo a meter su pene – solo gócelo

— ¡Oh dios! – Shizune se estremeció al sentir el miembro del rubio dentro suyo - ¡Es tan grande y grueso! ¡Esta… tan dentro!

— ¡Kya! – en eso, Naruko se estremeció al sentir como su clítoris era pellizcado por las manos fuertes de Tsunade – no haga… eso. Me tomo por sorpresa… mmm, ¡aaahhh!

— Voy a hacer que tengas el mejor orgasmo de tu vida – Tsunade acerco a la rubia para hacer que sus lenguas se rozaran con pasión mientras sentía como su entrada era estimulada al máximo - ¡Naruto!

— ¡Oh dios, ya no aguanto! – Shizune presionaba sus pezones erectos mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos - ¡Me voy… me voy… me voy a venir!

— ¡Hyyaaaa! – grito Naruko al sentir como el orgasmo le invadía

Naruto soltó todo su semen dentro del cuerpo de Shizune, que solo sintió con mucho placer la fuerte corrida del rubio, la cual al separare empezó a deslizarse por entre sus piernas, mientras sobre de ella se recostaba Naruko. Naruto lamio los últimos fluidos que brotaban de la intimidad de Tsunade, que se levantó lentamente para después acercarse al rubio y tomar un poco de esos fluidos con su lengua. Unas horas después, ya llegado el atardecer, Tsunade se encontraba arreglando lo último de sus prendas, viendo cómo se ponía el sol en el horizonte, hasta que siente un beso por su cuello y ve a Naruto a su lado ya vestido, pero muy agotado.

— Necesitas un descanso Naruto – la mujer le devolvió un pequeño beso para mirarlo – una sesión más como esta y no la cuentas

— Todas son unas insaciables, de veras – Naruto se arregló un poco su ropa, siendo ayudado por Tsunade – mañana tengo una cita con Ino que le había prometido, y luego pasare tiempo con Hanabi y después…

— Oye, el sexo es lo mejor del mundo – Tsunade lo detuvo con un dedo en sus labios para calmarlo – pero si eres quien mejor nos complace, debes tomarte las cosas con calma. Te sugiero que te tomes un descanso, pídele a tu madre que hable con ellas

— Aun no nos hemos reunido con todas, creo que no cabremos todos en mi casa sin empezar una orgia masiva – Naruto solo pudo reír de forma pervertida al pensar en eso, mientras se ponía nervioso

— Necesitamos un lugar grande para las reuniones, Shizune ¿Qué días está libre el instituto?

— No creo que pronto Directora… Naruko espera… - Shizune intentaba vestirse, pero Naruko besaba su cuello con cariño – muchos clubs incluso practican en domingo y nos veríamos muy sospechosas al venir aquí un gran grupo de mujeres sin razón… Naruko, que mala eres

— Perdona Shizune, pero eres muy adorable cuando te dejas someter por mí – la rubia solo seguía con sus besos con una risita

— Entonces, este lugar no es opción – Tsunade se cruzó de brazos con seriedad – bueno, supongo que tendré que arreglármelas. Pero en serio Naruto, tomate un descanso, que bien merecido lo tienes

— Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta. Por mientras, ¿les apetece ir a cenar?

— ¡Ramen por favor! – dijo Naruko muy animada

— Me parece una buena idea, de veras

Ya terminado eso, todos salieron del instituto para comer algo en grupo, mientras Naruto se prometía uno o dos días de descanso bien merecidos. Esa misma noche en la Mansión Hyuga, Natsu se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para su tía y sus primas Hinata y Hanabi. Lo curioso en el asunto, es que la chica usaba un traje de maid muy pequeño, mientras que usaba un vibrador en su ano, el cual solo era sostenido por una tanga de un tono verde muy claro. Aunque vibraba con delicadeza, aún era mucho para la pobre chica acostumbrarse a su uso, pero lo que no soportaba la peliverde, era admitir que extrañaba el miembro de Naruto, el cual era mejor que cualquier consolador. En eso, sonó el teléfono de la casa, el cual era móvil.

— Residencia Hyuga, ¿Quién habla?

— _Hola pequeña Natsu, ha pasado tiempo_ – una voz femenina y madura se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono

— Señorita Kaguya, es un gusto saludarle – hablo la peliverde con nervios – n-no creí que llamaría hoy

— _Deja las formalidades querida, sabes que te aprecio. También eres mi sobrina, no lo olvides_

— Lo sé, pero es difícil para mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

— _¿Se encuentra Hana disponible? Quería comentarle algo sobre mi llegada_

— Por supuesto, permítame un momento

Natsu puso en espera la llamada y se dirigió a la alcoba de su tía. Con cada paso, el vibrador intensificaba sus movimientos, debido al control remoto en manos de su tía, programado para intensificar las vibraciones al estar más cerca. No tuvo que tocar a la puerta, sabiendo lo que ocurría adentro de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, vio a sus primar teniendo sexo con su propia madre, cosa que ya no era rara desde que aceptaron el amor entre ellas. Hana se encontraba recostada mientras su intimidad era frotaba con la de Hanabi, quien se encontraba sobre su madre. Hinata se encontraba al lado de su hermanita menor besándola con lujuria mientras amasaba sus pechos en desarrollo. Hana abrió los ojos y vio como Natsu le hacía señas de que contestara el teléfono, aunque la peliverde intentaba más que todo soportar las vibraciones que provocaba el consolador en su ano. La madre Hyuga le hizo una seña de que podía retirarse mientras estiraba su mano para tomar el teléfono y reprimía un poco de sus gemidos.

— ¿Ho-hola?

— _¿Hana? ¿Estás bien?_ – Kaguya escucho un pequeño suspiro que reprimió Hana - _¿Estas ocupada?_

— Estaba… en medio de un masaje relajante – Hana cubrió el micrófono del teléfono un momento para soltar un amplio gemido por el roce con su hija - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— _Un poco mejor. Dime, ¿Ella está ahí contigo?_

— Natsu ya se retiró – Hana vio hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, comprobando que su sobrina ya no estaba ahí – ya está en edad para saberlo

— _Tengo miedo de decírselo, es que ella…_

— Es tu hija, no debes temer a su reacción – Hana suspiro con una tristeza llena de excitación – entre más pronto… mmm aaahhh, será mejor

— _Te escucho un poco agitada_

— Mi masajista es un poco ruda – Hana miro de reojo como Hanabi aumentaba el roce con malicia mientras seguía siendo besada por Hinata – pero no creo, que me llamaras por lo de Natsu, ¿Verdad?

— _Solo quería confirmarte que mi vuelo sale mañana y llegare en tres días. ¿Estarás ahí para recibirme?_

— ¿Quieres que Natsu me acompañe…?

— _¡No!_ – Kaguya la interrumpió con nervios, pero después se relajó – _no estoy lista para decírselo_

— Lo harás una vez que estés aquí. Prométemelo

— _Lo prometo, o eso espero. Bien, no te interrumpo más, disfruta tu masaje_

— Claro que lo disfrutare – Hana colgó con una risita y luego soltó el teléfono – bien niñas, es hora de terminar esto

Hana se levantó lentamente para ser ella quien siguiera con el roce con su hija, mientras Hinata se colocaba sobre el rostro de Hanabi para que saboreara sus fluidos. Ya después de unos segundos, madre e hijas fueron dominadas por un poderoso orgasmo que las dejo muy satisfechas. Hana tomo el control remoto del consolador de Natsu en sus manos y lo apago, aunque sabía que ya no era necesario. Y tenía razón, pues en la cocina, Natsu se encontraba sentaba en el suelo de la cocina, mientras de su ano salía lentamente el vibrador, mientras en su mano tenía una cuchara de madera, con la cual había estado rozando la entrada de su vagina y su clítoris para conseguir el orgasmo que llevaba esperando toda la noche.

Unos días después, en la residencia Uzumaki, Naruko se preparaba para salir con Hinata a pasear por el centro de la ciudad junto a Hanabi e Ino, mientras que Kushina estaría en la residencia de Hana por alguna reunión. Por otro lado, Naruto decidió descansar de todo lo ocurrido hace unos días y fue a una pequeña reunión con sus amigos Kiba y Sasuke y regresaría en la tarde. Karin se quedó con Tayuya y Kin en casa, pero la pelirroja de lentes estaba aburrida en su habitación terminando unos deberes del instituto, pues solo le quedaban unos días para entregar y tenía que hacer todo en casa. Desde lo último que ocurrió al salir sola, ya no se aventuraba ni siquiera al supermercado por miedo a un ataque de un ladrón o algo peor, y en serio que le hubiera gustado ir a la biblioteca para terminar más rápido su informe.

— Oye Karin, ¿Tienes un cepillo que me prestes para el cabello? – hablo Kin entrando a la habitación de la pelirroja

— Sí, hay uno en el mueble al lado de la cama

La pelirroja miro a la chica, la cual se secaba el cabello con una toalla, mientras solo usaba una tanga negra y una blusa pequeña de tirantes gris que no cubría nada de sus pechos.

— Creí que tú y Tayuya estaban…

— No, ella se hecho a dormir hace rato – Kin se sentó en la cama mientras se cepillaba – anoche tuvo que trabajar en el "Shinobi Market" y se canso mucho porque hizo doble turno

— La pobre no debería esforzarse mucho, después de todo tenemos un techo y dinero para cubrir nuestras necesidades

— Ya la conoces, es muy orgullosa para depender de alguien

— Por como gime cuando tú y ella lo hacen o por como Naruto la somete, yo diría que miente sobre lo de "no depender"

— Es muy diferente cuando se trata de eso – Kin soltó una risita mientras terminaba de cepillarse - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo eres cuando estas con Naruto?

— Bueno, es diferente a como se imaginan – Karin se levantó de su mesita para estirar sus brazos y recostarse en la cama – a mí me gusta que me traten con cariño

Kin vio como Karin se recostaba con tranquilidad, revelando que solo usaba un mini short negro y una blusa corta que se ajustaba más en la zona de sus pechos.

— Entonces, ¿te gusta que te traten con cariño? – Kin se recostó al lado de Karin, mientras la pelirroja cerraba los ojos con cansancio - ¿Cómo han sido tus encuentros con Naruto?

— Puede que sea rudo con algunas otras, pero yo siempre le pido que me trate con cariño – Karin paso sus manos con delicadeza por sus labios – lo primero que hace es darme un beso en los labios

— ¿Un beso así?

En eso, Kin se puso sobre Karin para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual solo fue muy pequeño. Pero luego la pelinegra volvió a besarla, mientras los labios de ambas chicas se conectaban poco a poco. Sus labios chocaban con cada roce, mientras sus lenguas se conectaban mientras la saliva de cada una hacia un ruido que intensificaba la excitación en ambas. Una vez satisfecha, Kin se separó de la pelirroja, que solo se relamía los labios con lujuria.

— ¿Y… que hace después Naruto? – pregunto Kin mientras recuperaba el aliento

— El me acaricia y me besa desde mi cuello hasta mi… - Karin fue interrumpida mientras Kin se acercaba a su cuello para besarla – Wow, no pierdes el tiempo

Kin no se detuvo en sus acciones, usando su lengua para disfrutar de la esencia que emanaba de Karin con cada roce y cada beso, mientras que su mano se dirigía lentamente hacia los pechos de la chica con delicadeza. Las yemas de sus dedos se metieron dentro de la blusa de Karin, llegando a tocar ambos pezones de la chica, quien gimió con excitación al sentir como los presionaban, con cierta fuerza, pero con cariño. Karin no quiso ser la única que disfrutara, así que llevo sus manos a los pechos de Kin, retirando su diminuta e innecesaria blusa. Unos minutos después, Karin era quien se encontraba sobre Kin, pero esta vez usando un dildo doble para penetrar a la pelinegra, el cual tenía una cierta característica que ponía nerviosa a Kin.

— Va-valla, nunca había visto un dildo con protuberancias – Kin miraba como Karin lo lamia con lujuria para lubricar ambas cabezas

— Es divertido y muy gratificante usar uno – Karin se lo introdujo en su concha gimiendo con placer - ¿Estas lista?

— Bu-bueno, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas – Kin sintió lentamente como se introducía ese gran dildo dentro de su concha - ¡Oh dios, que grande!

— Ya tenía ganas de probarlo con alguien, Naruko tendrá que esperar – Karin empezó sus movimientos mientras sentía como la cabeza se adentraba profundamente en su interior - ¡Aaahhh si, que rico se introduce en mí!

— ¡Kyaaaa, se siente raro! ¡Pero no quiero que se salga!

Karin realizaba varias embestidas con fuerza sobre Kin, que solo podía gemir con fuerza al sentir cada roce en su concha con fuerza con ese dildo de exuberante cabeza. La pelinegra acerco a su compañera a su rostro para empezar a devorar sus labios con mucha intensidad, sin disminuir los movimientos de sus caderas con cada roce.

— ¡Oh dios Karin, mi coño se derrite! – Kin gritaba con placer mientras posaba sus manos sobre los pechos de la pelirroja - ¡Me vengo, estoy por venirme!

— Te vendrás cuando yo diga – Karin la volvió a besar mientras bajaba sus manos al clítoris de Kin, el cual rozaba con el suyo, para presionarlos con fuerza

— ¡Kyaaaa, me corro!

Con ese último grito, Kin termino por liberar una gran cantidad de fluidos, los cuales se escurrían por la entrada de su coño, mientras que Karin solo hacía más lentos sus movimientos deseando terminar igual que la pelinegra, pero ella respiraba agitadamente en señal de cansancio.

— Oye, yo aún no terminaba – Karin le beso con dulzura pero se ajustó las gafas con enojo – yo también quiero sentir algo de placer… ¡Hyyaaaa!

En eso, la pelirroja siente como su ano es invadido por algo grande, grueso y un poco duro. Al mirar detrás suyo, vio que la culpable era Tayuya, que se veía con ojeras y usando un consolador de cinturón de color negro.

— Sus gritos y gemidos solo me despertaron y no me dejaron dormir – Tayuya introdujo con más fuerza el consolador en el ano de Karin – ahora estoy cabreada, excitada y para rematar, te follaste a mi novia. Sí que te volviste atrevida primita

— Tayuya, solo relájate y saca el consolador con delicadeza – Karin estaba nerviosa, pero en eso sintió como el dildo en su coño se movía de nuevo - ¡Aaahhh!

— Ahora te toca gozar como yo lo hice – Kin volvía a recuperar sus fuerzas mientras volvía a moverse

— Ustedes… aaahhh, me engañaron

— La verdad si estaba dormida – Tayuya saco un poco el consolador mientras se acercaba por detrás a Karin, presionando sus pechos sobre su espalda – pero luego las escuche y como no me gusta masturbarme sola, decido unirme. Pero lo haremos a mí… ¡manera!

— ¡Kyaaaa, al menos lubrícalo! – Karin empezó a ser embestida con fuerza en su ano por el consolador

Kin y Tayuya se coordinaban para realizar sus embestidas con fuerza sobre Karin, que solo podía gemir con placer, aumentando sus gritos al sentir penetrados su ano y su coño. Tayuya tampoco perdió tiempo y se alternaba para penetrar también el ano desprotegido de su novia, que solo se sentía totalmente descontrolada al sentir sus dos entradas siendo perforadas con fuerza. En eso, Tayuya tuvo un malévolo plan y con lentitud dirigió el consolador a la entrada del coño de Karin, que al sentir eso se asustó por completo.

— ¡Espera, nunca me han introducido dos al mismo tiempo! – Karin intento moverse, pero Kin la aprisiono con sus piernas para que no escapara

— Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo – Tayuya se relamió los labios mientras introducía el consolador lentamente, haciendo que rosara el dildo con el

— ¡Kyaaaa! Nu-nunca había tenido… dos dentro de mi coño… es demasiado para mi

— Y solo vamos empezando – Kin paso sus manos por los pechos de Karin mientras acercaba uno a su boca

— ¡Oh dios, es mucho para mí!

Las embestidas de Tayuya, sumada a los roces de Kin, hicieron que la pelirroja de lentes llegara al clímax mas rápido, siendo abordada por el mayor orgasmo de su vida, pero Tayuya no se detuvo y volvió a meter el consolador dentro del ano de Karin y de Kin, para que ambas tuvieran un final más satisfactorio. Pero Kin no quería de su novia se perdiera la diversión, así que saco el dildo del coño de Karin y lo metió en el ano de Tayuya, el cual se encontraba sin protección alguna.

— ¡Aaahhh, no lo metas! – Tayuya intento sacarlo, pero Kin y Karin no se lo permitieron

— Tres pueden jugar ese juego cariño – Kin continuo con sus movimientos, haciendo que su novia y Karin terminaran por fin

— ¡Me corro! – gritaron ambas pelirrojas llegando a lo último del orgasmo

Una vez que las tres chicas quedaron muy agotadas, Tayuya se recostó al lado de la cama, mientras Karin, con muy pocas fuerzas se colocó sobre ella y termino besándola con lentitud, conectando sus labios con los de ella, mientras esta gustosa le devolvía el gesto, sin dejar de pasar su mano por su cabello, haciendo más cercano el beso y también más intenso, mientras Kin observaba en silencio con una sonrisa. Unos minutos después, Tayuya yacía dormida sobre Kin, mientras Karin solo acariciaba su cabello y su rostro con gentileza sin dejar de repartir uno que otro beso por su rostro, sacando pequeñas sonrisas a Tayuya.

— Creo que le gusta mucho el rol de chica ruda, pero ella me confeso que también le gusta cuando Naruto le trata con cariño – hablo Kin con tranquilidad

— Bueno, Naruto tiene ese encanto para conquistar a todas a su alrededor – Karin se levantó mientras tomaba el dildo doble en sus manos – creo que guardare esto para nuestra próxima sesión

— Me parece bien, pero en la próxima podríamos incluir a Naruko. ¿Crees que los encantos de Naruto puedan doblegar a cualquier mujer?

— Si pudo con el duro corazón de Tayuya y libero los bajos instinto de su madre, podrá contra cualquiera

Con esas últimas palabras, Karin volvió a besar a Tayuya para luego buscar algo que comer, pero al intentar ponerse de pie, sintió como toda su cintura le dolía.

— Es… la última vez que pruebo una doble penetración de este tipo – Karin volvió a acurrucarse en la cama con cierto dolor que ocultaba con una risita nerviosa

— Ya te acostumbraras, yo lo hice – Kin solo se burló en voz baja ante el leve dolor de Karin

Esa misma tarde, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, Hana Hyuga y Natsu se encontraban en la sala principal del lugar esperando a una persona especial con un improvisado cartel que cargaba la peliverde que decía "Kaguya Otsutsuki". En eso, Hana sonríe al ver quien se acercaba, usando un elegante kimono blanco pegado con grabados de Ying-Yang en los bordes y usando unos tacones negros que sonaban con cada paso y una larga pero hermosa cabellera blanca plateada y totalmente suelta; era nada más que Kaguya Otsutsuki, la cual a pesar de la belleza juvenil que mostraba en el exterior, era una mujer mayor, pero su piel albina podía conquistar a cualquiera a su alrededor.

— Tía Kaguya – Hana abrió los brazos para recibir a su pariente con cariño – sigues siendo tan hermosa como te recordaba

— Y tú sigues siendo la pequeña con rostro bello, pero travieso – Kaguya le devolvió el abrazo a la mujer con el mismo cariño

— _No tienes idea de lo traviesa que soy ahora_ – Hana sonrió con malicia en mente, sobre todo al sentir los pechos de la mujer detrás de su ajustado kimono

— Es un gusto tenerla aquí señorita Kaguya – saludo Natsu con una reverencia – soy Natsu Hyuga, estaré a su servicio durante estos días

— Natsu, levanta el rostro. No son necesarias tantas formalidades – Kaguya tomo con delicadeza el rostro de la peliverde mientras pensaba con tristeza – _pensar que te has convertido en una chica tan hermosa mi pequeña, mi hija…_

— Le agradezco, pero me siento feliz sirviéndole humildemente – Natsu no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas al sentir las delicadas manos de Kaguya sobre su rostro

— Bueno, es hora de ir a casa – Hana tomo una de las maletas de Kaguya mientras Natsu tomaba las demás – el tiempo es corto y hay muchas cosas de que hablar

— No te preocupes por el tiempo, decidí extender un poco más mi descanso – Kaguya caminaba al lado de Hana con una sutil sonrisa – además, quiero relajarme al igual que tu

— Oh, te sorprenderás por lo que veras en estos días – la dulce y tierna sonrisa de la matriarca Hyuga solo hizo que Natsu se pusiera nerviosa al saber lo que sucedería – te garantizo una sola cosa querida tía…

 **Una vez que lo experimentes, no querrás irte nunca más…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Saludos, si llegaste hasta aqui, te agradezco tu apoyo a este capitulo.

Pido paciencia para las futuras actualizaciones, que prometo, y esta vez cumplire, seran mas prontas.

Para el siguiente cap, sera la preparacion de Kaguya para Naruto, por parte de Hana, Kushina y Mikoto.

Ademas, uno de los lectores sugirio una idea sobre Konan usando percings en sus pesones, y me dio una idea para el siguiente capitulo.

Solo les adelanto, que Hanabi conocera a su actriz porno favorita.

Antes de que Kaguya y Naruto tengan su encuentro, deseo agregar unas cuantas situaciones mas, entre las que esta prevista Tenten, pero recalco las mujeres que no seran incluidas al harem: Sakura, Karui y Temari. (Sobre las primeras dos, porque ya es muy conocido el NaruSaku, y no me agrada, ademas de que recalcare pronto su relacion con Sasuke; sobre Karui, la verdad no le veo potencial, y respeto el ChouiKarui)

En lo que respecta a Temari, no se, tambien respeto el ShikaTema, pero recorde un fic, creo que de Crimson Dragon-sempai, donde Shikamaru le pedia a Naruto ayuda con Temari por ser una ninfomana, y posiblemente tambien agregue esto al fic, pero sin romper la relacion.

Aun falta, y confirmo, la inclusion de Anko, Kurenai, Yugito (mi segunda waifu favorita del universo de Naruto. Los que han leido mi fic de Cronicas, sabran porque), Fuu y...

Bueno, ahi les dejo el espacio para agregar a alguien que haya olvidado.

Sin mas, doy gracias por su apoyo, pido de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza y les pido tambien no ser tan rudos conmigo por la tardanza. No lo hago a proposito, y los que me conocen, lo saben.

Apoyen la campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario" y dejen un review por favor.

Que tengan un buen dia y una buena paja.

Emperor92, fuera.

¡Paz!


	13. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongAVISO DE SUSPENSION DE LABORES TEMPORAL/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Saludos a todos. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me llamo Emperor92, pero mi nombre real es Oziel./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Disculpen si les hice creer que esto era una actualizacion, la verdad es muy diferente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Antes que nada, aclaro que esto no es un final ni nada de eso. Veran, soy de las personas que suelen tropezarse muchas veces en la vida, y pocas son las que me ayudan a aprender algo de ello. Pero aunque mi caminar sea lento, es seguro y preciso. Ademas, tropezar de ves en cuando no es malo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cada tropiezo es un aprendizaje nuevo, que nos permite re-analizar nuestros pasos y caminar en un camino mas seguro, y eso me gusta mucho. Pero recientemente me di cuenta de algo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tuve un tropiezo muy fuerte emocionalmente, mi vida se ha llenado de tantas cosas, buenas y malas y me di cuenta, que aun hay mucho que aprender. Reflexionando sobre mi gusto por la escritura, eh de reconocer que soy pesimo. No lo digo por los pocos reviews, o por los malos. Mucho menos porque mi popularidad no es mucha. Simplemente me di cuenta que aun debo aprender, tanto sobre mi, como de los demas, en especial del publico que se toma la molestia de pasar por mi perfil. Y no es mentira, porque no soy alguien que marque tendencias o deje una marca o huella en los lectores./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿En verdad se complacer el gusto de los lectores? ¿En que me estoy equivocando? ¿Acaso no tengo talento?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"No busco lastima de otros, no pido a gritos que lean una palabra de mis capitulos, solo pido su sinceridad, para saber si de verdad hago bien las cosas./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Con mucho dolor, debo analizar mis anteriores interrogantes y analizar mi posicion actual. Por lo que pido disculpas por la inactividad que se vera reflejada en mi perfil en mucho tiempo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Cuando volvere a actualizar? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Volveras a escribir? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Este es un adios? No lo se, pero yo espero que no/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este mensaje, que a decir verdad, necesitaba compartir./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mi unica, y humilde peticion, es que visiten a otros escritores amigos mios, a los cuales aprecio y respeto mucho. Porque les puedo asegurar, que su talento es 1000 veces mayor al mio. Ellos tienen una chispa que me atrapa, y yo espero que los atrape a ustedes:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Javipozos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Regina Alba Blossom/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Pegasister Geishiken/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- OtakuFIRE/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Serpiente Obsidiana/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Ares-sama/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- dante21/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Sebas602/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Hecate Blackmood96/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Mercy Medical angel/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gracias por todo, yo de verdad les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fue un gusto, en verdad, ser parte de sus ratos libres de entretenimiento y ocio. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Emperor92, Oziel, fuera/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡Paz!/p 


	14. Aviso: Renuncia

**Aviso: Renuncia**

Saludos a todos.

Con solo ver el título de este mensaje, saben de lo que se trata. Pero aun así me gustaría explicar mis motivos. Mi vida no es la más complicada de todas, pero está llena de retos y desafíos. La parte laboral y familiar es en cierto modo tolerable, y puedo ser fuerte, porque necesito serlo.

El escribir estas historias, se volvió más que un pasatiempo, fue parte de mí. Me hizo desarrollar mi imaginación, crecer y hacer algo más de lo que nunca creí. Me hizo conocer a más personas que compartían ese gusto conmigo, y todos y cada uno, desde los primeros hasta los más nuevos, son especiales para mí. De ellos aprendí mucho, pude ser parte de sus ideas y crecí a su lado. Fue algo, increíble.

Pero algo dentro de mí me impide continuar. Cada vez que intento escribir, todo se desvanece, se borra, y luego viene un escalofrió de impotencia. Siento ese miedo en mi cabeza, miedo al rechazo, al desprecio, pensar que aquellos que lean mi historia queden insatisfechos, que lo odien, que lo consideren aburrido. Tal vez algunos ya lo notaron, otros no, pero soy muy sensible, al grado que un simple "feo" o "gordo" me deprime, me hiere o me duele. Y en estos momentos, hay millones de palabras que se repiten en mi cabeza y me dicen que soy un fracaso.

Muchos dirán que soy un inmaduro, otros dirán que soy bueno escribiendo, y otros más darán por hecho que este es el fin y me borraran de sus listas de favoritos, y aceptare cada una de esas opiniones. Una amiga me sugirió que pusiera mis historias en "Hiatus", pero mi miedo me impide retomar mi camino, y otra pequeña, muy pequeña parte de mí, desea continuar. Pero siento que necesitaba decirles lo que me ocurre.

No lo deseo, de verdad que no, pero renunciare a la escritura de mis historias. No puedo decir que es temporal, porque no estoy seguro de mi regreso. Solo puedo dar las gracias, por su aceptación y apoyo, y pedir disculpas y su perdón por haberlos decepcionados y por fallares.

No me queda nada más que decir, hasta siempre.

Emperor92, fuera

Que tengan un buen día


End file.
